Rechazadas
by RCurrent
Summary: Luego de perderlo todo, las chicas Louds vivirán la peor experiencia de sus vidas en un reformatorio, cada una sufrirá su propio infierno ante los demás reclusos que solo las veían como parías, sin embargo, cuando los pocos deseos de vivir las abandonen, conocerán a alguien que les demostrará que aún pueden tener una razón para vivir, M por violencia y referencias a abuso
1. Juicio

_**CAPÍTULO 1:** __**Juicio**_

* * *

-¿Hijo?

-Lincoln, ¿estas bien?

Eran las preguntas que sus padres le hicieron a su hijo, Lincoln, quien se quedó en su cuarto, con Lily acompañándolo, además de que la bebé intentaba animar a su hermano, quien se veía con una expresión deprimida.

Pero, ¿por que? ¿Sus hermanas tuvieron algo que ver? ¿le hicieron ellas algo para que estuviera así?

No exactamente.

Si habían tenido problemas, como cualquier familia, más aún siendo 11 hermanos, 2 padres y 5 mascotas en una casa como la suya, y como cualquier familia, al final, las cosas se arreglaban como familia, además de que hacía un par de meses que dichos problemas habían sido solucionados.

Pero no quedarían sin afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas, pues siempre, estas llegarían tarde o temprano, y eso sentenció más que nada a las hermanas de Lincoln a una vida como marginadas sociales y siendo mal vistas por la ciudad, el resultado: Bullyng, pérdida de amistades, marginación, y problemas para las chicas.

Sin embargo, lo peor fue que, la misma persona que expuso a las chicas Loud frente a toda la ciudad, posteriormente también impuso una demanda contra ellas, justo en un mal momento para la familia.

El bullyng que estaban sufriendo en la escuela y a veces en la calle se había vuelto más de lo que Lincoln o sus padres podían manejar, mientras los ex amigos de sus hermanas las dejaban de lado, los bravucones y bravuconas los vieron como perfectos blancos, y tampoco ayudaba que sus padres también comenzaran a sufrir sabotajes en sus trabajos de parte de sus compañeros para que sus jefes los despidieran, lo que casi se hizo realidad varias veces, pero por fortuna, los padres pudieron mantenerse como pudieron y a sus hijos, pero eso acababa por dejarlos exhaustos y muy agotados a final del día, todo eso, hasta que fueron denunciados.

Lincoln aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo, quien resultó ser el responsable de la denuncia, sin importar que tantas veces Lincoln le insistió en que no lo hiciera. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿como fue capaz de hacerle eso a su familia? ellos ya lo habían solucionado.

 _-¿Como pudiste, Clyde?_

 _-No podía dejarlo así, ¡Se lo merecían por lo que te hicieron pasar!_

- _¡Y ellas intentaron enmendar todos sus errores hasta ahora!_ -Reclamó.- _Pero nooo, tenías que subir los videos y mostrarlos ante toda la ciudad, ¡OH! ¡Pero no te conformaste con eso, decidiste denunciar a mi familia, Y POR ENDE, A MI TAMBIÉN!_

- _Pero, Lincoln_.-Dijo Clyde.- _No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Esto lo hice por ..._

 _-¿Me crees tonto?_ -Respondió molesto.- _Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, se perfectamente todo lo que mis hermanas han intentado enmendar durante todo este tiempo, y se perfectamente que lo hiciste por ti y el rencor que tenías desde que supiste la verdad. Tu habías escuchado cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, te lo dije miles de veces, ¡PERO NO ME HICISTE CASO! Se supone que los amigos se escuchan y se entienden mutuamente, pero tu has intentado destruir a mi familia._

 _-Lincoln, hice esto por ti, por tus derechos, por nuestra amistad._

 _-Pues más parece que lo hiciste por ti y tu rencor que has tenido contra mis hermanas desde que te enteraste, y que conste, te vuelvo a reiterar; no solo denunciaste a mis padres o a mis hermanas, también, me denunciaste a mi._

Regresando al presente, la familia entera, siendo escoltadas por policías, fueron a su auto y los oficiales a sus patrullas, se habían vestido ya para ir al juzgado de Royal Wood, pues a pesar de que tanto Lincoln como el resto de su familia habían intentado explicar lo que sucedió, de nada les sirvió, pues la demanda ya estaba impuesta, así que al final tuvieron que ir a juicio; dentro de Vanzilla, Lincoln se sentía muy mal, pero pudo ver como sus hermanas también tenían tristeza reflejada en sus rostros, quizás más que su hermano, pues contando el bullyng, la marginación y el rechazo que la ciudad les hizo a ellas cuando se enteraron de lo que hicieron.

Eso las deprimió mucho, pero no los culparon, ni a Lincoln, ni a sus ex amistades, ni siquiera a Clyde, decidieron afrontar las cosas de frente, uno pensaría que no culpar a quien les denunció sería algo irracional, pero para otros, que lo hicieran, sería una total pérdida de tiempo, y esa decisión que tomaron las chicas les resultaría bastante sabia a algunos, pues el daño ya estaba hecho, y culpar a Clyde no haría que todo se solucionara y todo regresara a ser como antes.

Sería solo una pérdida de tiempo.

La sala del centro de justicia de Royal Woods había sobrepasado el número de personas, casi toda la ciudad había ido a ver el juicio, mucha gente se había juntado para ver el juicio, otros no tanto, pero varios vinieron por la insistencia de varios parientes, familiares o amistades suyos que estaban enojados con las Louds, aunque ya habían sido meses después de incidentes de la suerte, el protocolo o incluso algunos asuntos como el del spa, o los días de bromas de Luan, y los Loud hubieran hecho las pases, obviamente alguien no se quedaría corto respecto a ese asunto, y ese resultó ser Clyde, como ya se ha dicho.

El mejor amigo del albino no se quedó parado y fue pasadas las 3 de la mañana a la casa Loud una noche, robó las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad y buscó donde estaban las cintas donde filmaban aquellos momentos, los mostró a la policía y ellos dejaron claro que eran culpables.

Lincoln no podía creerlo tampoco, para el, eso ya era cosa del pasado, pero Clyde no quería que eso quedara impune, le suplicó que no los denunciara, pero el no quiso oírlo, pues quería tanto defender a su amigo de cierto modo, como castigar a su familia, en especial a sus hermanas.

Sobra decir que la vida social de todas las chicas salió por la ventana en solo un par de días antes del juicio, sus amigos las tacharon de las peores formas posibles y las chicas perdieron todo, no culpaban a Lincoln, pues el trató de ayudarlas como pudo, además entendieron que lo que hizo Clyde, era lo que cualquier amigo quizás haría también en su lugar.

-Señor y Señora Loud.-Dijo el juez.-Pónganse de pie por favor.

El matrimonio obedeció y pasó adelante mientras Lincoln y sus hermanas se miraban con temor, Lincoln sudaba temor, lo mismo las 3 mayores, Leni se abrazaba así misma, Lori jugaba con sus dedos sin apartar la vista al frente, Luna se agarraba de su mesa, mientras que en las menores, Lucy hacía lo mismo que Leni y Luan, abrazarse así misma, las gemelas se abrazaban mutuamente y Lisa sostenía a Lily muy temerosa.

Sus padres no estaban mejor, también sudaban temor, más en medio de muchas miradas acusatorias, varias reflejaban sus deseos de golpearlos hasta darles una paliza que pudiera dejarlos muertos o en coma, querer apedrearlos como en los tiempos bíblicos, pero esos deseos más apuntaban a sus hijas que a ellos, y eso era lo que más les aterraban, además también temían por Lincoln y Lily, no sabían que podría ser de sus hijas e hijo.

-Según los testigos, las pruebas en contra de sus hijas, además de las pruebas que demuestran su incompetencia, son declarados culpables.-Declaró el juez, haciendo que la pareja suspirara.-Su sentencia será de 10 años sin fianza, la custodia de su hijo e hija menor pasarán a manos de sus tíos, Layton y Madeline Loud. Y en cuanto a sus demás hijas, serán llevadas a un reformatorio, todas, claramente ellas necesitan educación de respeto a los demás, un protocolo defectuoso, falta de respeto a la privacidad y una tonta superstición de su quinta hija son una de las muchas pruebas en contra que sus hijas tendrán que enfrentar.

-No, su señoría, por favor.-Pidió Rita.-Solo son niños, mi hijo y mis hijas, ellas no durarán mucho en un reformatorio.

-Señora Loud.-Dijo el Juez.-Es lo que dicta la Ley, no le mentiré, sus hijas tienen buenos corazones como su hermano, pero lo que necesitan es educación, además, si sufren algún acoso o tipo de bullyng, los encargados del reformatorio son los que pondrán el orden.

-No, su señoría, ¡No lo entiende!-Dijo esta vez Lincoln.-Mis hermanas sufrieron golpes y amenazas de todo tipo desde que se supo todo, por favor, su señoría, tiene que haber otro modo.

-Lo lamento, joven Lincoln, pero si tus hermanas no saben comportarse y tratar bien a su hermano, esto es lo que recibirán, no lo digo yo, lo dice la Ley.

Y el juez golpeó nuevamente el martillo.

Un par de guardias se llevaron a los padres, Lynn abrazaba a su esposa que no dejaba de llorar luego de ser esposados.

Luego vinieron muchos otros guardias, un par de ellos escoltó a Lincoln y a Lily con sus tíos, mientras que el resto esposó a las mayores y también escoltaron con ellas a las menores, Lincoln pasó junto a ellas intercambiando miradas de tristesa mutuas, Lincoln quería apoyarlas, pero no podía hacerlo, los guardias se lo impedían, lo mismo a las menores y Leni, que querían ir corriendo por el y aferrarse a el, lo mismo el a las mayores.

El albino se limitó a extender su mano hacia las chicas aunque no las alcanzara, compartiendo su mirada de tristesa con ellas.

Luego de escoltar a Lincoln con Lily en sus brazos hasta sus tíos, los demás escoltaron a las chicas hasta afuera donde las esperaba un camión que las llevaría al reformatorio, pero al salir, mucha gente intentaba correr para golpearlas, otros les arrojaban cosas, incluso a las niñas, las insultaban y las amenazaban, mientras que ellas, solo miraban hacia abajo hasta que las metieron dentro del camión que las transportaría, varias personas lograron acercarse una vez que se cerró.

- _Muéranse_.

 _-Las voy a encontrar y las mataré._

 _-Las vamos a matar a todas, lo juro._

 _-Hijas de puta._

 _-Ojalá se mueran._

 _-Malagradecidas._

 _-Perras._

 _-Abusadoras._

 _-Malditas._

 _-Si las vuelvo a ver, desearán no haber nacido._

 _-El mundo estará mejor si ustedes._

 _-Se van a morir._

 _-Esto es menos de lo que merecen._

 _-Montón de Idiotas._

Las chicas se veían inertes, pero se podía ver sus ojos cristalizados, muchas conteniendo las lágrimas y las ganas de llorar, las menores se cubrían sus rostros, Leni, Luan y Lucy estaban hechas ovillos en el suelo del camión, cubriendo sus rostros, Leni sea aferraba a su hermana mayor, la cual era una de las que más sucias estaban por las cosas que les arrojaron junto a Luan y las gemelas, las 2 estaban al borde del llano, pues les gritaron cosas que aún retumbaban en sus cabezas.

Antes del juicio, las mayores habían sido víctimas de palizas y golpizas de parte de todos alumnos de los cursos de sus escuelas, las golpeaban a más no poder, Lincoln hizo todo lo posible para intervenir, pero el también acababa con golpes, no tanto como sus hermanas, pues la mayoría decía que lo apoyaba, por lo cual, intentaban dejarlo inconsciente para que no interviniera o lo sometían contra el suelo para que no se metieran, la gente le daba excusas de que se lo merecía o que debían ser castigadas.

Aún así, las menores seguían traumadas por el arresto de sus padres y el suyo, además de las golpizas de las que fueron víctimas, sumado a que su hermano, el que siempre las apoyó, se les fue arrebatado por las autoridades.

Ahora estaban a merced de un pueblo que quería apalearlas, el rechazo de gente que ahora las consideraba traidoras.

Finalmente, varias comenzaron a sollozar, siguieron así durante todo el viaje.

-Ustedes me dan asco.-Dijo uno de los guardias.-Ojalá lleguemos pronto para no tener que ver sus estúpidas caras, malditas perras.

Las chicas solo intentaron ignorar lo que dijo, pero eso fue otro de los muchos insultos y amenazas que les dieron a todas ellas por las cosas que hicieron.

* * *

 **Bueno, aproveché de reescribir esta historia, (ya que wattpad me la borró, y creo que fue por copyright por usar canciones, pues me aseguré de que no hubiera escenas explícitas, las cuales me encargué de cierto modo, censurar, para no recibir un strike), Puliré algunos detalles y corregiré algunas partes de la historia que eran poco o nada realistas, sin mencionar que intentaré ser aún más sutil en ciertas escenas con violencia, como para tomar algunas precauciones. (En wattpad, claro)**

 **Hasta entonces, nos vemos, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**


	2. Reformatorio

_**CAPÍTULO 2:** __**Reformatorio**_

* * *

 ** _Soundtrack:(Sweet Victory)_**

 _-¡Miren, son las chicas supersticiosas de mierda y excluye-hermanos!_

 _-¡Voy a dejarlas moradas!_

 _-Hijas de puta, ¡Yo tengo un hijo varón en casa! ¡Ya van a ver cuando les ponga las manos encima, Malditas!_

- _¡No les irá bien aquí ¿Oyeron?! ¡Les dejaré regalitos mientras duermen! ¡Putas de mierda!_

 _-¡Mejor cuídense la espalda! ¡No sabrán cuando les ponga las manos encima! A ver si les gusta ser maltratadas._

 _-Voy a divertirme con la princesita y la de la gorra, mira que buenas están las 2._

 _-¿Ellas? Mira a la de pelo corto y a las 2 rubias mayores, mira que esas si están buenas!_

 _-Eres una chica, Olga, pero concuerdo contigo, las 3 mayores bien ricas están._

 _-Vamos, Erika, tu y Sandra son tan chicas como yo._

 _-Sabes que lar rubia mayor es bien mandona._

 _-Rudas mis polainas, si se llega a meter conmigo, le sacaré todos los dientes._

 _-¡Las voy a dejar totalmente moradas malditas!_

 _-¡Yo perdí a mi hijo por no preocuparme por el! ¡Me dan asco todas ustedes! ¡Solo me vuelven a recordar lo pésima que fui con solo verlas a ustedes!_

 _-¡Mis hijos no quieren verme por las cosas que hice en el pasado, ustedes solamente me hacen volver a vivir esos horribles días! ¡las voy a matar!_

Insultos, amenazas y nuevamente lanzamientos de cosas sobre ellas, las 9 caminaban en fila, esposadas y encadenadas mientras eran escoltadas a sus celdas, varias personas que las estaban asediando eran padres separados de sus hijos o que los perdieron, ver a las chicas Loud sabiendo lo que hicieron, era para ellos un martirio de sus propias acciones, maldecían que ellas tuvieran que estar presentes y su sola presencia se los recordara, no iban a quedarse allí sin darles un castigo.

Pero también habían pervertidos que estaban bajo cadena perpetua, varios estaban en celdas de máximas seguridad para que no acosaran a los demás internados que o no estaban tan mal de la cabeza como ellos como los delincuentes menores, incluso mujeres se habían fijado en las chicas y sus cuerpos, particularmente Lori, Leni, Luna y Lynn, además de que en cierta forma también estaban molestos con ellas, pensaron que mejor forma de dejarles cicatrices más fuertes que violarlas, para ellos, sería como matar 2 pájaros de un tiro: poder "divertirse" con sus cuerpos, y darles su merecido como castigo.

Llegaron a un pasillo donde habían puertas abiertas, los guardias quitaron las esposas y llevaron a cada una a su celda, les habían quitado sus ropas y ahora usaban vestidos sin magnas cortos, cada uno con su respectivo color.

Dentro de las celdas, había una cama a la pared con un cobertor para dar calor a la hora de dormir, primero metieron en las suyas a las menores, luego a las mayores, a estas como Lori, Luna y Lynn les dieron un empujón, haciéndolas caer en el suelo dentro de sus celdas, a Leni y Luan también, pero estas lograron mantener el equilibrio.

-Gente como ustedes me enferman.-Dijo uno de los guardias.-no saben como me gustaría que las apedrearan, no son más que un montón de malditas, un asco de personas.

Aquellas palabras llenas de furia contra las chicas, luego de que todas las puertas, se pusieron con seguro para que no salieran.

 ** _The winner takes all_**

 ** _Its the thrill of one more kill, the last of on to fall_**

Lynn cayó de rodillas, para luego caer boca abajo, sujetándose con sus manos para no mandar su cabeza al suelo, y empezó a llorar.

 ** _Will never sacrifice their will!_**

Su maquillaje se comenzó a escurrir por sus mejillas, lineas negras mezcladas con el agua salada que emergía de sus ojos cristalizados, se arrodilló frente a la cama donde dormiría a partir de ahora, y aquel recuerdo que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos volvía martirizarla.

 _-Dime que no es cierto, Lori, Por favor, ¡dime que no hicieron todo eso!_

 _-Osito, n-no... no fue lo que..._

 _-Lori, por todos los cielos.-Dijo el, tomándola de sus hombros.-No me mientas, ¿¡Como pudiste hacer eso!? Lincoln también lo consideré un hermano, ¿POR QUE?_

 _-No lo sé.-Dijo entre lágrimas.-Yo solo seguí la corriente, pensé que después todo se arreglaría, que mamá y papá hicieran algo, Literalmente no creí que tardaran tanto._

 _-¡Por todos los cielos, Lori! Eres la mayor de tus hermanos, Maldición.-Dijo decepcionado soltándola.-No puedo creer que me involucre con una chica como tu._

 _-Bo...Bobby?-Dijo entre lágrimas-_

 _-¡Tu y yo terminamos!-Dijo enfadado, triste y decepcionado.-Y pensar que iríamos a la escuela juntos con el compromiso de ser una familia inseparable, pero veo que no conoces ese significado, mujer._

 _-¡No, por favor, Osito bubu!-Pidió Lori, llorando, se arrojó a sus pies y suplicó.-No me dejes, perdí a mis amigas, mi credibilidad, no puedo perderte a ti, por favor...snif...no me abandones._

 _-Adiós, Lori.-Dijo sin voltear a mirarla con un tono que parecía más tranquilo, pero igualmente decepcionado.-Ojalá aprendas a valorar lo que ya tienes...antes de que lo pierdas._

 _ _-Camina.-Dijo uno de los oficiales que la estaba deteniendo, La rubia solo pudo contemplar a su ahora, ex novio, desaparecer entre la multitud llena de miradas de indignación y acusación._  
_

Finalmente, su novio se fue, y volviendo a la realidad. Rompiendo en llanto fue lo único que llegó a hacer Lori, era lo único que podía hacer entonces, pues ella, y las demás, ahora estaban solas, sin nadie que estuviera allí para ayudarlas.

-Li...Lincoln, Bobby, mamá, papá, chicas...perdónenme, perdónenme por favor.

 ** _Don't ever Look back ,_**

 ** _on the world closing in,_**

 ** _be on the attack,_**

 ** _with your wings on the wind,_**

 ** _the games will begin!_**

 _-Aléjate de nosotras Leni, no queremos verte más._

 _-Así es.-Dijo otra.-No vamos a involucrarnos con una chica como tu._

 _-Pero chicas, ¿de que están hablando?_

 _-¡¿De que estamos hablando?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta por lo que tu hermano sufrió? Y to no hiciste nada._

 _Varias de las demás se pusieron a criticarla por lo mismo, la pobre modista empezó a hechar lágrimas._

 _-¿Como pudiste no apoyar a tu hermanito o siquiera ayudarlo?_

 _-¡Eso no es verdad!-Dijo llorando.-Y...Yo le tejía abrigos, le daba de comer y le acobijaba para que durmiera._

 _-Mira que eres una desconsiderada, además una completa estúpida e inútil._

 _-No es cierto.-Lloró la rubia.-No soy una tonta._

 _-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO HICISTE ALGO AL RESPECTO?!_

Entonces ella calló, intentaba buscar algo que pudiera justificarla, pero no había nada en su memoria que fuera válido, ella jamás hizo nada, y su propia conciencia se lo marcaba.

 _-¿Que clase de chica eres, Leni?_

 _-Estamos muy decepcionadas de ti._

 _-Creímos que eras una persona amable, pero nos equivocamos._

 _-No es verdad, no soy una mala persona! yo amo a Linky.-Dijo con lágrimas a cántaros.-Por favor, chicas, no me hagan esto._

 _-Si amaras de verdad, hubieras intentado ponerte de su lado, eres una de las mayores, debías ser la voz de la razón cuando el te necesitaba._

 _-Eso se llama omisión, Leni, ves todo, pero no haces nada, nos decepcionas._

 _-Muy bien, señorita Leni, es hora de que venga, recuerde su juicio que debe tomar junto al resto de su familia.-El oficial la tomó y la llevó al tribunal donde también serían llevadas sus hermanas y padres junto a Lincoln y Lily._

El llanto de Leni se oyó hasta del otro lado de la puerta, se sentía desolada, triste, indefensa, emocionalmente débil, aunque no fuera tan inteligente, pero hasta ella sabía lo que podría pasarle a ella y a las chicas en ese lugar, rezaba por que estuvieran a salvo y pudieran sobrevivir al menos.

 ** _And it's Sweet, Sweet,_**

 ** _Sweet victory..._**

 ** _Yeah._**

 _-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Una traidora! ¡una horrible mujer!_

 _-Sam, yo no..._

 _-Cállate, no quiero oír tus mentiras.-Dijo ella.-Dijiste que amabas a tu hermano y que darías todo por el, pero eso no eran más que mentiras, puras mentiras tuyas, Luna._

 _-No, no es verdad.-Se apresuró a decir mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban._

 _-¿Entonces por que? ¿por que dejaste que pasara todo lo que sufrió Lincoln y no hiciste nada, eh?_

 _-...yo...no..._

 _-Olvídalo.-Replicó la rubia.-Solo déjame, no quiero volver a verte nunca más._

 _-Además, para que sepas, estás expulsada de la banda._

 _-¿Chunk...chicos?-Dijo con los ojos humedecidos._

 _-Ojalá tu y tus hermanas se pudran._

 _-Para que vean lo que es el maltrato en la correccional, maldita._

 _-No, por favor, chicos, no me dejen._

 _-Adios, Luna.-Dijo Sam.-Ojalá sepas lo que es la familia si llegas a salir algún día._

 ** _Its ours for the taking,_**

 ** _Its ours for the Fight!_**

Luna cayó de rodillas frente a la luz de la única ventana que su celda tenía, se llevó las manos a la cara y ella lloró, apretando sus dientes, mientras su poco maquillaje que solía usar se dejaba escurrir en lineas negras dibujándose en sus mejillas

 ** _And it's Sweet, Sweet,_**

 ** _Sweet victory..._**

 ** _Yeah._**

 _-Te Odio, Luan._

 _-M-Maggie._

 _-Aléjate de mi.-Dijo indignada.-Si hiciste todas esas cosas, no quiero imaginar de lo que eres capaz._

 _-No, eso no es verdad.-Suplicó con los ojos humedecidos.-por favor, Maggie, tienes que creerme, yo jamás haría algo así en serio._

 _-Entonces reconoces que podrías hacerlo._

 _-¿Qu...? N..No, por supuesto que no-Se apresuró a decir.-Yo jamás haría algo así._

 _-Ya no creo nada de lo que dices, Luan.-Dijo Maggie.-Lo siento, no puedo seguir discutiendo esto contigo._

 _Vio como ella se iba en compañía de Benny, y la ex comediante era también escoltada por los guardas hasta el juicio._

Luan se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro juntando las piernas contra su pecho, y comenzó a llorar. Pues había perdido a sus 2 mejores amigos, y su inspiración, su hermanito menor, Lincoln, junto a la pequeña Lily, le fueron arrebatados a ella y a sus hermanas.

 ** _And the one who's last_**

 ** _to fall._**

 ** _The winner takes all!_**

 _-¡ERES UN ASCO DE PERSONA, LYNN!_

 _-Ya no eres más nuestra amiga, ojalá te pudras._

 _-No, chicos...P...Por favor...-Suplicaba mientras sufría golpes y patadas en el pecho de parte de su equipo, totalmente enfadado con ella-Fue un accidente._

 _-Accidente serás tu, estúpida._

 _-¡Suficiente!-El entrando la separó a Lynn del resto.-No se permiten comportamientos así ¿oyeron? tu, unos oficiales están preguntando por ti, será mejor que vayas._

 _-Si.-Dijo con dificultad.-Voy..._

 _-Ojalá la lleven a donde pertenece, con las ratas para que no vuelva a salir.-Fue lo que alcanzó a oír de uno de sus compañeros._

 _-Yo ya le habría dado una golpiza._

 _-Es un asco de persona._

 _-Ojalá se pudra._

 _Todos esos fueron comentarios que oyó mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ser llevada por los oficiales. No sin antes recibir arrorjamiento de huevos o de lodo, que dieron en el blanco._

-Snif...Esto es culpa mía...¡Soy una maldita! ...¿¡Por que!?...Por que tuve que ser tan estúpida...¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que!?

 ** _You don't will no silver_**

 ** _You only lose the gold;_**

 ** _You push with a fever, for_**

 ** _Your time keeps tolling on_**

 _-¡Deténganse! ¡Déjenme en paz!_

 _-Callate, rara, ahora si te pasaste de la raya.-Le reprochó uno de sus bravucones.-Apuesto a que tus queridos "amigos" también están deseando golpearte por lo que hiciste. ¿O me equivoco?_

 _-..._

 _-Ja ja, si, calladita te vez más bonita.-Dijo otro para luego proceder._

 _-...COUGH!...Cof...cof.-Toció la pequeña gótica al sentir como si todo el aire de su estómago fuera expulsado hacia afuera por la patada que le propinó en el estómago._

 _-Alégrate, Lucy, Ahora podrás reunirte con tus amigos.-Dijo el líder mientras sus compinches seguían pateando sin piedad a la niña mientras el sacaba un objeto afilado, además de que por poco le quitaba los calzones para enterrar el cuchillo justo ahí._

 _Sin embargo._

 _-¿Pero que estás haciendo, Earl? Se supone que solo la golpearíamos._

 _-¿Que no ven lo que hizo esta puta rara? merece algo peor que solo ir a un juicio, que mejor que privarle la opción de poder hacer una familia si se llega a juntar con algún infeliz en el futuro, además alégrate Lucy, no tendrás que preocuparte por dar a luz si te violan._

 _Lucy se asustó e intentó ponerse rápidamente de pie y huir, pero el chico un par de años mayor que ella la alcanzó a agarrar del cabello y le propinó una estocada en la cintura, mandándola al suelo herida, hizo que los demás la sujetaran mientras el procedía a usar su cuchillo en su entrepierna._

 _-¡OIGAN, ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!-Gritó uno de los inspectores de la escuela, haciendo que los bravucones huyeran a toda velocidad._

 _Lucy fue llevada a enfermería donde fue vendada debajo de su vestido, para luego ir a la oficina del director para con sus cosas para esperar a sus hermanas mayores, pues se reunirían con ellas para ir al juicio._

Lucy siempre mostró ser una chica que ocultaba sus sentimientos en la oscuridad, mostrando siempre una mirada inexpresiva, así era como quería ser vista.

Pero ahora, esa misma oscuridad, la desoló, ahora la oscuridad la ahogaba, pues lo perdió todo, sus amigos, sus hermano mayor y hermana menor, sus padres que fueron arrestados, y ella ahora estaba en un reformatorio que era casi como una cárcel, todos ganas les sobraba para querer golpearla a ella y a sus hermanas.

Cayó de rodillas y se desplomó al suelo, comenzó a llorar sobre el frío suelo de concreto de su celda mientras las lágrimas de su rostro hacían correr su maquillaje, dejando en sus mejillas lineas negras mientras ella quedaba boca abajo, ahora sabía lo que se sentía estar realmente sumida en la desolación.

 ** _Against all the odds, Againts_**

 ** _all your pain, your backs on_**

 ** _the wall with no one to_**

 ** _Blame._**

 ** _Wild Hearts won't be tamed!_**

 _-AAAAAAHHHH! ¡BÁJAME!-Gritaba una niña rubia de pelo largo vestida de rosa, ¿la razón? un chico más grande que ella la había agarrado del cabello y la levantó mientras_

 _-Aquí ya nadie te teme más Lola Loud.-Dijo una chica que venía en compañía del matón que la agarraba, y de otros más.-Estamos hartos de ti, no eres más que una maldita egoísta sin escrúpulos, pero ¿sabes que? Nos tienes hartos._

 _-Ya no vamos a sentirnos intimidados con alguna de tus amenazas, Lola.-Dijo otra niña, de su edad._

 _-Estamos cansados de tu egoísmo y de la suciedad molesta de tu hermana._

 _-Estamos cansados de tus caprichos y griteríos._

 _-Lo que hicieron es imperdonable._

 _-Es hora de que paguen!-Dijo el bravucón y arrojó a Lola contra el suelo mientras los demás niños se acercaban y comenzaban a patearla._

 _-Lola.-Gritó su gemela._

 _Pero entonces el Bravucón la arrojó también a ella de los cabellos contra el suelo, a ambas consiguió arrancarles cabello por la fuerza del tiraje, y ella también fue empezada a hacer golpeada._

 _De pronto sintieron también como también les arrojaban cosas como huevos o cosas sacadas de la basura, además alguien levantó a Lola para ponerla de rodillas, y luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndola caer boca arriba, luego sintió como alguien se le ponía encima y comenzaba a golpearla sin piedad._

 _-LOLA! AHHH!-Gritaba su gemela a duras penas mientras también era golpeada._

 _-La...(la golpean en la mejilla)...Lan...(la golpean en la otra)...na...(la golpean en la mejilla otra vez)...UGH!-Sintió como alguien le golpeaba en el estómago y le sacaba el aire._

 _-SUFICIENTE!-Gritó un oficial mientras otros separaban a los niños de las gemelas para luego escoltarlas con las demás._

En celdas separadas, con las piernas temblorosas, ojos derramando a cántaros lágrimas, labios igual de temblorosos, finalmente, aún separadas, al mismo tiempo, ambas cayeron de rodillas y rompieron en llanto al recordar esas cosas, solo para oír al oficial golpear con fuerza las puertas diciendo.

-Ya cállense.

Y así fue, permanecieron en silencio en las camas, cubiertas por las sabanas y aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

 ** _And it's Sweet, Sweet,_**

 ** _Sweet victory..._**

 ** _Yeah._**

 _-BASTA! DETÉNGANSE!-Gritaba una pequeña de 4 años mientras otros chicos un poco más grandes que ella rompían un control remoto suyo junto con algunos de sus tubos de ensayo y frascos de laboratorio. Y era sujetada por otros 2_

 _-Dices que no tienes sentimientos y ahora suplicas? mira que eres Hipócrita Lisa Loud.-Dijo uno para luego golpearla y hacerla caer de rodillas._

 _-No te avergonzaste jamás por las coas que le hiciste a tu hermano.-Respondió uno apretando los puños.-Bien, nosotros tampoco nos avergonzaremos por lo que vamos a hacerte._

 _Y entonces comenzaron a patearla sin piedad y con mucha fuerza, la pobre genio de 4 sentía tanto dolor que no pudo contener las lágrimas._

 _-No llores, porque se supone que eres inmune a las emociones humanas, tarada hipócrita.-Dijo uno mientras la pateaba._

 _-¡Basta!_

 _-Deberías ser inmune al dolor también.-Dijo otro mientras las patadas continuaba._

 _-¡BASTA, ME DUELE!_

 _-Se supone que eres inmune a las emociones humanas, y por ende, al dolor.-Dijo el tercero._

 _-¡DUELE!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba inútilmente defenderse de las patadas enormes de esos matones, a la par que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas._

 _-No digas eso, se supones que eres una genio, deberías tener algo para evitar sentir dolor, si no eres una máquina, entonces resígnate a recibir tu castigo._

 _-Además eres una vergüenza para la ciencia con tu tonta teoría y ese protocolo tuyo ese.-Respondió el primero sin dejar de patearla con el resto, aplastándola con sus pies.-Eres un fracaso, Lisa Loud._

 _-BASTA, POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO MÁS!-Suplicó._

 _-¡CÁLLATE!-Gritó uno y este enterró su pie en su entrepierna con la punta del talón._

 _-AAAAAHHHHH!-Ahulló de dolor y comenzó a llorar mientras seguían paténadola como si fuera algo que fácilmente podría enterrarse en la tierra con unas cuantas pisadas, pero el suelo era concreto duro.-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡MAMI! ¡PAPI! ¡HERMANAS! ¡LINCOOOOOLN!_

Y en su celda, se fundió en un ovillo, temblando, abrazándose así misma, sus brazos y piernas visibles, además de sus pies descalzos (porque tanto ella como las chicas solo usaban trapos viejos, cada uno con el respectivo color para cada hermana, y no usaban ropa interior por debajo, estaban casi desnudas si hablamos en cierto modo) mostrando sus visibles moretones y uno que otro rasguño, y así, la pequeña genio, quien dijo ser inmune a las emociones, demostró que mintió en ese punto, porque por muy inteligente que fuera, seguía teniendo solo 4 años de edad.

Todas, cada una en sus respectivas celdas, abandonadas, separadas, marginadas, odiadas, perseguidas, solas, únicamente teniéndose entre ellas, pobres chicas Loud, no tenían idea de lo que les aguardaría.

 ** _Its ours for the taking,_**

 ** _Its ours for the Fight!_**

Cargando a su hermana, un joven de cabello blanco miraba desde afuera de un auto una carretera rumbo al noreste los árboles de otoño en compañía de una persona de más o menos su edad, era castaño ligeramente largo, ojos negros, chaqueta morada de género, pantalones cafés claro, blusa azul debajo, y con pestañas notables, era su _prime_ , Leroy Loud, que era andrógino, es decir, alguien que se identificaba con su sexo al nacer, pero con tendencia a vestirse algo afeminado en caso de un hombre, o más masculino en el caso de una mujer, lo que implicaba que los demás les costaba saber si era chico o chica, solo Leroy y sus padres sabían su sexo, pero los últimos le juraron jamás revelarlo a quien fuera sin importar quien, pues según Leroy, si sabían su sexo "No sería peculiar como sus primos".

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?-Preguntó Leroy.

El suspiró.

-No.-Dijo entristecido, miró a su hermanita que le sonreía, y el la abrazó.

Volvió a mirar la ventana del auto mientras Leroy lo miraba con preocupación.

Y paralelamente, las chicas, cada una en su celda, miraba por la ventana con la misma tristesa que su hermano, y algunas bajaron la mirada, sollozantes.


	3. Análisis y Quebrantamiento

_**CAPÍTULO 3:** __**Análisis y Quebrantamiento**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despertaron. Eran las 8 de la mañana, no se oía algún ruido del pasillo, y los rayos del sol entraban recién por la ventana de las celdas del lado Este, Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas fueron las últimas en levantarse cada una en su respectiva celda mientras que las mayores también mostraban dificultades para levantarse.

Fue que todas tuvieron en claro que era real, realmente estaban en un reformatorio, habían llorado mucho el día anterior, cabe decir que debido a tanto dolor fugado no tardaron en dormirse, esperando que solo fuera un mal sueño y despertaran para estar en su casa y ver a Lincoln saliendo de su cuarto para darles los buenos días.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, estaban ahora en una pesadilla despiertas, una pesadilla que las marcaría para siempre, y con ello, dejar de ser ellas mismas.

Constantemente eran acosadas y golpeadas brutalmente, y cuando eso no pasaba, varias internadas se encargaban de insultarlas o amenazarlas, incluso burlarse de ellas constantemente y en frente de sus caras, su objetivo era hacerlas empezar una pelea, cuando eso pasaba, cualquier otro recluso que fuera testigo, se unía a la pelea sin pensárselo 2 veces, particularmente las mayores eran las más apaleadas, sumado a que algunos guardias no hacían nada y hasta les daban palos o piedras a las demás chicas del reformatorio para descargar su furia con más ira. y en el caso de las menores, les encantaba asustarlas, las desnudaban y las dejaban solas en otros lugares del recinto para que se perdieran y humillarlas, en el caso de las gemelas, las llevaban hasta un lugar alto y ahí se quedaban, las pobres niñas le temían a las alturas, solo podían oír a los demás reírse de ellas desde abajo mientras las abandonaban, se quedaban allí, aferrándose a lo que tuvieran en esos lugares altos, sollozando, hasta que eran devueltas por los guardias con sus demás hermanas.

Lori, Leni y Luna fueron las que más golpizas recibieron, bueno, casi, la que era mayormente acosada era Lynn, no solo por lo que hizo, también habían algunos pocos guardias que se quedaban como animales por su figura, especialmente por su trasero, la pobre chica pasaba casi todo el día hecha un ovillo en su celda o manteniéndose cerca de sus hermanas cuando podía, más bien, todas hacían lo posible para no separarse, de lo contrario, eran presas fáciles para los que querían abusar de ellas, o mayormente de los que querían golpearlas, que en parte estaban compuestos por madres jóvenes, hermanos y varios jóvenes de sus edades y algunos un poco mayores que no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados por las cosas que esas chicas hicieron.

Lori, Leni y Luna eran golpeadas hasta el cansancio, esto se debía a que constantemente estaban evitando que sus hermanas menores recibieran golpizas que pudieran afectarles horriblemente, y ni hablar de los que querían tocarlas tanto a las menores como a ellas, Lori era la que más terminaba y en la enfermería, no le importaba nada más que la vida de sus demás hermanas, Leni también, pues prefería ser ella el saco de boxeo antes que alguna de sus hermanitas acabara peor, Luna tampoco se quedaba atrás, con Lynn, eran las 2 únicas que en una o dos oportunidades iniciaban una pelea de ellas contra todo el reformatorio, y al igual que Lori, siempre acababa en la enfermería toda golpeada. Sobra decir que las 3 acabaron con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, pero para ellas, era un enorme sacrificio, no iban a permitir que lastimaran a sus hermanas menores, lo hacían más que nada por su hermano, Lincoln.

No querían volver a cometer los mismos errores como con Lincoln, y menos cuando medio mundo quería darles una paliza. Sabían que el jamás habría querido esto.

Lucy era la principal presa de los que querían abusar de algunas de ellas o algo peor, simplemente, una chica gótica como ella y con una belleza natural como la suya, era como un cachorro de la sabana totalmente expuesto a los predadores. La pobre gótica ahora era una chica solitaria no por lo que los de su clase solían serlo, (tristeza, soledad o nihilismo) sino por miedo, estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que era un abuso, y sabiendo que ella podría saber lo que se sentiría si llegara a descuidarse era algo que la aterraba, tanto que a pesar de estar lo más cerca posible de sus hermanas, había quedado muda, ya no hablaba. y eso tenía a las mayores muy preocupadas.

Luan era objeto de burla, a los abusadores no mostraban interés por ella aparentemente, pero era uno de los principales objetivos de las bullys, estaba llena de moretones y su ropaje estaba desgarrado por las golpizas que intentaban darle, en una de esas perdió la mitad de su diente salido izquierdo.

Lisa, siendo la más pequeña, a pesar de su intelecto, declaró no ser inmune a las emociones humanas, a parte de que la mayor parte del día, vivía con miedo, junto a las menores sufría de pesadillas y o solía despertarse a mitad de la noche, por miedo a que llegara una vez en que algunos de las demás reclusas o guardias malintencionados lograra entrar a su habitación y les hicieran Dios sabe que.

Así fueron las cosas _durante 3 meses_. Golpizas, Insultos, acoso, una que otra tocación, acoso, Palizas, amenazas, y más que nada, Golpizas, siendo golpeadas a más no poder hasta que quedar muy marcadas, a mitad de ese periodo, todas y cada una comenzó a vivir con miedo, pues incluso una vez, los guardias _habían traído botargas_ de un Elefante, un Oso, un Lagarto, un Cerdo, una Rata, un Murciélago, 2 de Hamsters y una de un Kanguro, respectivamente para cada Loud para proseguir con la golpiza y de paso, burlarse de ellas, así como restregarles lo que ellas también hicieron, pero más brutal.

1 Mes y medio, y comenzaron las paranoias. Debido al trato recibido, las chicas quedaron muy mal, comenzaron a tener pesadillas y alucinaciones donde seguían siendo golpeadas por el resto de las chicas reclusas, aunque solo eran proyecciones de malos recuerdos, al final siempre acababan gritando, llorando y suplicando piedad, eso las estaba deteriorando poco a poco.

-Buenos días, Alcaide Gomes.-Se presentó un hombre de 37 años de edad, castaño, tes clara, vistiendo una camisa azul con botones con un pantalón café con cinturón.

-Buenos días, Doctor Elías Harman.

-Estoy ahora libre, luego de tratar el caso de mi propio hermano y ayudarlo, y el no fue el único de mis pacientes. Ahora, ¿en que puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, Doctor.-Dijo el alcaide.-En este caso tenemos a hermanas.

-Oh, ya veo.-Respondió.

-Momento, doctor, las chicas no so hermanas.

-Déjeme adivinar, ¿seis?

-Nueve, Doctor.-Reveló.-Nueve hermanas, se apellidan Loud.

-Vaya, bueno, eso es sin duda algo complicado.-Respondió.-Pero puedo manejarlo.

-Eso espero en realidad, Doctor Harman.-Replicó.-Verá, todas y cada una de ellas no están bien, han recibido mucho acoso por parte de las demás reclusas, que están muy molestas con ellas por lo que hicieron a su único hermano.

-Si, leí sus antecedentes.

-Bueno, ahora ellas están muy mal, se han vuelto muy temerosas y susceptibles a paranoias, y por ende, pánico, así que decidimos trasladarlas a celdas en parejas, créame cuando le digo que no fue fácil, hasta nuestros psicólogos sugieren que las trasladen a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero según dicto la condena, tendrían que pasar 5 años en un reformatorio y no se les puede trasladar a menos que algún familiar inicie una orden legal.

-¿Y tienen alguno?

-Sus padres están en prisión, su abuelo materno y la hermana de su madre no están clasificados para ello, y su otro hermano de la madre se hizo cargo de su hijo varón y su hija menor, pero ellos están en Boston, nueva inglaterra.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Elías.-Bueno, me gustaría conocer a mis pacientes, ¿por cual empiezo?

-Si me lo pregunta diría que con las mayores, aunque creo que las gemelas o Lucy, la séptima, o Luan, la cuarta, les vendría bien ver una figura adulta amable, la verdad no lo se.

-Bueno. Iré a verlas.

Elías salió de la oficina del alcaide y fue por el pasillo rumbo a las celdas donde estaban las Louds, estas estaban en una sección aislada del resto, para evitar ataques de los demás reclusos contra ellas.

El doctor pasó viendo cada puerta con el respectivo nombre de cada hermana, según su expediente, las mayores eran Lori y Leni, así que decidió empezar con ellas 2.

Entró a la celda donde estaban Lori y Leni.

Al entrar, las vio, y estaban en un estado deplorable, ambas tenían el cabello pastoso, ojerosas y con el maquillaje y rimel corriendo por sus mejillas. Parecía que hubieran dormido en durante horas, tal vez días. Estaban llenas de heridas y moretones en los brazos, marcas de pisotones en todos lados, piernas y el rostro, hay que añadir también algunas quemaduras.

Las 2 estaban acurrucadas una a la otra, Lori estaba consolando a su hermana mientras acariciaba su cabello. Pero ella también mostraba signos de miedo intenso, se mordía los labios temblorosos suyos y se aferraba a su hermana sin desprenderse en ningún momento.

-Buenas tardes.-Les saludó.

Ambas se sobresaltaron y lo vieron atentamente al doctor, al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Ambas lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, se mostraban asustadas, pues al parecer algunas de sus heridas era recientes.

-No teman, no les haré daño.-Prometió Elías mientras se acercaba a un lado y ponía sus papeles en un costado, para sentarse al lado de las chicas.

Ambas se arrastraron hacia atrás, Elías no las culpó, seguramente estaban aún traumatizadas por la paliza que debieron haber recibido más las amenazas, insultos y otras cosas. Sus miradas de temor pasaron a una de indiferencia y de desinterés. 3 meses de golpes, insultos, intentos de abuso sexual a varias de ellas, y en el caso de las mayores, dolor extra por intentar evitar que sus hermanas menores no sufrieran daño. Lori, Leni y Luna eran las que más golpes recibían intentando evitar que se lo hicieran al resto. Eran golpeadas hasta que que quedaban muy marcadas.

-¿Son Lori y Leni Loud, Verdad?-Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Las 2 asintieron lentamente.

-...si...-susurró Leni en un tono apenas audible.

-Es un honor conocerlas, chicas.-Dijo con ánimo.-Soy el Doctor y Psicólogo Elías Montes Harman, y soy el médico que se hará cargo de ayudarlas a ustedes y a sus hermanas.

No hubo respuesta de parte de ambas, solo rompieron su abrazo y se quedaron sentadas con la cabeza abajo, Leni entonces se abrazó así misma mientras que Lori se agarraba a la cama estando sentada.

-¿Ayudarnos?-Fue la pregunta que Lanzó Lori, secamente.-¿Cuanta ayuda parece que necesitamos?

-Lori...-Decía Leni.

-Ahora no, Leni.-Dijo la rubia para luego voltear a ver al doctor.-Si quiere ayudarnos, mejor que le diga al alcaide que haga algo con las demás chicas de este lugar para que dejen de acosar a nuestras hermanas menores!

Elías estaba sorprendido, no impactado, pero le tomó por sorpresa la respuesta, y eso que era el tercero en tener que atenderlas.

Luego vio que, al voltear al frente de la puerta, a un costado del doctor, la expresión de Lori se tornó de terror.

 _(Perspectiva de Lori)_

Nuevamente, esos 2 hombres y 3 mujeres que solían golpearla sin piedad, estaban frente a ella, mirándola con unas expresiones de ira, descontrol e instinto asesino, algunos tenían sonrisas de furia, otros de perversión, y otros, de seriedad, pero con la maldad resaltando de sus ojos.

 _-¿Que hay de nuevo, Puta? (sacando un cuchillo y lamiéndolo)_

 _-Hoy te vas a morir. (Golpeando su mano con una palanca)_

 _-Nadie te va extrañar, (cruje sus dedos) vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste a tu hermano, Perra._

La rubia comenzó a temblar, su respiración se agitó, sin oír que el doctor o su hermana estaban notando su expresión, Leni supo inmediatamente que nuevamente estaba sufriendo una paranoia.

De nuevo en su alucinación, vio como todos esos tipos gritaban y se le arrojaban encima, comenzando a patearla y golpearla con los objetos que llevaban consigo.

 _-muere, Muere, ¡Muere! ¡MUERE!_

 _-Eres un asco de hermana! ¡Te vas a morir!_

 _-Ja ja ja ja, así es, Retuércerte! ¡Sufre!_

-¡No por favor!-Lloró la rubia.-¡Basta! ¡Basta, Por favor! NO, NO, NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Lori!

-NO! ¡NO!

-Lori!

Al parpadear, su alucinación había terminado al oír a su hermana menor.

-NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡LORI! ¡LORI! ¡Detente! ¡Mírame!-Gritó Leni sacudiéndola mientras la sujetaba de sus hombros, además el doctor estaba evitando que intentara golpearla.-Soy yo, Leni.

-Cielos ... nunca me toco ver a una persona empezando a alucinar frente a mis ojos.-Confesó Elías.-Es evidente que necesitan ayuda lo más pronto posible, Lori y Leni Loud.

-Yo también he sufrido de esas alucinaciones.-Dijo entristecida.-Aparecen...ellos...y...lu...luego comienzan a...

No pudo terminar de decirlo cuando comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras consolaba a su hermana mayor, la cual estaba volviendo aún a la realidad.

-¿Pueden decirme algo de las demás?

-Es difícil.-Respondió esta vez Lori.-Solo las vemos cuando salimos, pero creemos que están igual que nosotras, las gemelas están aterrorizadas, nunca las vimos así de asustadas desde que vieron el dedo extra de la tía Ruth.

-Luna y Luan están igual, pero Luna a veces reacciona de forma violenta por el miedo, y Luan...solo se queda acurrucada en posición fetal.

-Mmmmhhh.-Se acarició la barbilla, con una expresión de lástima.-Creo que será mejor que las revise a todas...Al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Elías se paró y tomó sus cosas.

-Iré inmediatamente a ver al alcaide para que las ponga a todas en un mismo lugar para que pueda revisarlas ¿de acuerdo?-Declaró.-No se preocupen, haré lo posible para ayudarlas.

Lori y Leni parpadearon un poco y lo miraron atentamente.

-(Suspiro) Niñas, no se ven bien, y ese estado psicológico en el que están puede ser peligroso para su salud, gracias a dios que se tienen unas a las otras, cualquiera que estuviera solo hubiera sido un caso aún peor, y ni hablar si alguien como yo no llegase a atenderlo urgentemente, Lori, Leni.-Dijo.-Honestamente me gustó conocerlas, no imagino lo mucho que necesitan ayuda, pero no se preocupen, como dije, hablaré con el alcaide para que las vea a todas, y analice que tratamientos pueda darles, ¿esta bien?

Lori y Leni no dijeron nada, solo bajaron la cabeza y se tomaron de la mano, entristecidas, aún sentían el dolor de los golpes y heridas de varios moretones y cicatrices que aún tenían visibles en sus cuerpos, podían sentir como las demás chicas las observaban desde sus celdas, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, recordaban muy bien las palizas que aquellas chicas les dieron.

Salió de la celda, dejando que ellas se recostaran en la cama que compartían y luego se echaban a dormir, debido a las pesadillas y paranoias que sufrían particularmente durante las noches, las hermanas Loud dormían poco, sus ojos cansados y llorosos las delataba a las 2 mayores, y a las demás cuando llegue a verlas.

-¡No! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO, NO, NO!

-¡Leni!

-NO!

-LENI!-Le sacudió su hermana, mirándola fijamente.

-¡¿A...Ah?!

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí, contigo.-Dijo Lori.-lo sé, a mi también me acababa de pasar, todo está bien ahora.

-Lo siento, Lori.-Se disculpó.-no quise asustarte.

-Lo sé...

ya no dijeron más, estaban muy agotadas, tanto física como emocionalmente, aunque aún tenían en mente de como podrían estar las demás, podrían estar igual que ellas, o peor, y eso les preocupaba, ojalá cuando las reúnan cuando Elías comience a tratarlas, aprovechen e intenten interactuar con ellas.

Al medio día, las chicas fueron sacadas de sus celdas, ninguna medio la palabra, solo fueron caminando en silencio mientras eran escoltadas por los guardias, todas estaban en pareja, mientras que las gemelas y Lisa estaban agrupadas de 3. Lori y Leni fueron despertadas, por fortuna para ellas, habían sido despertadas antes de poder tener las pesadillas que recurrentemente tenían.

Llegaron a una sala de estar y les pidieron que se sentaran y esperaran.

cuando dejaron el lugar, el silencio predominó un buen momento, hasta que Leni recordó la plática que tuvieron al conocer al doctor que les atendería, y estando todas reunidas, era una ocasión ideal.

Se puso de pie y se sentó junto a las gemelas.

-Hola, Lola, Hola, Lana.-Les saludo su hermana mayor.-Me alegra poder verlas, nos tenían preocupadas.

-...

-Gracias, Leni.-Dijo Lana. Pues Lola solo estaba abrazando a su gemela. Aún estaban en shock por lo que pasó hace 5 noches atrás.

 _(Flashback)_

-¡Suéltenos!

-¡Déjenos, por favor!

-Cállense, mocosas.

-¡No, déjenos, por favor!

-¡Silencio!-Y le jaló más fuerte de sus cabellos con sus manos a ambas.

-¡Basta, Basta, Ayuda!

-¡Silencio, mocosa!-Dijo uno de los guardias que había abierto la celda de las gemelas y luego otros reos las tomaron, le cerró la boca a Lola con su enorme mano.

-Ahora sabrán lo que es estar solas.-Dijo otro maliciosamente.

-¡¿Adonde nos llevan?!-Dijo Lana, asustada.

Los captores subieron las escaleras, recorriendo los 10 pisos hasta llegar a la terraza de la torre del reformatorio, allí las arrojaron contra el suelo.

-Se quedarán allí toda la noche, mocosas.

-Suerte con su miedo a las alturas, estúpidas.

-¡No, no nos dejen aquí!-Gritaron ambas corriendo a la puerta, pero cuando intentaron abrirla, la habían cerrado con llave.

-¡Abran, abran, por favor!

-¡No nos dejen aquí, por favor!

-¡Ahí se quedarán hasta que alguien las encuentre!-Gritó otro de los reos furioso desde el otro lado.-¡Además les estamos haciendo un favor para que superen su miedo a las alturas, pequeñas perras!

-¡No por favor!-Dijo Lana, la cual era la más aterrada por su miedo a las alturas.-¡Ábranos, Ábranos!

-¡No nos dejen aquí por favor! ¡No!-Comenzó a llorar Lola intentando abrir la puerta con su hermana sin éxito alguno.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron, estaba lloviendo y el viento soplaba muy fuerte, las pobres no pudieron hacer más que llorar en silencio, pues nadie las oiría en esa fría noche, se abrazaron intentando combatir el frío, empapadas, sollozantes en la cima de la torre del reformatorio, muertas de miedo en la cima.

-Por favor...-dijo Lana antes de que su voz fuera reemplazada por sollozos.-Aquí no...no...

-...no nos dejen.-Terminó Lola con voz temblorosa. Ella también le tenía terror a las alturas.-No quiero...¡no nos dejen aquí...! por favor...

Pero solo oyeron como se iban.

-No...no, ¡No, por favor, NO!-Gritó Lana empezando a llorar y su respiración tornándose irregular resbalándose por el tejado mojado, aunque tenía al borde unas pequeñas partes que evitarían que cayeran al vacío, no podían no estar aterradas con ello.-¡No nos dejen aquí, ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!

-¡ABRAN!-Grito Lola también llorando y con la respiración irregular.-¡ABRAN POR FAVOR!

-¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!-Gritaron al unisono, desesperadas y consumidas por el terror.-¡ABRAN!

Pero nadie acudió, gritaron por un par de minutos, hasta que el miedo y la pena les quitó el habla.

-Por favor...-Dijo Lana en un leve tono, pues estaba casi totalmente vencida por el miedo.-...a-abran...

-Abran...-Gimió Lola con hilo de voz.-...no...por favor...

-Abran...-Gimió Lana, con la cara humedecida.

Y finalmente entre jadeos por el miedo a las alturas, abrazadas, empapadas y entumidas, comenzaron a llorar, intentando no resbalar, estando acurrucadas para intentar conservar calor. Y sabían lo mucho que les aterraba las alturas.

Eso fue a las 3 de la mañana, pasaron otras 2 largas horas cuando las encontraron, las lavaron y atendieron, pero cuando pasaron por los pasillos rumbo a emergencias, y posteriormente a su celda compartida, varios de los demás reclusos desde sus celdas las insultaban y gritaban toda clase de cosas, particularmente de acosadores y acosadoras. Aunque también eran insultadas por otros chicos de la edad de Lucy más o menos al pasar por donde los menores se recluían.

Estaban traumatizadas para entonces.

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy fueron las que pudieron oír verlo todo, pero no pudieron hacer nada, pues estaban encerradas, ¿como podrían haber hecho algo? hubieran preferido que les hubieran hecho eso a ellas y no a las gemelas, las pobres ahora estaban traumadas. Y a pesar de haber sido testigos, no estaban menos impactadas que el resto de sus hermanas al oír tal relato.

-Lucy, Lynn.-Dijo Lori acercándose a ellas.

Lynn solo tenía ganas de llorar, igual que Lucy, quien parecía haber quedado muda, ya no hablaba, sufría acoso por parte de varios guardias y unas cuantas reclusas que querían hacerle cosas, estaban enloquecidos por ella, y pensar que todos la llamaban rara, siendo ella la que aparecía y asustaba a las personas, ahora ella era la intimidada, se quedó allí, hecha un ovillo, abrazándose sus piernas para llorar desconsoladamente.

Lynn solo podía lamentarse, su culpa era tan grande que se podía sentir como ella lo expresaba con pocas cosas que ella solía dar, la que una vez fue la más energética y la más fuerte de la familia, ahora estaba emocionalmente destrozada, desolada, angustiada y llena de culpa con nadie podría tener. Por las cosas que le hizo a su hermano, y lo que ahora les estaba pasando al resto de sus hermanas que estaban pagando los platos rotos.

-¿Lynn?-Preguntó Lori al sentarse en medio de las 2 hermanas.

Lynn no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada para que no le vieran, intentando desaparecer, aguantando sus lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir derramadas.

-Lynn...¿que pasó?-Preguntó Lori, con un tono suplicante.-Por favor, si pasó algo, déjame ayudarte, por favor.

-Estuvimos en la cima del lugar...anoche...

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Lola, especialmente Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy y Lana, la princesa había respondido a la mayor en un tono seco.

-Nos sacaron los guardias y otros reos del lugar...-su voz comenzó a temblar, pues sus labios también lo estaban.-...nos arrastraron...nos subieron...y-y n...nos arrojaron al tejado... _snif_...

Luego de eso, las 2 comenzaron a llorar, no fuerte, pero si mucho, la mayor simplemente las abrazó con fuerza, mientras Luna y Luan se miraban.

-Estuvimos ahí...-Agregó Lana, llorando.-desde las 3...y pasaron 2 horas hasta que nos encontraron pero...al volver...¡al volver solo...!

-¡...nos gritaron cosas! Nos querían acuchillar, y hasta querían...!

-Shhh, shhh, lo se, tranquilas.-Dijo Lori abrazándolas, sobra decir que ella también tuvo una experiencia similar respecto al acoso y las amenazas, pero que se lo hicieran a las gemelas y no poder hacer nada, le provocaban ganas de romper en llanto, pero a pesar de también derramar lágrimas, se mantuvo firme, pues sus hermanitas necesitaban consuelo.-Ya pasó, están con nosotras ahora, por favor no lloren, lo se...

-No quiero estar aquí.-Sollozó Lola.

-Quiero ir a casa.-Dijo Lana entre lágrimas.

La culpa de no poder haber hecho nada, por estar encerrada en su celda viendo como se las llevaban, y porque de haber hecho algo no pudiera haber sido mucho porque los reos las superaban en tamaño, fuerza y más que nada en número; acabaron por desmoronarla, no podía sonreír, y menos contar algo para poder animarlas, no pudo más.

-Esto es culpa mía.-Lloró Luan.-Lo vi todo, tenía que haber hecho algo, ¿como permití que esto pasara?

-Luan, no.-Dijo Luna, también lamentándose.-No fue tu culpa, no sabíamos que harían algo así, además...no podríamos haber hecho nada, nos habrían hecho lo mismo o quizás algo peor, y me refiero a todas. Dios, esto es una pesadilla.

 _(Flashback)_

Hace 2 semanas, Luna y Luan también habían sufrido agresión por parte de las demás reclusas y un par de guardia.

Las habían sacado a ellas también de sus celdas, a la fuerza, les taparon las bocas para que no gritaran, y se las llevaron a un pasillo aislado.

En el, comenzaron a golpearlas, patearlas y apuñalarlas.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya no más! ¡Paren!-Gritó Luan quien era golpeada principalmente en el rostro.

-Cállate, puta.-Dijo una para luego golpearle en el rostro con la boca sangrante.-¿Te gusta burlarte de los débiles (Golpe)? ¿eh? (golpe) ¡¿Eh?! (Golpe) ¡¿EH?! (Golpe) ¡Pues ahora verás lo que es ser débil, débil te haré yo una vez que acabe contigo! ¡Dientes de ardilla puta!

Y entonces le propinó un golpe tan fuerte en la cara de Luan, que le rompió uno de sus dientes frontales, y el trozo salió volando unos metros.

-¡Luan!

Luna intentó zafarse para ayudar a su hermana pero uno de los guardias le había golpeado en la espalda con un martillo, sonando el hueso de su columna vertebral, haciéndola aullar de dolor.

-¡Luna...AAAHH!-Gritó la comediante luego de recibir un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

-¡¿A que te supo esa, tarada?!

-Ba...basta, por favor...-Dijo Luna, quien se le salieron las lágrimas por el golpe, no sentía su cuerpo, ni sus brazos a duras penas.-Deténganse...

Entonces otra chica le pateó el estómago.

-Aaghh!-Se quejó Luna por el golpe.-Cough! ... cough! ... D-Déjenla!

-Cállate, puta.-Dijo la perpetradora del golpe.-Pagarán por todos sus crímenes, Louds, aquí les haremos vivir el quinto infierno y desearán no haber nacido.

-Esto es solo un poco de lo que ustedes y las zorras de sus hermana.-Le dijo otro al oído de Luan.-en un par de días lo verán venir.

Luego de eso las desnudaron, y luego de un par de golpes más, las dejaron allí, Luan ayudó a su hermana, Luna intentó levantarse, pero no sentía desde su torso hacia abajo, ahí perdió la noción del tiempo, luego de ser encontradas por los otros guardias, las llevaron a la enfermería, Luna tendría que estar en reposo pues se había roto la columna producto del golpe por el martillo. Estuvo en reposo desde entonces, y arriesgaba mucho al defender a sus hermanas. Pero eso poco le importaba, Luna no podía permitir que les hicieran lo mismo a sus hermanas o algo peor.

 _(Volviendo al presente)_

-Todavía puedo caminar bien, pero solo duele un poco.

-Por todos los cielos, Luna, te rompieron la columna, ¡pudiste quedar en silla de ruedas!-Dijo Lori.-Suficiente, esos cabrones se las van a ver.

-No lo hagas, hermana.-Dijeron Luna y Luan.

-Eso es lo que quieren, quieren que los golpeemos para que después tengan una excusa para golpearnos.

-Aunque ellos nos dieron también una excusa para golpearlos, sería una estupidez.-Recalcó Lisa, que a pesar de argumentar del mismo modo que en sus apuntes e investigaciones, su tono mostraba temor por lo que pudiera pasar.-Las demás reclusas ... son más grandes que todas nosotras en tamaño físico, fuerza y ni hablar del hecho de que nos superan número, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad y menos en nuestro estado actual. Hermana mayor, no lo hagas, no...no quiero perderte, te necesitamos.

Con pensar en el panorama y el apunte de Lisa, más de una llegó a sentir pena y rabia, estaban impotentes, las demás reclusas eran demasiadas para ellas siendo solo 9, había varios guardias que colaboraban para lastimarlas, y el hecho de que varias no estaban en óptimas condiciones, solo hacía que se sintieran más impotentes.

No podían hacer nada...aparentemente. Estaban impotentes ante la situación.

-Esto es mi culpa...

Todos voltearon a oírla decir eso.

-¡Esto es mi culpa!-dijo sin contener sus lágrimas.-si hubiera sido una mejor perdedora nada de esto habría pasado! Debería ser solo yo la que debería estar aquí, ustedes no. Deberían estar con Lincoln y con Lily... debería... debería ser solo ya la que debería estar aquí.

-Lynn.-Dijo Luan, triste.-No, esto también fue mi culpa, me pasé de la raya muchas veces con ustedes, especialmente durante los 1 de abril con mis bromas, yo pensaba que era divertido, pero solo les hacía daño...soy un monstruo.

-No.-Dijo Leni.-Hermanas, no se culpen, aquí fuimos todas culpables en algo, pero echarnos la culpa no arreglará nada. ¿Acaso creen que llorar hará que los guardias se compadezcan y nos suelten así como así?.

Leni tenía un buen punto. Por lo cual no pudieron objetar. Aunque...

-¿Pero que quieres que hagamos,sis?-Preguntó Luna.-Todos los días recibimos golpes y amenazas, mírame, me rompieron la espalda.

-Lo se, y a mi me sacaron varios dientes, tengo cortes con cuchillos calentados en todos mis brazos.-Dijo mostrando las quemaduras de los cortes.-y a Lori le hicieron lo mismo.

-Es...es cierto.-Replicó mostrando sus brazos, piernas e incluso rostro, con cortes y moretones, se podía notar al examinarla bien.-Chicas, lo que Leni intenta decir es que...tenemos que resistir.

-¿Por cuanto será eso?-preguntó Luna con molestia.-¿Hasta cuando quieres que aguantemos todo esto?

-Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, haciendo pasar a Elías.

-Niñas, las cámaras lo grabaron todo, vi todo lo que dijeron, pero no se preocupen, nadie más las vio decir su historia o recuerdos.

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?!-Gritaron todas al unísono.

-Calma, calma.-Pidió el doctor.-No lo hice con mala intención, pero mi compromiso como doctor es ayudar a mis pacientes, sin embargo, según he visto en su diagnóstico, son muy cerradas al hablar con alguien ajeno a su familia, así que pensé que sería mejor que pudieran hablar con seguridad pero a la vez, demostrar como se sienten en realidad con el fin de atenderlas.

Aún así, las chicas no tuvieron una buena opinión ante lo que hizo su doctor, pero dadas las circunstancias de su estado emocional, quizás hubiera sido la mejor opción.

-Bueno, ahora yendo a su cuadro clínico, pediré que una por una me acompañe a la sala de al lado para que podamos charlar.

Con algo de desconfianza, pero el doctor se veía extrañamente amigable, su mirada y su tono no parecían mostrar malicia o signo de algún tick que reflejara una mentira, así que, aún con un poco de desconfianza, asintieron.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el.-Lori, Leni, como nos vimos poco antes en sus celdas, que vengan ustedes primero, y su hermana Luna también.

Las 3 mayores acataron y acompañaron al doctor yendo detrás suyo.

En la sala, había una mesa con un par de sillas, Lori, Leni y Luna se sentaron en 3 y Elías se sentó frente a ellas.

-Buenas tardes, chicas.-Saludó el doctor y miró a la chica rockera.-y tu debes ser Luna, la tercera hermana mayor, ¿verdad?

-...si...-Musitó tenuemente.-ese es mi nombre.

-Bueno, me presento, soy el Doctor Elías Harman, y seré el que se encargue de su salud tanto física como mental, es un honor conocerlas finalmente.

Ninguna respondió, las 3 solo intentaban desviar la mirada.

-Chicas, miren, lo lamento mucho, lamento haberlas observado, pero según vi en su expediente, se mostraban reacias a decirles sus problemas a sus anteriores doctores, negándose completamente.

-Pues pudo simplemente preguntárnoslo.-Dijo Luna.

-¿Y habrían accedido?

Esa pregunta hizo que Luna no pudiera siquiera empezar a protestar.

-Miren, solo quiero ayudarlas.-Respondió Elías.-Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dicen lo que les pasa, mucho menos si creen que no la necesitan ¿o si?

En eso, tampoco pudieron objetar, pues realmente la necesitaba, y la estaban pidiendo.

-De verdad agradecemos su ayuda, pero no nos gusta hablar de lo que pasó.

-Lo sé.-Comprendió Elías.-Pero mientras más pronto lo dejan salir, más pronto dejará de afectarlas.

-¿Dejar? Desde hace 3 meses que estamos aquí no hemos sido más que sacos de boxear de las demás chicas!-Dijo Luna enfadada y triste.-mírenos, ¿que tan mal cree que estamos?

-La verdad no puedo imaginármelo.-Dijo Elías calmado, pero algo apenado.-pero como ya dije, ustedes son mis pacientes en este momento, así que es mi deber ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda.

-Pues podría decirle al alcaide que haga que los guardias y las reclusas nos dejen en paz!

-Luna.-Dijo Leni.-Basta, tranquilízate por favor.

-¿Como quieres que esté tranquila?-Dijo con furia mientras sus ojos se podían notar humedad en ellos.-¿sabes lo que es estar siendo atormentada todos los días mientras apenas puedes evitar que lastimen a tu hermana menor? Aún tengo problemas para moverme porque aún no me he recuperado de la fractura de mi columna.

-Lo sé, Luna.-Respondió Lori.-Todos los días, hago eso para evitar que lastimen a mi hermana, y cuando estoy con todas, lo mismo con ustedes, ¿acaso no recuerdas?-Preguntó, entonces Luna recordó las veces que ella se puso en frente de ella para que no la golpearan, no pudo objetar, de nuevo.- _(Suspiro)_ Doctor, esto no es fácil para ninguna de nosotras, ni siquiera para mi siendo la mayor, pero si sirve de algo, _(mira un momento a Luna y luego voltea de nuevo a Elías)_ se lo voy a decir lo que pasó conmigo y con Leni. si estás de acuerdo, hermana.

-Hazlo.-Dijo Leni con una señal de confianza.

 _(Flashback)_

 _5 Semanas después de la internación._

5 semanas después de la internación de las hermanas Loud en el reformatorio, y ya estaban marcas en todo su cuerpo, las mayores eran las que más sufrían de las golpizas, pero en general, todas estaban siendo golpeadas y amenazadas hasta quedar muy marcadas.

No podían culpar a algunas reclusas, ellas cometieron errores similares a los suyos, algunas entendían incluso que su sola presencia frente a ellos les hacía revivir sus experiencias que día a día se arrepentían.

Pero otros, simplemente eran un montón de basura, aprovechaban cualquier momento simplemente para golpearlas, y algunos hasta abusar de ellas, tanto un puñado de guardias como unas pocas chicas, además se habían fijado principalmente en Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lucy. Pero aún así, todas estaban en peligro de convertirse en víctimas de violación en todo momento, sumado a que todos los reclusos, por raro que parezca, eran todos más grandes en cuanto a tamaño que ellas, las Louds parecían enanas ante cualquiera de los demás reclusos.

Fue que cuando iban al comedor para ir con sus demás hermanas, Lori y Leni fueron interceptadas, les taparon las bocas y luego de golpear a ambas en el estómago, las arrastraron a las bañeras.

-Al fin te puedo poner las manos encima, puta de mierda.-Dijo uno de los reclusos agarrando a Leni.

-Déjenla en paz!...AH!-Gritó Lori, pero luego fue golpeada en la nuca, llevándola al suelo.

-Y nosotros nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo, me gustaste desde el inicio, puta.-Dijo uno de sus captores.-Al fin puedo saborearte. Putita.

-¿Tu? ¡Yo igual quiero! no eres el único que la quiere, Earl.-Dijo una de las mujeres para luego volver a mirar a Lori.-Luego de que termine de probarte, seguirá tu hermana.

-Helga, eres toda una loquilla. Pero es menos de lo que se merecen. Les haremos la vida imposible.

Y entonces, empezaron a manosearlas y rasgándolas en el proceso, sin embargo, no lo hicieron mucho hasta que las llevaron a las bañeras.

Intentaron gritar, pero les agarraron las bocas para que se callaran, intentaron defenderse como pudieron, pero fue inútil.

Una vez en las bañeras, las despojaron de sus ropas que usaban, y las arrojaron contra el suelo resbaladizo, pues hace poco se habían usado.

Uno se acercó a Lori y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndole sangrar por la boca para luego agarrarla por el cuello.

-No sabes lo mucho que disfrutaré hacerte esto, Puta.

Entonces comenzó a besarla con su enorme boca a la rubia, quien, asqueada, intentó zafarse, intentando golpearle en donde pudiera, pero fue inútil, entonces cuando empezó a besarla con más fuerza, se podían ver lágrimas salir de los ojos cerrados de la rubia, la cual sentía como si le mordieran justo en la boca.

-¡Dejen en paz a mi hermana!-Gritó Leni quien, a pesar de estar también desnuda, intentó correr para socorrer a su hermana mayor.

-LHHHNHHH!-Gritó Lori tapada de su boca, pues sus acciones les costarían caro delante de los abusadores y abusadoras que las estaban acosando en ese momento.

Pero el piso estaba mojado, y por ende, Leni resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.-Se rieron los demás reclusos, burlándose de su caída.

-¡Lhhnh!-Volvió a decir Lori, esta vez con lágrimas a cántaros mientras que ahora eran 2 tipos que la estaban besando al mismo tiempo, intentando defenderse en vano.-¡NHHH!

La pobre rubia mayor solo podía presenciar como las demás reclusas tomaban a su hermanita de la misma forma que a ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, vio que los 2 hombres miraron hacia el pasillo y salieron huyendo sin ser vistos por lo que sea que venía, para luego oír a alguien exclamar frente a ellas y las chicas que las oprimían.

-¡OIGAN, ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!

-¡Atención, necesitamos refuerzos en la bañera del lado Sur del establecimiento, Rápido!

Un par de guardias había entrado y llamado a refuerzos, los cuales no tardaron en llegar y reducir a las chicas mientras a la par se hacían cargo de las 2 hermanas Loud, que habían recibido un montón de golpizas y por poco, pasaba a algo mayor en caso de Lori, y sin alejarse mucho de la realidad, también habría seguido Leni.

(Fin del flashback)

-Luego de eso, estuvimos casi por una hora en enfermería, teníamos varios hematomas y moretones, tuvimos suerte de que no tenían objetos afilados como otras veces.-Terminó de narrar para luego llevarse las manos al rostro al recordar tan fatídico recuerdo, y Leni solo la abrazó, teniendo ganas de llorar.

Luna por su parte, estaba impactada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y sus labios temblorosos, nunca se imaginó a sus hermanas mayores pasar por algo así, y ella quejándose de su propia miseria y la de Luan.

-Lo...Lori...L...Leni...

No aguantó, la castaña rompió en llanto y abrazó con fuerza a sus hermanas mayores. Ambas no dudaron en consolar a su hermana menor.

-Perdón...-se lamentó Luna.-Lo siento mucho...snif...no sabía lo que les pasó, yo no...

-Esa bien, esta bien, hermanita.-Dijo Leni, no menos triste, pero calmada, intentando consolar a su hermanita.-No es tu culpa, no sabías nada.

-Shhh, tranquila, tranquila.-Le consoló Lori.-ya pasó, ya pasó.

-Pero yo...ustedes...yo no...

-Chicas.-Dijo el doctor.-Esta bien, si quieren llorar, háganlo, de verdad necesitan ayuda, ¿por que no dijeron nada antes? podrían haberlo conversado con alguno de los guardias, haberlo notificado.

-Teníamos miedo, doctor.-Dijo Leni.-Hay varios que están involucrados en nuestras golpizas, temíamos que nos fuera peor, además las demás chicas lo sabrían.

-No se preocupen, yo lo notificaré de forma anónima, chicas.

-Espere, no lo haga.-Dijo Lori.

-Chicas, esto tiene que saberse, no se preocupen, como dije, será notificado de forma anónima, además, si hay algún problema, yo estaré allí para apoyarlas, confíen en mi.

-Doctor, nosotras...

-Chicas.-La interrumpió.-No pueden quedarse así, el alcaide debe saber de esto, es lo mejor para ustedes.

Las 3 se miraron, claramente lo que decía su doctor era cierto, aún tenían miedo, pero tampoco podían callar. No podían permitir que sus hermanas corrieran la misma suerte que ellas, o algo peor.

-(Suspiro) e-esta bien...doctor.-Dijo Lori.-Hágalo.

-Muy bien, chicas.-Dijo para luego ver sus papeles que traía consigo.-He anotado todo lo que me han relatado, ahora necesito que regresen a la sala de espera, menos tu Luna mientras llamo a tu hermana para atenderla contigo, ¿esta bien?

-s...s...si.-Dijo Luna, limpiándose la nariz.-Esta bien.

-Ten.-Dijo Elías pasándole una caja con pañuelos.-Aquí hay más por si necesitas.

-Gracias.

Lori y Leni se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, al salir, se sentaron al lado de las demás, y luego Elías se asomó por la puerta.

-Luan Loud.-Llamó a la ex comediante.-¿Puedes venir? me gustaría charlar con tu hermana Luna, ella te espera aquí, ven con confianza.

La castaña, que estaba abrazando sus piernas se sintió algo desconfiada y desvió la mirada, pues no estaba con ánimos.

-Vamos Luan. Tu hermana te está esperando.

Luan suspiró tristemente y se puso de pie. Entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a su hermana. Para volver a abrazar sus piernas en su asiento.

Elías nuevamente se presentó ante la ex comediante y decidió comenzar.

-Luna, Luan.-Comenzó el Doctor.-Según tengo entendido, a ti te gustaba la música(señala a Luna) y a ti la comedia(señala a Luan) ¿Verdad?

-Si...-Dijo Luna.-Así es.

-Bueno, se que tal vez no tenga derecho a juzgarlas, pero sin duda son muy especiales, se que no están teniendo días gratos aquí, pero como ya sabrán, es mi deber atenderlas, solo quiero ayudarlas.

De imprevisto, se puso de pie y frente al doctor con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Gratos? ¿¡Llama grato estar en prisión!? ¡¿Cree que estamos felices por lo que hicimos!? ¿¡CREE QUE ESTAMOS FELICES POR LAS COSAS QUE HICIMOS A NUESTRO HERMANO!? ¡Claro que no!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-¡Y tampoco diría que nuestros días fueron "gratos"! ¡Nos amenazan e insultan todos los días! ¡Nuestros padres están en prisión! ¡Nuestros hermanos se fueron! ¡Los alejaron de nosotras! ¡Y estamos nosotras en un reformatorio donde recibir palizas e intento de violarnos es pan de cada día! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es que me golpeen a mi para que no golpeen a mis hermanas menores! ¡Y lamentarme día a día por todo lo que he hecho! Créame que más de una vez desearía volver el tiempo atrás si fuera posible, corregir mis errores, ser alguien mejor...ser...

No pudo decir más, volvió a sentarse y se llevó una mano al rostro mientras que con la otra se agarraba de la silla.

-Luan.-Dijo Luna. Consolándola.-Tranquila, no pasa nada, por favor...no llores.

-¿Y que más podemos hacer, Luna?-preguntó desesperanzada.-Estamos atrapadas, todo el mundo nos odia y hasta nos quieren muertas, todo por lo que sucedió en nuestra casa, ¿que clase de personas somos? ¿Que clase de familia somos? ¿Que clase de hermanas somos?

Luna también tenía los ojos muy cristalizados, pero ya había llorado ya, ahora debía ser fuerte por su hermana, eso fue algo que aprendió de Lincoln al verlo ayudar a sus hermanas menores, y algunos casos, a ellas, sus hermanas mayores.

-Luan, tranquila.-Le consoló la mayor de las 2.-lo sé...lo se, a mi también me duele.

-Luna...

-Shhh, hermanita.

-Esto es una pesadilla.-Dijo Luan, sin dejar de llorar.-lo perdimos todo, y todo el mundo parece que solo desea poder vernos a todas muertas por lo que hicimos.

-Lo se, lo se, Luan.-Dijo con la voz quebrada y derramando lágrimas, pero intentando mantenerse tranquila.-pero debemos mantenernos juntas, solas no sobreviviremos aquí.

-Snif...snif...ojalá...ojalá Linky estuviera aquí, ojalá estuviera aquí para salvarnos.-Replicó sin mirar a ningún lado más que a su frente suyo, hay que destacar que su cabeza estaba apuntando al suelo.-El siempre nos unía, nos ayudaba cuando más lo necesitábamos, ojalá pudiera hacer algo, pero se que no podría hacer mucho, pues solo tiene 11 años.

-Yo también desearía que estuviera aquí, el me ayudó a dormir 7 veces cuando llegaba derrotada.-Comentó Luna.

-No se que hacer, Luna.-Dijo la comediante.-No quiero estar aquí, solo quiero ir a casa, quiero estar tranquila, quiero a mi familia.

-Luan...-Dijo Elías, quien decidió romper el silencio para no ser un simple testigo ante tal lastimosa escena.-sé que...se que no te sientes con ánimos para charlar en nada...pero si sirve de algo, es que dejes salir lo que te pasó, según tu versión, ¿se la haz contado a Luna al menos?

Luan negó con la cabeza, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a su hermana.

-¿Luan?

La castaña se separó de su hermana y se acomodó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, y comenzó a narrar su versión de la historia.

 _(Flashback)_

Luego de la golpiza que le rompió la columna a Luna, ser encontradas por los guardias, las llevaron a la enfermería, pero poco antes de eso, las demás reas no habían terminado con Luan.

-¡Luna, No!-Gritó la castaña.

Sin embargo, volvieron a golpearla, la pobre gritaba por ayuda, pero los golpes se incrementaron.

-Cállate, Puta.-Dijo una para luego darle un golpe.-Nadie vendrá, y al igual que tu hermana, recibirás lo que mereces.

-¡Basta, por favor!-suplicó.-¡Ya no más, Déjenme en paz!

-¡Te dejaremos en paz!-Reclamó otra.-¡De la misma forma que ustedes dejaron en paz a su hermano, putas!

Ya le había roto uno de sus dientes frontales en una golpiza anterior, pero esta vez sería peor para la ex comediante Loud.

El más grande de los agresores le dio un golpe con su enorme puño en la mejilla izquierda, y luego la derecha, para luego pisotear su pecho con su pie.

Una vez en el suelo, tomó a Luan del cuello.

-¡AHH...! ¡AGGHHH! ¡GHH!-Se ahogaba Luan debido a que el sujeto le estaba apretando el cuello, llegando a ahorcarla.

Le dio otro par de golpes en el pecho, quitándole el aire del cuerpo.

Luego, tomó a Luan por sus 2 dientes frontales.

Y se los arrancó de raíz como si fuera una mala hierba en un jardín, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Luan cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras esta sangraba, y luego comenzaron a patearla nuevamente sin piedad.

-Es una lástima (Patada) ya no te podremos decir Dientes de ardilla, malparida (Golpe) pero la buena noticia (Patada) es que eso no impide que siga golpeándote.-Finalizó dándole un pisotón en el estómago quitándole el aire, otra vez.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Me siguieron golpeando, pateando e insultando luego de eso, estuve sangrando gravemente hasta que me atendieron igual que a ti Luna.-Dijo en un tono frío, pero con pena en sus palabras.-estuve cerca de perder los demás dientes frontales por los golpes, y no los separaron de mi sin darme escupitajos en la cara.

Y Luan volvió a hacerse una bola y ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Luan...

-Si, Lo se, Luna.-Confesó.-Hice mal al no decírtelo, pero no quería preocuparte más, apenas puedo con esto...todo el mundo nos odia por lo que hicimos...perdimos todo...solo nos tenemos a nosotras ahora, pero estoy tan cansada... tan exhausta, y además me arrancaron los dientes frontales que tenía salidos, y todavía me duele la boca.-Terminó sobándose con la mano al labio superior de su boca.

Luna entristeció de nuevo, se sintió como una inútil por no haber podido ayudar a su hermana menor, a ella le rompieron la columna por poco, y a Luan le arrancaron los dientes frontales.

-Hermana, perdón, perdóname por no haberte ayudado.-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-No fue tu culpa, Luna.-Replicó.-Habías perdido la conciencia, no podrías haber hecho nada, no te culpes, por favor.

-Esta bien, chicas.-Dijo Elías.-Como dije, informaré de forma anónima al alcaide acerca de esto. También tendré una charla con cada una de ustedes ¿vale? y luego iré a verlas a todas reunidas en la otra sala y les diré entonces lo que haré ¿de acuerdo?

Luna y Luan asintieron.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Elías.-Luan, si quieres puedes ir a recostarte en el sofá de la otra habitación que aún no han ocupado, y Luna, bueno, puedes acompañarla.

-Si, eso haré.

Las 2 volvieron con las demás y luego Elías procedió.

-Lynn, Lucy.-Llamó a las 2 siguientes.-Les toca, vengan conmigo. no teman.

Las mencionadas no dijeron nada, solo desviaron la mirada.

-Chicas, solo quiero ayudarlas, por favor, confíen en mi.-Dijo Elías.-Las esperaré en la otra sala ¿de acuerdo? no las culparé por lo que...bueno, entiendo que tengan miedo, pero como dije, mi objetivo es ayudarlas.

y regresó a la otra sala, mientras las 2 hermanas del medio se armaban de voluntad para ir, Elías aprovechó y comenzó a escribir en papeles los testimonios de Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan mientras. Luego de hacerlo, escribió lo que recomendaba hacer para ayudarlas.

 _Hasta ahora las narraciones de las 4 mayores han sido plenas, y en sus ojos se nota que no es algo grato que quieran recordar, Dios mío, ¿quien pensaría que las internadas de este lugar llegaran a un odio tan caótico contra alguien? o en este caso 9 niñas, y más encima hay varios guardias de seguridad implicados en esto._

 _Bueno, ahora mi deber es charlar con todas las chicas, ahora voy con las que quedan, la quinta de las mayores y las 4 menores, al ser más jóvenes... solo espero que no sean tan difíciles, mi único propósito es ayudarlas. Después notificaré estos testimonios de forma anónima al alcaide, no quiero imaginarme de lo que esos guardias son capaces de hacer, alguien tiene que pararles el freno antes de que se llegue a poner peor. Cosa que rezo para que no suceda._

 _Elías Harman, 7 de Mayo._

Entonces Elías oyó la puerta abriese, viendo a Lynn y a Lucy entrar. Ambas tomaron asiento y Elías se presentó.

-Buenos días, Lynn y Lucy Loud ¿verdad?

-Si.-Respondió Lynn, sin ánimos.-Yo soy Lynn...

-Ah, y tu serás Lucy, la primera de las menores.

Ella solo asintió.

-Bueno, como sabrán soy su doctor y quien se hará cargo de ayudarlas, mi nombre es Elías Harman, es un placer conocerlas, Niñas.-Se presentó.

-(Suspiro) Usted será el que nos ayude, suerte con eso.-Dijo Lynn, no molesta, más bien, sin ánimos, Lucy volteo a verla con cierta mirada.

-Mmmhh, ¿pasa algo, niñas?

Lucy, como de costumbre, no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros, mientras que Lynn se sentía incómoda, desviando la mirada.

-Chicas.-Dijo Elías.-ya les dije, solo quiero ayudarlas.

-Ayudar...-Dijo Lynn.-¿Como pretende hacerlo?

-Me he enterado de que están sufriendo acoso, físico, psicológico y casi sexual en unas raras ocasiones.-Respondió.-Yo ya hable con sus hermanas mayores, notificaré esto de forma anónima al alcaide, nadie sabrá que fui yo, además, pedí que las llevaran a una parte donde no puedan hacerles daño.

Ambas miraron a Elías.

-Ya se lo dije a sus hermanas mayores.-Respondió.-solo quiero ayudarlas, no por eso soy su doctor en esta estancia suya.

Lynn y Lucy aún no sabían que pensar, pero una decidió responder.

-¿Que es lo que quiere de nosotras?-Preguntó con molestia Lynn.-Estamos viviendo un infierno en este reformatorio, nos golpean todos los días, nos amenazan, intentan matarnos, y mire como nos han dejado, Mire!-Exclamó mostrando los cortes y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, cabeza, brazos, piernas y rostro.-Y esas son solo las que se pueden ver.

Sin embargo, la expresión de la ex deportista cambió de furia, a tristesa, cubriéndose las manos.

-Esto es mi culpa...-Se lamentó.-Si tan solo hubiéramos respetado su espacio, nada de esto habría pasado, Tal vez Las gemelas y Lisa hayan hecho cosas malas, pero son niñas, aún necesitan aprender, no puede ser que...que estén aquí, sufriendo este infierno como nosotras.

Entonces Lynn sintió como Lucy la rodeaba con sus brazos por su cintura, ella no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a abrazarla, mientras que la gótica dejaba caer tenues lágrimas que hacían escurrir su maquillaje.

-Lucy...-Dijo Lynn al notarla.-Pe...perdón...por favor, perdóname, yo las metí en esto...es mi culpa.

Lucy solo la abrazó más fuerte, intentando consolar a su hermana mayor, era su forma de decir "No fue tu culpa", la gótica también empezó a sollozar.

-Niñas.-Suspiró Elías.-se que están sufriendo, pero como ya les dije, estoy para ayudarlas, ya les dije que hablaré con el alcaide respecto a esto, no pueden seguir así.

Lynn bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de ser consolada por su hermanita.

-No sabe por lo que estamos pasando.

-Pues cuéntenme.-Dijo el doctor.-Díganme, ¿que les pasó? Miren, sus hermanas ya me contaron sus historias, y yo debo ver como puedo tratarlas si me cuentan la suya. por favor, chicas, díganme, no es bueno que se guarden algún mal momento, tienen que decirlo a alguien para dejarlo salir y que no les siga afectando.

Ambas ya conocían el proceso que debía hacerse, debían charlar con su Doctor o especialista para ver con exactitud su problema, y así buscar una solución.

Elías tenía un punto, así que no tuvieron que objetar, era lo mejor que podían hacer, no tenían de otra. Por lo cual, Lynn comenzó a narrar, aunque con nervios por tener que recordar lo que le pasó hace unos días.

 _The End (Yume Nikki OST)_

 _(Flashback)_

Lynn estaba en un rincón abrazándose las piernas, no sentía merecer ver Lucy, la cual estaba cubierta por la sábana en donde dormía, la habían intentado violar hace poco.

La ex deportista se sentía indescriptiblemente culpable, solo quería llorar a más no poder, en el reformatorio, era ella la que más golpes recibía, pues los ojos de los que no eran acosadores y en general eran algunos padres en el caso de algunos guardias que no hacían doble estándar, madres o incluso hermanas de familia, los que tenían como principal blanco a Lynn, pero a ella poco le importaba los golpes que recibía, ella temía más por sus hermanas, sentía que las arrastró a ello, así que no le importaba dejarse golpear con el fin de evitar que se lo hicieran a las demás, había momentos en que ella ya no aguantaba las burlas, las amenazas y los insultos, pero ella sabía que querían provocarla para tener una excusa para golpearla, así que con el tiempo, tanto ella como sus hermanas, desarrollaron una personalidad tolerante pero resignada, ¿que más podían hacer? era lo que se preguntaba Lynn, solo deseaba que sus hermanas pudieran irse de allí, y que ella se quedara y recibiera todo el castigo que a su juicio se merecía.

 _(Mientras tanto)_

-Me sorprende que un chico como tu me pague para divertirme con esas Louds, por esa Lynn bien ardiente y de buen trasero lo haría gratis.

-Ya sabes, ya te di los 50k dólares, infíltrate con tus hombres adentro y has lo que quieran con esas chicas, pero ojalá, las dejen muertas o psicológicamente destruidas ¿oíste?

-Si, como tu digas, _soplivyy_ (Mocoso)-Dijo en ruso.

-Como sea, esperaré tu llamada.

Y colgó el teléfono.

 _(Volviendo con Lynn)_

Aún recordaba la vez que trajeron botargas de animales con la respectiva talla de cada hermana, la suya era la de una Rata, los guardias las trajeron a escondidas y luego hacían que los demás reos las obligaran a usarlas para luego apalearlas, para entonces, ya eran encontradas con las botargas totalmente deterioradas, sucias y con rastros de sangrados de cada una de las 9 hermanas Loud. había casos en que incluso les robaban la ropa para que tuvieran que usar las botargas sin más opción, era humillante, supieron lo que pudo haberle pasado a su hermano si los extremos hubieran llegado a lo que ellas estaban enfrentado.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, viendo a varios reas encolerizadas, yendo hacia ella y tomándola de los cabellos. no sin antes que uno de propinara un golpe en su mejilla con cicatrices de golpes.

-Puta.-Dijo el perpetrador del puñetazo.

-Ahora si te va a llegar, maldita zorra de mierda supersticiosa de décima categoría.-Insultó otro.

Arrastraron a Lynn fuera de su celda, pero entonces la deportista pudo ver que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía, seguramente huyó.

-¡Oigan, agarré a la zorrita de negro!-Gritó otra que arrastraba a Lucy.

Más bien no, para el horror de Lynn.

-¡Suéltenla!-Gritó aterrada por su hermanita.-¡Déjenla ir, ella no hizo nada!

-¡Silencio!-Dijo uno de los agresores golpeándole en el estómago.-Tu eres la que culpó a su hermano por una tontería, ahora vas a ver las consecuencias de tus acciones, y no serán hacia ti directamente.

-Cough!-Toció Lynn al recibir el golpe que le quitó el aire.-No...! ...de ... déjenla, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

-No nos importa (Le pisotea el estómago.) además ella si tuvo que ver en sus tonterías tuyas y de tus 2 hermanas mayores.

-Al fin puedo saborear a esta que esta bien buena como las 3 mayores suyas.-Dijo el que agarraba a Lucy lamiendo su mejilla, para luego tirarla al suelo mientras otros más se sumaban para mantenerla sometida y proceder a desvestirle, por fin iban a disfrutar del cuerpo de Lucy, del mismo modo que querían hacerlo con Lori, Leni y Luna. El captor comenzó a besuquearle la boca a la pobre.

Lucy estaba llorando, intentando zafarse a duras penas de sus captores, además de sentir puro asco de aquel beso, además los otros también estaban empezando a besarle el resto del cuerpo también, específicamente el cuello y el pecho luego de subir su blusa.

-¡LUCY, NO!-Gritó horrorizada Lynn.

No podía permitirlo, pateó a uno de los que la sometían, luego golpeó a otro y luego noqueó al último de un cabezazo y corrió a ayudar Lucy.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!-Exclamó Lynn, arrojándose contra aquellos pervertidos y reas enfurecidas, no iba a permitir que su hermanita experimentara algo tan horrible a su corta edad, no podía permitirlo.

-¡A ella!-Ordenó uno de los captores, las 2 mujeres se quedaron con el para hacer de las suyas con Lucy, mientras que las otras 2 le plantaron cara a Lynn.

La primera le dio una patada justo en la cara, tirándola al suelo, la otra aprovechó y se arrojó contra ella agarrándole los brazos por las muñecas, pero la deportista le propinó una patada con las 2 piernas en el estómago, quitándoselo de encima, entonces se tiró encima, y le noqueó de un golpe en la cara.

-¿Ahora te haces la ruda, supersticiosa de mierda?-Preguntó su oponente.-Bien, juguemos, puta.

Lynn solo tenía una cosa en mente: Su hermana, a la cual tenía que salvar, debía acabar con el rápidamente.

Le dio una tecleada y la estrelló contra la pared, no lo noqueó, pero sin pensarlo 2 veces, corrió contra los captores de Lucy.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!

Lynn dio una patada voladora contra el principal y lo llevó un par de metros atrás, empujó a una de las mujeres, liberando a Lucy, pero la otra la agarró y los otros 2 hombres se estaban recomponiendo, y estaban furiosos.

-Ly ... Lynn ... -Musitó Lucy.

-¡Corre, Lucy!-Pidió su hermana.-¡Sal de aquí, busca a alguien!

Lucy, aún con lágrimas por lo que casi le hacen aquellas personas, aún estaba algo shockeada. abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, Lynn entendió que no quería irse.

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡YA!

Lucy entendió, y al ver a más reclusos llegando, pues el alboroto los atrajo, no tendría oportunidad contra ellos, pero no quería abandonar a su hermana, Lynn por otra parte, no podía permitir que la lastimaran, prefería ser lastimada ella que sus hermanas, sentía que lo merecía, y no podía arrastrar a su hermana ... no esta vez.

-¡Vete, Busca ayuda!

Lucy solo pudo correr, y buscó desesperadamente a un guardia o a alguien que la ayudara, finalmente encontró a 2 de ellos y pidió ayuda.

Para cuando llegaron, los reos ya habían roto varios huesos a Lynn, además de que casi intentaban castrarla, o extirparle los ovarios, los guardias llamaron a refuerzos, y lo que notó Lucy fue que los Guardias, los honestos, no podían explicarse como es que las demás reclusas tenían acceso a armas y otros objetos contundentes, ellos también especularon.

Al final, Lynn fue llevada a emergencias y curaron sus heridas.

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

-Aún no se han recuperado totalmente, todavía me duelen.-Finalizó Lynn, entristecida.-Si no fuera por Lucy, no quiero imaginarme lo que podrían haber hecho, ni menos si Lucy hubiera sufrido lo mismo, agradezco que no haya tenido que pasar por eso, no como yo.

Y volvió a bajar la cabeza y derramar lágrimas, mientras que Lucy aún sollozaba sin romper su abrazo con su hermana mayor, era su forma de decirle "Gracias por salvarme, Lynn" además de no dejar de consolarla a pesar de que ella también lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento...-Dijo Lynn.-Lo siento tanto ... Lucy ... Hermanas ... Lincoln ... te extrañamos.

Elías suspiró.

-Chicas, voy a notificarles acerca de estos incidentes al alcaide, recuerden, será de forma anónima.-Dijo.-Ahora, Lynn, debes dejar de culparte, no es bueno que te sigas culpando, hay gente que nunca podrá avanzar por ser incapaz de avanzar, y una de esas razones es por culparse constantemente, eso no es bueno, Lynn, debes comprender, ninguna de tus hermanas te culpa, ellas se sienten tan culpable como tu.

-Mmhh?-Lynn oyó lo que Elías le dijo. Lucy dejó a Lynn para que prestara atención.

-Y Lucy.-Se dirigió a la gótica.-Se que estas asustada, muchos intentaron ... bueno, no lo diré, pero no puedes quedarte callada, menos hacer un voto de silencio. Tienes que decir algo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y se abrazó las piernas.

-Se que estás asustada, pero no te quedes callada, tus hermanas están para protegerte, y además, como ya dije, haré que el alcaide se entere de esto.

-Lucy, Elías tiene razón.-Dijo Lynn.-No te quedes callada, nos están acosando a todas, no solo a ti, pero tu tampoco puedes quedarte sin decir nada, Lucy, te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan daño, no puedo permitirlo.

La gótica solo dejó escapar un gemido de tristesa y se limpió con su manga.

Suspiró pesadamente, y Lynn solo la abrazó.

-Pero ...-Musitó.-No quiero que las lastimen, ya no quiero tener que soportar esto.

-(Suspiro) Lo sé, Luce, lo se.-Dijo Lynn.-Doctor, ya ... ¿podemos volver con las demás? por favor.

Elías asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie, Lucy abrazó a su hermana, sin que ambas detuvieran sus emisiones leves de lágrimas, y ambas fueron con el resto.

Luego de un pequeño rato, Elías llamó a las gemelas, quienes simplemente acataron la orden, y entraron a la otra habitación.

Ambas se quedaron abrazando sus piernas en sus asientos, sin mirar atentamente al doctor

-Hola, jovencitas.-Se presentó intentando sonar amistoso o alguien confiable.-Soy su doctor y voy a ayudarlas a ustedes y sus hermanas.

-Hola.-Dijeron sin ánimos.

-Bueno, veo que son gemelas, descartando sus vestimentas, serían idénticas.

-Si.-Dijo Lana en un tono deprimido.-Somos gemelas.

-Pero nos gustan cosas distintas.-Dijo Lola del mismo ánimo caído.-o al menos nos gustaba hacer cosas...

-Niñas ... ¿se sienten bien?

Las gemelas solo rodaron los ojos, luego Lola se cubrió el rostro entre sus piernas, mientras que Lana solo los cerró.

-No.-Dijo la mecánica.

-Entiendo.-Respondió.-Niñas, se por lo que están pasando, según los testimonios de sus...

-No sabe por lo que estamos pasando.-Respondió Lana.-No lo sabe.

-Entonces pueden contarme.-Respondió.-Miren, se que no es fácil tener que relatar una mala experiencia, pero es mejor soltarlo, si no se lo dicen a alguien, se van a hacer mucho daño porque eso puede seguir afectándoles. Mi punto es, deben decir lo que les pasa, aunque sea difícil, no es bueno para unas niñas de una edad como la suya.

-Ya lo sabe.-Dijo Lola.-Estuvimos ... más bien nos abandonaron afuera, en el frío, y saben lo mucho que le tememos a las alturas.

-Pero eso ya lo sabía, nos grabó.

Elías suspiró y posó su mano bajo su mentón.

-Chicas, solo quiero ayudarlas.-Respondió con un tono amable y calmado.-Leí su expediente, y aunque lo que hicieron estuvo mal ... no es excusa para que otras personas les hagan lo mismo o algo peor, ¿que diferencia harían en eso, serían diferentes a ustedes? ¿acaso creen que eso es disciplina? ¿hacen justicia, o simplemente buscan venganza los fans? ¿acaso ustedes realmente no querían cambiar su relación con su hermano?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-Dijeron al unísono.

-Lincoln siempre hizo tanto por nosotras.-Exclamó Lola.-y nosotras solo le escupimos, pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos lo intentamos.

-Realmente queríamos compensarle a Lincoln todo.-Agregó Lana.-Lori le dijo que ya no lo obligaría a ir a sus citas con su ex novio, prometió llevarlo a donde sea, Leni siempre iba a verlo antes de dormir y le acobijaba, Luna iba a veces también y le cantaba, Luan le daba un pastel para su cumpleaños que era en 4 meses antes de...traernos aquí.

-Lynn le preparaba el desayuno, le decía siempre por favor y gracias, hasta le limpiaba la boca cuando comía.-Agregó Lola.-Lucy siempre tocaba la puerta en vez de asustarlo, Lisa le hizo un bronceador solar y también una crema amarilla para que comiera como un dulce, y nosotras le pedíamos dormir con el después de eso.

Conforme iban relatando, su dolor se hacía cada vez más evidente, intentaron reconstruir y hasta incluso mejorar su relación con su hermano, todas querían hacerlo, Lincoln solo quería olvidar aquellos incidentes, pero no menos que sus hermanas, ellas realmente se sentían horribles, pero al final, Clyde las denunció, y acabaron en un lugar donde las golpizas, insultos, marginación, maltrato, y hasta las tocaciónes eran pan de cada día, ni siquiera las menores estaban a salvo, fue en tan solo días que comenzaron a tener pesadillas y paranoias, conductas a la defensiva por el miedo y la desesperación, por poco varias de ellas estuvieron a punto de ser violadas, pensar en eso, a todas les afectaba mucho.

-¡SOLO QUERÍAMOS ARREGLAR LAS COSAS!-Gritaron con fuerza las gemelas rompiendo en llanto.-¡LINCOLN HIZO TANTO POR TODAS NOSOTRAS Y COMETIMOS LOS PEORES ERRORES DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!

-SOLO QUERÍA PEDIRLE PERDÓN A MI HERMANO.-Lloró Lola.-¡YO REALMENTE QUERÍA ARREGLAR MI RELACIÓN Y DISCULPARME POR SER TAN...POR SER TAN MALA CON EL! ¡PERO TODO SE FUE POR EL DRENAJE!

-AHORA MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ESTÁN EN LA CÁRCEL, LINCOLN Y LILY ESTÁN CON NUESTROS TÍOS EN ANDA A SABER DONDE, Y NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS EN LA CÁRCEL, NOS GOLPEAN, NOS INSULTAN, Y HASTA INTENTAN TOCARNOS! ¡NO SABE LO HORRIBLE QUE ES PARA NOSOTRAS TODO ESTO!

-¡QUIERO IR A CASA!

-¡QUIERO A MAMÁ!

-¡QUIERO A PAPÁ!

-QUIERO A MI HERMANITA!

-¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO!-Esto último lo gritaron ambas antes de fortalecer su llanto, soltando todo su dolor.

Del oro lado de la habitación, las chicas solo podían lamentarse, sus amigos las abandonaron, ellas los decepcionaron, sus padres se fueron, su hermana menor se había ido, y su único hermano con ella, yéndose con sus tíos a un lugar que ellas no conocían, ellas estaban encerradas cual vil criminales, solo por no saber ser una familia ideal como mínimo, todos los días hasta quedarse dormidas, sufrían de insultos, las golpeaban hasta el cansancio, intentaban violarlas de forma frustrada hasta el momento, las humillaban, las mayores tenían que dejarse golpear con el fin de que los agresores distrajeran su atención y no golpearan a las menores, Lori, Leni y Luna no podían permitir que lastimaran a sus hermanas, Lynn tampoco se quedaba atrás, sentía que era lo que merecía, pero no quería lastimaran a las demás, ellas solo le siguieron el juego, deseaba que ellas salieran y que toda la culpa cayera encima de ella y no en las demás.

Las golpizas eran incluso cuando dormían, las despertaban y las llevaban a un lugar cual sea para golpearlas, humillarlas, meterlas en las botargas que unos guardias trajeron específicamente para ellas, para luego seguir con los golpes.

Las 3 mayores, Lucy y Lynn eran el principal blanco de los pervertidos, las chicas vivían aterradas, las golpeaban en la noche por la negligencia de los guardias (algunos, no todos) durante los meses que estuvieron en ese reformatorio.

Las maltrato fue tal que psicológicamente, el miedo y el estrés causaron que las chicas comenzaran a ponerse paranoicas, tenían pesadillas todas las noches o cada vez que se dormían sin importar el lugar, cuando estaban despiertas, veían versiones demoníacas de sus agresores acosándolas, y haciéndoles dolor en su mente.

Las chicas, comenzaron a lamentarse, era lo único que podían hacer, llorar, esconderse para que no las golpearan, pero ahí el problema eran sus alucinaciones, no sabían si era real o no.

Leni se dejó abrazar por su hermana Lori, no paraba de llorar cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de Lori, Luna y Luan estaban también abrazadas, solo que Luan estaba sobre el regazo de su hermana en posición fetal, y Luna escondía su rostro sobre la cabeza de Luan, Lynn solo pudo llorar sin consuelo, diciendo constantemente "esto es mi culpa" "Yo debería estar aquí, no mis hermanas" Lucy solo se abrazaba mientras lloraba, sin separarse de Lynn, sus espaldas hacían contacto físico mutuo, y Lisa, tampoco podía aguantar, aquella genio que dijo ser inmune a las emociones humanas, ahora era presa del miedo, la desesperación, la angustia y el dolor, lloró, demostrando que su declaración solo era una mentira.

Del otro lado de la puerta, las 2 rubias idénticas y con personalidades opuestas, lloraban a todo pulmón, suplicando que las sacaran de ese horrible lugar, suplicando regresar a casa, ver a su hermano, para que las abrazara, y les dijera que todo iba a estar bien. que cada vez que ellas pelearan, el llegara para reconciliarles, darles una solución, y darles un beso de buenas noches para que no sufrieran de pesadillas.

Elías solo decidió que volvieran con sus hermanas, pues aún le quedaba una hermana que debía atender, pero cuando fue a dejar a las gemelas, vio la escena de las chicas, en los 4 rincones, acurrucadas, llorando, escondiéndose por el miedo, las más pequeñas temblaban, el piso era fresco, pero más que por el frío, temblaban por la cantidad de dolor liberado, cubrían sus rostros desfigurados por las cicatrices de golpes con cuchillos, quemaduras por los mismos y otras armas cortopunsantes, moretones, y marcas de agarre en sus muñecas, sus ropas desgarradas y maltratadas.

Lo que muchos fans deseaban hacer, y en aquel reformatorio se podía ver así a las chicas, el castigo por el que tanto soñaron se reflejó ahora en ellas, acosadas, golpeadas, marcadas, sufriendo de pesadillas y paranoias, su estado mental deteriorado.

Pero ahora que finalmente se vio, ¿por que no sabía bien? ¿por que sentía una mala sensación si finalmente las chicas estaban pagando por sus "crímenes"?

Elías por su parte, solo llamó a Lisa, dejó a las gemelas con sus hermanas que no dudaron en abrazarlas luego de oír todo lo que dijeron ahí, mientras Elías se arrodillaba frente a Lisa, extendiendo su mano.

El miedo en la genio, que por muy inteligente que fuera, al final ... solo tenía 4 años de edad, que se había obligado así misma a crecer, y ahora en ese lugar, nuevamente era obligada a lo mismo, cuando un niño lo único que merece es tener amor, cariño, calor humano, ella se sentía como un monstruo, deseaba buscar una bolsa y ponérsela en el rostro, para que nadie la viera como "la niña genio supersticiosa"

Elías esperó que Lisa aceptara ir, pero ella solo se cubría el rostro de vergüenza, odio así misma, tristesa porque su hermano ya no estaba con ella, el único que aguantó su forma de ser, quien nunca dudó en ayudarla en sus experimentos sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces antes de hacerlo.

Y ahora, solo lo extrañaba.

Todas deseaban que el infierno se congelara, que alguien fuera a rescatarlas, para poder ir en búsqueda de su hermano, mover vientos y mares como el lo hacía, para poder encontrarlo, pedirle nuevamente perdón, abrazarlo, prometerle ser mejores en adelante, pero ese sueño tardaría años en poder ejecutarse, y más aún, cumplirse.

Lisa, extendió Lentamente su mano al ver la del doctor extendida, el esperó pacientemente a que ella hiciera contacto de manos con el si se puede llamarse así, Elías se quedó tranquilo, viendo que al menos la pequeña genio intentaba hacer un arduo esfuerzo por confiar en el, no la culpaba, debido al constante maltrato, claramente temía a otras personas mayores que no fueran sus hermanas, vivía con miedo junto a ellas, es más, ella también tenía su historia de maltrato en aquel reformatorio, pero nunca se la contó a las demás, se sentía vulnerada, asustada, triste, todas estaban emocionalmente acabadas, físicamente rotas, y espiritualmente, desoladas.

Finalmente, la pequeña mano de Lisa, reposó sobre la de Elías, quien la invitó a seguirla a la otra sala, ella volteó a ver a sus hermanas, tristes, asustadas, acabadas emocionalmente.

Quedando cabizbaja.

-Tranquila.-Dijo Elías, llamando su atención.-Hablaremos y luego podrás estar de nuevo con tus hermanas, lo prometo.

En ese tono amable, Lisa bajó sus dudas, hacía tiempo que nadie les hablaba de esa forma tan gentil.

Finalmente, Lisa fue con el doctor, cerrando la puerta, para que contarle su experiencia. igual que el resto.

Llegó a la otra habitación, Elías le invitó a sentarse, Lisa acató y se sentó frente al doctor.

-Buenos Días Lisa Loud.-Se presentó Elías.-Como ya sabrás...

-Eres nuestro doctor.-Respondió en un tono decaído.-Elías Harman, de 24 años de edad, y respecto a su pregunta ¿que tienen de buenos?

-Bueno, como debes saber, me encargaré de atenderlas, y como habrás visto, me he ocupado de hablar con tus hermanas mayores, y al igual que ellas, es mi deber ayudarte.

-Por si no ha visto nuestro panorama, ¿como desea intentar ayudarnos?

-Si vi su "panorama" pero en estos momentos estoy comenzando a trabajar para poder ayudarlas, pero necesito saber exactamente lo que les sucede a cada una para poder ayudarlas en algo.-Replicó.

-Mis 3 hermanas mayores se rompen la espalda todos los días tratando de protegernos.-Dijo aguantando su llanto, si, sin importar que tan genio fuera, a sus 4 años en un reformatorio, los terribles tratos le habían pasado la cuenta, se sentía traumatizada.-Estamos siendo acosadas, mis 3 hermanas mayores siguientes y yo tenemos pesadillas todas las noches, Lynn solo se lamenta por algo de que fuimos todas culpables en algo, Leni, Luan y las gemelas solo lloran todos los días cuando no nos están golpeando, Lucy no habla, y yo sin mi ciencia no puedo hacer nada al respecto!

Entonces Lisa se cubrió la cara con sus manos, agarrándoselo con la fuerza que su cuerpo de 4 años se lo permitía, pero sin llegar a autolesionarse.

-Me siento tan inútil ...

La genio solo bajó la cabeza mientras ligeras lágrimas emergían, no podía hacer nada ahora para defender a sus hermanas mayores, no tenía sus inventos, sus 4 años no le proveían de una fuerza como para hacer algo. Solo podía ver como sus hermanas eran golpeadas a más no poder mientras estas trataban de esconder a las menores para que no corrieran la misma suerte.

-Tienen razón.-Musitó.-Soy un fracaso científico ...

-Lisa.

-Ojalá nunca hubiera hecho ese protocolo o esa tonta teoría.-Dijo golpeando la mesa.-Ahora estoy sola, no tengo amigos, mi hermano, mi único amigo real y mi hermanita menor se han ido, todos los días intentan golpearme, amenazarme y hasta asesinarme.

Entonces comenzó a llorar, lamentándose por errores que a su edad, no tendría para que lidiar.

-¿Por que tuve que nacer así?-Lloró agarrándose el cabello.-¿¡Por que tuve que ser así!? ¡Yo Pedí ser inteligente! ¡No pedí tener que quedarme sin amigos!

Podría decirse que por fin, hacía acto de presencia la verdadera Lisa. La Lisa que es y que quizás siempre debió ser, una niña de 4 años maltratada, asustada, sola, triste, impotente. Siendo su Doctor su testigo.

-Lisa, tranquila.-Dijo el.

-No me diga que me tranquilice, por favor.-Respondió.-¿No ve los errores que cometí? Mire lo que pasó por mi culpa! Si tan solo no hubiera propuesto y formulado esas tonterías nada de esto habría pasado!

Y regresó al llanto, tanto peso, tanta carga para una niña de 4 años, era demasiado, no importaba que fuera una prodigio, esto la superaba.

-Lisa.-Pidió el Doctor.-¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?

La pequeña genio se limpió el rostro con las mangas y suspiró, levantó la cabeza y miró al doctor, iba a contarle su historia.

(Flashback)

Despertando de otra pesadilla, Lisa se había levantado, estaba empapada de sudor, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pues en ella, estaba siendo golpeada por las demás reclusas.

Jadeaba a más no poder, lo único que pudo hacer, es hacerse un ovillo en su cama, cubriendo su rostro, implorando a dios por muy retórico que suene para una niña de ciencia como Lisa, pero ella rezaba para poder salir de ese lugar con sus hermanas, y regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, le tomó por sorpresa oír la puerta abrirse, pero de ella entraron prisioneras que, como de costumbre, iban a hacer más infierno a su vida.

-¿Que hay de nuevo, Puta?

Entonces la tomaron de los brazos mientras ella se defendía a duras penas.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¿Que van a hacerme?

-Nada nuevo, pequeña perra.-Dijo otra.-Ya lo verás en las bañeras.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYU...! ¡MMHHH! ¡MMMHHH! ¡MMMHHHHH!

No pudo terminar de gritar cuando le taparon la boca varias manos y la tomaron con fuerzas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-Dijo otra chica.-Que tu sentencia es inminente, tu única opción es resignarte.

Al llegar a las bañeras, la arrojaron contra el suelo, al estar mojado, se resbaló y se golpeó la nariz.

-HA HA HA HA.-Rieron los reclusos ante aquella caída.

Entonces la tomaron por los brazos y la pusieron contra el suelo y sujetaron sus brazos.

-¿Que están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme!-Dijo Lisa asustada.

-(La golpea en la mejilla con un puño, agrietando sus lentes) ¡Cállate!

El grito de furia de ese tipo enmudeció a Lisa, la pobre estaba aterrorizada, intentaba zafarse como una liebre atrapada en una trampa para cazadores, sin oportunidad de escapar.

Entonces un guardia apareció portando un mazo, la castaña vio como el lo levantó hasta arriba, para luego golpearlo contra el suelo.

Y el sonido de algo romperse se oyó seguido de un grito desgarrador.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Luego de eso me golpearon y quede inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, y mi mano estaba toda enllecada.-Dijo al recordar como le rompieron la mano izquierda con un mazo.-Por poco pierdo mi mano ... y ... todavía me duele un poco.-Terminó derramando lágrimas y bajando la cabeza.

Le habían roto el hueso la mano, Elías estaba impactado con sus testimonios, por mal que fuera sus acciones, no tenían otros para que repetirlas, en serio, ni que estuviéramos en la edad media o en las cacerías de brujas.

Anotó todos los testimonios de las chicas y los acomodó, pudo notar que Lisa aún tenía vendada su mano, tuvo suerte de que no perderla.

-Puedes volver con tus hermanas, Lisa.-Dijo al notar su tristesa.-Ve, yo después les daré más instrucciones luego, ¿esta bien?

-Si...-Dijo asintiendo.-Gracias Doctor.

Lisa se levantó de su asiento y fue con las demás chicas, se quedó al lado de Leni, que estaba abrazando a las gemelas, Lori también se acercó, para abrazarlas también, luego Luna y Luan, finalmente, Lucy y Lynn, permanecieron abrazadas por un buen momento, todas.

No rompieron el abrazo hasta que la puerta se oyó mover su perilla, fue cuando llegó Elías sosteniendo unos papeles.

-Niñas, tengo todos sus testimonios, se los mostraré personalmente al alcaide.-Dijo el doctor.-Tranquilas, con esto seguro que las llevarán a una parte segura.

-¿Y ahora que?-Preguntó Leni.

-Volverán a sus celdas y esperen mientras voy a notificarle esto al alcaide.-Respondió.-Con suerte, las trasladarán lo más pronto posible.

Luego, los guardias fueron llamados para recogerlas y las dejaron a cada una en sus respectivas celdas.

-¿Crees que sea posible confiar en el, Lori?-Preguntó Leni.

-No lo sé.-Respondió.-Pero es nuestra única oportunidad, solo espero que no sea una trampa.

-Pues a mi no me pareció que mintiera.

-Pero acabas de preguntar si realmente podríamos confiar en el.

-Bueno, es doctor, y ... se mostraba extrañamente amable, ¿no crees, Lori?-Preguntó Leni.-Hace mucho que no nos trataban así.

-Bueno, te doy la razón en ese punto.-Respondió.-Solo espero que no sea una trampa. Tengo miedo de que algo más les pase a ustedes, yo ... (suspiro) yo ya no puedo quedarme allí parada como si nada.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Leni.

-He fallado, les fallé a todos.-Respondió con pena.-Se supone que yo era la hermana mayor, debería haber sido la voz de la razón cuando se suponía que debía, no he hecho nada por ustedes, jamás he sido la hermana que ustedes necesitaron y yo ... les fallé.-Se lamentó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.-¡Fallé, soy un fracaso, porque soy una tonta!

Lori no podía evitar sentirse como la peor persona en el mundo, pensaba, al igual que Lynn, que debería solo ella estar allí, no sus hermanas, después de tantos errores, solo acabaría arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida, llegando a odiarse a si misma con todas sus fuerzas, deseando volver todo atrás, deshacer todo lo malo y hacer las cosas bien. Leni, por su parte pudo entender perfectamente a su hermana, se sintió igual por haber sido tan tonta, no haber hecho nada, pues al final, era tan culpable como sus hermanas, su crimen fue simplemente no hacer nada, decía que amaba a Lincoln y que daría todo por el.

Pero no hizo nada, y eso le provocaba tristesa y odio así misma.

Leni abrazó a su sollozante hermana mayor, y también se permitió derramar lágrimas.

-Lori, tranquila, lo sé, sé como te sientes.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Yo también me siento así. Yo también fui una tonta, una estúpida.

-Leni, tu no ...

-No, Lori.-Respondió abrazándola con más fuerza.-Yo también fallé, yo también tengo la culpa de todo esto, si no hubiera sido tan tonta y distraída, nada de esto habría pasado, se supone que yo también soy hermana mayor, pero mi estupidez me hizo hacer omisión. Yo también.

-No!.-Respondió con un tono prominente, pero sollozante.-¡No te culpes de esto, tu no haz hecho nada malo! Yo fui la que te arrastré a esto, yo debería estar aquí, No tu, ¿como pudo pasar esto? ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto? Solo queríamos disculparnos con Lincoln, hicimos cosas por el, intentamos enmendar nuestro error, y entonces esto, ¿Por que Clyde tuvo que hacernos esto? ¿Por que tuvo que incluirte a ti también?

Leni tampoco pudo responder, ella también buscaba una respuesta a aquello, deseando saber por que, por que tuvo que pasarles esto, luego de que incluso Lincoln las hubiera perdonado, y que estas buscaran todas las formas de compensarselo.

Lori y Leni lo llevaban a comprar cómics o lo acobijaban antes de dormir. Le servían el desayuno o dejaban sus cosas para saber como estaba su hermano.

Luna le dedicaba canciones para ver que les parecía, además de también, cantar a veces sola, pero con un tono suave y armonioso.

Luan le permitía poder ausentarse como asistente cuando tenía que asistir a un cumpleaños, además de que no hacía chistes, bueno no muchos, pero generalmente no los hacía con el. Prefería preguntarle si estaba bien o si quería algo.

Lynn aprovechaba de lavar la ropa ella misma de todos, incluso cuando no lo supieran, además de que había abandonado varios de sus equipos, teniendo tiempo para salir a trotar de vez en cuando, además de que no volvió a hacer sus juegos dentro de la casa.

Lucy siempre tocaba la puerta a la habitación de su hermano en vez de aparecerse de la nada, además, le confesó a Lincoln que le dijo a sus padres la verdad del inodoro tapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos a solas.

Las gemelas dejaron de pelear, aunque se distanciaron, no porque se odiaran, sinó que no querían pelearse más, pues a sus ojos, eran muy estúpido, además de que menos querían tener problemas con Lincoln en medio, pero generalmente le preguntaban si podían dormir con el.

Lisa dejó de experimentar, abandonó varios experimentos suyos, el resultado fue que estuviera casi todo el día sin hacer nada, sumiéndose en la monotonía de seguir una misma rutina, almorzar, ir a la escuela, hacer sus tareas y dormir, nada más. Pero era porque se sentía culpable, no quería volver a lastimar a alguien más por ese sentimiento.

Lincoln le preocupó bastante este comportamiento en sus hermanas, les había pedido que no dejaran de ser ellas, no era necesario, pero casi siempre la respuesta era una negación con la cabeza o justificaciones de querían compensarle todo lo malo que hicieron, de que querían cambiar, ser personas distintas, mejores. El albino concluyó que a pesar de que fueron perdonadas por el, aún debían perdonarse así mismas, solo esperaba que pudieran hacerlo pronto, no le agradaba que hicieran todo por el como si fuera una especie de rey, era incómodo. Cabe destacar que sus padres también se sentían igual, pero comprendieron las razones de su único hijo cuando este les habló del tema, y logro convencerlos de que hicieran algo para que las chicas no fueran tan sumisas, pues como se dijo, le era incómodo.

-A veces ... creo que a veces ocurren cosas, Lori.-Respondió.-Algunas muy feas, pero ... pero Linky siempre decía que no podíamos rendirnos ... tal vez ... (suspiro) no lo sé ...-Terminó con pena.-Tal vez ya era hora de que asumiéramos las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Era muy injusto para el.

¡SLAM!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe sorprendió a las chicas, entrando entonces reclusas y unos pocos guardias que las tomaron del cabello, y uno, con un palo de metal, noqueó a Leni.

-¡LENI!-Gritó Lori cuando también recibió un golpe en la cabeza, que también la dejó inconsciente.

Lo último que pudo ver, fue que, al mirar al pasillo, las demás también eran arrastradas por otros reclusos.

Al recuperar la conciencia, las chicas despertaron en una sala fría de las bañeras, habían golpeado a Lori contra la pared, a Luna la estaban golpeando con palos mientras ella estaba contra el suelo intentando en vano protegerse. Y a Leni la arrastraba uno con sus 2 hermanas tomándola del cabello.

-¡No, Basta! ¡Suéltenme!

-¡Cállate, puta! No sabes lo mucho que esperábamos para hacer esto.

Fue la respuesta de uno de los captores y comenzaron a golpear a las chicas sin piedad, además de que unos tenían a las gemelas agarrándolas por el cabello estando atadas de manos.

-Basta, déjenos en paz!

-Por favor, deténganse! No les hagan más daño!-Exclamó Lori.

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!-Golpeó a Lori tan fuerte que el sonido resonó en el lugar.

Eran los gritos que se oían de las hermanas suplicando mientras un grupo golpeaba sin piedad a Leni y Lori, un par de hombres y mujeres las sostenía por los brazos y otro par las golpeaba en el estómago a Leni, y a Lori en la cara, en esta última el que la golpeaba estaba encolerizado, propinándole golpes rápidos y frenéticos, gritaba de furia mientras lo hacía, lo que provocaba miedo tanto para la mayor como para el resto de las hermanas, la estaba golpeando hasta que sangró en la boca y el resto de la cara.

Leni también sufría golpes, pero en el estómago, la pobre estaba llorando piedad, también había escupido sangre debido a que hace rato que recibía los golpes, las demás, estaban siendo retenidas contra el suelo por el resto de los reclusos, sobra decir que también querían golpearlas a ellas, pero verlas suplicar por sus 2 hermanas mayores les resultó más satisfactorio.

-Así es como deberían castigarles, Putas.-Dijo uno de los agresores mientras golpeaba a Lori en el rostro sin piedad.-las cosas que hicieron son imperdonables (Golpea en la mejilla a Lori), y no son pocos los que quieren verlas muertas(le vuelve a golpear en la otra mejilla, haciéndola sangrar), pero eso sería muy poco para ustedes (La golpea en el pecho y ella vuelve a escupir a la vez que suelta lágrimas debido a la fuerza del impacto)

La rubia no pudo responder, pues otro sujeto estaba encina suyo y la estaba ahorcando. No podía respirar a duras penas.

Entonces otro par llevó también a Luna, comenzando a apalearla también mientras las 3 mayores intentaban defenderse en vano.

-(Pisotea a Luna en el estómago) excusa de hermana, ¡excusa de rockera!

-Ah ...!-Gimió Luna por la patada. Le dio justo en donde estaban sus costillas.

-¡Déjenla!-Gritó Leni cuando uno de los agresores la agarró del pelo y le tapó la boca, comenzando a suplicar aún con la boca tapada.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No la lastimen!-Suplicó Lori cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo que le sacó un diente.

-¡Que se callen, Putas!-Gritó el que le había propinado el golpe.

-Basta ... Basta!-Dijo Luna intentando levantarse, pero le fue impedido por 3 que la regresaron contra el suelo.

Lynn trataba hacer algo al respecto, pero estaba contra el suelo junto al resto de las chicas, ella comenzó a sollozar mientras también suplicaba que las dejaran en paz a sus hermanas mayores, ella incluso pedía que la golpearan a ella en su lugar.

Varios más comenzaron a llegar, uno de ellos comenzó a romper el concreto con un mazo que los guardias les habían entregado, los que también querían golpearlas, pero les resultó más placentero ver como los demás descargaban su ira sobre ellas.

El que tenía el maso llamó a unos para que tomaran las rocas del concreto roto para comenzar a apedrear a las Loud.

-AH! AH! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-Gritó Luna para proceder a gritar.

-¡Oigan, al fin puedo disfrutar de la gótica, ¿quien está conmigo?!-Gritó un sujeto quien agarró a Lucy de las piernas como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¡No, Por favor!-Gritó Lucy horrorizada.-¡Suéltenme!

-¡Silencio!-Respondió dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ! ¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA, DEGENERADOS!-Gritó Lori.

-¡Pues ahora será una mujer! Ha ha ha ha.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor, Déjenme ir! ¡NO!-Gritó entre lágrimas reflejando su expresión y a pesar de su flequillo negro, se podían ver sus ojos llorosos y asustados entre las cicatrices y moretones suyos.

-Así que ya hablas.-Dijo una de las demás chicas internadas.-Esto va a ser épico, ojalá tuviera un teléfono para grabarlo.-se burló mientras junto a otras más, miraban la escena.

Las demás también estaban horrorizadas, la mayoría intentó zafarse para intentar salvar a su hermana, pero eran demasiados, hacer algo les resultó inútil.

-¡No, por favor!-Exclamó Luan.-¡No le hagan daño, por favor, no la lastimen!

-¿¡Como ustedes fueron igual de piadosas con su hermano!? ¡Montón de idiotas perras!-Dijo el que sostenía a Luan para darle un 3 golpes con la izquierda.

-No ... n...no, eso no es verdad.-Dijo Lori, aún golpeada y también con cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras en toda su cara y rostro, derramando lágrimas.-Nosotras de verdad lamentamos todo lo que hicimos ... no pasa ni un solo día en que yo no lo lamente.

-¡Es verdad!-Secundaron las gemelas.

-Yo realmente lamento lo que hice!-Dijo Lana entre lágrimas.-¡¿Como pueden pensar que no lo siento!?

-Yo también.-Dijo Lola, en el mismo estado.-¡se que fui mala, porque era tonta, una estúpida, pero ya no pasa ni un solo día en que no me arrepienta!

Las confesiones de las gemelas hicieron que las demás también pensaran lo mismo, estaba claro que lo sentían, lo lamentaban, se lamentaban todos los días por sus errores que les resultaron caros, lloraban todos los días en sus celdas por lo que estaban pasando, su culpa y arrepentimiento eran imposibles de medirse.

-¡Malcriadas!-Gritó otra que le propinó una patada en el rostro a Lana.

-¡Lana!-Gritó su gemela levantándose, pero recibió otra patada en el pecho, sacándole el aire y derribándole.-¡Uhhg!

-Dicen sus mundanas excusas para sacar provecho de nosotros, malditas putas, eso no les va a servir.

-Solo intentan persuadirnos para volver a salirse con la suya.-Respondió otro.-Ustedes jamás amaron a su familia, mentirosas.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Gritó Luna.-Nosotras ya no somos así! ¡Nosotras realmente lamentamos todo lo que hemos hehco!

-¡MENTIRA!-Gritó y golpeó a Luna en la mejilla con un martillo.

-AH!-Se quejó la ex-rockera al caer al suelo, boca abajo.

Entonces varios comenzaron a desenfundar cuchillos y armas cortantes, algunas incluso se mostraban rojas porque estaban sobrecalentadas.

-Ahora van a saber el verdadero significado de la palabra "Dolor"

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Gritó Lori cuando una hoja de un cuchillo calentado comenzaba a cortar su mejilla con moretones.

y más aún, cuando varios otros dolores de cortes insoportables se sentían en todo su cuerpo mientras los demás le dibujaban cortes en todo su cuerpo, gritando de dolor.

Entonces la pateó en el estómago y entonces varios más comenzaron a hacer lo mismo con sus armas blancas, sujetaron a las chicas mayores unos, las golpearon un poco más, y luego varios comenzaron a dibujar cortes en sus cuerpos mientras estas gritaban de dolor usando cuchillos ya sea oxidados o calentados.

Leni, Luna y Luan gritaban del dolor mientras sentían cada corte que cortaba y o quemaba su piel, además de que algunos aprovechaban de darles más patadas y puñetazos.

-AAHHH!-Gritó Luan al sentir algo afilado apuñalarla en su cintura y le atravesaba la piel.

Y luego, fue golpeada en la mejilla, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-Duele, ¿no, puta?-Dijo una de los agresores.-Apuesto que es igual que lo que tu hermano sintió, espera, déjame ayudarte con eso.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritaban Leni y Luna, retorciéndose del dolor mientras sentían el metal caliente cortar sus pieles en todo el cuerpo y en la cara.

Lori estaba siendo golpeada a más no poder

Entonces uno de los guardias recibió una llamada de teléfono, su jefe les estaba hablando.

 _-¿Las chicas están siendo golpeadas?_

 _-Si, Señor._

 _-Muy bien, es buen momento, tráiganme a la deportista ahora mismo._

 _-¿Pero para que la quiere?_

 _-No es de tu incumbencia, pero puedo decirte que me divertiré un rato con esa mocosa, Etot otrod'ye ochen' vkusnyy, me gustó desde el momento que la vi._

-De acuerdo, Sergey.-Dijo y colgó.-(Hace señas a los que sujetaban a Lynn para que se la llevaran)

Cabe destacar que estos 2 tenían más o menos la edad de Leni y Luna.

-¿¡Que hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!-Dijo intimidada mientras era arrastrada.-¿Que me van a hacer?

-Oh, nosotros nada, el jefe quisiera tener un rato "a solas" contigo.

-Si, parece que a pesar de que medio mundo quiere verte muerta a ti más que a ninguna de tus hermanas, al jefe le ha gustado tu cuerpo, zorra.-Dijo la compañera.

-No. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!-Se defendió Lynn cuando un tercero. Que era un guardia de seguridad. Le pisoteó el estómago. Quitándose aire y unas gotas de sangre.

-¡DEJEN EN PAZ A NUESTRAS HERMANAS!-Gritaron las gemelas, hartas del abuso contra ellas y del que sus hermanas sufrían cuando las defendían, corriendo contra esas personas para atacarlas.

Grave error.

Un par de niñas de 6 años no eran rival contra hombres y mujeres, 17 en total (17 que agredían a las 3 mayores, y otros 7 que retenían al resto), de entre 15 y 23 años (siendo estos últimos guardias), y acabaron ambas debajo del trasero más grande de ahí.

Resumido. Uno de ellos literalmente encima de las niñas, para inmovilizándolas contra el suelo.

-¿A cual de ustedes 2 me cargaré primero?-Dijo tomándolas de sus cabellos.

Varios otros también dejaron a las mayores para ir por las gemelas, algunos de ellos (incluidas 2 mujeres) se desabrocharon los pantalones mientras caminaban, mirando atentamente a las gemelas con miradas lujuriosas.

Las gemelas se asustaron y comenzaron a intentar zafarse desesperadamente.

-¡Aléjense! ¡No se acerquen!-Dijeron.-¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!

Las gemelas gritaban ayuda mientras eran sometidas por aquellas persona quienes procedieron a desvestirles.

-¡No! ¡Déjenlas, malditos cerdos!-Gritó Lori intentando defenderse.-¡Son solo unas niñas, malditos!

-¡Pues ahora las haremos mujeres! ¡JA JA JA JA!-Rió uno de los agresores.

-¡Ja ja ja! Así es, Cleetus.-Dijo uno de sus compañeros, quien al igual que las demás chicas presentes, decidió simplemente mirar.-Además, es el mejor castigo que merecen por lo que le hicieron a su hermano, y además tienen buenos cuerpos ustedes, 2 pájaros de un tiro.

-Bien dicho, Chain.-Respondió Cleetus.-Ahora vamos a darle lo que se merecen estas putas. (Cruje sus dedos)

-¡No, por favor!-Gritó Luna.-No lo hagan!

Entonces Cleetus agarró de imprevisto a las gemelas por las piernas y las arrojó contra el suelo.

-¡Basta!

-¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MIS HERMANITAS!-Gritó Luna, harta de tantas humillaciones y agresiones, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a sus hermanas menores por muy debilitada que estuviera por todos los cortes frescos en todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, otro sujeto le propinó un puñetazo en la espalda, justo en donde se había fracturado la otra vez la columna vertebral, haciéndola aullar de dolor. Para luego recibir un puñetazo en su cara.

-Tu eres mía, putita.-Dijo otro que se arrojó encima de Luna, y comenzó a besuquearle luego de desvestirle, Luna intentó patear y forcejear mientras sentía el asco de la boca de aquel sujeto sobre la suya.

Entonces comenzar a darles cortes a las gemelas con los cuchillos rojos por el fuego. Haciéndolas gritar de dolor.

-AAAAHHHH! ¡AAAHHHH!-Gritaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras las calientes puntas afiladas, cortaban y quemaban su piel para luego penetrar en su carne.

-¡NOO! ¡LOLA, LANA! ¡DÉJENLAS!

Lori entonces pateo a uno de sus opresores e intentó atacar a los 2 que sometían a las gemelas aún estando muy herida y sangrante, no podía soportar que esto siguiera así, no podía seguir quedándose sin hacer nada.

Pero tampoco pudo hacer algo, pues no era rival para todos ellos, menos estando así de herida, nuevamente su cara fue a parar al suelo, para luego seguir haciéndole cortes en su cuerpo, para luego desvestirla, y seguir cortándola a ella y a sus hermanas, literalmente, con cuchillos y palos.

Mientras tanto, Lynn era llevada por aquel par a otro lado del establecimiento, la deportista seguía intentando defenderse en vano.

-¡No, Suéltenme! ¡SUÉLTENME!

Finalmente fue arrojada al suelo una vez que llegaron a una parte bastante discreta del reformatorio. Por los golpes, Lynn le costaba ponerse de pie, ni siquiera podía mirar al frente, pero oyó los pasos de unos zapatos acercare.

-Pueden irse.-Dijo una voz con acento raro para los oídos de Lynn.-Yo mismo me haré cargo de esta _Suka_ (Zorra).

Lynn se quedó atemorizada al ver a aquel tipo, era bastante grande, además de que mostraba una cara nada amigable, se veía bastante intimidante.

Entonces Lynn sintió como el la agarraba con una fuerza increíble, ni en sus entrenamientos o combates había tenido que lidiar con tanta fuerza, sus dedos se incrustaban en su cuello, llegando a dolerle mientras le costaba tomar aire.

Entonces Sergey acercó la cara de Lynn a la suya, mostrándola una mirada de lujuria mientras que, con la otra mano, acariciaba su cabello.

-Debo reconocer que, hasta yo estaría furioso por lo que tu hiciste.-Respondió el ruso mirando a un lado para luego voltear a verla a los ojos.-Pero aún así, tu belleza es intoxicante, podría venderte como ramera a algún criminal o mafioso de mi talla.

Lynn se asustó, eso le hizo perder el poco valor que le quedaba, entonces vio como el ruso la volvía a mirar fijamente.

-No ... no pienso hacer eso, sería demasiado fácil.-Respondió.-No, tu no serás una zorra más, linda, tu vas a ser mía.

Y entonces la besó con su enorme boca, Lynn además de sentirse asqueada, ya estaba de por si, asustada, demasiado como para pensar como es que alguien como el llegó a ese lugar, pero debió suponer que o había personal que trabajaba con el, o que alguien lo había contratado para ir a ese reformatorio.

Lynn, por fortuna, pudo reaccionar, y darle una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que la liberara.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi, demente!-Gritó para luego correr hacia los pasillos.

-¡Que no escape!-Llamó a sus hombres para que fueran tras ella.

La ex deportista corrió tan rápido como pudo, intentó perderlos en los pasillos, bajó las escaleras al primer piso, había logrado perder a 2 de ellos, pero aún el último seguía tras ella, entró por la sala del comedor del reformatorio.

Se escondió debajo de una mesa arrinconada, asegurándose de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, pues en ese lugar, los 3 hombres de Sergey se habían reunido luego de perderla de vista.

-¿La encontraron?

-No, se me escapó.

-Mejor dividámonos para acorralarla.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido, antes de que el jefe nos patee el trasero sin fallamos.

-Bien, yo iré por aquí, Reznov por la parte norte, y Juri, por la parte este.

Los 3 se dividieron, y dejaron prontamente el lugar, Lynn, con temor, lentamente fue asomándose, su respiración estaba agitada, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente como si fuera a salírsele del corazón. Nunca había sido amenazada de aquella forma, y a pesar de las amenazas de abuso de los demás reclusos del lugar, peor eran las de ese tipo, aquella mirada de lujuria, aquella sonrisa, verlo relamerse sus labios al verla, le hacían temblar.

Lynn vio que el lugar estaba vacío, y se permitió respirar, había pasado un buen susto, no bastaba con hacerle cortes en todo su cuerpo y dejarla con aquellas cicatrices, ahora además, había un loco obsesionado con ella, se le revolvía el estómago con solo pensarlo.

Tomó aire mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su demacrada frente, provocadas por los cortes de cuchillos calentados y cuchillos normales, se dejó caer contra una mesa, apoyándose y tomando aire perdido.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, Lynn recordó a sus hermanas, haciéndola ponerse de pie casi al instante.

-¡No! ¡Chicas!-Dijo asustada.-¡No puedo dejarlas! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Tengo que ...!

-No tan rápido, preciosa.

Fue la respuesta que recibió cuando una mano le tapó la boca, a la vez que sintió como otra mano la despojaba de sus shorts deportivos, para luego inmovilizarla mientras intentaba desesperadamente zafarse del agarre.

Pudo propinarle una patada en el estómago, así que se dispuso a salir de allí, pero entonces sintió un pinchazo en su cintura, para luego sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de responderle, y su fuerza comenzó a flaquear.

-No... que ... ¿que me está pasando? ¿qu...?

-Es una pequeña dosis de un relajante junto a un fuerte afrodisíaco, amor.-Respondió mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacia ella.

-Qu...

-Así no harás nada mientras saboreo cada parte de ti.

Entonces, el ruso tomó a Lynn la comenzó a llevar hacia un lugar cerrado, indefensa y acorralada, Lynn intentó luchar, pero le fue inútil.

-¡No! ¡NO, AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!-Gritaba por ayuda mientras lágrimas emergían de sus mejillas estando petrificada del miedo.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero nos hemos asegurado de que nadie supiera de nosotros. No te servirá de nada.

-NO! ¡Ayud ...!

-Cállate.-Dijo tapándole la boca con su mano.-Mejor vayamos a un lugar donde estemos tranquilos mientras la dosis hace su efecto en ti.

Mientras tanto, Elías estaba dejando sus papeles en su vehículo a las afueras del reformatorio, sin embargo, pudo ver como algunos guardias que vigilaban la entrada, entraron al edificio mientras que por el pasillo se podía ver una luz roja pestañear.

-¿Que es eso?-Se preguntó mientras veía a varios guardias movilizarse, tal vez era algo malo.

Preocupado, también entró yendo a la oficina del alcaide, preguntaría si algo pasó, pero a pesar de eso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo reescrito, Espero que les haya gustado, prometo que el siguiente será más interesante, pues el primer día todavía no ha terminado. Si les gustó no olviden dejar su voto y o comentario y darme su opinión respecto al capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Rita

**_CAPÍTULO 5:_ _Rita_**

* * *

 ** _SLAM!_**

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo sonó en esa parte solitaria de la prisión femenina de Detroit, Michigan, ¿la razón?

Simple.

Una mujer rubia, pasados 40 años al parecer, estaba siendo golpeada por el resto de las reclusas del lugar, en este caso eran un grupo grande, la mayoría eran madres, que al enterarse de los crímenes de aquella mujer, enfurecieron enormemente, algunas la golpeaban cuando podían, a veces la ahorcaban con sus manos, metían su cabeza en el inodoro y la pateaban. Esos azotes solo paraban cuando los guardias intervenían, era su trabajo, aunque ganas les sobraban para no querer hacerlo.

La llevaron de vuelta a su celda, totalmente llena de moretones, y llorando más encima.

Se oye como una de las prisioneras golpea las rejas de su celda con furia frente a Rita, mirando a la madre rubia con una mirada mortal.

-¡Eres un asco, Loud!-Gritó furiosa.-¡Haremos que desees no haber nacido, abusadora de Niños de mierda! ¡PERRA! (Golpea nuevamente la reja).

Las amenazas de aquella mujer eran solamente la punta del iceberg para Rita Loud, era constantemente golpeada a más no poder, de vez en cuando era estrangulada por las más violentas, osea, tomada por el cuello hasta que se le acababa el aire para luego dejarla respirar y seguir golpeándola.

Una vez que todas volvieron a sus celdas, Rita pudo desahogar su pena y llorar, lamentarse de sus errores, de no poder haber sido una buena madre para su familia, en especial para su hijo.

 _-... Voy a escribir sobre un valiente cazador de tesoros de cabello Blanco._

 _-¿El señor Finstein?_

 _-No, tu, Tontito.-Dijo Para luego abrazar a su hijo._

Ese recuerdo la desmoronó, ¿por que no pudo actuar como una madre? ¿Como pudo ser tan ignorante con si hijo, su Lincoln, su bebé? Esas preguntas rezonaban constantemente en la cabeza de la mujer, que solo podía resignarse a llorar. Había perdido a sus hijos, Lincoln y Lily ahora vivían con sus tíos, pero si llega a cumplir su condena, probablemente tendría una orden que le tendría prohibido acercarce a el y a su hija.

Y sus hijas estaban en un reformatorio, no quería imaginarse las cosas que podrían estar pasandoles, golpes, marginación y maltrato, ellas la arrastraon a ella y a su marido. Pero no ppdía evitar sentirse culpable por no actuar como una verdadera madre y ponerles límites, y ahora tendrían que asumir las consecuencias..

Una madre que realmente amara a sus hijos les daría mucho amor, pero también tenía que ser firme con sus hijos, aunque le duela hacerlo, pero era para que sus hijos aprendieran, hacerlo porque los ama, toda madre y padre debía estar conciente de ello.

-No supe ser la madre que necesitaban.-Dijo entre lágrimas.-debí haber sido firme con ustedes para que no tuvieran que pasar por esto, niñas.-Agregó ella.-Lincoln ... mi niño ... mi bebé ... por favor, perdóname, perdóname por favor. Si hubiera estado de tu lado, quizás nada de esto habría pasado.

-No haces más que lamentarte, Loud, y ya se vuelve muy repetitivo de tu parte que lo hagas todos los días.-Dijo una mujer castaña, de tez un poco más oscura que la de Rita, pero no al punto de ser morena, de 28 años de edad y con las muñecas tatuadas con enredaderas de plantas. En la celda de al lado de la de Rita.

-¿Que más crees que puedo hacer, Allison?-Respondió.-Acabo de cometer el peor error de toda mi maldita vida y estoy atada de manos como para hacer algo.

-Pues en vez de llorar, mejor ponte de pie y cumple tu condena.-Respondió.-Cuando salga de aquí, yo ya he planificado lo que quiero hacer, lamentarse no traerá de vuelta a quienes amo. Y en tu caso, yo que tu buscaría iniciar mi vida cuando salga y tal vez buscar a mis hijos.

Allison Benson era una mujer viuda, pues su marido fue asesinado por otra mujer que estaba obsesionada con ella, acabó matando al hijo de Allison y ella, en respuesta, la acuchilló varias veces y luego le cortó el cuello. Eso fue hace 5 años para Allison.

La castaña estaba dispuesta a enderezar su vida cuando saliera dentro de otros 5 años más, ppr su amado y su hijo que en paz descancen.

-Esto no es nada fácil para mi.

-Nada lo es, Loud.-Dijo con indiferencia.-La vida no es justa pero tampoco es injusta, si fuera justa, ¿que setido tendría si al tener todo, ya no hay propósito por el que vivir? Y si fuera injusta nada de lo que haríamos serviría de algo. Absolútamente nada.

-Pues para mi ha sido muy injusta la vida, y también para mi hijo.-Dijo Rita.

-Son las propias personas las que hacemos nuestras propias vidas injustas por nuestra propia estupidez, Rita.-Respondio Allison.-Por elegir mal, nos hacemos la vida injusta a nosotros mismos, al final, lo único que es verdaderamente de uno son las deciciones, así funciona el libre albedrío.

La rubia seco sus lágrimas y se sentó en su camilla, mirándo al suelo. De cierto modo, las palabras de su "compañera" le hacían reflexionar y, de cierto modo, darle un poco de fuerza para aguantar, pero tendría que cumplir 10 años de condena por sus acciones.

Rita suspiró y juntó sus manos.

-Si algún día llego a salir ... espero poder hacer las cosas bien.

-(Bufido) Si tu lo dices.-Comentó Allison.-Bueno, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer todas, solo no grites a mitad de la noche por tus pesadillas ¿Quieres?

Dicho esto, Allison se fue a dormir. Dejando a Rita para que pensara un rato. Se acostó mirando al techo, aún con las manos juntas, reflexionando.

Mucha gente que suele ir a prisión, tiende más a pensar como sobrevivir o escapar en el caso de los más desesperados, y muy poco piensan que hacer después en su mayoría, cuando, ya eres libre, tus cadenas se rompieron, ya no estás prisionero/a

¿Y luego que?

Uno sale de prisión y ya es libre, pero casi todos caen en esa incógnita.

Pero Rita tenía muy en claro lo que haría una vez que saliera dentro de 10 años, o antes, pues yacía la posibilidad de que pudiera salir antes por buen comportamiento, eso le daba algo de esperanza a la matriarca Loud.

-Lincoln, hijo, mi pequeño copo de nieve.-Dijo.-Te prometo ... snif ... te prometo ... que una vez que salga de aquí, te buscaré a ti y a tus hermanas, volveremos a ser una familia, haré lo que sea para poder recuperarlos ... te prometo, que cuando sea libre ... actuaré como debí haber actuado antes, no volveré a cometer el mismo error, mi niño, lo prometo, Lincoln ...

(Boston, Nueva Inglaterra)

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Layton al ver al albino sostener una foto. esa foto, era de su familia, y Lincoln la miraba con tristesa.

Lincoln solo suspiró con tristesa, dejó la foto en un estante de su habitación y abrazó a su hermana bebé. El Pelioscuro entendió lo que su sobrino pasaba: Extrañaba a su familia, aunque varias cosas que hicieron sus familiares era un crimen, denunciarlos no era la solución, hubiera deseado ir junto al abuelo pop-pop, las tías ruth y Shirley, y tener una seria conversación con Lynn loud padre y Rita loud, aunque ya ellos ya habían intentado varias veces buscar una forma de compensarle todo al chico de pelo blanco, sus hermanas no se quedaban atrás, Lincoln les había contado las cosas que hicieron por el con el fin de demostrar lo arrepentidas que estaban y tratando de compensarle todo lo que el dio por su familia.

Sin embargo, gracias a su "mejor amigo", su familia se partió en 3 pedazos, uno, era el y Lily, teniendo que vivir con sus tíos, la otra, eran sus padres, en prisión. Y la última, sus hermanas, atrapadas en un reformatorio en Royal Woods, atrapadas en medio del odio de todo el mundo por lo que hicieron, si, lo que hicieron estuvo mal, ¿pero que malo tenía querer enmendarlo de algún modo? ¿tan malo era querer demostrar que lo sentían y que nunca más harían algo así?

Sea cual fuera la respuesta, gracias a Clyde, no verían a Lincoln durante mucho tiempo, sus padres por 10 años, y sus hermanas estaban en un reformatorio, posiblemente sufriendo maltrato del personal o de los demás reclusos, pues ahí las noticias volaban.

-Tío.-Dijo Lincoln.-Mis hermanas, ellas ... ellas no pueden seguir ahí, ellas ... no están a salvo. Quiero sacarlas de allí.

-Lincoln.-Dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en su hombro.-Estamos en Boston, no es el estado de Michigan.

-Pues llévenme allí, busquemos un abogado o algo, no quiero que le pase algo a mi familia. Las extraño.

-Linc...

No pudo terminar cuando Lincoln bajó la cabeza y se sentó en su cama, se sentía culpable por algo que no hizo el en absoluto.

Layton, Leroy y Madeline hacían lo posible para animarlo, aunque no con mucho éxito, su primo Andrógino también hacía lo posible con el fin de animarlo, y a pesar de que se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Lincoln aún se sentía un poco deprimido y con temor al pensar en sus hermanas, no quería que vivieran un infierno.

-(Suspiro) Te prometo que veremos que podemos hacer.-Dijo poniendo su dedo bajo su mentón para que lo mirara.-Pero no te sientas culpable, no pienses en eso, ya habrá una solución.

-No se si pueda encontrar una.

-Siempre la hay, no por nada eras conocido como "El hombre del plan" ¿verdad?

Lincoln sonrió un poco al oír eso. Subiendo un poco su ánimo.


	5. Salida

**_CAPÍTULO 7:_ _Salida_**

* * *

(Sala de seguridad)

-Mierda! se escapó!

-¿Quien se escapó?

-El asesino de las tijeras?

-¿Asesino de las tijeras? ¿que es lo que ocurre aquí?-Preguntó el director del reformatorio.-¿Como es eso de que hay un...?

No pudo terminar la frase cuando un grito se oyó desde afuera de la habitación, los guardias fueron a ver.

Lo que encontraron, fue una habitación bañada en sangre, cadáveres de un par de guardias y algunos reclusos descuartizados, todo hecho por el causante que tenían en frente.

Era rubio, vestido con uniforme escolar, armado con unas grandes tijeras y de rostro deforme, lo habían puesto en una sala de máxima seguridad, pero por la ignorancia de los guardias ante el peligro que representaba que el chico anduviera suelto, solo para ver a las hermanas Loud sufrir, serían los responsables de una masacre.

Había soltado a **Bobby Barrows.**

-¡Carajo!-Gritó uno de los guardias.-Se ha escapado y ha recogido sus tijeras.

-¡Atención! ¡Tenemos a un reo escapado de su celda! ¡Prioridad 1! ¡Bobby Barrows se ha escapado! ¡REPITO! ¡Bobby Barrows ha esca...!

No pudo terminar de alertar a la seguridad cuando un par de tijeras se aparecieron desde las sombras.

Y le decapitaron.

Los otros 2 guardias quedaron en shock al ver aquella ejecución de parte del chico Barrows, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el "asesino de las tijeras" arrojó sus tijeras gigantes contra el segundo guardia, causándole una muerte instantánea.

También había dañado el control de la puerta, cerrándola.

El guardia solo pudo gritar por ayuda, para luego ser asesinado por Bobby Barrows.

* * *

 _(De vuelta a las bañeras)_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El grito desgarrador de las hermanas mayores resonó en el lugar mientras seguían dibujando cortes en sus cuerpos con cuchillos, tanto normales, como calentados por el fuego, el dolor de las quemaduras en sus rostros, brazos.

-¡BASTA!-Gritaba Lori mientras la embestían.-¡BASTA! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! ¡ME DUELE!

No la escuchó, solo procedió.

-¡ME DUELE!-Gritó entre lágrimas la rubia mientras el dolor en su parte íntima se hacía insoportable, menos después de que antes de eso, le enterraran un cuchillo calentado por el fuego, en ese mismo lugar.

-Me divertí mucho contigo.-Dijo otro que tomó del pelo a una debilitada Luna, la cual había perdido mucha sangre, además de notables lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lu ... Luna... ¡No...! -Gimió Lori mientras ríos de lágrimas se formaban en sus mejillas.-Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, Leni ... ¡NO! ¡Malditos, desgraciados!

-¡Cállate puta!-Dijo el mismo que la atacó dándole un golpe.-¡Esto es menos de lo que se merecen!

-Solo eran niñas.-Dijo sangrante y con lágrimas.-Lo que le hicieron es irreparable!

-¡Y lo que USTEDES Hicieron a su hermano es Imperdonable!

Entonces le clavó un cuchillo caliente.

-¡Ah ...! ¡AH...!

-¡L... Lori ...! ¡NO!

-Luan, chi... chicas ... perdónenme.-Dijo pálida.-Por favor, perdónenme ... snif ... per...don, les fallé ... les fallé a todos...

Entonces, la rubia cayó inconsciente.

-Lori ...!-Gimió Luan, pero entonces otro le tomó de su cola de caballo por atrás.

-¿Quieres más?-Dijo el mismo que la atacó a ella y volvió a tirársele encima.

Y Luan gritó, nuevamente estaba besándola mientras intentaba aprovecharse de ella, no pudo evitar volver a llorar y suplicar ayuda.

Sin embargo, el tipo que intentó atacarla recibió un golpe con una pala, y entonces, entraron más guardias de seguridad y policías con el.

-Luan.

-Se ...Señor Harman.-Dijo con sus pocas fuerzas.

-Solicito paramédicos.-Dijo uno de los policías que atendía al resto de las hermanas inconscientes, este atendía a Lori.-Rápido, Esta ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¡Rápido, llévense a estos animales! ¡y que alguien se haga cargo de ellas!

-Llamando a una ambulancia.-Avisó uno de los policías.

Los demás guardias ayudaron a los oficiales, mientras las hermanas Loud eran puestas en camillas luego de que los policías y paramédicos que lograron llegar a tiempo, las atendieran para evitar que siguieran perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Fueron agredidas sexualmente.-Declaró uno de los paramédicos.-Además de agresiones físicas, también hay detalle que reflejan también agresión sexual, y es muy posible que también muestren agresiones psicológicas.

Elías solo se pasó un paño por su frente, limpiando su sudor.

- _Maldición_.-Pensó.- _Las chicas Louds, lo que me temía, ya abusaron de ellas, no, Lisa, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, las gemelas, Lucy, Lynn ...-_ Entonces salió de sus pensamientos.-¡Espera! ¿Donde está Lynn?

-Se ... se la llevaron.

La respuesta vino de Luan, el castaño corrió y la revisó, había perdido mucha sangre, apenas estaba consiente.

-Tranquila, Luan.-Dijo el doctor.-Todo va a estar bien.

-Lynn, ellos ... la tienen ... no... esta ... en ...

-Aguanta, solo aguanta.-Dijo mientras los paramédicos la atendían y subían a una camilla.-Descuida, las van a ayudar.

-Lynn ... Lynn ...

Elías vio que los policías estaban hablando con el personal del reformatorio y los paramédicos atendiendo al resto de las chicas, entonces aprovechó y entró en los pasillos.

(En una bodega)

Sergey dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se subía los pantalones, había acabado con Lynn, o bien, acabado de satisfacer sus deseos carnales con ella, completamente airoso y extasiado, además de satisfecho.

-De verdad eres sabrosa, zorra.-Dijo a Lynn. La cual yacía con su camisa deportiva destrozada, con rasguños además de las cicatrices y moretones que ya tenía por los demás reclusos, tenía marcas de agarre en sus muñecas, y un dolor insoportable en la entrepierna y el trasero, su demacrado rostro estaba pálido, con una mirada de horror puro, junto a lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos, Lynn estaba traumatizada.-No sabes lo mucho que te he disfrutado.

No respondió. Solo continuó con un ligero sollozo, estaba muy débil, no solo estaba pálida por tal traumatica experiencia, sino también por haber perdido mucha sangre por la agresión y la paliza que tuvo antes por los reclusos.

-Sabes, voy a extrañar mucho tu cuerpo.-Dijo el ruso.-Es una lástima, por como veo, morirás por lo debilitada que te han dejado, que mal, me gustaste mucho.

-Tu ... eres ... _snif_ ... eres un ... maldito enfermo.-Dijo Lynn entre lágrimas mientras la pérdida de sangre la debilitaba cada vez más.

-Jefe.-Dijo uno de sus hombres.-Llegó la policía, será mejor irnos de aquí.

-De acuerdo, salgan por atrás y nos veremos allí con el resto.

-Entendido.

-Primero, ayúdame con esto.-Pidió mientras tomaba una de las botargas que estaban en ese lugar.-Limpiaremos las huellas para no dejar rastro.

-Muy bien, jefe.

Ambos limpiaron el rastro de su huellas tras ponerse guantes y usar paños negros suyos, luego de eso, metieron a la deportista en la botarga que los reclusos la habían metido anteriormente junto a las demás para continuar con las palizas que les daban hasta entonces, luego de dejarla dentro y en el suelo, ambos rusos se fueron hacia la zona trasera del edificio, una vez salieron, un cuarto los esperaba en una camioneta negra.

-Juri, Koszvin, ¿donde están? diriganse a la parte trasera del edificio, Raikov nos espera, además llegó la policía.

-Recibido, jefe.-Respondió Juri.-Vamos en camino.-Vamonos, Reznov.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo, su amigo no respondió.

-¿Reznov?-Volvió a preguntar.-¡AH, QUE CARAJO!

Allí estaba su compañero, partido en 2 en la cintura y decapitado por lo que parecían ser 2 cortes perfectos, su sangre estaba desparramada por el suelo.

-Jefe, Reznov ha muerto.-Comunicó.

-¿¡QUE!?

-No lo sé, me di vuelta y lo encontré hecho pedazos, no...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando desde las sombras atrás suyo, un par de tijeras gigantes aparecieron y Sergey acabó oyendo un grito desde el otro lado.

-Carajo, perdimos a Juri y a Reznov, larguémonos de aquí, Raikov.-Ordenó.-Espero que el pago que me de ese mocoso haya valido la pena, me costó mucho poder entrar a este lugar.

El chófer asintió y el auto abandonó el lugar.

* * *

(Pasillos)

Elías pasaba por el pasillo intentando buscar a Lynn, siguiendo el camino que le señaló Luan.

-Lynn.-La llamó.-Lynn ¿Donde estás?

No hubo respuesta, el doctor pensó que no podría estar allí, así que decidió avanzar. Lynn debía estar en algún lado.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la sala del comedor, estaba hecho un desastre, como si hubiera habido una pelea, avanzó un par de pasos, pasando por las mesas y sillas tiradas, luego, vio en el suelo, marcas de pasos con un poco de lodo, una pista.

Optó por seguir el rastro, que terminaban en una sala de los conserjes, estaba la puerta semi abierta, al abrirla, estaba oscuro, buscó el interruptor, al sentirlo, lo activó.

La luz reflejó en el suelo frente al doctor, una sucia botarga de rata que mostraba un pequeño charco de sangre, pero no grave.

-Oh, dios mío.

El doctor no dudó y en la parte del cuello visible, tomó presión, al sentirla, suspiró aliviado de que todavía no fuera tarde, así que procedió a quitarle la botarga, pensando de que podría tratarse de quien estaba buscando. Su respuesta al fina, fue un si.

Pero también un no.

Era Lynn, tras quitarle la cabeza de la botarga, procedió a quitarle el resto, estaba cubierta de cicatrices, igual que el resto de sus hermanas, su cara estaba demacrada de cortes y cicatrices como el resto, estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

Menos mal que había traído vendas como precaución, vendó las partes heridas para evitar su pérdida de sangre, una vez detuvo el derrame, pudo verla a detalle, mostraba además marcas en las muñecas, y sangre en su entrepierna, efectivamente, había sido violada, Elías quedó impactado, "Dios mío, esto es inhumano" pensó el doctor, y al verla con más reojo, pudo darse cuenta de su cabello.

Ya no era castaño, era blanco, inexplicablemente, se había vuelto blanco, como la nieve.

Esto no lo entendía, ¿como se tornó así su cabello? se cual fuera la respuesta, entendió que no podía perder más tiempo, así que tomó a Lynn en sus brazos, y la llevó con las demás.

Tuvo que ir por otro pasillo para reunirse con los oficiales, pues ese que tomó, apuntaba directamente a la entrada del reformatorio, finalmente, llegó a encontrarse con un oficial, pero en frente de una macabra escena.

Las celdas de varios reclusos estaban abiertas, con sus cuerpos destripados.

-Por dios, ¿que ha pasado, oficial?

-No lo sé, pero ya he notificado al comisario de que tenemos una escena del crimen.-Respondió.-Parece que tenemos a un asesino en serie que ...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando, nuevamente, las 2 tijeras gigantes salieron nuevamente de las sombras, y lo decapitaron, fue entonces que Elías se topó cara a cara con el responsable.

Un chico de tal vez la edad de Lynn, que yacía en los brazos de Elías, vestido con uniforme escolar, rubio, piel gris y con un rostro aterrador, sosteniendo aquellas tijeras gigantes.

Barrows estuvo a punto de decapitar también a Elías, pero este, pudo reaccionar inmediatamente y esquivar el golpe del asesino rubio, y empezó a correr mientras el sonido de las tijeras abriéndose y cerrándose se oían atrás de el, pues Bobby Barrows comenzó a perseguirlo a el y a la Castaña vuelta peliblanca inconsciente en sus brazos.

Elías corría tan rápido como sus piernas y el peso de la chica de 13 años que sostenía se lo permitían, pero el asesino de las tijeras estaba pisándole los talones.

Llegó a una puerta al final del pasillo, la pateó y logró cerrarla a tiempo y sellarla con un palo.

-Maldición.-Dijo tras recuperarse del shock y tomar algo de aire, pero entonces, ¡CRASH! Bobby Barrows rompió uno de los vidrios de la puerta y luego enterró sus tijeras en esta.-¡Con un demonio!

Siguió corriendo con Lynn en sus brazos, aún pálida por la pérdida de sangre, además de que su cabello, como ya se había mencionado, se había vuelto blanco inexplicablemente.

Logró ver la salida, corrió a por los demás oficiales, saliendo a la entrada de una patada.

-¡ALTO, NO SE MUEVA!-Dijo un policía mientras el y otros 3 lo apuntaban al doctor con Lynn en sus brazos.

-Esperen.-Pidió.-Vengo a llevar a la chica con las demás, soy doctor y estuve con ellas.

-Es es cierto, bajen las armas.-Dijo un quinto oficial, que era uno de los que estuvo con el cuando atendieron a las chicas y detuvieron a los agresores.-¿Que está haciendo, Dr Harman?

-Esta chica es hermana de las que atendimos, la separaron de sus hermanas durante la agresión, así que fui a buscarla y.

-¡Al suelo!

El gritó y los policías apuntando nuevamente, lo hicieron reaccionar, otra vez, obedeció y rodó a un lado con Lynn, protegiendo su cabeza.

Pudiendo presenciar que Bobby barrows estaba atrás suyo, para luego ser abatido por los oficiales. por poco, y lo hubiera decapitado.

Entonces el y Lynn fueron atendidos por los demás, la deportista fue llevada por los paramédicos con el resto de sus hermanas, Elías pudo ir a verlas luego de que confirmaran que no sufrió ningún daño el doctor, al llegar, quedó desconcertado.

-¿Que les ha pasado a las chicas?-Preguntó al verlas en diversas camillas reunidas con unas cuantas ambulancias atrás suyo, todas, al igual que Lynn, _ahora tenían el cabello blanco_.

Pero igualmente demacradas, pálidas por la pérdida de sangre producto del abuso sexual y la golpiza, también por los cortes, e inconscientes.

-No sabemos.-Dijo un paramédico.-Cuando volvimos a verlas, estaban así, su cabello se volvió blanco.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Nota: Bobby Barrows es el villano principal del juego de horror y "Click and Point" de Capcom "Clock Tower" derechos reservados.**_

 _ **Y no fue ni Sergey ni alguno de los demás quienes hicieron que las chicas tengan ahora el cabello blanco.**_


	6. Rotas

**_CAPÍTULO 8:_ _Rotas_**

* * *

-No es posible dejarlas aquí, mírelas.-Reclamó.-Están traumatizadas, se supone que lugares como estos son para que la gente aprenda a comportarse, no para que estén peor de lo que ya están.

-Ciertamente hemos visto negligencia de parte de varios miembros del personal, señor Harman.-Dijo el Director.-Esto es muy vergonzoso para nuestro establecimiento, así que hemos solicitado una orden para trasladar a las señoritas Loud a un centro Psiquiátrico fuera del estado para que estén mejor, además solicité que estuvieran juntas en una habitación.

-Menos mal, cualquiera de aquí con algo de sentido común ya lo habría denunciado.

-De verdad, estamos muy apenados, Elías, no pensamos que algunos de nuestros empleados hayan permitido y además incitado agresiones y abuso contra las hermanas Loud.

-Yo pedí también un traslado a donde ellas serán internadas.-Replicó Elías.-Soy con quien han estado más en relación las chicas, ellas confían en mi más que nadie, se lo debo a ellas.

-Será lo mejor.

Entonces el doctor dejó al Director y caminó afuera, donde estaban las ambulancias atendiendo a las chicas Loud, las mayores recién estaban recuperando la conciencia. La policía había acordonado el lugar junto a la seguridad del establecimiento que no había atentado nunca en contra de las chicas, llevándose a los pacientes responsables a un lugar donde no volverían a cometer más atrocidades, y los empleados que estuvieron implicados, serían prontamente re ubicados.

Una imagen dolorosa, las pobres estaban marcadas, tanto física como mentalmente, moretones, rasguños, uno que otro golpe, algunas con dientes rotos y con las marcas de agarres en sus muñecas, estos últimos, característicos en una persona atacada, además de que todas sentían un fuerte dolor en sus partes íntimas y trasero; varias de ellas tiritaban, no por el frío, sino por lo acontecido, las 3 mayores estaban apunto de llorar, mientras que Luan y Lynn sollozaban, las menores estaban inconscientes, apenas podían moverse, soportar el peso de hast personas encima, sumado a los golpes y además que varios intentaron romperles los huesos mientras abusaban de ellas, las dejaron incapaces de moverse, y habían perdido mucha sangre por los cortes que algunas habían recibido.

Todas estaban en camillas, atadas y tapadas con mantas para ocultar sus heridas vendadas de sus cuerpos profanados, y en los rostros de las mayores solo había dibujado horror, miedo, tristesa, y más que nada, Pena.

Mostraban también aún moretones, cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras con objetos contundentes que claramente habían sido calentados antes de fueran utilizados. Pero cabe destacar que a todas se les había decolorado el cabello, desde que quedaron internadas, por alguna razón, sus cabellos Rubio, Castaño y Negro, con el paso de los días en el reformatorio, comenzaron a tornarse blancos paulatinamente.

Y al despertar, todas tenían el cabello blanco, blanco como su hermano, Lincoln.

-¡No, No, Por favor no! ¡NO!-Comenzó a gritar Luna, cuando Elias prontamente fue a ella y la consoló.

-Luna, por favor, mantén la calma.-Pidió el.-Ya pasó, nadie más va a lastimarlas.

-Se...Señor Harman.-Decía Leni entre lágrimas, con los ojos rojos e hincados.-Por favor, y...yo ya no quiero más ... snif ... quiero ir a casa, no quiero estar aquí.-Entonces fue dejada al lado de su hermana Lori, quien estaba igual, esta, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, abrazó a su hermanita, consolándola.

-Quiero ir a casa ...-Dijo Lori, temblando mientras abrazaba a su hermana, ella también estaba traumatizada por la paliza que recibió.

-Yo también...

-¡NO, POR FAVOR!-Gritaba Luan bajo absoluto terror, aún aterrada mientras los doctores intentaban atenderla.-¡NO ME HAGAN DAÑO! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Luna, Luan, tranquilas.-Tranquilizó Elias al acercarse a ella.-Todo esta bien, ya pasó.

-¿Qu...? ¿que...? ¿donde estoy? ¡Chicas! ¿Que pasó? ¡¿Donde están?! ¡¿Donde están mis hermanas?!

-Están allí.-Señaló al frente suyo uno de los paramédicos.-Las llevarán al hospital para atenderlas.

-Y ... y Lynn?-preguntó para luego ver a la mencionada a su lado en su camilla.-Lynn!-Exclamó para luego abrazarla.

-Luna, Luan ... -Dijo limpiándose la nariz, estando recostada, llorando por el abuso sexual que recibió.-Esto es mi culpa ... snif ... por favor, perdónenme.

-No!, no digas eso.-Pidió su hermana, quien también estaba con la voz quebrada.-no fue culpa de nadie ... esos malditos nos hicieron esto.

Las 3 fueron llevadas dentro de la ambulancia, una vez dentro, ambas fueron atendidas, aunque pudieron ver además hacia afuera como sus demás hermanas también eran puestas en otras ambulancias en parejas igual que ellas.

-¿que pasará con nosotras? ¿que harán con nuestras hermanas?

-Las llevaremos a un lugar donde reciban atención médica, luego de eso, serán internadas en un centro de Rehabilitación psiquiátrico de Kalispell, en Montana.

Luna aún estaba afectada, lo mismo Luan, por lo cual la antigua comediante dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, esta por su parte, solo bajó la mirada, además de que aún estaba tiritando por esa experiencia.

-Iré a ver a las demás.

-Espere, por favor, no se vaya.

-Tranquilas, volveré.

Elías fue a la ambulancia donde estaban las 2 mayores, en ellas, estaban Lori y Leni, la primera no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que la otra, todavía estaba recostada, aparentemente aún inconsciente. Aunque primero decidió hablar con alguno de los detectives.

-¿Que pasará con ellas?

-Debido a que sus padres están en prisión, su tía y su abuelo no pueden hacerse cargo de ellas, y el otro matrimonio Loud está en Nueva Inglaterra, serán enviadas a un hospital psiquiátrico en Kalispell, Montana, recibirán apoyo psiquiátrico con el fin de evitar algún trauma a su edad. Señor Harman, usted concluyó con su trabajo.

-Tienen que estar bromeando.-Respondió.-solo mírenlas, ya están traumatizadas, y yo soy el único con el que suelen tener confianza, ahora mismo soy el único que podría evitar posibles traumas posteriores, por no decir peores.

-Señor Harman, debe entender que estar dentro del reformatorio en medio de negligencias que pasaron por sus narices pueden hacerlo a usted también responsable.

-Pues tengo suerte de no presentar antecedentes y que no existan pruebas que me relacionen con el abuso sexual de las hermanas Loud; Además.-Dijo sacando un papel.-Yo vivo en Kalispell, con mis 2 hermanos menores, después veré si puedo ver si puedo volver a atenderlas, si alguien de aquí las conoce tan bien en este momento, ese soy yo.

-Esta bien.-Dijo un detective.-Si usted lo decide así. no nos opondremos.

Las chicas fueron puestas en sus respectivas ambulancias, Elías por su parte decidió acompañar a Lisa, pues era la única que no tenía pareja, y a sus 4 años con una experiencia así de traumática, necesitaba a alguien que la consolara al despertar.

Y a unos kilómetros rumbo al hospital, Lisa despertó.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡LINCOLN! ¡HERMANAS!-Gritó Lisa con la respiración agitada y tiritando. Los paramédicos la sujetaron para que no se hiciera daño. Y no fue muy difícil.

-Señorita Loud, por favor, calmes...

-¡DÉJENME, BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO MÁS! ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUEN!

-Lisa!-Exclamó Elías.-por favor, tranquila, ya paso. Ya pasó.

La pequeña agitó un poco su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, entonces entendió que estaba en una ambulancia.

-Señor Harman...

-Descuida, Lisa.-Prometió el castaño.-Pronto llegarán al hospital y recibirán ayuda, resistan un poco.

-Mis ... ¿Donde están mis hermanas?-Preguntó aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando.-Quiero verlas. Quiero ver a mis hermanas.

-Esta bien.-Replicó.-No te preocupes, irán al hospital, recibirán ayuda y podrás ver a tus hermanas, lo prometo.

Mientras en la otra ambulancia, Lori estaba siendo atendida por los paramédicos, había perdido mucha sangre, estaba pálida producto de ello. Leni por su parte empezaba a recuperar la conciencia y comenzó a desesperarse, pues también estaba sufriendo paranoias. Veía a los que la atacaron frente a ella pero cubiertos en un halo negro, con ojos blancos en sus oscuras pieles, acercándose a ella.

 _-¿Que hay de nuevo, puta?_

 _-Hoy te mueres, perra._

 _-Me divertiré con tu cuerpo sin vida._

-¡No, Aléjense! ¡Déjenme! ¡Basta!

-Señorita, cálmense por favor.

-¡PARA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO MÁS! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Leni.

Lori. Aún débil por la falta de sangre en su sistema, fue al lado de su hermanita, al oír su voz, las sombras se fueron, y pudo ver a su hermana para ver a su alrededor.

Estaban en una ambulancia.

La rubia ahora de pelo blanco solo lloró y abrazó a Lori, quien tampoco podía contener las lágrimas, sus ropas estaban desgastadas, los shorts de Lori, la parte inferior de la blusa de Leni, así como la ropa interior de ambas estaban hechas trizas, estaba llenas de moretones aún sobre las cicatrices de todo el cuerpo, además de un dolor insoportable en sus intimidades y en el trasero.

-Por que...-dijo Lori, destrozada.-De todas mis hermanas, ¿Por que Leni? ¿Por que las gemelas? ¿Por que?

Y su llanto se armonizó con el de Leni. Pero notó el cabello emblanquecido de su hermana.

-Lori ... ¿Cuando ... cuando te teñiste el cabello del color de Linky?-Preguntó.

-No me lo teñí, cuando desperté, tenía el cabello blanco.-Respondió.-Tu también lo tienes.

Leni se miró en un espejo y efectivamente, ambas tenían el cabello blanco. Igual que se hermano.

Igual que Lincoln.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y comenzó a pensar en el.

-Ojalá Linky estuviera aquí.-Comentó.-El sabría que hacer.

-Tienes razón, Leni.-Respondió Lori, también triste.-Sin el, Literalmente ... estamos perdidas...

En otra ambulancia. Estaban Lynn y Lucy. La primera estaba llorando a más no poder, ese ruso le había destrozado el trasero y roto las piernas, pero más que por eso, lloraba por su hermana menor.

Lucy aún seguía inconsciente, había perdido bastante sangre, Lynn se había ofrecido para compartir su sangre, pues eran compatibles, sin embargo ella también había perdido mucha, así que si intentaba dársela a Lucy, podría ser fatal para ambas, pues aún no recibían aseo. Necesitaban limpiar sus cuerpos y alimentarse bien antes de siquiera poder cambiar sangre.

- _Esto es tu culpa, Lynn.-_ Fue lo que su mente decía, una y otra vez _.-Eres la única culpable, y Lincoln también debe estar sufriendo por que los separaran de ustedes, conociéndolo, debe sentirse muy triste, todo gracias a ti, Lynn Jr. Ojalá hubieras muerto violada._

La deportista empezó a llorar a más no poder mientras los paramédicos intentaban calmarla, a su vez como estaban reanimando a Lucy.

-¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡Lucy!

-¡NOOOOOO!

No pudo soportar ver a su hermanita llorar con aquel grito desgarrador, no dudó en ir a abrazarla sin que su emisión de lágrimas se detuviera. Al notarla, Lucy no dudó en corresponder. Sin dejar de llorar, pues aquellos animales habían logrado su cometido con ella.

-Lynn, gracias a Dios.

-Lucy, hablaste.-Dijo conmovida, pues desde que su infierno había comenzado, ella había hecho una especie de voto de silencio, era muy raro oírla hablar entonces.-Lucy ... lo siento ... snif... esto es culpa mía ... lo siento... lo siento tanto ... snif...

La gótica de ahora pelo blanco negó con la cabeza, y abrazó a su hermana más fuerte.

 _-Que rica estuviste._

 _-Pídele ayuda a tus "amigos" para que te ayuden, puta._

- _Muérete_.

- _Abusadora de mierda._

- _Maldita._

Lucy gimió al ver esas alucinaciones suyas y cubrió su rostro en el pecho de Lynn, intentando ignorar sus insultos y amenazas que estaban en su mente.

 _-Es tu culpa, Lynn._

- _Tu causaste todo esto._

 _-Perra._

 _-Maricona._

- _Suicídate._

 _-Te vas a morir._

 _-Hija de puta._

Lynn también estaba teniendo sus propias alucinaciones, penetraban fondo emocionalmente en ella, así que ella también abrazó más fuerte a su hermanita, y ambas se permitieron llorar.

(Kalispell, Montana)

Había pasado medio día en ambulancia, hasta que finalmente llegaron al hospital, varias fueron llevadas a urgencias rápidamente, algunas como Lori, Luan, Lucy o las gemelas estaban teniendo alucinaciones nuevamente, así que tuvieron que calmarlas. Ahora recibirían apoyo, pues habían ya sufrido mucho daño. Hasta Elías daría su apoyo por ayudarlas.

Elías se encontraba con las gemelas, quienes estaban abrazadas sin separarse en ningún momento, sus rostros estaban pálidos entre las cicatrices de cortes en todo sus cuerpos y caras, sus ojos estaban reflejando solamente horror, con la mirada perdida, temblaban y dejaban caer lágrimas sin hacer nada más.

Junto a ellas, estaban Luna y Luan, la segunda estaba cargando a Lisa a pesar de estar en una camilla junto a su hermana mayor, Lisa solo se aferraba a su hermana, temblando, y mojando la destrozadas blusa de Luan con sus lágrimas mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Estas 2 también derramaban lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por eso, además de que estaban pálidas, aún esos recuerdos no se iban, y les hacían sentir muy mal.

Leni estaba abrazando a Lori mientras esta lloraba a más no poder, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía, que lo lamentaba por no haber podido hacer algo, más la modista peliblanca consolaba a su hermana también de pelo blanco que no paraba de pedirle perdón.

Finalmente, Lucy y Lynn, ambas también se aferraron a Lori igual de sollozantes, más Lynn que nadie más.

Pasaría un tiempo para que las chicas pudieran salir del hospital psiquiátrico, pues el daño fue muy severo, las había traumatizado, Elías no dudaría en ayudarlas para que volvieran a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, no volverían a ser las mismas, habían logrado salir del reformatorio, pero a un alto precio, pero a su vez, las chicas finalmente cambiarían.

y lo intentarían hacer, para bien.

Pero a pesar de eso, el reformatorio ya las había roto, las había matado en vida.

Estaban Rotas.

Con esto, termina el primer arco de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, lamento si están resultando algo cortos, como veo, no hay mucho que narrar en estas partes, me disculpo por eso, solo espero que no hayan sido aburridos, y prometo que después, haré más largos y o más extendidos las tramas de los siguientes, ya era hora de que avanzara de alguna forma.

En el próximo arco de la historia, veremos a las chicas en esta nueva ciudad, y como intentarán reintegrarse en la sociedad, pero como ya se imaginarán, no la tendrán nada fácil, además de que las chicas, por lo que les pasó, tendrán que hacer un cambio en sus vidas, mantenerse unidas cuando el mundo básicamente no hace más que escupirles en la cara, aún así, habrá gente que estará a su lado que les darán fuerza y estímulo para poder seguir avanzar, pero como ya vieron, prácticamente, las chicas están muertas en vida.

Nos vemos!


	7. Lynn Padre

**_CAPÍTULO 9:_ _Lynn Padre_**

* * *

- _Cobarde._

 _-Excusa de padre._

 _-Marica._

 _-Mierda de persona_

 _-Tarado._

 _-Pendejo._

 _-Maldito._

 _-Abusador._

 _-Incompetente._

 _-Rata._

 _-Maricón._

 _-Te romperé los huesos que aún no se te rompieron, pendejo._

 _-Pégate un tiro algún día, estúpido._

 _-Me enfermas, marica._

 _-Maricón._

 _-Le dijiste maricón 2 veces._

 _-Porque es peor que un marica._

 _-Ah, si, tienes razón en eso, es un pedazo de basura mal oliente._

 _-Haremos que desees no haber nacido._

 _-Te arrepentirás de estar aquí._

 _-Hijo de puta._

 _-Pendejo._

 _-Puto._

 _-Estúpido imbécil de mierda._

Esos solo eran unos pocos de los muchos insultos que Lynn padre estaba recibiendo, todos los días los demás le golpeaban hasta el cansancio, quedaba con el rostro desfigurado por los fuertes puñetazos que recibía, cuando lo pateaba, o incluso cuando lo arrojaban contra una mesa, la basura o contra el muro de concreto, en una de esas incluso llegó a agrietarlo por la fuerza del impacto. Además de perder varios dientes en el proceso.

Afortunadamente para el, los guardias consiguieron separarlo del resto de los reclusos que intentaban romperle lo que aún no le hubieran roto.

Tras salir de la enfermería, Lynn padre había terminado con un par de vendas en la nariz y un brazo para ser luego dejado en su celda, la cual era pequeña y estaba alejada de los demás, para su protección, pues cuando llegó, no pasó mucho para que terminara con varios huesos doblados y fracturados, varias veces se oyó sus gritos de dolor en el eco cuando le daban una paliza.

Una vez que fue dejado, y que los guardias se fueran, pudo permitirse llorar, se odiaba así mismo, ya no le importaba lo que le pasara, más le preocupaban sus hijos, primero Lincoln, sabía que el también debería sentirse triste por esto, que lo separaran de su familia, más cuando ellos intentaron compensarle de diferentes formas, le preguntaba incluso si quería acompañarlo al trabajo incluso en el día de "Lleva a tu hija al trabajo" hasta convenció a su jefe que solo las hijas era una estupidez, gracias a eso, ese día se hizo mixto, y varios también pudieron traer a sus hijos varones al trabajo gracias a su determinación como padre, recordar eso le dolió mucho. También le dolía el saber que no tendría la oportunidad de ver a Lily crecer, decir sus primeras palabras, ni de crecer con su familia, pero al menos tendría a su hermano a su lado para protegerla y amarla, aún así, pensar en eso le causaba mucho dolor.

Y luego sus hijas, no quería pensar que la estuvieran pasando peor que el, aunque en realidad eso si era cierto, eran las que peor lo estaban pasando, en aquel reformatorio, no quería pensar lo que les podrían hacer allí, ni tampoco a su esposa.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido firme, nada de esto habría sucedido.-Se lamentó sollozando.-Solo espero que mis cuñados te cuiden bien, Lincoln, y también a mi pequeño ángel, Lily. Niñas, Dios, por favor, no permitas que les sigan dañando la gente, dales fuerza, dales fuerza a mis hijas, dales fuerzas a mi hijo, te lo suplico.-Agregó entre lágrimas.-Familia, lo arruiné todo, por favor, perdónenme.

Estaba envuelto en un aura de pena y de dolor, pensar en lo que les podría pasar a sus hijas le destrozaba el alma, y también la pérdida de su único hijo junto a su hija menor, no los podría ver crecer, no vería a Lily decir sus primeras palabras, y no podría decirle a su hijo lo mucho que lo amaba como padre, pues fracasó, falló como patriarca, y tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Disculpe, guardia.-Llamó el castaño al guardia cercano.-Cuanto me dieron de condena, por favor, disculpe mi mala memoria, pero bueno, ya debe saber ... bueno, usted entiende.

-Su condena es de 15 años por incompetencia, y otros 5 más por complicidad.-Dijo el guardia en un tono inexpresivo.-Con algo de suerte se le podría reducir la condena por buen comportamiento.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, señor.-Agradeció Lynn y este regresó a su celda.-(Suspiro) solo espero que ...si consigo salir de aquí ... pueda hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Lincoln, niñas, hijos...

El suspiró.

-Si llegas a salir, ojalá que así sea.-Dijo el guardia.-Pero por lo que has hecho, honestamente creo que no la podrías tener fácil por la "reputación" que te has ganado.

-Si, lo sé.

-No, además de eso, la noticia se expandió a todo el pais, mira.

El guardia pasó por la ventana un periódico que mostraba su caso, siendo un diario nacional, eso le dejó claro que su situación no pintaba bien, y probablemente seguiría así hasta después de que fuera libre.

-Esto no va a ser fácil.-se lamentó.-mucho menos para mis hijas. (Suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro)

Pero miró a la luna desde la ventana de su celda hacia la del exterior.

-Pero si logro salir, les prometo que no volveré a esconderme, nunca más, Lincoln, hijo, niñas, se los prometo, se los prometo con mi vida si es necesario, pero seré alguien diferente. Por ustedes.

* * *

(Boston)

-Sé que puede ser difícil, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevas amistades, nuevos retos.

-Gracias Leroy, eso me ayuda mucho, (Suspiro)

-Lincoln.-Dijo Leroy.-No te preocupes, te apoyaré a ti y a Lily en todo lo que pueda ¿ok?

-Ok, gracias Leroy.

Sonrió.

-Vamos entonces, sonríe, mañana papá nos preparará un buen almuerzo, y recuerda, primer día de escuela.

-Esta bien.-Respondió.

-Dame 5, primo.

y ambos chocaron los 5, Lincoln se sintió animado, todo gracias a su primo andrógino y sus tíos, además, por Lily, no dudaría en hacer lo que esté a su alcance para lograr su objetivo claro desde que llegó.

Lo haría por su familia.

Se acostaron y Lincoln se quedó pensando, una expresión de molestia y decepción se formó en su rostro al tener que recordar al responsable. Nunca pensó que lo haría de todas formas a pesar de que el le insistió que no lo hiciera, se sentía en cierto modo, traicionado.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esto, Clyde, ni aunque lo hubieras hecho por mi, no puedo creerlo.-Susurró a sus adentros.

Se asomó un lado de su habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, y vio a la habitación de Lily, cuya puerta también estaba abierta, y se podía ver a la bebé durmiendo.

-Te prometo que volveremos a ser una familia, Lily.-Dijo Lincoln.-Aunque me tome más de un año.

Y se fue a dormir, mañana sería su primer día de escuela en Boston.

* * *

 **Había dicho anteriormente que haría un interludio con los padres, primero hice uno de Rita, y ahora tocaba uno con Lynn padre antes de finalmente iniciar el segundo arco de la historia, lamento si les resultó un poco corto, solo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar su Review para decirme que les pareció, nos veremos en el segundo arco de la historia para volver a centrarnos en las hermanas Loud en el estado de Montana.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Arco II: Centro Psiquiátrico

**_CAPÍTULO 10 (Arco II):_ _Centro Psiquiátrico_**

* * *

 _(2 meses después)_

Una de las enfermeras del centro psiquiátrico caminaba con un carrito con alimentos siendo acompañada del Doctor Elías, en dirección a un pasillo, en el habían unas puertas, con los nombres de las chicas Loud, había pasado un mes desde que fueron trasladadas del reformatorio, al centro psiquiátrico en Kalispell, Montana, Elías fue quien las acompañó debido a que era con quien mejor se llevaban las chicas siendo el una pieza vital para su recuperación, sumado a que el vivía en esa ciudad junto a sus hermanos menores, Audley Harman de 29 años, que vive con el, y Merly Harman, de 19 años, estudiante universitaria.

-¿Aún sin mejoras?

-Más o menos.-Respondió.-Sus Paranoias o pesadillas han disminuido gradualmente, pero aún siguen casi sin habla la mayoría por no mencionar que son bastante antisociales,Las menores aún pueden asustarse por movimientos bruscos o estruendos, siguen tartamudeando en oraciones complejas pero no en respuestas orales simples. Y además se muestran siempre decaídas en general, siguen ojerosas, las mayores se habían dejado algo del maquillaje en sus mejillas, como si parecieran góticas o emos, más bien, todas se han vuelto así.

-¿Como lo califican?

-Sus síntomas revelan que han desarrollado _Ánthropoiphobia.-_ Dijo la enfermera.-Miedo a la gente, aunque cabe destacar que no muestran temor al interactuar entre si.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Elías pasando su mano por su barbilla.-Mmhh, esto es grave...

Elías se acercó a la primera habitación que pertenecía a Luna y Luan, al entrar, se mostró una habitación enorme, con 3 ventanas hacia afuera en la pared del otro extremo de la puerta, y en ambos lados laterales habían 2 camas, con las 2 cubiertas por las sábanas de sus respectivas camas, no parecían haber movimiento alguno, pero de cerca podía notarse difícilmente que tiritaban, y se podían notar sus marcas en todo su cuerpo.

-Por favor...-La voz vino de la cama donde estaba Luan.-Déjenos.

-Luna, Luan, tienen visitas.-Respondió la enfermera.

-Como sea.-Respondió Luna en un tono frío y apagado.-Si vinieron a darnos de comer, ya saben donde dejar los platos, solo déjenos.

-Luna, Luan.-Llamó el doctor.-Soy yo, el Sr Harman.

Ambas se sorprendieron y se asomaron, realmente les alegraba ver al doctor ahí, al oír su voz, ambas no dudaron en asomarse, y sonrieron, débil, pero verdaderamente lo hicieron al verlo ahí.

-Se...Señor Harman.-Murmuró Luan.-¿Que hace aquí?

-Esto les agradará.-Dijo mostrando un papel.-Seré su doctor otra vez, y además vivo aquí, en Kalispell.

Las 2 hermanas sonrieron levemente al oír eso.

-Gracias, señor Harman.-Dijo Luna.-¿atenderá a las demás, verdad?

-Por supuesto, jovencita.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.-No se preocupen, todo va a estar bien.-Agregó para darles calma.-Iré a ver a las demás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Dijo Luan.-las chicas se van a alegrar mucho. Gracias señor Harman.

Elías asintió y dejó que las 2 hermanas comieran su almuerzo.

Fue a otra habitación, en esta estaban Lisa y las gemelas, al menos puso a la menor junto a alguna de sus hermanas mayores, pues necesitaba compañía.

Abrió la puerta y vio a las 3 menores en una silla, la habitación era igual que la de Luna y Luan, aunque tenía 3 camas y su mesa era más pequeña.

-Lola, Lana, Lisa.-Dijo Elías.

Las 3 detuvieron su almuerzo e inmediatamente voltearon a ver al doctor, detallando sus miradas de sorpresa al ver al doctor que estuvo a su lado, frente a ellas en un lugar que las pequeñas junto a sus demás hermanas mayores desconocían. Baradas en tierras desconocidas, aún les quedaba alguien que estaba dispuesto a darles una mano a pesar de todo, no esperaban que apareciera allí tan lejos de Royal Woods, recorrer kilómetros para estar con ellas para apoyarlas, por muy irónico que sea el hecho de que Elías, específicamente viviera en Kalispell.

-Se ...señor Harman.-Dijo Lana, sin poder creer que estuviera aquí.

-¿Que ... que está haciendo aquí?-Agregó Lola, igual de sorprendida.

-Bueno, resulta que vivo aquí, en Kalispell.-Respondió.-Fui afortunado de que las llevaran aquí, ¿no creen?

Las 3 no dijeron nada, desviaron la mirada a un lado o a su almuerzo en el caso de Lisa, quizás no fue momento ni para un chiste suave como ese.

-La verdad, es bueno verlo aquí, Señor Harman.-Dijo Lisa.-Hasta a mi me ha alegrado verle, no esperábamos verlo aquí la verdad.

Lisa y las gemelas no tenían ánimos para hacer algo siquiera, se podía sentir en el ambiente lo tristes que estaban, estaban cansadas, sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras por falta de sueño, aún se notaban en gran manera las cicatrices y cortes que presentaban en sus rostros y todos sus cuerpos, tanto las partes visibles como las que no, y apenas habían tocado su almuerzo.

-Y ... ¿como están?

-Bien.-Dijeron en un tono apagado mientras miraban a su almuerzo, las gemelas movían sus tenedores alrededor de la comida.

-Uh ... hay algún problema, tal vez si quieren ...

-No, está bien.-Respondió Lisa, en el mismo tono apagado que sus hermanas mayores.-Está todo bien.

-¿Seguras?

-Si.-Dijeron las gemelas.

-Puede irse.-Dijo Lana en un tono apagado.

-No se molesten en atendernos más.-Pidió Lola de la misma forma.

Quizás sería mejor que esperara a que las niñas terminaran su almuerzo, ya tendría tiempo para verlas más tarde, dejó la habitación con la enfermera, y fueron a la siguiente habitación, donde estaban Lynn y Lucy.

Al entrar, vieron a ambas chicas en la cama de Lynn, acostadas, con los ojos cerrados (no se veían en el caso de Lucy por su flequillo ahora blanco) y ojerosos, además de que ambas tenían lágrimas ligeras, en el caso de la gótica, su maquillaje estaba derramado por ellas, ensuciando su cara y la remera de Lynn dado a que tenía su rostro acurrucado contra su pecho.

Al oír la puerta abrirse, Lynn abrió un poco los ojos, la antigua castaña ahora albina (igual que el resto de sus hermanas) dejando ver que estaban rojos e hinchados, Elías supuso que Lucy podría tenerlos igual.

-Déjenos solas, por favor.-Dijo en un tono apagado y cansado.

-Es hora del almuerzo, señorita Loud.-Dijo la enfermera trayendo un par de platos y poniéndolos en su mesa.

-No tenemos hambre.-Respondió.

Elías decidió acercarse para que lo vieran mejor. Lynn oyó los pasos del doctor acercarse, pensó que podría tener acompañantes la enfermera, estuvo a punto de decir nuevamente que las dejaran solas, cuando pudo ver mejor a quien se les estaba acercando.

-Lynn, Lucy.-Respondió al estar frente a ellas.

Lynn pudo reconocer al doctor al parpadear un poco, dejándose expresar una mirada de sorpresa, Lucy también volteó al quitar su rostro del pecho de su hermana luego de tanto llorar, llegando a tener la misma expresión al ver a Elías frente a ellas.

-Señor Harman.-Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Lucy.

-Hola chicas.-las saludó.-vine con la enfermera a darles su almuerzo, necesitan comer, les hará bien.

-No tenemos hambre.

-Niñas.

-Déjenos solas.-Pidió Lynn en ese tono apagado que sus hermanas también tenían, pero en el caso de ella, parecía que estuviera aguantando el llanto.

Lucy parecía igual.

Quizás, sería lo mejor que podría hacer el doctor en aquellos momentos.

-Esta bien, si necesitan algo, avísenle a la enfermera y si es necesario, regresaré.-Dijo Elías.-Pero no dejen que su almuerzo se enfríe. Por favor, niñas.

El doctor hizo señal a la enfermera que dejara el almuerzo en la mesa, antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver como ambas se acurrucaban juntas en la cama.

una vez que la puerta se cerró, ellas se permitieron llorar. Algo que no pudieron evitar, pues era lo único que podían hacer, pero no querían que se preocuparan por ellas, no en ese momento, necesitaban desahogar su pena, Lucy estaba destrozada, habían abusado de ella, nunca pensó perder su inocencia y su virginidad de tal brutal manera que incluyó golpes y cortes que le dejaron heridas tan físicas como psicológicas, Lynn era similar, pero esta se lamentaba además por la culpa que sentía, se sentía responsable por lo que sus hermanas estaban pasando, y lo peor, era que un mafioso se aprovechó de ella, pero peor fueron las torturas y golpizas que ella y sus hermanas recibieron en aquel reformatorio, y ahora habían sido destruidas, para Lynn, era como estar muerta en vida, ella y sus hermanas.

-Lucy ...-Dijo.-Perdóname ... esto fue mi culpa ... yo causé...

No pudo terminar por el dolor que sentía que apenas le permitía formular palabras y porque Lucy negó con la cabeza e hizo que la mirara para luego sentir como la gótica ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas, para luego aferrarse del cuello de la deportista en otro abrazo.

Entonces, oyó una voz quebrada, dolida, igual a la de una niña de 8 años, una niña asustada, lastimada, dolida, triste, a su oído, Lucy le susurró así, dejando por un momento su lado gótico, para poder expresarle su dolor compartido.

-No fue tu culpa.-Susurró.-Snif ... deja de culparte, por favor.

Entonces Lynn se sentó con ella en su regazo, hizo que la viera de frente, aún con su flequillo ahora blanco, podía ver sus ojos llorosos, hinchados, ojerosos con un par de bolsas, y cansados, ojos que ella también poseía al ser vista por Lucy a los ojos. La deportista acarició su cabello una vez negro, ahora Blanco, como una madre consolando a su hija, y ella se dejó querer, fundió su rostro en el pecho de Lynn nuevamente, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, Lynn tampoco pudo dejar de llorar.

-Esto no fue tu culpa.-volvió a susurrarle, pero pudo oírla bien.-Fue culpa de todas.

Lynn siguió llorando junto a su hermana, pidiéndole una y otra vez perdón, rogando para que esto acabara, confesando no saber que hacer, que poder hacer al respecto, pero Lucy solo respondió haciendo que ambas se recostaran en la cama.

Siguieron sollozando un rato más, aún después de que Elías y la enfermera hubieran dejado su celda.

-Pediré que las pongan en una sala juntas.-Comentó Elías a la enfermera.-Se necesitan mutuamente, sabe el impacto psicológico que tiene como consecuencia del constante maltrato y posterior abuso que sufrieron estas chicas, especialmente las menores.

-Quizás podamos ponerlas en un mismo lugar.-Respondió.-Además de que no han mostrado actos de violencia entre si, al contrario. Sin embargo, requerirá un poco de tiempo para que las traslademos a un mismo lugar, además puede que les resulte complicado acostumbrarse a otro lugar.

-Comprendo.-Dijo el.

Entonces fueron al último cuarto, el de las 2 mayores, con los 2 últimos platos de almuerzo que tenían, ambos fueron al cuarto de Lori y Leni, Elías tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta para que la enfermera llegara con el carrito con los últimos platos.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, cubiertas por las sábanas, aparentemente estaban durmiendo ambas, tenían el cabello pastoso, ojeras como el resto de sus hermanas, sin mencionar el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de los cortes, incluyendo la cara.

-Lori, Leni.-Dijo Elías al entrar mientras la enfermera dejaba el almuerzo en la mesa para ambas.

Ninguna respondió, solo estaban en sus camas, en silencio, cubiertas por las sábanas.

-¿Niñas?

Elías se acercó a Lori y la movió un poco, entonces, en un tenue movimiento, ella giró un rostro hacia arriba muy lentamente, poco a poco, con algo de esfuerzo por lo que se pudo notar, sus ojos se abrieron.

Miró entonces al doctor.

-Lori.

La rubia mayor quedó con sus ojerosos y lagrimosos ojos abiertos, pero con cansancio al verlo ante ella.

-Se... señor Harman...

-Hola, Lori.-Dijo Elías.-¿Te interrumpo?

-N...No, claro que no.-Tartamudeó levantándose en la cama.-Señor Harman ... ¿que... que está haciendo aquí?

-Je je je, ¿no recuerdan lo que dije? yo vivo aquí en Kalispell.-Respondió.-Además, siendo el único en quien confían, bueno, no mucho, algo, pero el único, pues siempre se mostraban temerosas ante el personal, siendo yo la única excepción ¿recuerdas?

-Ah ... si.-Recordó.-Es verdad.

-Bueno, volveré pronto, veré a tu hermana ¿ok?

-Ok

Elías se dio media vuelta y fue a la cama de Leni, pero notó algo, la rubia estaba con los ojos medio cerrados, además, estaba convulsionando, y estaba con el sudor corriendo por todo su rostro.

-Leni?

-No ... no... atrás ... no...

* * *

Era un pasillo apenas con Luz, en las paredes laterales habían puertas de celdas cerradas, estaban en negro en las ventanillas, no se veía nada adentro si intentaba asomarse.

No había ningún ruido, no parecía haber nadie más que ella, cosa que la hizo sentirse incómoda. Temía que fuera algo tramado por los demás reclusos para volver a golpearla, o peor, abusar nuevamente de ella.

Estaba temblando, el pasillo parecía interminable, con una oscuridad que apenas hacía visible el lugar, y un silencio sepulcral.

Fue hasta que un sonido rompió el silencio, sobresaltándola al oírlo: frente suyo, una de las puertas se abrió, dejando salir a alguien vestido con una botarga de oso, la cual estaba destrozada, sucia, manchada con sangre y eso le daba un aspecto bastante tenebroso.

- _Hola, Leni_.-Dijo aquella persona.- _Te vez terrible, dime que se siente tener relaciones sexuales, ¿es placentero?_

Eso último le hizo revolver el estómago, se llevó la mano a la boca para aguantar las náuseas al tener que recordar eso como si fuera ayer que no más le sucedió a ellas.

-¿Quien ... quien eres?-Preguntó con temor.

- _No importa, pero te diré una cosa, ahora llegó la calma para ti y tus queridas hermanas, disfrútala mientras puedas, porque cuando el infierno te reclame, yo seré la que te arrastre a el, y no tendrías escapatoria._

Leni dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero sentía como si no hubiera retrocedido.

- _No importa las veces que te cuestiones, Linda, vendré por ti, mis hermanas irán por las tuyas, pero estamos de bueno humor hoy, así que te daré un año y medio, se que han sufrido mucho, tu alma está hecha pedazos, lo ignoras ahora, pero muy pronto, eso les cobrará factura a ustedes, descuida, intuyo que el doctorsito ese quiere evitar eso, pero sería muy complejo explicarlo, más para alguien tan boba como tu._

-¿A que te refieres?

- _Tu y tus hermanas tienen 2 opciones: Uno, Entrégate a la desesperación total y perder su cordura.-Respondió aquella "Botarga".-O Dos: Lucha inútilmente contra esos sentimientos más el odio que se han ganado del resto de la sociedad y asuman las consecuencias de los actos de su hermano._

-No ... Tu... tu no me controlas.-Dijo Leni.-Y Esos actos fueron nuestros, No los de Linky.

- _¿Eso crees?_

Entonces esa botarga atravesó su pecho.

- _Tu tiempo y el de tus hermanas corre desde ahora._ -Respondió mientras sus "ojos" comenzaron a brillar en rojo y le salían dientes afilados, adquiriendo una voz demoníaca. _-Aunque no se convencerme, les daré un plazo un poco más largo._

Entonces rugió y comenzó a atacar a Leni, desgarrando su piel con sus dientes y garras, arrancando su carne y huesos, despellejando su cuello, y rasgando su rostro mientras ella gritaba. Intentando inútilmente de defenderse, pero sentía como otras manos la sujetaban, dejando a aquel ser libre para destriparla sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritó la rubia entre lágrimas.

-¡Leni! ¡Leni!-Decía Elías sujetándola debido a que comenzaba a hacer movimientos bruscos en la cama.-¡Despierta!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡Leni!

-¡NO!

-¡LENI!

Ese último grito junto a una fuerte sacudida la hizo detenerse, poniendo fin a aquella pesadilla, abriendo sus ojos enrojecidos y ojerosos, igual que los del resto de sus hermanas.

La rubia se sorprendió al ver al doctor.

-S-Señor Harman. ¿Que está haciendo aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida de verlo.

-Les dije que vivo en Kalispell, están en el centro psiquiátrico de la ciudad.

-Ah, ok.-Dijo Leni.-Perdone, es que tuve una pesadilla.

-Ya veo.-Dijo mientras que la chica se sentaba en su cama.

-Señor Harman.

Lori fue quien lo llamó.

-No es la primera vez que Leni le pasó eso.-Respondió.-Ni la única.

-¿Como?

-Lo que dice la paciente es cierto.-Dijo la enfermera sacando un expediente.-Ambas sufren pesadillas, sus hermanas también, eso fue media semana después de que fueran internadas aquí, casi siempre es la misma pesadilla.

-¿La misma?-Preguntó, la enfermera asintió, haciendo que el volviera a ver a las 2.-¿Que ... tipo de pesadilla?

Leni y Lori se encogieron de hombros, la primera se abrazó las piernas y desvió la mirada.

-Es siempre lo mismo.-Dijo Lori.-Cuando le conté a Leni, resultó que había soñado lo mismo.

Elías oyó atentamente.

-Sueño que es en un pasillo como los del reformatorio, pero parece infinito.-Narró la rubia.-Esta oscuro y ... y...

-¿Que sucede entonces?

-Entonces ... e-e-entonces ...

Lori tartamudeaba mientras comenzaba también a sudar de los nervios, esa pesadilla era muy tétrica para ella.

-Lori, ¿que pasa?

-Yo ... y-yo ...

-Esta bien.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.-No te gastes así, si te incomoda, podrán decírmelo en privado cuando podamos comenzar con las sesione de consulta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Respondió Lori, más calmada.

-Vale, chicas.-Dijo para finalizar.-Los dejaremos con sus almuerzos, espero que estén bien.

-Ok.-Dijeron ambas, en el mismo tono apagado que el resto.

Elías asintió y el con la enfermera se fueron, dejando a las chicas con su almuerzo, empezaron a comer, pero sobra decir que no estaban de ánimo como para comer, más entendían que era necesario, necesitaban nutrirse.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por que, Lori?

-No pude decirles.-Dijo apenada.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Leni poniendo su mano en la de Lori.-Yo en tu lugar tampoco hubiera podido decírselo, por mucho que quisiera.

-Esto es una pesadilla.-Dijo rendida.-Una de la que no podemos despertar, nos mandaron a un reformatorio, mamá y papá están en la cárcel, Lincoln y Lily están al otro lado del país, nos violaron, abusaron de nuestras hermanas pequeñas.-Dijo entre jadeos.-No pudimos hacer nada, nos mandaron a un centro psiquiátrico, y tenemos que tomar pastillas para poder dormir bien y ...

No pudo terminar la frase, cayendo rendida y empezando a sollozar.

-Esta bien, Lori.-Dijo Leni, también entre lágrimas.-para mi tampoco es fácil, créeme que ... he pensado incluso en lo peor.

Lori entonces la miró. No podía creer que su hermana realmente hubiera pensado en eso a pesar de haberse mostrado fuerte ante las demás, pero por dentro, estaba igual de destrozada, ahora lo sabía.

-Arruinaron mi primer beso.-Se lamentó.-Se supone que sería con el chico del que me enamoraría, pero acabé siendo besada por un montón de animales ... mis hermanitas sufrieron lo peor, no puedo imaginarme lo horrible que pude ser a su edad, yo tampoco pude hacer nada, les fallé, les fallé a todos.

Se limpió las lágrimas y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Se que es difícil.-Continuó.-Pero piensa que nuestras hermanas están sufriendo lo mismo, y siendo aún menores, Lori, nos necesitan.

-Si.-Dijo limpiándose también.-Todas nos necesitamos, no podremos salir de esto solas.

Ambas siguieron abrazadas un momento más, siguiendo dándose un poco más de cariño, porque realmente lo necesitaban, el impacto psicológico de tal calibre, era devastador en chicas como ellas. Tendrían que mantenerse unidas para poder salir adelante, enfrentarse al mundo, y poder volver a ser felices, pensando que eso sería lo que su hermanito hubiera deseado, que no se rindieran, que lucharan, que se enorgullecieran de lo que eran capaces, no lo decepcionarían.

- _Con que_ _eligieron la segunda opción, Hermanas Loud, no importa, de cualquier forma las habrían obligado a tomar esa decisión los doctores... aunque la primera tampoco me habría molestado, aunque las cosas hubieran estado interesante así, igual será divertido ver como fracasarán en reintegrarse a la sociedad ahora que todo el mundo sabe lo que le hicieron a su hermano, je je je, va a ser una épica caída para ustedes_

Aquellas botargas volvería pronto a verse las caras con las chicas, muy pronto.

* * *

 **Con esto, iniciamos el segundo arco de la historia, ojalá les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su Review si les gustó. Nos vemos pronto.**


	9. Arco II: Dificultades

**_CAPÍTULO 11 (Arco II):_ _Dificultades_**

* * *

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, Lori, tienes que comer.

-No tengo hambre...-Dijo deprimida y decaída.

-Lori...

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo su hermana menor en el mismo tono, cabizbaja.

-por favor, chicas.-Pidió Elías.-Necesitan energía, al menos hagan el esfuerzo, se los ruego. Piensen en sus hermanas.

-...-Ninguna dijo nada.

-Lori, Leni, sé que no es nada fácil, créanme.-Dijo intentando ser compresivo y amable.-Pero si sirve de algo, mañana serán llevadas todas a una misma habitación, así podrán no sentirse tan solas. Pero necesitan alimentarse, al menos ... al menos háganlo por sus hermanas.

Lori miró un poco al doctor y luego vio a su comida tristemente, finalmente, tomó su tenedor y dio un bocado.

Leni solo rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo, sin ánimos.

Al menos ambas ya estaban comiendo, pero sin ganas, sacaban pequeños pedazos de comida en sus platos y se los llevaban a sus bocas, se podían notar sus ojeras, pues dormían muy poco, estaban cansadas y tristes, las heridas del reformatorio aún persistían.

-¿Necesitan algo más?

-No.-Respondieron ambas.

-¿Van a estar bien?

-Si.-Dijo Lori, Leni asintió.

- _La mentira del día, Lori._ -Esa voz que se parecía tanto a la suya le habló en su cabeza... otra vez.- _Pinocho estaría orgulloso._

-Cállate.-Pensó apretando sus puños.-Ninguna de nosotras está bien, y lo sabes.

- _Dios, eres muy afortunada, sentir un pene en tu vagina, Verga, que envidia, lo peor es que estoy en tu cabeza y no en tu vagina, como desearía estar allí._

-Cierra la boca.-Dijo en voz baja.-Cállate.

 _-Que mierda de suerte para mi de estar en tu cabeza.-_ Siguió _.- Así tendría mi boca en tu vagina, así podría chupármelo todo esa vez cuando te ..._

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-Gritó tapándose los oídos.

-Lori.-Dijo Leni, exaltada por el grito de su hermana.-¿Que estas hablando?

Entonces vio su hermana, preocupada.

-Le dijiste a alguien que se callara.

-Ah.-Se percató de su hermana.-Ah ... lo ... lo siento, no fue nada.-Mintió.

- _¿Ya la viste, Leni?_ -Dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Leni, no era la misma que la de Lori, pero con las mismas intenciones.- _Está volviéndose loca, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu también enloquezcas._

-No es cierto.-Dijo con repudio en voz baja.-Está sufriendo, como todas nosotras y tu no ayudas.

- _Chúpame las bolas, retrasada mental._ -Dijo apareciendo por un instante detrás de Lori y hacerle con el dedo del medio a Leni, la cual se confundió por no saber que decía con aquel gesto, para luego volver a su cabeza.

- _¿Ya ves? ni si quiera entiendes la higa._

-Cállate.-Susurró a su adentro.-Cállate, ¡cállate!

 _-Que valiente, putita, ahora haces eso, pero no lo hiciste con esos animales cuando te..._

-¡CÁLLATE, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!

-¡Obligame, Retrasada mental! ¡TE METIERON UN MIEMBRO EN TU PUTO HOYO NEGRO SUPERMASIVO, TE DIBUJARON LINDOS TRAZOS DE TIZA EN EL CUERPO! ¡Oh, Oh! Espera, no era una tiza ¡Eran cuchillos calentados con fuego! ¡Ahora tus futuros novios te dejarán en cuanto te vean llena de esas cicatrices! ¡Mejor vete a un prostíbulo! JA JA JA JA JA JA, Me sacas la lágrima! ¡PUTA!

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!-Gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose del cabello.-¡TU NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE FUE ESO! ¡SER VIOLADA NO ES UN PRIVILEGIO! ¡ES UNA ATROCIDAD!

Pero entonces, la botarga apareció sintió que la tomó por el cuello.

 _-No es nada comparado con lo que yo te haré..._

Y entonces comenzó a cargársela.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!

-Leni!

-¡NO!-Lloraba mientras forcejeaba.-¡QUÍTATE! ¡NO!

-LENI!

Volvió a desaparecer, esa experiencia solo fue una alucinación, tenía frente suyo a Lori y a Elías.

-Leni, tranquila.-Dijo Elías.-Nadie les hará daño aquí.

-Yo ... perdón.-Dijo apenada.-No fue mi intención.

-Leni, estuvieron tomando los calmantes que les recetaron los doctores, ¿verdad?-Preguntó, pero la rubia solo lo miró con confusión, así que volteo a ver a Lori.-Lori.

La rubia mayor solo rodó los ojos, avergonzada.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó, entristecida.-Es que con lo que nos ha estado pasando, apenas nos dimos cuenta que teníamos los calmantes, por favor, perdóneme.

-(Suspiro) esta bien, no te preocupes.-Respondió.-Pero deberán tomarlos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellas asintieron, Cuando los tomaron luego de que Elías se los diera, las chicas siguieron comiendo, poco, pero al menos lo hacían, el doctor dejó que terminaran su almuerzo mientras atendía también a las demás. Pero no dejó de lado su preocupación, si las mayores ya estaban así luego de unas semanas en el centro psiquiátrico, no quería imaginarse a las menores en el mismo estado, podría ser peor.

Fue a la habitación de Luna y Luan, ambas estaban en una mesa con la luz del día entrando por la ventana en esa sala pintada de blanco.

Cada una estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa frente a la otra, pero ambas compartían el hecho de que ambas tenían caras de desánimo, no tenían brillo en sus ojos, era como si les hubieran arrebatado la vida.

-Luna, Luan.-Dijo Elías.-¿Todo en orden?

Ninguna respondió, solamente ignoraron la pregunta, permaneciendo sentadas, sin hacer nada.

-Chicas ... es hora del almuerzo.-Dijo El doctor.-se los vamos a dejar en su mesa ¿ok?

-Como sea.-Susurró Luna, en un tono apagado.

Luan solo jugueteó con sus dedos.

El castaño hizo indicación a la enfermera para que pusiera sus platos frente a ellas, al principio no hicieron nada ninguna, pero luego de un rato, ambas finalmente tocaron sus platos, sin ganas.

-Chicas ...

Elías se acercó un par de pasos, viendo si realmente estuvieran bien las dos, claramente no lo estaba, ninguna lo estaba desde que llegaron hace 2 meses.

El doctor vio que ellas permanecían mirando a la mesa mientras comían su almuerzo, y no miraban a otro lado, con esa mirada perdida y ojos sin el brillo que una vez las caracterizó.

-Esta todo bien, Sr Harman.-Dijo Luna.

-Luan?

-Estoy bien.-Respondió la ex comediante en el ya mencionado tono apagado y desanimado.

-¿Segura? si quieren, yo puedo...

-Estoy bien.-Respondió.-No se preocupe.

-Ok.-Dudó.-Ojalá ... bueno, espero que se recuperen.

-Esos reformatorios más parecen cámaras de tortura.-Comentó la enfermera.

Grave error, al oír eso las 2 hermanas, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, y lo peor, eso "invocó" a las otras 2, cada una en la respectiva hermana en su respectiva mente.

Luna levantó levemente la mirada para ver con detalle al Doctor, pero luego adquirió una expresión de terror, detrás de Elías, habían 3 sombras muy grandes, de 3 tipos que tenían palos y cuchillos, junto a ellos en el centro, una botarga de lagarto sucia, rota y cubierta de sangre, por dentro parecía vacía, como si nadie la estuviera usando.

- _Rockera de segunda._ -Dijo la botarga con la misma voz que la de Luna.- _Bueno, no hubiera aparecido de no ser por lo que la enfermera dijo, ¿te acordaste de como te golpeaban? tu cara dice que si._

-Ya déjame en paz.-Dijo entre dientes Luna en voz baja.-Déjame tranquila.

- _Duro con ella, muchachos.-_ Chasqueó los dedos.

Entonces hizo que Luna levantara la mirada y viera como esas sombras se le arrojaban encima, para luego comenzar a apalearla, la sujetaron y el tercero tomó una botarga similar a la que dio la orden, pero esta era inerte, e iban a meter a Luna dentro mientras seguían golpeándola.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme, NO !-Gritó por ayuda.-¡No me lo pongan de nuevo! ¡ya no me peguen más! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡DÉJENME IR!

Luna estaba aterrada, Luan también al ver el estado de su hermana, la veía helada del miedo, su respiración estaba muy agitada mientras movía sus brazos a todos lados como si intentara defenderse de algo.

El Doctor Harman y la enfermera la sujetaron con el fin de calmarla, no era la primera vez que pasaba, menos mal que para estos casos, al personal siempre se le daba una jeringa que tranquilizaba a las chicas cuando entraban en ese estado para poder darle los calmantes y medicamentos.

-¡Luna, Tranquila! ¡Tranquila!-Dijo Elías con las manos en su mejilla mientras la enfermera la sujetaba por atrás.-Luna, cálmate, por favor.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Prometo no decirles a los guardias sobre las peleas!-Lloró.-¡No se lo diré a nadie, pero no me golpeen de nuevo, por favor!

Entonces dio un grito corto al sentir un pinchazo, sin embargo luego su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, entonces Elías buscó un poco de agua, la enfermera le puso la medicina y se la dieron a Luna.

- _Mierda_.-Dijo la botarga para mirar a Luna con furia luego de haber sido medicada.- _¡Ganas este round, estúpida! Pero recuerda mis palabras._ -Luna vio como la señalaba mientras su silueta se desvanecía.- _No será la última vez que nos veamos, en algún momento se te va olvidar tomar esa pastilla de mierda o se les olvidará dártelas, y cuando eso pase, volveré._

Y se desvaneció con las sombras.

-No ... no me lastimen ... n-no, no se lo...-Decía medio consciente, pues comenzó a ver todo borroso.-No me peguen más... no me peguen, por favor ... snif, por favor ... por favor no... no...

-No ... no ... no...-Dijo Luan, llamando la atención de los 2 matriculados.

Luan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose del cabello, repitiendo eso siempre, pues ella también estaba teniendo su propia alucinación.

-¡No, Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme!

Luan veía como la sujetaban, inmovilizándola para poder hacer algo, veía su boca sangrar, mientras un tercer sujeto se acercaba frente a ella.

 _-Que recuerdos en el reformatorio, ¿no crees, Luan?_

Volteó a ver a un lado, y allí estaba una botarga de Mono que también estaba desgastada, sucia y con sangre, además de que hablaba con la misma voz de la comediante hacia la misma quien intentaba zafarse de sus captores.

-Suéltenme, ¿que van a hacer?-Preguntó asustada mientras su respiración se agitaba.

- _Pobre e inocente Luan_.-Dijo.- _¿No recuerdas lo que te dije hace unas semanas? Vendría por ti muy pronto, y lo que te va a pasar ahora es solo un poco de lo que te haré pasar cuando realmente venga por ti, ¡Cuando vayas al infierno!_

Y entonces le abrieron la boca a Luan, y la tercera sombra entonces la agarró de sus dientes, para poder volver a arrancárselos de raíz. Y Luan gritó de dolor.

-¡Luan! No puede ser ¿ella también, ¡Y ahora!?-Se cuestionó Elías mientras trataba a Luna al momento que la comediante también comenzaba a sufrir de pesadillas diurnas.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritó Luan al sentir como un par de dientes suyos eran arrancados por aquella sombra bajo las órdenes de la botarga en forma de mono.

- _Aunque mis compañeras y yo les hemos dado un mes para ti y tus hermanas, no significa que podamos divertirnos con sus mentes un poco_.-Comentó.

Las sombras siguieron golpeándola y la que tenía enfrente le volvió a arrancar otro diente (aunque no perdió ningún diente, pues era una alucinación),

Luan agitaba sus brazos, intentando zafarse de algo que no estaba ahí, mientras que la enfermera y el doctor Harman intentaban contenerla.

-Luan! Por favor, cálmate.

-¡Déjenme! ¡no me toquen! ¡suéltenme, por favor!-Gritaba entre lágrimas.

-¡Luan!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS! ¡SUÉLTENME, POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJENME! ¡NO ...! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Ese último grito de la antigua comediante fue al sentir un pinchazo en su brazo, la enfermera le había inyectado un sedante, una vez que su efecto progresara, Elías procedería a darle su píldora para que sus alucinaciones desaparecieran.

- _Te vuelvo a repetir, Luan._ -Señaló la botarga con su dedo.- _Esto solo es poco de lo que les espera, recuerda mis palabras. Ya nos veremos tu, yo, y los chicos del reformatorio, tu castigo no ha terminado, dientona._

Luan seguía rogando, aunque cada vez de forma más débil conforme perdía la consciencia, las sombras se estaban desvaneciendo, y pudo ver a Elías y a la enfermera recostándola en su cama.

-Doctor...

-Tranquila, Luan.-Le dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.-Fue un día duro para ustedes, descansa.

-Lu... Luna ...

-Descuida, ella...

-Quiero acostarme con ella.

-Luan, es mejor que...

-No, por favor.-Le Rogó.-No quiero dormir sola, quiero a mi hermana.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas cubiertas de cicatrices de cortes, y repitió en un tono entre cortado.

-Por favor ...

Luan extendió su brazo hacia la cama de Luna, quien yacía dormida profundamente tras estar sedada también, Tuvieron que sostenerla para que no cayera de su cama.

-Quizás sea mejor dejarla con ella.

Elías miró a Luan algo inconsciente, la ex comediante estaba con sus ojos sobre la cama de Luna, estaba asustada, sus latidos se sentían tumbar, pues aquel recuerdo de como le arrancaron los dientes fue doloroso para ella, no solo en lo físico, como si los golpes, los cortes en el rostro y cuerpo, y el abuso sexual que todas sufrieron no fuera suficiente para ella, ni para ninguna de ellas. Ahora, en un lugar que no conocían, sin algún familiar cerca más que ellas mismas, ¿a quien podían acudir? ¿quien se preocuparía por ellas luego de que sus errores salieran a la vista de todo el mundo? ¿como podrían hacerle frente a la sociedad tras todo esto?

-Si.-Dijo dando un suspiro.-Quizás sea lo mejor, vamos, pongámosla junto a su hermana.

 _Continuará..._


	10. Arco II: Despertar

**_CAPÍTULO 12 (Arco II):_ _Despertar_**

* * *

2 años en el centro psiquiátrico en Montana, las chicas recibieron diversos tipos de tratamientos con el fin de acabar con las paranoias y las pesadillas que afectaban a las hermanas Loud, desde ejercicios psicológicos hasta medicamentos caros. Además de que las pusieron a todas en una misma sala, con sus camas, una mesa, y 2 baños, gracias a esto, las chicas se sentían más seguras.

Aún con todo eso, su avance era muy lento.

Las chicas si bien, ya no sufrían tantas alucinaciones, e ignoraban la mayoría que aún les estaba afectando, las pesadillas no terminaban, siempre sufrían las mismas: estaban en Royal Woods con la gente de ese lugar tratando de agredirlas, mayormente veían luces de las antorchas por todos lados, quedando acorralada para luego sufrir agresiones en sus sueños.

La otras eran generalmente lo mismo, pero en el reformatorio, o una versión laberinto de el, escapando de los demás reclusos oyendo sus armas golpeando el suelo o las paredes, estaban con las ropas ensangrentadas, pidiendo ayuda, ninguna estaba junta, cada una tenía esas pesadillas de forma individual.

Esa noche no fue ninguna excepción, volverían a tener pesadillas. Y para cuando se cumplieron 2 años en el centro psiquiátrico, las chicas ya en parte no eran las mismas, la mayoría se había vuelto reservada, sensible a los estruendos y temerosas de los demás que no fuera alguna de ellas.

Cosa que preocupó un poco al personal, y Obviamente a Elías, quien no veía muy bien la situación de las hermanas Loud, así que convenció a los demás empleados del lugar para que pudieran ayudarlas, pues su estado, a pesar de haber avanzado un poco, aún era muy delicado su estado emocional y cordura.

Lucy estaba sufriendo una de ellas, estaba sometida por ilusiones de los reclusos del reformatorio en aquel sueño, la agarraron de los brazos y piernas, inmovilizándola.

-No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

- _Oh, vamos Lucy, sabes que tu aspecto de oscuridad y misterio te hace más atractiva, es una lástima que no hables, pero como dice el refrán "calladita te vez más bonita" aunque en tu caso, más ardiente._

-¡No!

 _-Si tienes esa estética cuando te llegue la pubertad en 2 años más, OH, Jo Jo!, si que te verás ardiente._

-¡Jamás!

- _Hasta las lesbianas te pedirán citas, y si es necesario, buen cuerpo vas a tener, Luce._

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-Decía la pobre mientras se agarraba de la cabeza en la vida real, mientras que en su pesadilla, los "reos" la manoseaban, besaban, olfateaban y lamían en todo su cuerpo.-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No más! ¡No más, por favor! ¡YA NO MÁS! ¡YA NO MÁS!

-Lucy!

La joven sentía como la tomaban de las muñecas, trató de defenderse, pero al abrir los ojos reconoció a Luna.

-Esta bien, Luce.-Le dijo.-Solo fue otra pesadilla.

Ella bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada por el pequeño alboroto que hizo por culpa de sus pesadillas, pero no era la única que las tenía.

-Es siempre lo mismo.-Dijo Lucy con la voz quebrada, aunque ya había hablado algunas veces antes desde que llegaron al centro psiquiátrico, pero las veces que lo hacía eran tan inusuales que aún así, se sorprendían un poco al oírla hablar.-La misma pesadilla de siempre ... por culpa de ella no he podido dormir bien ... otra vez ...

Lucy bajó la cabeza, y los ánimos de las chicas que estaban despiertas también, siempre era lo mismo: despertaban de forma independiente por hermana en el reformatorio, un pasillo oscuro, aparecían sombras de los reclusos, las golpeaban, insultaban y manoseaban, no importaba si quisieran huir, el pasillo parecía infinito, sin escapatoria.

-Yo era a la que más buscaban, la botarga, no apareció esta vez pero.-Dijo la gótica con lamento.-Me tocaban, la... lamían, me golpeaban, me insultaban, me ... me...

-Lucy, tranquila.-Dijo Leni, abrazándola.-no lo digas, no te hará bien recordar ... recordar ese lugar.

Leni sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al recordar lo que les hicieron, además de dejarles el cuerpo y rostro lleno de cicatrices visibles de cortes y quemaduras, pero intentó mantener la compostura, y continuó mientras Luna también se le unía al abrazo, acariciando su oscuro cabello.

-Ya pasó.-Continuó.-Ya estamos en un lugar seguro, aquí no volverán a lastimarnos más.

-Pero...

-Lucy.-Dijo esta vez Lori, quien tomó su mano y la acarició de manera maternal.-No es fácil para ninguna de nosotras, no eres la única que está sufriendo, recuerda eso.

Lucy se dejó abrazar por las 3 mayores, Lisa, Luan y las gemelas también se le unieron, estás últimas sollozantes, pues ellas también habían tenido esas pesadillas noches antes, parecidas a la que Lucy acababa de tener.

y en ese momento tampoco la única que estaba teniendo pesadillas en aquel momento.

 _-¡Maldita bastarda, Suicídate!_

 _-Malparida._

 _-Que te viole el ruso de nuevo!_

Eran los insultos que le arrojaban en aquella pesadilla mientras la golpeaban y pateaban. Entonces uno de ellos la tomó de la mano, justo por sus dedos y...

 _ **CRACK!**_

-AHH!-Gritó Lynn al sentir sus hueso de los dedos romperse por la doblada, que después fue callado por un puñetazo en la mandíbula, para retomar a los golpes, patadas y demás insultos.

Entonces la tomaron por las extremidades, inmovilizándola. y así, la botarga en forma de Rata, disfraz en el cual Lynn fue metida cuando trajeron distintas botargas de animales para humillar a las chicas mientras seguían apaleándolas.

- _Toda acción tiene consecuencias, Lynn._ -Dijo la botarga usando la misma voz que la de la deportista.- _y yo soy una de las que ese encargará de arrastrarte al infierno junto a todas tus demás hermanitas tontas tuyas, y cuando hablo de tontas, hablo en especial de tu hermana retrasada mental, no, más bien, fallada mental._

Acercó su "rostro" al de Lynn.

 _-Haré añicos cada pedazo de cordura que te quede, del mismo modo que mis hermanas lo harán con las tuyas, te recordaré siempre lo que te pasó._

-¡Déjame en paz!-Dijo Lynn, cuando sintió lamidos, besuquéos y manoseos alrededor de su cuerpo, y también como levantaban su camisa.-¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

-¿Sientes eso, Lynn?-Preguntó.-Es el miedo, y tu que siempre decías "no le temo a nada" te mentiste a ti misma. Miedo aquella vez que te desvistió el ruso ese, te besó, te lamió, te tocó, te...

-¡BASTA!-Dijo Lynn con los ojos cerrados humedecidos intentando desesperadamente de liberarse, pero era en vano.-¡Yo jamás quise esto, cometí errores, tenía 13 años entonces! ¡Solo intentamos compensarle a Lincoln nuestros errores! ¡Yo jamás quise que nos metieran ahí!

- _Tu te metiste en esto tu sola y además de arrastraste a tus hermanas contigo, pero quien lo diría, Lynn junior, alguien se interesó por tu cuerpo, ¿verdad, Sergey?_

- _Así es, **Blame**._-Dijo apareciendo.- _Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, pequeña zorrita, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé._

-¡NO! ¡NO!-Gritó.-¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

- _Como extrañaba tu cuerpo,krasivyy_ (Hermosa)-Dijo tomándola de las muñecas y tirándola contra el suelo teniéndola en cara.- _Y déjame decirte que te vez muy linda de pelo blanco._

Entonces lanzó su gran boca con la de Lynn, quien en vano pataleaba.

-¡No! ¡no ¡NOOO!

-Lynn! ¡Lynn, para! despierta, Lynn.

Ya no estaba en el reformatorio, era sostenida por Luan y también mirada por Lisa en un lado, luego vio a otro costado a las demás mirándola con preocupación, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas a cántaros.

-No me haga daño! ¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

-¡Lynn!

La deportista, aún con el corazón latiendo mil veces por minuto y entre lágrimas vio a su hermana.

-Luan.-Dijo para luego arrojarse a sus brazos.

-Esta bien, Lynn.-Le consoló acariciándola por la espalda mientras la abrazaba.-ya pasó, solo fue una pesadilla.

-Esto es culpa mía.-Dijo Lynn entre sollozos.-Yo las metí en esto, por mi culpa, sus vidas se arruinaron. Lo arruiné todo.

-Lynn, no.-Dijo Leni, haciendo que la mirara.-No te culpes más, sé que duele, pero ya nada podemos hacer ahora para cambiar eso.

-Pero yo ...

-Lynn.-Luna acarició su cabeza.-Leni tiene razón, a mi también me duele todo esto, pero esto fue culpa de todas, Leni lo acaba de decir, ya no podemos cambiar nada.-Respondió sentándose a su lado.-Debemos avanzar ahora, juntas.

Lynn solo abrazó con fuerza a sus hermanas, las demás no se quedaron atrás, las heridas de sus acciones persistían aún pasados 2 años desde que estaban en el centro psiquiátrico,

Siempre eran acosadas por una versión oscura de las botargas que les obligaron a usar en el reformatorio, cada una atormentaba en sus sueños o paranoias a su respectiva hermana Loud, aunque cabe destacar que todas esas "botargas" usaban un nombre: Blame.

Cada Blame nació del dolor y de la desesperación de las hermanas Loud, ante tal traumática experiencia, era de esperarse que su cordura se viera dañada, en especial de las menores, por ende, las mayores también se sentían así, o bien, se sentían horribles al no poder haber hecho algo, lo intentaron, pero fue en vano ¿que oportunidad hubieran tenido contra aquellos miles que las lastimaron? probablemente las hubieran matado y dejado solas a las menores, no podían permitírselo.

Pero ahora, ya estaban en un lugar seguro, recibirían ayuda, solo tenían que estar dispuestas a recibirla.

-Pero ... ¿que será de nosotras ahora?-Preguntó Lynn, una pregunta que cualquiera se haría en la situación de las chicas.

Y la que también los que comentaron en esta historia deberían estar también preguntándose.

Pero todas también se preguntaban eso, y ninguna de ellas sabía la respuesta.

-No lo sé, Lynn.-Respondió Leni.-solo esperemos ... esperemos que no nos pase nada malo.

-Leni tiene razón.-Dijo Lori.-Ojalá todo salga bien, no debemos perder la esperanza, recuerden que este lugar está para ayudarnos.

-El señor Harman también.-Dijo Lana.

-El estuvo con nosotras hasta el final.-Agregó Lola.-y nos estuvo ayudando hasta ahora.

-incluso lo hace sin razón aparente.

Las chicas reflexionaron, prácticamente todo el mundo las odiaba por lo que hicieron, y no era para menos, a pesar de que intentaron redimirse con su hermano, cosa que el aceptaba cuando estaban junto a el, no evitó que se ganaran el odio de la sociedad hacia las hermanas Loud. Sin embargo, Elías Harman, el doctor que las atendió desde el reformatorio estuvo a su lado a pesar de todo, al parecer no le importaba sus acciones, justificando el hecho de que ya habían expuesto el hecho de intentar remediar sus errores con Lincoln fútilmente, cosa que el doctor veía claramente con lo que podría ser una razón para no tener que odiarlas con toda su alma, era cierto que lo que hicieron estuvo mal.

Pero no justificaba lo que les hicieron en el reformatorio, esas personas solo demostraban ser peores de lo que alguna vez lo fueron las chicas, a quienes torturaron, maltrataron e insultaron hasta el punto de convertirlas en víctimas de abuso sexual de parte de ellos, dejándoles cicatrices tanto físicas como psicológicas.

Pero ni con eso, Elías no las abandonó, estando solas, lejos de casa, lejos de sus padres, separadas de sus hermanos Licnoln y Lily, atrapadas en medio de una sociedad que por sus errores, ahora solamente las miraba con desprecio y odio. El Doctor se quedó a su lado hasta que finalmente salieron de ese lugar, y ahora en el centro psiquiátrico, aún seguía a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarlas, intentar apoyarlas para salir adelante, solo tenían que disponerse a aceptar completamente la ayuda que les estaba ofreciendo en ese momento.

Los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día comenzaron a dejarse ver, llegando hasta la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban, pero cabe decir que no sería otro día en el centro psiquiátrico donde harían sus recreos, tratamientos y medicaciones.

Todas miraron por la ventana al sol alzarse en el cielo, preparándose para lo que vendría, temían, pero quizás sería la única forma de poder evitar que su cordura fuera destruida por culpa de los Blame, esa personalidad, esa voz que surgió cuando las chicas salieron del reformatorio, nacida de su dolor y desesperación, con el único propósito de acabarlas psicológicamente.

Pero tenían fe en que esto era lo mejor para ellas, aceptar la ayuda que los doctores podrían darles, hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer algo por ellas, y Elías como el principal motor de soporte para las hermanas Loud.


	11. Arco II: Tratamiento

**_CAPÍTULO 13 (Arco II):_ _Tratamiento_**

* * *

Hoy era el día, ¿que día? en que las chicas Loud se someterían a un tratamiento experimental con el fin de evitar que su cordura se rompiera, no fue idea de Elías, más bien se opuso rotundamente a la idea de hacer un tratamiento que fuera experimental y no uno de los que ya eran usados, pero la mayoría de estos, o no eran suficiente para casos graves como el de las chicas Loud, o eran muy caros como para que el establecimiento pudiera pagarlos aún con todo el dinero que poseían.

 _-Ya lo sabes, Lisa, no podrán escapar de las consecuencias de actos pasados, no tendrás ni la oportunidad de despedirte de tu hermano y hermana cuando eso pase._

- _Maldita sea._ -Se quejó en su mente la genio de pelo ahora blanco ante la ilusión del disfráz de canguro que usó en Halloween.- _Espero que los tratamientos a los que me sometan te saquen de mi cabeza, me tienes harta._

- _Tu jamás te librarás de mi, excusa de prodigio._ -Se burló, haciendo que Lisa gruñera.

- _Que pena, Lola._ -La botarga de Hámster le habló en su cabeza a la princesa de ahora cabello blanco.- _Si hubieras sido más humilde, no te hubieran violado a los 6 años, malcriada, y yo no me hubiera divertido torturándote anoche con mis pesadillas preparadas especialmente para ti._

-¡Ya cállate!-Dijo la princesa.

 _-Ah! Veo que hice un buen plato al cliente._ -Se burló.- _Y agradezco las gracias al "Chef", Princesita de quinta, y eso que todavía no hemos llegado al "postre"._

- _Déjame en paz_.-Respondió a sus adentros con los puños apretados.-ya cállate, maldita botarga, ni siquiera puedes entender el horror de tener que pasar por lo que nosotras pasamos.

- _Soy una parte de ti, ¿recuerdas?_ -Dijo "Blame"- _Nací de tu dolor infligido por los maltratos, cuando fueron violadas, una parte de su cordura se rompió, y yo surgí de tu desesperación y desolación, así que terminaré lo que ellos empezaron._

 _-_ Púdrete! _-_ Respondió en su mente.

Lana, que estaba al lado de Lola, notó a su gemela.

- _¿Ya lo vez, Lana? muy pronto tu, y las demás se unirán a ella._ -Dijo otra "Botarga" que también era de Hámster.- _y nada de lo que hagas podrá evitarlo._

- _Cállate_.-Dijo a sus adentros la peliblanca de gorra roja.- _Por tu culpa estamos así, no me dejas superar ese lugar, no me dejas dormir, ya déjame en paz._

- _Ya te lo dije_.-Respondió.- _Soy quien se encargará de arrastrarte al infierno cuando acabe contigo, pero descuida, todavía puedes disfrutar del tiempo que te queda._

 _-Esto está mal, esta mal.-_ Pensó Luna. _-No puedo creer que yo y Luan no seamos las únicas que estamos pasando por esto, si hace solo unos días me doy cuenta._

 _-Uhhh, si, eres sin duda la hermana del año._

 _-Cállate, lagartija tonta.-_ Dijo a sus adentros a la Botarga de Lagartija. _-No haces más que fastidiarme._

 _-No fastidio, te atormento.-_ Respondió _.-¿O acaso quieres que continuemos con la "terapia"?_

Blame entonces chasqueó los dedos, sombras de figuras gigantes comenzaron a rodearla, para luego comenzar a golpearla.

 _-Rockera de Quinta._

 _-Perra._

 _-Hija de puta._

 _-¡No! ¡NO! ¡YA NO MÁS, POR FAVOR!-_ Gritaba mientras era acorralada mientras sentía como la golpeaban aquellos "Maleantes".

 _-Esto tienes por tu inmadures y por traicionar a tu hermano, Puta.-_ Respondió uno de ellos dándole un golpe en la mejilla con martillo.

 _-Esto tienes por arruinar los primeros conciertos de los demás.-_ Agregó otro con un fuerte pisotón en su estómago.

 _-Y esto será para que no se te olvide: Cuando el tiempo se te acabe, te arrastraré al infierno conmigo.-_ Finalizó Blame, cuando los otros 3 sacaron cuchillos. _-Déjenles recordatorios de mi parte._

 _Entonces llegaron otros 2, un cuarto y un quinto que sostuvieron a Luna._

 _-¡No! ¡suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme ...! AAAAAAHHHHH!_

Luna gritó de dolor al sentir nuevamente el filo de los cuchillos cortar su piel con el metal calentado, quemando por donde traspasaba su piel, marcando con heridas que con el calor del metal, causaban mucho dolor.

Más sombras aparecieron con cuchillos calentados, se arrodillaron junto a los otros y también comenzaron a hacer lo mismo sobre el cuerpo de Luna mientras ella gritaba de dolor y lloraba por que se detuvieran.

Bueno, eso era en aquella "Pesadilla despertina"

-¡Luna, Luna, tranquila! ¡Por favor, cálmate!

Las hermanas mayores, estaban intentando evitar que Luna se hiciera daño, pues estaba intentando defenderse moviendo sus manos contra el aire, tratando de zafarse de algo que no estaba ahí, sino en su mente.

El corazón de Luna saltaba del pecho, su respiración estaba agitada y derramaba lágrimas a cántaros, suplicando.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡YA NO MÁS, POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO ME PEGUEN! ¡YA NO ME PEGUEN MÁS!

Luna estaba llorando mientras intentaba "Defenderse", pedía que pararan, pedía piedad, pedía que no le pegaran más, era claro lo que le estaba pasando según el punto de vista de las demás, si, ellas también habían tenido ese tipo de alucinaciones, era una pesadilla, no dormían bien, despertaban mal, estaban ojerosas, cansadas, incluso despiertas, las voces que oían en sus cabezas seguía haciéndoles la vida difícil.

-Luna, basta, estamos aquí, contigo.-Exclamó Lori, agitando los hombros de la ex Rockera.-Luna ... solo es una ilusión, no es real.

La ex castaña, ahora peliblanca, parpadeo un par de veces como si hubiera dormido una larga siesta, vio a sus 2 hermanas frente a ella, preocupadas, mientras las demás la veían atrás con temor.

-Chicas.-murmuró Luna.

-¿Que pasó?-Preguntó Luan quien se acercó a su hermana.-Comenzaste a negar con la cabeza y empezaste a gritar, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?

Luna miró entonces a su alrededor, no era el mismo pasillo, no el del reformatorio, recordó entonces que era el del centro psiquiátrico.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-No se que pasó.

Las chicas solo se quedaron juntas en ese lugar mientras esperaban a los médicos llamarlas para entrar a la otra sala, esos minutos parecían una eternidad para las chicas, varias de ellas oían susurros en sus cabezas de parte su respectivo Blame, tuvieron que esforzarse para ignorarlos, más aún evitar caer en otra de esas ilusiones de pesadilla.

Pasaron 5 minutos y la puerta se abrió, el doctor les hizo señal para que se pusieran de pie y fueran a la sala del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

 _(Algunos días atrás)_

-Elías Harman.-Dijo un hombre pelioscuro vestido de doctor junto a otros personal del lugar.-¿como va el reporte respecto al caso de las Loud?

-La verdad, no es muy alentador, Sr Wildman.-Respondió.-Los medicamentos que les recetaron han hecho algo, pero no lo suficiente, dudo mucho que a este paso puedan ser dadas de alta pronto.

-Eso sin mencionar que aún con eso, las pesadillas aún perduran.-Dijo una mujer rubia.-Según el historia, la intensidad ha bajado gradualmente, pero eso no las hace menos terrible para las pacientes.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Wildman.-Sin duda, el caso de las Louds ha sido uno de los más fuertes en el establecimiento en su historial moderno, no voy a mentir, hasta yo me sentí mal por ellas.

-Y eso que no lo ha visto todo, Señor Wildman.

-¿Que quiere decir, Dra Malvin.-Pregunró Wildman a la mujer rubia.

-En sus pesadillas y alucinaciones suelen mencionar a alguien llamado Blame.-Dijo la doctora.

-¿Blame?

-Parece ser alguien o algo que se les aparece en sus pesadillas.-Dijo la Doctora Malvin con unos papeles.-Es poco probable que se trate de alguien del reformatorio en el que estuvieron, pero quizás también se trate de una personalidad que surgió producto del trauma que recibieron.

-Entonces las chicas pueden estar experimentando los primeros síntomas de Esquizofrenia?-Preguntó Elías, alarmado.

-Más bien un prototipo de _trastorno de Identidad disociativo*_ , generalmente una persona, al sufrir severos traumas, depresión, ansiedad o estrés postraumático, intenta bloquear aquellos malos recuerdos y traumas a través de una doble personalidad o la _negación al hecho*_ , entre otras causas ya sea por demás entorno, alimentación o algún accidente que pudiera haber recibido en la cabeza.-Argumentó.-Pero en el caso de las chicas Loud, puede tratarse con el intento de intentar "combatir" y o "negar" los acontecimientos del reformatorio como los golpes, los maltratos y su abuso sexual. Si tengo que dar un diagnóstico actual, las chicas estarían por la etapa del _trastorno de Límite de personalidad*_

-Esto es malo, esto es muy malo.-Se preocupó Elías.-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Las chicas están recién experimentando los síntomas, es sorprendente que aún con 2 años, el avance del trauma haya sido lento, quizás se deba gracias a los medicamentos recetados.-Sugirió Malvin.-Pero eso no es suficiente para eliminar el trauma, además dado a que no hay ningún familiar en el estado cerca, es muy difícil que pueda ser eliminado en su totalidad.

-Entonces ¿que sugieren?

-Pues yo propongo el tratamiento "American McGee"-Sugirió un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y de 20 años exactos.

-¿QUE?-Preguntó incrédulo.-Es un tratamiento experimental, se han hecho pocas pruebas y ni siquiera es oficial, Edwarson.

-Pues es nuestra única opción aparente.-Dijo el doctor.-Además en las pocas pruebas hechas, los 4 pacientes demostraron mejorías, sin mencionar que el último era esquizofrénico, y el segundo era una mujer.

-Eran adultos de entre 21 y 35 años, Edwarson.-Respondió Elías.-Estamos hablando de chicas menores de entre 6 a 19 años, no es lo mismo tratar a un menor de edad que un adulto de mediana edad. Eso sin mencionar que la Dra Lofn ni siquiera ha aprobado tu "tratamiento"

-Lo sé, créeme que te entiendo, Elías.-Dijo acomodando sus lentes.-pero prometo que mis intenciones son puras, además de que reitero, podría ser nuestra única opción, recuerda que la esquizofrenia también puede causar arrebatos violentos en el paciente y su incapacidad de integrarse a la sociedad, o bien, si se logra, eso es un proceso demasiado difícil.

El pelirrojo tenía argumentos bastante válidos, sobra decir que ya de hace mucho las chicas estaban teniendo problemas para recibir ayuda, Lori, Luna y Lana mostraban síntomas de responder casi violentamente a alguien que no fuera alguna de sus hermanas, Leni, Luan, Lola, Lynn, Lucy y Lisa era un caso que podría decirse opuesto, pues en vez de mostrar síntomas de intentar responder con violencia, solían estar al borde el pánico o una crisis nerviosa.

Las chicas estaban pasando por una etapa de estrés postraumático, y las pesadillas y las voces que oían en sus cabezas solo echaban sal a la herida.

-Además, Leni tuvo una crisis nerviosa cuando le tocó una sesión conmigo.-Dijo la Dra Malvin.

-¿Leni? No puede ser.-Dijo Elías.-De todas ellas, era la que más cuerda se mostraba.

-Bueno, o lo intentó.-Replicó la rubia.-en nuestra sesión, la pobre sufrió una crisis nerviosa ...

(Flashback)

-Leni, ¿sucede algo?

La rubia estaba simplemente moviendo levemente la cabeza a los lados mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba los puños. Su respiración parecía agitada.

-¿Leni?

-No es justo...

Fue lo que dijo en una voz tenue que reflejaba dolor en su corazón.

-¿Por que?

-¿Por que, que cosa?-Preguntó Malvin confundida.

-Solo queríamos ser una familia normal.-Dijo con la voz quebrada.-Intentamos enmendar nuestros errores con Lincoln, el simplemente quería vernos sonreír, y demostrar que podíamos cambiar.

-Leni, se que no es fácil, pero ...

-¿Usted que sabe de difícil?

Esa respuesta tajante silenció a la doctora.

-Pero Clyde llegó y lo estropeó todo.-Continuó, su respiración comenzó a agitarse.-Medio mundo quiso matarnos, nos trataron de forma inhumana, nos cortaron varias veces, ¡Incluso con cuchillos calentados por el fuego!, Nos violaron a todas, tenemos pesadillas desde que llegamos, se sienten demasiado reales, ¿¡como quiere que podamos volver a ser aceptadas!? ¡¿Como saber si no volverán a tratarnos así o peor que antes?!

-Leni, por favor, calma.-Pidió Malvin.

-Yo ... yo ... no puedo, esto ya es demasiado para mí.-Dijo Leni al sentir su estómago quejarse, a la vez que su ritmo cardíaco aumentó.-No pude defender a mis hermanas cuando nos golpeaban, no pude hacerles frente, no pude dejar de quedarme sin hacer nada, no se si pueda aguantar más ... ¡Esto me supera!

Leni entonces se agarró sus cabellos una ves rubios, ahora blancos, con fuerza, pensar en como podrían salir al mundo, si serían aceptadas, o solamente les esperaba un sin fin de reproches, malas miradas, acusaciones y desprecio, ¿como poder seguir? ¿o quedarse en ese lugar para siempre como * _Hikikomoris_? añorando volver a encontrar a su hermano y pedirle consuelo, buscar su protección en medio de aquel mar de odio de parte de todo el mundo sobre todas ellas.

Demasiado que pensar, demasiada impotencia de poder haber hecho algo en el reformatorio, demasiadas verdades que les sacaron en cara, demasiado odio sobre ellas, eso hería enormemente a Leni, intentó resistir para ser un pilar de consuelo para sus hermanas, pero hasta para ella, golpes constantes, quedar con cicatrices en todo el cuerpo y especialmente en la cara, heridas psicológicas, abusadas sexualmente, y para rematar, quedando con el pelo blanco todas como un recordatorio de su único hermano y lo pésimas personas que fueron aún intentando enmendar sus errores, eso había quebrado a todas. y Leni no fue la excepción.

La ex rubia, ahora de pelo blanco, comenzó a agarrarse del cabello mientras dejaba derramar lágrimas y gemía de dolor, además del sudor que recorría su frente, comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar, además de que ya sentía náuseas en el estómago.

-Leni, tranquila, por favor, mantén la calma.-Pidió Malvin.

Pero entonces la chica colapsó y cayó al suelo por un costado mientras seguía con su respiración agitada, sin quitar sus manos de la cabeza comenzó a sollozar.

-Ya no se que hacer, ¡No se que hacer!-Dijo entre lágrimas.-Ya no se si podremos volver a la normalidad, ya no quiero que me peguen más, ya no quiero volver a tener pesadillas, quiero una vida tranquila, ¡Quiero a mis padres! ¡quiero a mamá! ¡quiero a papá! ¡quiero a Linky! ¡quiero a mi hermanita! ¡Quiero al abuelo!

Tuvieron que llevarla a urgencias, pues además vomitó al llegar, luego de atenderla, confirmaron que no tenía nada, estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa, cosa que debía tratarse con apoyo moral y familiar, así que luego de un momento, Elías tuvo una sesión junto a Lori con Leni, la primera para que también le diera apoyo mutuo.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Y luego estaban las pesadillas de las gemelas y Lisa Loud.-Finalizó la rubia.-la falta de sueño no le está cayendo nada bien para niñas de su edad, necesitan dormir las horas necesarias que un niño pequeño debe tomar.

-Elías.-Dijo Edwarson.-Compañeros, si me lo permiten decir, quizás esta sea la única opción que tengamos, si dejamos que sigan así, no faltará mucho para que las chicas Loud lleguen a contemplar el suicidio.

El castaño suspiró derrotado, recordó que Leni no fue la única que tuvo una crisis nerviosa, hace un par de días, había también atendido a Luan, estaba charlando con ella para poder ayudarla, pero la ex comediante narró lo difícil que era para ella tener que ser testigo de lo que sus hermanas estaban comenzando a padecer, se sentía inútil, pues a diferencia de Leni o Lori, Luan no sabía que hacer, se sentía asustada, comenzó a hacerse preguntas, ¿que hacer? ¿como podían superar todo esto? ¿como podrían reintegrarse en la sociedad? ¿Como podría defender a sus hermanas menores si ni siquiera pudo hacer nada en el reformatorio cuando las golpeaban?

Luego, Luan comenzó a agarrarse de su cabeza y su respiración se agitó, además de que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mover de un lado a otro la cabeza en forma de negación.

Le costo calmarla. Pero al final lo logró, así que dejó que regresara a su habitación y durmiera al lado de su hermana dado a que el sentir compañía reducía las probabilidades de tener más pesadillas.

Era posible su única opción en esos momentos.

-(Suspiro) esta bien, Edwarson.-Dijo Vencido.-Tal vez sea lo mejor, por el bien de las chicas ... pero no me convence, temo por los resultados que puedan dar, sabes que aún es un tratamiento experimental, y las pocas pruebas no son suficientes para inspirarme confianza.

-Lo se.-Respondió el pelirrojo acomodando sus lentes.-Pero es nuestra última opción, solo espero que la Doctora Olafsson lo apruebe.-Terminó con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Si ese es el caso, ojalá que si, pero la directora a veces me da escalofríos.-Comentó Malvin.-es como si adivinara todo y acertara.

-Concentrémonos.-Pidió el Dr Wildman.-Las chicas Loud, Elías, como tu eres con quien más cercanas son, quizás sea mejor que tu mismo vayas a hablar con Lofn junto a Edwarson.

-Esta bien.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Bueno, ya era hora de que actualizara esta historia, Ojo con la que dirige el centro psiquiátrico, si leyeron " Un amor Inconcebible" sabrán quien es, y me gustaría darle las gracias a Octware por dejarme usarla, prometo usarla sabiamente; y si quieren saber más respecto a ella, les recomiendo mucho leer la historia, en especial si, les gustan las historias de excelentes narraciones, y lo digo en serio, y, a los que les gusta el Ship LincolnXLinka. Por ahora, respecto a ella, pondré un poco más de misterio acerca de ella, pero no se preocupen por las ... intenciones que llegue a tener, no aparecerá mucho en la historia, solo unas partes y listo.**_

 _ **Y hablando de partes, este capítulo pude haberlo hecho más largo, pero me empezó a resultar un poco pesado tener que narrar el proceso de lo que vendrá, pues últimamente me están llegando unos cuantos bloqueos para continuar esta historia y "Hermandad" pero en esta última es menos, y diré que en ninguna pienso rendirme aunque a veces me bloquee, eso pasa, pero ya me libraré de los bloqueos.**_

 _ **Espero que no les haya resultado algo corto este capítulo, pero prometo que en el siguiente vendrá más, estoy ansioso por comenzar este nuevo arco, además en la suigiente parte veremos a quien mencioné al principio.**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

* * *

Notas*

* ** _Trastorno de Identidad disociativo:_** s _e caracteriza por la existencia de dos o más personalidades en una persona, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades toman el control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, sus causas pueden relacionarse con traumas, depresión o ansiedad severos._

* _ **Negación al hecho:** Hay casos en la vida real de gente que suele negar hechos, generalmente que ella misma haya hecho ya sea por miedo o intentar olvidar aquel acto ya sea incluso por provocarle un trauma, como consecuencia incluso puede provocar que la memoria borre ese recuerdo y el afectado ni siquiera pueda recordar que siquiera hizo eso, aunque también se da en caso de haber sido testigo en lugar de perpetrador, pero no es tan frecuente en comparación a las personas que los cometen actos que por lo general le provocan experiencias traumáticas. A veces también puede estar muy asociada al estrés postraumático._

* ** _Límite de la personalidad:_** _Se da en personas cuando o han sufrido de forma prolongada situaciones de muchísima carga emocional que caracteriza primariamente por inestabilidad emocional, pensamiento extremadamente polarizado, impulsividad y relaciones interpersonales caóticas, puede considerarse como una fase previa a diversos trastornos mentales o en personas emocionalmente inestables._

* ** _Hikikomoris_ :** _Es una terminología muy usada en Japón debido a un fenómeno social que afecta con notoriedad a unas cuantas personas de la población de aquel país, los afectados abandonan sus entornos sociales y los así llamados Hikikomoris se caracterizan por confinarse en sus cuartos, abandonando cualquier contacto con el exterior, o bien, conservan algunos pocos, suele asociarse este fenómeno con gente que sufre problemas de ansiedad o Fobia social (Anthropoiphobia) o timidez extrema, aunque también se cree que podría tener como causa el que pueda haber sido objeto de burla en la escuela en el caso de adolescentes, inseguridad o por sentirse tristes, cosa que se ve muy a menudo en ellos._


	12. Arco II: Una Decisión importante

_**CAPÍTULO 12:** __**Una decisión importante**_

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante.

Harman y Edwarson entraron a la oficina para reunirse con la Dra Olafsson, una mujer pelirroja de mediana edad con anteojos, la mujer estaba revisando uno que otro papel de chequeo médico con seriedad y vio de la misma forma a los doctores cuando entraron, pero aquella mirada no reflejaba malicia alguna, ni menos frustración.

-Buenas tardes, Dra Olafsson.-Dijo Elías.

-Harman, recuerda que prefiero que me digan Lofn, ¿recuerdas?

-Perdón, Dra Lofn.-Se corrigió el castaño.-Bueno, estamos aquí para hablar acerca de algo.

-Hable claro, Elías Harman.-Dijo Lofn.

-Bueno, es algo respecto a algo en lo que he estado trabajando yo.-Recalcó Edwarson.-es acera de un tratamiento experimental.

La pelirroja miró seriamente al otro pelirrojo.

-Johanes Edwarson.-Dijo la doctora.-¿Que fue lo que dijimos respecto a tus "Tratamientos experimentales"

-Dra Lofn, se que le parece una mala decisión, pero créame, este caso es distinto.

-¿Distinto como las que indica tu expediente en otros establecimientos?

Edwarson se puso nervioso, además de un poco avergonzado, la doctora había dado en el clavo respecto a lo que solía hacer, y digamos que ... la mayoría de sus "experimentos" o tratamientos que creaba no eran muy ... confiables, aún así, el pelirrojo solo hacía lo que fuera para intentar ayudar a los enfermos o perturbados de una forma más eficaz, o al menos lo intentaba.

-Se que a veces mi trabajo pueda ser cuestionable.-Reconoció.-Pe ...pero le juro que esta vez es distinto, lo prometo.

-Debo recordarte que estás en la cuerda floja con tu licencia de médico, Edwarson.-Dijo Lofn seriamente.-Más vale que sepas lo que haces, lo digo por tu bien, y hay que agregar también tu reputación como doctor.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Recalcó.-Pero créame, estoy muy seguro de lo que hago esta vez, lo hago con el fin de ayudar a las chicas.

-Ese sería el cargo de Elías.-Recalcó Lofn.-Y si tienes una sugerencia para ayudarlas, dudo que haya una confiable de tu parte.

-Bueno, verá ...-Dijo esta vez el castaño.-El caso de las chicas ... bueno.

-¿Una recaída?

-No, por supuesto que no.-Respondió.-es ... es otra cosa.

La pelirroja escuchó atentamente.

-Las chicas han padecido alucinaciones y pesadillas constantes las últimas noches.-Ratificó.-a pesar de que los medicamentos dados con moderación han contrarrestado en parte aquellos síntomas, su trauma como todos sabemos, es algo más mental, lo que requiere una terapia intensiva urgente.

-¿Y ya las intentaron todas?

-Por supuesto, Dra Lofn.-Dijo Edwarson.-Lamentablemente los resultados no han sido a largo plazo fructíferos. Eso sin mencionar que las chicas están sufriendo los primeros síntomas de un trastorno de personalidad diciosiativo, o al menos están cayendo en sus primeros pasos de aquel trastorno.

Al oír aquello, la pelirroja no pudo adquirir una expresión de indignación hacia Elías, se supone que el debía atenderlas a ellas, pues desde el reformatorio, el se estaba haciendo cargo de su recuperación.

-Harman.-Dijo seriamente.-Dime que no has estado viniendo solo para calentar un asiento en tu oficina.

-Por supuesto que no, Sra Lofn.-Respondió Elías.-He estado haciendo todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a las niñas, No puedo permitir que algo les pase.

-Elías.-Dijo Lofn con un tono serio otra vez, pero extrañamente relajado.-¿Estas haciendo tu trabajo? ¿O ya te lo tomaste personal?

-Bu ... Bueno, si, digo, si, hago mi trabajo.-Recalcó.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Lofn levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto.-Insistió algo nervioso, pues Lofn lo estaba poniendo nervioso.-Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como doctor.

-Tal vez.-Respondió sin estar muy convencida.-¿O es porque aún no has podido superar aquello verdad?

-¿Que?

-Tu esposa e hija.-Recalcó Lofn.-No lo has podido superar aún ¿verdad?

Elías solo rodó los ojos, pero en ellos se reflejaba un sentimiento de tristesa y de dolor, luego los cerró, intentando no mostrar tristesa por lo sucedido con ellas, su esposa e hija.

-Elías.-Volvió a decir Lofn.

El castaño solo suspiró.

-Estuviste tratando a las chicas desde el reformatorio del que salieron.-Agregó.-y te ofreciste voluntariamente a seguir siendo su doctor, pero no dijiste por que exactamente.

-Solo fue porque es mi deber como doctor.-Reafirmó.-Además, soy la única persona ajena a su sangre a quien le tienen confianza.

-¿Y eso también es porque las ves como Lizbeth y Evangeline?

Esa declaración hizo molestar al castaño, y eso que durante todo ese tiempo se había mostrado como alguien calmado o amable, aquella declaración le hizo ofenderle en gran manera.

-Dra Lofn, por favor, le pido ... que no mencione aquello.-Fue su pedido, indignado, además de que al parecer le molestaba algo que tenía que ver respecto a aquellos nombres.-Recuerde que el tema son las chicas Loud, es por eso que Edward y yo venimos a verle a usted.

-Muy bien, ¿a que se debe su visita a mi oficina?-Preguntó yendo al grano del asunto, pero a pesar de su seria expresión, reflejaba preocupación por el castaño luego de mencionar aquello, aún así, era mejor centrarse en las chicas en ese momento.

-Bueno, es con un tratamiento experimental en el que estado trabajando.-Dijo Edward.-Como se habrá enterado, resultó exitoso en 5 personas.

-Eran adultos, Edward.-Dijo Lofn.-Las Louds todavía son menores de edad o no llegan a los 20 años.

-Es fue lo que le dije también yo.-Comentó Elías.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Recalcó acomodando sus lentes.-pero propuse la idea debido a que los tratamientos tradicionales no lograron ayudar del todo a las Loud, pues aún persisten sus pesadillas, y una que otra alucinación que suelen tener.-Agregó.-Además, han tenido principalmente pesadillas que, aunque su actividad disminuyó, hay que mencionar un detalle: en las últimas que han tenido hace unos años, han empezado a mencionar a alguien o algo llamado Blame.

-¿Blame?

-Parece ser que se trata de una segunda personalidad creada en sus mentes.-Recalcó.-Y al parecer, como su nombre lo indica, se debe al sentimiento de culpa y de tristesa que aún están sintiendo desde hace mucho, además del dolor que todavía persiste en ellas.

-No me parece buena idea arriesgarse con un tratamiento que ni siquiera está aprobado.

-Están al borde de comenzar un trastorno de personalidad dicociativo.-Agregó Elías.-Créame que yo también me opuse a esto, y lo seguiría haciendo si hubiera alguna otra alternativa ... pero no la hay.

Lofn solo suspiró cruzada de brazos.

-Por favor, doctora.-Pidió Edward.-Le pedimos que pueda concedernos el permiso para intentarlo, quizás sea la única manera de poder ayudar a las chicas, por favor, apruebe el tratamiento.

-Pero ni siquiera han hecho suficientes pruebas para que sea totalmente seguro, en especial con menores de 20 años.

-Haríamos más si pudiera.-Respondió Edward.-Pero si esperamos más, podría empeorar la situación de las chicas.

Lofn dudaba, se reflejaba en su expresión.

-Por favor.-Dijo Elías esta vez.-¿Acaso no ve lo mal que las chicas están? necesitamos hacer que puedan poder empezar a sanar ya, en el estado actual no le es posible hacerlo por sus propios medios.

La pelirroja dio unos pasos frente a la ventana, dudando si decir no, se quitó los lentes, revelando heterocromía en sus ojos (uno era azul y el otro verde) y rodándolos a un lado, pensando si sería una buena idea, o si era la única opción, aunque dadas las circunstancias, parecía que era así.

(En la sala de espera)

Las hermanas Loud estaban esperando sentadas a que los doctores volvieran para darles más instrucciones, Lori estaba sentada junto a Leni y Luna cada una a un lado suyo, Luan estaba abrazando a Lynn y Lucy, mientras que las gemelas estaban junto a Lisa, todas estaban bastante ... expuestas, pues estaban usando ropas de manga corta, dejando ver las cicatrices que tenían en todo su cuerpo.

Sobra decir que estaban con bastante temor. Con pena, aquellos malos recuerdos, aquella voz respectiva que acosaba a cada una, y más que nada, tener que recordar el por que del como acabaron allí.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse, siendo Elías y otros 2 doctores más entrando en escena.

-Acompáñenos, Chicas.-Dijo Elías.

Ellas obedecieron y fueron detrás suyo, al entrar caminaron por un pasillo algo largo, hasta llegar al fondo donde había una puerta blanca, al entrar, había una sala bastante grande como para albergar a 20 personas adentro, además, tenía 10 camillas en el centro del lugar, las chicas se incomodaron un poco, más al ver que tenían para amarrar brazos y piernas.

-Chicas, vengan, por favor.-Pidió Elías.-Con confianza.

Eso no les inspiró mucha confianza a las hermanas Loud, avanzaron, pero aún se sentían algo nerviosas, esas camillas con amarres no les daban buenos recuerdos.

-Siéntense, por favor.

Las chicas obedecieron y cada una se sentó en una camilla, Elías entonces procedería a explicarles el procedimiento que harían para luego dar paso a su tratamiento, si, el mismo tratamiento experimental de Edwardson, al final, Olafsson si aprobó usarlo en las chicas a pesar de la poca expectativa y confianza que le daba.

-¿Que es esto?-Preguntó Leni, siendo la única que armó de valor para preguntar debido a los nervios, pues como se dijo, las camillas con amarres no les daban gratos recuerdos, pues en el reformatorio habían de esas cuando les daban atención médica.

-Serán puestas bajo tratamiento.-Dijo Edwarson.-Es momento de que sanen, chicas.

-Lo que sucederá es que el Dr Edwardson les suministrará una dosis de tranquilizante y conectará sus cerebros a unos cascos de aluminio que monitoreará su actividad cerebral.-Dijo Malvin.

-¿En que nos ayudará que revisen nuestros cerebros? no es como si pudieran leernos las mentes.-Comentó Lana con un tono de molestia y cruzada de manos, mientras que su gemela, se mostraba algo insegura.

-Bueno, es ahí donde entro yo.-Recalcó Elías.-Ya sabrán que tengo experiencia en lo psicológico y análisis del comportamiento humano.

-No entendemos que está tratando de decir, Sr Harman.-Dijo Luan.

-Bueno, serán sedadas con un suero que les dejará medio inconscientes.-Respondió.-Se sumirán en sus inconscientes, pero podrán seguir oyendo lo que esté cerca de ustedes en la vida real, Para tratarlas a cada una, las camillas tienen unos pequeños parlantes que están conectados remotamente a un micrófono del cual les hablaré mientras monitoreamos su actividad cerebral, intentando resolver el tema con sus traumas.

-Además, existe una alta probabilidad de que lleguen a hablar dormidas, pero por su seguridad, deberán estar amarradas a las camillas.

Eso último no les gustó para nada a las chicas, y los doctores pudieron notarlo.

-Chicas, solo será por un instante.-Dijo Elías.-y es para que se sientan mejor y no oigan más a esa voz de sus cabezas.

-Espere, ¿como lo supo?-Quiso saber Luna.

-Pues suelen hablar dormidas.-Comentó.-Y podría recordarles las veces que tuvieron alucinaciones incluso frente a los doctores.

Era verdad, al acordarse de eso, rodaron los ojos, un poco avergonzadas. Aún así, los doctores les hicieron señales para que se sentaran en sus respectivas camillas.

-No se preocupen chicas.-Dijo Edwarson.-Si este tratamiento es un éxito, regresarán a la sanidad mental.

-¿Esto eliminará las voces en mi cabeza?-Preguntó Leni, algo nerviosa.

-Es una probabilidad alta.-Recalcó el pelirrojo.-Y si no, al menos dejarán de tener alucinaciones despiertas, lo demás sería prudente resolverlo con tratamientos psicológicos más tradicionales, pero esas voces seguramente dejaran de molestarlas demasiado como lo hicieron hasta ahora.

Entonces, Edwarson hizo señales para que los demás doctores (Elías y Malvin incluidos) amarraran a las chicas de brazos, piernas y cuello de forma cuidadosa y no agresiva a sus camillas, era para evitar que se movieran mucho, lo que podría complicar mucho el tratamiento del pelirrojo.

Las hermanas de pelos blancos estaban bastante nerviosas, pues como se dijo, estar amarradas no eran gratos recuerdos para ellas. Una vez atadas, Edwarson hizo señal de que cada doctor y médico se pusiera al lado de cada hermana mientras que Elías iba a otra habitación del otro lado del vidrio, acompañado por Lofn, quien observaba con detenimiento el proceso en el cual, las chicas serían tratadas, confiaba en Elías para hacerse cargo.

- _¿Como se sienten, Chicas?_ -Preguntó Elías desde la otra sala.- _¿Todo bien?_

-Si.-Dijeron las menores.

-Si, eso creo.-Comentó Lori.

-Creo que fue mala hora para ir al baño.-Agregó Leni.

-Si, creo que si.-Dijo Luan.

Luna y Lynn solo asintieron.

-Procedan.

Una vez que apoyaron las camillas mirando al techo, y eso incluía las luces, era como sentirse al instante de despertar en el hospital, irónico, además de que las chicas ahora si estaban nerviosas con lo que iban a hacer con ellas, pero como Elías les había dicho, era con el fin de ayudarlas.

Algunas cosas dolían, pero son para que después dejen de seguir doliendo.

-De acuerdo, Chicas.-Dijo Edwardson.-Los enfermeros les inyectarán un suero que fabriqué como parte fundamental del tratamiento, se inyecta en el cuello, ¿bien?

Ellas asintieron no muy seguras.

-Ok, cuando cuente 3, intenten poner inmediatamente la inyección en las chicas.-Dijo Edwardson a los demás.-Ok, chicas, esto podría doler un poco, una vez que el dolor pase, entrarán a sus mentes, pero aún podrán oír a Elías desde el otro lado con los parlantes.

Entonces el pelirrojo se puso al lado de Lori, sería el quien pondría personalmente la inyección, posteriormente, los demás también hicieron lo mismo con las demás hermanas, al poner bien cerca la aguja de sus cuellos, varias tragaron saliva.

-Uno.-Dijo Edwarson, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lucy y Lisa suspiraron hondo.-Dos.-Agregó, y todas cerraron los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para la inyección.-Tres.

Entonces un ligero "AH!" gritaron las chicas al sentir la aguja en sus cuellos, entonces inyectaron el suero poco a poco.

Elías y Malvin miraban atentamente con preocupación mientras a las chicas se les suministraba el suero que les induciría a un ligero estado de inconsciencia, pero a la vez, con la posibilidad de oír cerca de sus oídos lo que pasara de cerca.

Una vez que se les suministró toda la inyección, poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, lentamente mientras veían la luz de las lámparas oscurecer a su vista. Los doctores aprovecharon y pusieron cascos de aluminio conectados por tubos del mismo material que conectaban con los demás, para que así compartieran sueños debido a la capacidad del aluminio de reflejar hondas cerebrales.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, las chicas se despertaron en un lugar completamente negro, al ver al frente, habían un grupo de 9 puertas delante de cada una, no estaban juntas en ese momento, por lo que abrieron dichas puertas.

Llegando a lo que era un recuerdo de su antigua casa, la cual parecía estar varios días desierta, habían unos cuantos papeles de periódicos regados en el suelo del pasillo, y las cortinas estaban cerradas, haciendo que poca luz entrar a la casa.

Primero vamos con Lisa, la genio había salido de su armario al pasar por aquella puerta, terminando en su habitación, la cual estaba vacía.

O eso creía.

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya, Miren quien decidió aparecer._

Lisa reconoció su propia voz, al mirar a su cama, debajo de esta, el disfraz de canguro desgastado hizo acto de presencia.

-Tu otra vez.-Dijo Lisa con desagrado.-Ya déjame en paz.

-Vaya agresividad de responder viniendo de alguien como tu.-Respondió Blame.-un pajarito me contó que los doctores quieren someterte a ti y a las muertas de tus hermanas a un tratamiento que intente hacerme a mi y a las otras desaparecer.

-Así es.-Respondió la genio de pelo blanco.-Nos ayudarán para que no tengamos que seguir soportándolas a ustedes ... ¡AH!

No pudo terminar cuando Blame la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared.

 _-¿Deshacerse de nosotras? Ha! ni siquiera pudiste defenderte tu sola en el reformatorio._ -Se burló el disfraz de canguro.- _No tienes la fuerza para poder deshacerte de mi, ni tus hermanas son capaces de vencer a las otras como yo!_

-¡Púdrete!

Entonces Blame se enfadó y desapareció, Lisa no comprendió aquello, pero respiró al ver que aquella personalidad se había esfumado ... por ahora.

- _Si de verdad quieres deshacerte de ella debes enfrentar tus miedos._

Una voz con un tono entristecido resonó desde la entrada del pasillo, lo que le hizo temer a la genio peliblanca, al levantar la mirada en la entrada, vio a una chica de 3 años, con un largo cabello castaño despeinado y sucio, llena de moretones y cicatrices de cortes en todo el cuerpo, y también en la cara, portando solamente un viejo trapo verde como ropa, con una mirada de tristesa que más que tristesa, parecía sin vida y daba algo de miedo verla.

-¿De ... De donde haz salido?-Preguntó.

-Tu también me creaste a través de tus emociones.-Respondió en un tono apagado y deprimido.-De la misma forma que creaste a Blame.

Las gemelas por su parte, al ser eso dicho, de cierto modo, estaban compartiendo "sueño", aunque al principio ambas entraron por puertas distintas, ambas acabaron entrando a la misma habitación suya a través de sus respectivos armarios.

-¿Lana? ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó la princesa de pelo blanco a su gemela del mismo color de cabello.

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.-Dijo con una ceja levantada, algo que hizo que Lola se avergonzara un poco, pero en su tono se notaba también nerviosa.-Oye, tranquila, hermanita, recuerda que estamos en mi imaginación... o tal vez la tuya.

 _-Bien hallado, Sherlock._

Ambas hermanas vieron hacia la entrada de su habitación, viendo a 2 botargas de Hámster desgastada, y parecía que ninguna de las 2 parecía tener a alguien debajo de sus "disfraces"

 _-Vaya, 2 pájaros de un tiro, Blame._

 _-Bueno, era mi trabajo ocuparme de Lana, pero parece que podremos tu y yo encargarnos de las 2, ¿que dices, Blame?_

 _-Me gusta tu idea Blame.-Dijo a su "compañera" con malicia._

 _-Gracias, Blame.-respondió la otra._

Ambas botargas hablaban con las voces de las gemelas, las cuales sintieron temor, pues la forma en que estaban desgastadas, decoloradas y con ojos del disfraz con un brillo rojo, les hacía bastante aterradoras para niñas como ellas.

- _Prepárense, Lola y Lana Loud_...

-... _para el infierno._

Entonces fue que, detrás suyo, aparecieron sombras de personas bastante grandes y corpulentas, las cuales tomaron por los cuellos y arrojaron al suelo, luego, otro 2 pares de 2 procedió a tomar a las gemelas de sus ropas, para luego despojarlas de estas, sabían exactamente lo que planeaban hacer.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡ALÉJENSE! ¡BASTAN! ¡NO! ¡NO!-Gritó Lola, consumida por la desesperación al sentir sus lamidos en su cuerpo.

-¡QUÍTENSE! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO!-Gritó también Lana, quien también estaba aterrorizada.

 _-Deben ser fuertes._

 _-Si mueren, nosotras lo haremos con ustedes._

 _-No pueden dejar que Blame tome el control.-_ Fue lo que esas 2 voces dijeron.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, las chicas habían subido sus temperaturas corporales, acompañadas junto a un par de convulsiones que las hacían agitarse, cosa que preocupó a los doctores.

-Temperatura alta.-Alertó Edwarson.-Ustedes encárguense de las menores.-Señaló a un par de médicos. Entonces se dirigió a otros 3 a su lado.-Ustedes conmigo, nos haremos cargo de las mayores.

Los médicos no se hicieron esperar y se aseguraron de evitar que las chicas empeoraran, pues en cuanto a temperatura se refería, estaban ardiendo, mientras tanto, los doctores y enfermeras que acompañaban a Elías, Malvin y Lofn estaban revisando la actividad cerebral y ritmo cardíaco de las chicas, pero los 3 mencionados estaban más que preocupados.

-45°C de temperatura.-Alertó otro doctor.

-¡Edwarson!-Gritó Lofn desde el otro lado del vidrio.-Despierte a las chicas en este instante.

-Mala idea!-Respondió Alterado.-Uno de los pacientes que trate con esto lo hizo y por poco muere en el proceso.

-¡¿COMO QUE CASI MUERE UNO DE LOS PACIENTES QUE USASTE COMO CONEJILLOS DE INDIA TUYOS?!-Respondió ante aquella revelación.-¡DEBERÍA HABERTE DESPEDIDO POR ESO DE HABERLO SABIDO!

-¡Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está!-Respondió más preocupado por las chicas.-Ahora tenemos que regular su temperatura y su ritmo, se están acelerando y desequilibrando mucho sus signos vitales. No es posible despertarlas hasta que logren calmarse, podrían morir o sufrir un fallo en su cuerpo o alguno de sus sistemas!

-Más te vale entonces.-Respondió Elías, siendo el el más preocupado y aterrado de lo que podría pasarles a las chicas.-Que conste, yo también tuve que tratar a las chicas así, pero hasta el momento sus episodios no eran tan graves.

-Traigan mascarillas de oxígeno y anestesia, Rápido.-Ordenó el pelirrojo.

-Dense prisa.-Ordenó Lofn.-¡Las chicas están sufriendo!

Ahora vamos con Leni, la cual estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada, semi desnuda por 4 sombras grandes que la sujetaban mientras todo era presenciado por Blame.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No! ¡NO!-Gritaba aterrada y desesperada la ex rubia ahora peliblanca.

Entonces la botarga de Oso chasqueó sus dedos y entonces Leni apareció con las muñecas encadenadas a unos troncos que parecían poder girar mientras estaba sometida con las manos hacia arriba en plan de persona amenazada con una pistola.

Entonces los troncos giraron en su eje, lentamente, haciendo que sus antebrazos hicieran un giro completo, rompiendo sus codos en el proceso. Leni gritaba de dolor mientras sentía los huesos de sus codos romperse lentamente mientras a la vez, sintió como una de aquellas sombras comenzó a "practicarle" sexo oral, para luego darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Sucumbirás?-Preguntó.

-Pu ... pu... púdrete.-Fue lo único que pudo decir al tener los huesos de sus extremidades quebrados.-Nada ... de ... esto ... es real.

-Muy bien.

Entonces otros troncos que también giraban en su eje con cadenas aparecieron en sus piernas, haciendo el mismo giro completo.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Gritó la peliblanca modista al sentir sus brazos quebrarse del mismo modo.

- _Debes crecer, Leni._ -Dijo una voz, de lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña, con un trapo de color verde marino, rubia con un largo cabello suelto sucio y pastoso, con una expresión apagada y deprimida.- _Pero no puedes perder tu noble corazón._

Mientras tanto, Lori también estaba sufriendo la misma tortura por parte de la botarga de elefante, solo que esta añadieron cortes en su entrepierna y costados con cuchillos calentados con fuego, para luego de dejarle su entrepierna destrozada con un dolor insoportable a pesar de estar en su mente, prosiguieron a darles golpes realmente brutales.

-Ma ... ma ... mal ... maldita... estas loca.-Dijo Lori, respirando con dificultad.

 _-Espera, que aún no hemos terminado._

Entonces las sombras volvieron a besarla en todo su cuerpo y cara mientras Lori intentaba zafarse en vano.

 _-Puta._

 _-Hipócrita._

 _-Ramera._

- _Abusadora_.

Eran varios insultos que le arrojaban a la pobre rubia, quien a la vez, le jalaban del cabello, burlándose de ella, haciéndole calzón chino con el único calzón con el que le habían dejado puesta.

 _-¿Tienes algo más que decir?_

-Púdrete.-Respondió entre lágrimas.

- _Entonces te daré más_.

Blame chasqueó los dedos, y entonces fue que una de las sombra sacó un cuchillo calentado, y acabó enterrándolo en su entrepierna, la rubia se retorció del dolor, fue que al retirar el cuchillo, las otras volvieron a patearla.

-¡AAHHH...! ¡AH!-Se quejaba del dolor la ex rubia, ahora peliblanca, lagrimeante.-No ... no eres real ... no eres real!

- _Tienes que resistir, Lori._ -Dijo figura de 4 años, rubia, totalmente sucia y con un trapo de color cían.

Regresando con Lisa, la chica estaba atrapada en una sala de cirugías, en la cual estaba encadenada a la camilla, mientras le abrían las entrañas para luego extraer sin ningún cuidado sus órganos internos.

-¡PAREN! ¡BASTA! ¡ME DUELE!

- _Lo siento, Loud._ -Dijo una de las sombras con aspecto de doctor.- _Pero es por el bien de la ciencia._

-¡ME DUELE!-Gritó sacando lágrimas cuando le sacaron otro de sus órganos.

 _-La mente de Lisa Loud está llena de ideas.-_ Dijo otra sombra. _-Su mente es de un CI muy alto._

- _Cualquier otro genio mataría por los secretos que guarda en su cabeza._ -Dijo la sombra que sacaba sus órganos.- _¡Ese conocimiento debe ser nuestro! Con ellos construiremos un mundo mejor en el nombre de la ciencia._

- _Cada parte de su cuerpo de prodigio será para mejorar nuestro entendimiento._ -Dijo otra sombra.- _Por la ciencia, estamos haciendo bien en extraer "muestras" de todo tu cuerpo, así que cada parte es vital._

-¡NO! ¡ESTO ES INHUMANO!-Respondió para finalmente comenzar a llorar, pero esto, a las sombras no les importó en absoluto.

- _Tu nos enseñaste a ser inmunes a las emociones humanas._ -Respondió.- _Eso nos dió mayor eficacia científica y mejor rendimiento en experimentos exitosos, en eso estamos agradecidos, Lisa Loud, ahora relájate y ve como pronto serás otro experimento de la ciencia que tu y nosotros seguimos._

-¡No! ¡No quiero!-Lloró retorciéndose del dolor cuando volvieron a extraerle poco a poco sus órganos y tejidos.-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Déjenme ir a mi casa!

- _Lo sentimos Lisa, pero esto es más importante, lo que implica que nunca podrás regresar con tu familia, ahora eres un espécimen, nuestro espécimen. El cual debe ser investigado, más aún con una mente como la tuya._

-No! ¡Suéltenme!-Lloró.-¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero ser un espécimen! ¡QUIERO IR A CASA! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡DÉJENME IR, POR FAVOR!

Pero los "científicos" siguieron sacándole los órganos a la pobre peliblanca prodigio, quien solo lloraba mientras el disfraz de canguro miraba con una sonrisa de pura maldad. Fue que lo siguieron haciendo luego de un doloroso y tortuoso rato para Lisa quien lanzaba gritos desgarradores sin poder dejar de llorar, además de el terror que sentía, fue cuando Blame se le apareció de frente, estando a penas respirando.

- _¿Que se siente estar del otro lado._ -Le preguntó a ella.- _¿Que se siente sentir lo que tu querida familia sentía cando hacías tus experimentos con ellos? Sacarles los órganos para experimentar, sin emoción, sin remordimiento, eso es lo que es la ciencia._

-Vete ... al ... infierno.-Respondió entre lágrimas, mirándola con Odio.-Yo jamás haría cirugías así a mi familia ... ni ... ni a nadie ... estás loca...

 _-¡¿LOCA?! ¡LOCA SERÁS TU!-_ Respondió golpeándole el rostro, rompiendo sus lentes. _-Además de una mentirosa que se engaña incluso así misma._

-Púdrete ...!-le gritó con dificultad.-¡Tu ... No eres real!

- _Ella no puede ganar._ -Dijo la otra voz.

-¡AYÚDENME!-Gritó desconsoladamente.-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡HERMANAS! ¡LINCOLN! ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR, AYUDA!

Mientras, Luna estaba amarrada de muñecas a una cuerda que la tenía colgada unos centímetros sobre el suelo, alrededor suyo, habían sombras abuchéandola, tirándole "tomates" y palos, mientras que 4 sombras estaban frente a ella, con bates y guitarras, uno de los golpes logro hacerle escupir sangre mientras seguían insultando y golpeando.

-Su ... Suéltenme.-Suplicó.-Paren ... no más ... por favor.

- _Muerte, puta.-_ Dijo una sombra dándole un golpe con una guitarra en el pecho.

- _Maltratadora_.-Dijo otra con un bate, golpeando con este el estómago de la ex rockera peliblanca.

-Ugh ...! "Glub"-Se quejó de dolor por el golpe, evitando escupir el aire producto del golpe.

- _Excusa de Hermana._ -Dijo la tercera con un mazo de metal, golpeándola por la espalda.

-CRACK!-se oyó la espalda de Luna romperse.

-AAAHHH!-Gritó de dolor.-AAHH! ... ahh... "glub"-tragó saliva, no sentía sus piernas.

-Eres realmente una chica que aguanta como puede, Luna.-Dijo Blame, el disfraz de lagarto que le obligaron a usar una vez.

Con debilidad y con la boca sangrante, Luna levantó la mirada, mirando con desdén a la autora de sus problemas mentales, fue que aprovecho de escupirle a Blame.

-No ... "gasp" tienes ... "gasp" ... idea ... "gasp"-Respondió con debilidad.

- _¿De verdad?_ -Pregunto Blame que, con un rápido movimiento, abrió el estómago de Luna.

-AAAAAAAHHHH!-Gritó de dolor.

Sus intestinos e hígado cayeron desparramados al suelo, la pobre sentía un dolor insoportable como nunca había experimentado antes, seguía retorciéndose del dolor mientras colgaba de las muñecas encadenadas.

 _-Dije que te arrastraré al infierno.-_ Dijo Blame. _-pero eso no quiere decir que primero no pueda hacerte daño._

Fue que sacó un bastón de metal ardiendo, y lo puso en su vientre abierto, haciendo que nuevamente Luna gritara de dolor.

- _¿Por que se ESFUERZAN tu y tus hermanas en hacernos ir tan lejos?_

-Tu ... tu ... ahhh ... t-tu ... eres ... ahh ... eres una ... ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

- _No te sigas exigiendo Luna._ -Susurró una niña de 4 años, castaña portando un trapo morado viejo como ropa, y completamente cubierta de cicatrices.- _No durarás mucho así._

Ahora Luan, quien estaba contra el suelo, patadeada brutalmente por 4 sombras enormes, quienes luego la tomaron de los brazos y piernas para sujetarla, la pobre intentaba zafarse, sin éxito alguno, fue que el disfraz de mono hizo acto de presencia frente a ella.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

- _Que te arrancaran los dientes fue algo brutal._ -Comentó Blame.- _¿por que no revisamos de nuevo ese tema?_

Entonces una de las sombras metió sus enormes dedos en la boca de Luan, fue que entonces la comediante de pelo blanco gritó de dolor.

Le arrancaron los dientes ... de nuevo.

- _Debiste ver tu cara._ -Se burló.

-¡Púdrete! maldito disfraz.-Exclamó Luan con lágrimas y la boca sangrando.-¡Estás enfermo!

- _Háganla gritar._

-¿¡Que hacen!? ¡No! ¡No, Suéltenme! ¡SUÉLTENME!-Gritó Luan cuando comenzaron a desvestirla y manosearla, además de tirársele encima y pisotearla. Todo siendo visto por una niña pequeña con un trapo amarillo viejo como ropa, pelo castaño, con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, mirando con desdén, pero con una mirada inexpresiva.

En el mundo real, Edwarson estaba viendo como las chicas tenían 40°C, además de estar convulsionando fuertemente, así que supo que tenía que dar el siguiente paso dentro de su "tratamiento"

-Traigan los sueros de mi oficina.-Ordenó.

Mientras tanto, con Lucy, la gótica estaba siendo perseguida por la casa por parte de sombras de quienes fueron los que la atacaron cuando solo tenía 8 años, habían logrado desvestirla y humillarla, así que iba corriendo en ropa interior, llorando de miedo.

 _-🎵 Oh, Lucy.-_ Llamó una de las sombras. _-¿Donde estaaaas?_

La gótica, acorralada al final del pasillo frente al baño, podía oír a las sombras subiendo las escaleras.

 _-Vamos, Lucy, sal para que pueda darte un beso._

 _-Vamos a divertirnos subiendo fotos tuyas a internet, pequeña perra._

 _-Y luego te dejaremos morada._

 _-¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo, Lucy?_

Acorralada, las puertas de las demás habitaciones estaban cerradas, esas sombras la verían y entonces sacarían sus bajos instintos con ella.

Como las versiones reales de aquellas sombras lo hicieron con ella en el reformatorio.

Lucy temblaba de miedo, no sabía que hacer, sin embargo, fue que notó la puerta de una de las habitaciones abierta, sin pensárselo 2 veces, corrió hacia ella, cerrándola con llave y ocultándose bajo la cama, esperando que no la hubieran oído cerrar la puerta.

Pero entonces un fuerte golpe de la puerta casi la hace gritar, pero alcanzó a taparse la boca para no hacer ruido, luego otro golpe igual de fuerte sonó, pero este abrió la puerta de un portazo.

 _-¡¿CREES QUE NO TE OÍMOS, PUTITA?!-_ Exclamó una de las sombras con furia.- _¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!_

-Solo espera a que te encontremos, entonces ya verás.

Aquellas sombras comenzaron a mover y abrir los armarios bruscamente con el fin de encontrar a Lucy, quien, escondida debajo de la cama, se abrazaba, rogando por que no la encontraran.

-¡DONDE ESTÁS, MALDITA ENANA!-Gritó una de las sombras con un tono demoníaco que reflejaba absoluta ira.-TE HAREMOS PEDAZOS.

-APARECE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA MOCOSA.-Gritó otra.

Se escuchó abrir el armario de una patada, Lucy temblaba de miedo, la gótica de pelo blanco estaba acorralada por 4 de esas sombras, ilusiones de sus abusadores creadas en su mente por culpa de su otra personalidad, aquel disfraz de murciélago que personificaba su culpa y su dolor por todo lo que había hecho.

-SE ACABÓ EL JUEGO.-Gritó una de las sombras que, de una sola mano, volteó la cama sin esfuerzo, haciendo que Lucy se asustara, la habían descubierto.

-AHORA ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS, ENANA.

-¡NO! ¡No, Por favor!-Gritó asustada mientras, con fuerza, la agarraban de sus brazos y piernas.-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

Lucy comenzó a convulsionar más fuerte que el resto de sus hermanas, pero no era la única, también Lisa, pues, después de todo, todavía seguía siendo una niña pequeña, que tuvo que sufrir la tragedia de tener que vivir lo peor que le pueden hacer a una persona a tan corta edad.

Y también Lynn.

La ex deportista de pelo blanco estaba en su propia pesadilla, estando amordazada, en frente de toda una "multitud" gritando, insultando, y maldiciendo su nombre, su cara estaba toda golpeada, la boca sangraba porque, en el sueño, le habían tirado los dientes de un puñetazo, frente a ella estaba Blame, en forma de un disfraz de rata.

-¿Ves eso, Lynn?-Preguntó.-No eres nada, no eres nadie, nadie te quiere, todos te odian, arruinaste la vida de tus hermanas, arruinaste la vida de tus padres, arruinaste la vida de tu hermano, eres una excusa de persona que merece ser golpeada y abusada 100 veces hasta que no seas más que un pedazo de carne que solo sepa acostarse con quien sea. Eres un monstruo.

Entonces, Lynn vio atrás suyo a una sombra con un hacha, cuando esta la usó, un montón de sangre salpicó, le había amputado el pie derecho de un corte.

-AAAAAHHHH!-Gritó la peliblanca del dolor.-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh...!

- _Esto es menos de que te lo mereces, estúpida arruina-vidas_.-Reprochó.- _Solo arruinas la vida de los demás._

Entonces Blame le dio una patada en el estómago, haciéndola escupir sangre.

-No ... n-no.-Dijo con dificultad para respirar.-Yo jamás... yo jamás quise que esto pasara ... no quise hacer nada de esto ... si tan solo no ...

- _"Tan solo" Tan solo que._ -Se burló.- _Tan solo, nada, ahora tus hermanas están en un centro psiquiátrico contigo, tu hermano está al otro lado del país y tus padres en la cárcel, eres una idiota._

Entonces la partió en 2 con su hacha, pero aún así, la parte superior del tronco seguía con vida, la sangre bañaba el suelo, Lynn derramó lágrimas por el dolor.

-Estás Loca ... -Dijo.

- _Cierra el pico, abusadora_.-Dijo presionando su pie contra su cabeza con fuerza.

Aquellas verdades solo sacaron lágrimas a Lynn, ella solo podía sentirse culpable, algo que alimentaba a su contraparte, la personificación de la culpa convertida en un ser grotesco, más que tener dolor "Físico", tenía uno de carácter psicológico, mucho más que el de sus hermanas si se puede decir.

Pero de pronto, vio su alrededor temblar, las sombras comenzaban a desaparecer, vio que Blame la miraba con furia.

-¿Qu... que está pasando?-se preguntó la ex deportista de pelo blanco.

No era la única, cada hermana en su pesadilla, estaba viendo lo mismo, todo temblando, las sombras desvaneciéndose y Blame mirándolas con furia frustrada.

- _Maldita sea_.-Dijo con frustración. _-¡MALDITA SEA!_ (Apunta con el dedo) _tal vez los doctores lograron hacer que se deshicieran de mi, pero recuerda mis palabras, No puedes librarte de mi, soy una parte de tu ahora mente fragmentada, y la de tus hermanas también._

Luego, todo se volvió negro. Sin embargo, Lynn vio aquella misma figura infantil que sus hermanas también vieron.

 _-Lograron deshacerse de ella.-_ Respondió _.-Pero no eliminarla. mejor estén listas si ellas regresan._

-¿Que pasó? ¿quien ... quien eres?

- _Me creaste a través de tus emociones._ -Respondió.- _pero estas fueron el arrepentimiento y la pena, soy la personificación de esos sentimientos tuyos, así como Blame la culpa y el dolor._

Lynn no supo que pensar, sentía que estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo como para poder pensar algo, pero no cayó inconsciente antes de oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

- _Soy Solace._

Edwarson había suministrado un medicamento que el mismo desarrolló como parte de su tratamiento para cuando la temperatura y el metabolismo si se puede decir, aumentara a un punto crítico, el suero iba directo a la corteza craneal, calmando la actividad cerebral, haciendo que las chicas también se tranquilizaran.

-Descuiden, muchachos.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Les dí un sedante para calmar sus nervios, estarán bien, pero estarán inconscientes en un par de horas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Desde luego, con mis otros pacientes fue bastante efectivo.

-Un simple suero no cura nada al instante, Edwardson.-Respondió Lofn.-Espero que eso no sea todo.

-Por supuesto que no.-Replicó Edwardson acomodando sus lentes.-Ahora lo que necesitarán serán sesiones para darles ánimos y fuerza de voluntad, pero logré acorralar a la otra personalidad que han creado, despertarán en unas 5 horas más.

-(Suspiro) Vale.-Dijo Elías.-Avísenme cuando despierten, deberán estar confundidas, así que mejor les dé una buena explicación.

El castaño dejó que los demás doctores llevaran a las chicas a su habitación, Elías acomodó sus papeles en su oficina, fue un día duro para el castaño, así que Lofn le dejó darse un descanso, lo llamarían de nuevo una vez que las chicas despertaran.

No vivía lejos del lugar, así que se fue caminando hacia su casa, podría descansar un par de horas antes de que las hermanas Loud despertasen.

-Tienes un sentimiento paternal hacia las chicas, Elías Harman.-Dijo Lofn viendo desde la ventana.-Si vas a hacerte cargo de ellas, está claro que podrías ser el indicado para ayudar a las chicas y sus azotados corazones.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-El vacío que tu difunta esposa e hija dejaron si que te afectó, seguramente viste algo en las chicas, aunque quizás pueda hacerme una idea. Sin embargo, no se lo que piensas hacer adoptando a estas chicas.-Dijo sola.-Pero confío en que harás lo correcto, Elías, y eso también va para ti, Edwardson.

-Por supuesto, señorita Lofn.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-vale, lleva a las chicas a la cama, mañana procederemos, y ellas necesitan descansar.

Edwardson asintió y fue con el personal. Las chicas fueron puestas en camillas y llevadas a su dormitorio, dejando también a su lado a cada hermana Loud un electrocardiograma, además de que los enfermeros pusieron paños húmedos sobre sus frentes para que sus temperaturas bajara un poco.

Por fortuna, sus signos vitales estaban normales, aún así, les pasaron paños un poco más por sus frentes, para regular sus temperaturas corporales, podrían haber pasado por un momento de estrés tal que incluso podría seguir activo cuando despertasen.


	13. Arco II: Una Nueva vida

_**CAPÍTULO 13 (Arco II):** __**Una Nueva vida**_

* * *

 _(2 años después, Otoño)_

Luego de que permanecieran en terapia un par de años más, las chicas nuevamente fueron puestas bajo el dichoso tratamiento de Edwarson, sin embargo, esta vez ordenó que se le diera una dosis más baja aún, cabe resaltar que esta vez, Blame no estaba en sus mentes para atormentarlas ... por ahora.

Pero a pesar de eso, aún sufrían una que otra pesadilla, producto del dolor y el enorme sentimiento de culpa que aún persistía en sus corazones, las chicas todavía se lamentaban por sus acciones, emocionalmente hablando, no se veían con fuerzas suficientes para avanzar. Pero en el tercer año en el centro psiquiátrico, Elías comenzó a hacer unos trámites de los cuales no les informó a las chicas al principio, sin embargo, cuando ya era su cuarto año en aquel lugar, su estado comenzó a mejorar y progresar bastante para las chicas Loud.

Las alucinaciones y paranoias pararon, aunque aún rara vez oían o veían cosas, pero no como para afectarlas duramente como en casos anteriores, y generalmente era la otra voz la que les hablaba, quien representaba su tristesa, haciéndose llamar Solace, la cual de momento parecía inofensiva, además de que no era agresiva como Blame.

Aún así, la sorpresa llegó unas semanas antes de que finalmente pudieran salir del centro psiquiátrico, las pobres no tenían a donde ir, perdieron todo, no tenían dinero, y las mayores, desde Lori hasta Luan, no eran capaces de cuidar a sus hermanas menores así, fue casi un milagro para ellas cuando les informaron aquello.

Elías había estado realizando trámites para obtener la custodia de las chicas (o al menos desde Lynn hasta Lisa) para adoptarlas.

Y lo consiguió. Las hermanas Loud fueron adoptadas por su doctor, Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan, a pesar de ya haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, no podían cuidarse solas, así que ellas también fueron adoptadas por el Dr Harman.

-Como sienten chicas?

Ninguna respondió, solo miraban inocentemente al pelirrojo, no se sentían diferentes, pero desde que Blame dejó de hablarles en sus cabezas, pudieron progresar mucho en su salud mental y recuperación, aunque no completamente, en general su salud mental mejoro bastante, aunque todavía las chicas estaban bastante frágiles emocionalmente.

-Lori, Leni, ¿como se han sentido?-Preguntó esta vez Elías.

-Bien.-Dijo Lori sin más.

-Yo también.-Agregó Leni.-eso creo ...

-¿Y las demás?

-Creo que estoy bien.-Dijo Luna.-No he vuelto a tener pesadillas ... bueno, no mucho.

-Yo... yo solo tengo pesadillas cuando duermo sola a veces.-Confesó Luan.-Pero no son tan terribles como antes.

-¿Que tal tu, Lynn?

Lynn solo asintió, pero se mostraba desanimada.

-Lucy, has mostrado muchas mejorías, pero ... no has hablado mucho, ¿sucede algo?

La gótica de pelo blanco solo asintió.

-¿Lucy?

Ella hizo con la mano para que no insistiera. Es decir, con la palma de la mano al frente y con los dedos abiertos. Para luego volver a asentir.

-Bueno, esta bien.-Dijo sin más.-¿Y ustedes, niñas?

-Estamos bien.-Dijeron las gemelas.

-Ya no he vuelto a tener pesadillas.-Dijo Lana. En un tono apagado.

-Yo tampoco.-Añadió Lola. En el mismo tono que su gemela.

-Bueno, es un avance.-Respondió.-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes 2.

-Gracias.-Dijeron ambas, pero sin ánimos.

-¿Y tu Lisa? ¿Te has sentido bien, pequeña?

-Si ... creo ... creo que si.-Respondió.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que las chicas Loud salieron del centro psiquiátrico en el que estuvieron por casi 4 años hasta que su propio doctor decidió adoptarlas, tuvieron un progreso impresionante, fue difícil, pero su mejoría fue bastante oportuna, pues habían llegado en un estado tan destruido, que los doctores pensaron que tardarían años en recuperarse de los traumas.

Y sin embargo, las chicas pudieron superar esa experiencia, juntas, y con la ayuda de Elias, quien fue su doctor quien las atendió y cuidó.

Todo empezó con el Doctor y las hermanas en el vehículo del primero, recorriendo una carretera en medio del bosque.

Los árboles estaban inmóviles debido a la carencia de viento fuerte, solo una brisa que podía acariciar tus poros si te dejara llevar por el, Las gemelas observaban por las ventanas.

-Es muy bonito el lugar.-Dijo Leni.-No pensé que volvería a ver un lugar así.

Siguieron en el viaje hasta llegar a un desvío, el auto dobló y llegó a un camino lleno de árboles, tanto pinos como otros árboles frutales en menor cantidad, avanzó hasta llegar a una cabaña de 2 pisos, pintada de azul cielo y con un cobertizo, al llegar al frente de ella, el auto se detuvo y las chicas y Elías bajaron de el.

-Que casa tan bonita.-Dijo Luan en un tono apagado.

Las chicas entraron siendo guiadas por Elías, el vestíbulo era grande, no es que fuera pequeño, pero era lo bastante grande como para ellos 10, a un lado estaba el comedor, del mismo tamaño que el vestíbulo, su mesa cabía para todos, y una sala de estar un poco más pequeña.

Arriba, habían 6 habitaciones, 5 para cada pareja de hermanas, excepto Lisa, quien tendría una habitación para ella sola, mientras que la última era donde dormía Elías.

Las chicas vieron sus habitaciones, varios recuerdos de su antigua casa de hace 4 años regresaban a sus memorias, solo que esta vez, no tenían a sus padres, a su hermana menor, ni a su único hermano a su lado.

Sin decir nada, dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, cada una fue divida, excepto Lisa, quien estaba sola en la suya, pudo hacerse una idea de como se sentía su hermano en su habitación. Pero al pensar en el, entristeció.

Más bien, todas, al recordar su antigua casa las entristeció, si uno las conociera, podría pensar que le echarían la culpa a alguien por todo lo que pasaron, pero no, las hermanas Loud cambiaron, pues esa actitud fue la que a su juicio las llevó a aquel juicio.

Pero esta ves, no fue el caso, ni lo sería nunca más.

Las chicas permanecieron en las que serían sus nuevas habitaciones, espaciosas, más que su vieja casa, pero separadas de sus padres y hermanos.

Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas comenzaron a Sollozar, mientras que Lori, Luna y Lucy solo dejaron caer lágrimas, lamentándose de todo lo que habían hecho y de todos sus errores.

-Chicas.-Dijo Elías.-Si quieren ... pueden dormir una siesta, les hará muy bien. Si necesitan algo no duden en bajar y pedirlo, estaré en la cocina.

Dormir era quizás lo mejor que podrían hacer, las chicas no estaban con las fuerzas emocionales para seguir despiertas más tiempo, además de que no sabían que más hacer, y no querían ser una molestia, no como en su viejo hogar.

4 Años, después de esos 4 malditos años, luego de tanto odio contra ellas, tanto sufrimiento por el que pasaron, Lori martirizándose, Leni angustiándose y preocupándose por lo que sus hermanas estaban pasando, Luna herida en su columna, corrió suerte de poder caminar aún, a Luan le arrancaron los dientes, Lynn estaba cargando con una enorme culpa, heridas tanto físicas como mentales, tal vez más que las demás, Lucy había sido constantemente acosada sexualmente, a las gemelas las dejaron varias veces afuera en el frío de la noche, y a Lisa le rompieron su mano, por poco la habría perdido, de no ser por Elías, tal vez hubieran muerto allí, o tal vez nunca haber salido del centro psiquiátrico, ahora se había vuelto su salvador.

Ahora ellas eran libres, ¿pero a que precio? medio mundo las odiaba y o quería verlas muertas como único objetivo, en Kalispell no había nadie que conocieran, solas, confundidas, asustadas, tristes, todo eso las había derrumbado emocionalmente, el brillo de sus ojos que alguna vez tuvieron antes de aquellos acontecimientos se había ido.

Lucy, a pesar de su amor a los vampiros, ahora se sentía como una muerta en vida, un cadáver, pensar en su hermano, y especialmente en el incidente del oyo tapado, cuando su hermano se echó la culpa para que no se burlaran de ella, aquel gesto de bondad de su hermano fue algo que nunca olvidaría, y recordar cuando ella no lo ayudó, le hacía mucho daño emocionalmente, nunca pudo devolverle el favor, y ahora, su hermano, quien siempre la ayudó en sus poemas, ya no estaba, por actuar como una tonta, Lincoln se había ido, y Lily con el.

pero las demás no estaban mejor, Lola estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, mirando su reflejo, su cabello que ya no era rubio, despeinado, sucio, y blanco, 2 bolsas de ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la cara llena de cicatrices, así como todo su cuerpo. Tenues lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de los ojos de la ex diva, ojos cuyo brillo de antaño se habían ido tras el reformatorio.

-Mírate, Lola.-Se dijo así misma.-Ya no eres la ganadora que solías ser, lo arruinaste todo, nunca le agradeciste a tu hermano por nada, y ahora se fue, Lily, mamá, papá ...

Duras verdades disparando contras si misma, ya no era las niña competitiva, ya no era la princesa ganadora de concursos, ya no era la niña consentida de mamá y a la que su competencia una vez temía como "la amenaza rosa", ahora solo era una niña pequeña asustada, una perdedora, una pobre víctima de abuso junto al resto de sus hermanas, inútil, frágil, desamparada. Era ...

-Patética.-Se dijo así misma mientra su emisión de lágrimas aumentaba, finalmente, comenzó a llorar.-Si ta solo hubieras sido alguien mejor, tal vez nada de esto habría pasado.

La pequeña diva de pelo blanco solo se encogió de hombros, y siguió llorando.

Lana también estaba en un estado de similares características, aún recordaba como sus animales se iban, eran enviados a refugios, donde alguien más los adoptaría, pero peor recordaba los golpe, los maltratos e insultos de los demás reclusos del reformatorio, como varias veces intentaban sobrepasarse con todas ellas, eso le daba muchísimo asco, y también cuando la dejaron a ellas y a su gemela en la parte más alta el edificio sabiendo su miedo a las alturas.

Para la pequeña mecánica, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, era demasiado para ella, así que no dejaría que nadie más le pusiera un dedo encima, nunca más.

Al igual que Lola, Lana se abrazó así misma, dejando caer lágrimas a cántaros, sollozando por todo el dolor que tuvieron que soportar, y arrepintiéndose constantemente de todas sus acciones en el pasado.

-Mamá, Papá, Lincoln ...-Dijo con lágrimas.-lo siento ... snif ... lo siento tanto. Si no hubiera sido tan débil ... yo ...

No pudo terminar la oración, solo ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, y siguió llorando.

Luna y Luan estaban en su habitación, no lloraban, pero estaban abrazadas sin hacer muchos movimientos, parecían estar completamente quietas, Luna abrazaba a su hermana en la cama mientras la ex comediante ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermana, humedeciendo su blusa. Luna por su parte, también derramaba lágrima, pero con un rostro inexpresivo, bueno, no mucho, pues miraba a su Luan con lástima, así que no le importaba tener su blusa mojada, estaría ahí para consolar a su hermana.

-Luan.-Le llamó la ex guitarrista.

La ex comediante de pelo blanco miró a su hermana también peliblanca, al asomarse luego de haber estado con su rostro hundido en el pecho de su hermana, humedeciendo su blusa, reveló un rostro ojeroso entre sus cicatrices de cortes en la cara, varios mechones que se habían escapado de su cola de caballo, y ojos rojos e hinchados, además de que destacaba la ausencia de sus dientes frontales, tardarían mucho en volver a crecer, si es que volvían a crecerle.

Luna entristeció aún más al verla así, le dolía mucho que todo esto tuviera que pasar, sintiéndose como la peor escoria del mundo, ¿como podrían volver a reintegrarse a la sociedad luego de todo su historial? esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de ambas, era un infierno para ambas tener que pensar en algo, parecía que nada de lo que hicieran, haría que la gente pudiera verlas de forma diferente, o que las personas pudieran perdonar sus actos aún demostrando su arrepentimiento.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora, Luna?-Dijo en un tono de voz completamente quebrado.-¿Que será de nosotras ahora?

Luna hundió el rostro de su hermana nuevamente en su pecho mientras seguía llorando sin consuelo, la rockera peliblanca también derramaba lágrimas a cántaros.

-No lo sé, Luan.-Respondió haciendo que la volviera a mirar.-Pero no dejaré que nada les pase a ustedes, lo prometo.

Mientras, Lori estaba siendo consolada por Leni, la mayor estaba destrozada, siendo la mayor, se suponía que debía proteger a sus hermanas menores, pero en el reformatorio sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, no pudo evitar que sus hermanas fueran violadas, ni siquiera pudo salvar su propio pellejo. Luego en el centro psiquiátrico, cuando sus hermanas tenían pesadillas, ella siempre se quedaba cerca para que no se sintieran indefensas, además de que ella también sufría por culpa de Blame.

Aún así, no podía evitar sentir que había fracasado, ¿que clase de hermana mayor era? ¿que clase de persona podía ser? ¿que ejemplo podría ser para sus hermanas? Ahora medio mundo las odiaba, habían perdido todo lo que amaban, les arrebataron a sus padres y hermanos, ahora estaban solas en medio de una sociedad que solo las veía con odio.

-Se lo que estás pensando, Lori.-Dijo Leni.-No eres la única que se siente así. Pero ya nada podemos hacer, ya pasó.

La modelista derramó una lágrima tas decir aquello, le dolía mucho más de lo que uno podría imaginarse, en el fondo, Leni estaba igual que Lori, por no decir que estaba traumatizada, había perdido su virginidad y su inocencia cuando fueron violadas, jamás pensó tener que sufrir aquello, se le revolvía el estómago con solo pensarlo.

-Leni ...-Dijo Lori.-Perdóname, perdóname por todo, se supone que soy la mayor de nosotros, pero no actué como se suponía que tenía que actuar, por mi culpa ustedes ... nosotras...

-Ya no importa, Lori.-Respondió, acariciando sus cabellos blancos del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando eran niñas.-No hubieras podido haber hecho nada frente a ellos.

-Pero en nuestro hogar ... Lincoln se fue, y todo fue mi culpa.

Algo que ambas tenían en común era el mismo rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, estaban pálidas, demacradas, y además mostraban ojeras debido a la falta de sueño. Lori sentía un profundo dolor al ver a su hermana así, le rompía el corazón.

Quedo cabizbaja, pero Leni hizo que la mirara al poner su mano en su mentón.

-No.-Respondió.-Fue ... fue culpa de todas, todas fuimos unas tontas, Lori.-agregó mientras también derramaba lágrimas.-Hicimos las cosas mal ... (derramó otra lágrima)... cometimos tantos errores que ... snif ...no supimos solucionarlos, y así es como acabamos.

Leni solo se dejó llorar, sin separarse de su hermana, ambas necesitaban consuelo, saber que fallaron como hermanas mayores y haber visto como lastimaban a sus hermanas si haber podido haber hecho algo al respecto, verlas traumadas, sufriendo de pesadillas todas las noches. Y siendo medicadas era algo que las derrumbaba emocionalmente

Entonces oyeron la puerta de su habitación abrirse, al mirar, notaron a Lisa, quien parecía muda, además de mostrar una mirada de temor.

-He ... hermanas mayores.

-Lisa.-Dijo Lori sentándose en su cama junto a Leni.

La genio no dijo nada más, solo se acercó temerosa hacia la cama donde las 2 mayores residían sin mirarles a la cara.

-Lisa, ¿que sucede?-Preguntó Leni arrodillándose frente a ella.

Pudo ver como la genio de pelo blanco le temblaban las manos, sus labios también estaban temblorosos, además cabe resaltar que todas las chicas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que no esperaban que alguna de ellas fuera a verse.

-¿Puedo estar con... ustedes?-Preguntó.

Una curiosa decisión para Lori y Leni, Lisa era una genio y muy preocupada en temas importantes. Pero recordaron que a pesar de ello, seguía siendo una niña, y sufrir un abuso sexual era traumático para alguien de su edad.

Y ya estaba traumada, sus mejillas con lágrimas también le hacían delatar su dolor, previeron que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Por favor.-Musito, pero ambas lograron escucharla.-No qu... quiero estar sola.

Lisa sintió como Lori la tomaba en sus brazos, igual como lo hacía su madre cuando era bebé, ese recuerdo la desmoronó, ya era demasiado para Lisa, golpeada, insultada, maltratada, violada, mentalmente herida, teniendo solo 4 años en ese entonces.

Ya no soportó, lloró enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su hermana, Leni también se unió al abrazo, permitiéndose llorar también.

Lori solo las abrazó, derramando lágrimas a cántaros, pero sin dejar de consolar a sus hermanas, necesitaban desesperadamente consuelo, todas lo necesitaban, estaban asustadas, confundidas, abandonadas, maltratadas, atrapadas en un lugar que no conocían, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Solo se tenían entre ellas, y al Sr Harman, la única persona que realmente estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlas desde el principio, sentían como el les brindaba seguridad, un techo, y alimento. Almorzaron sin gana aquella tarde, además de tomar sus medicamentos para evitar que volvieran a oír voces en sus cabezas o estuvieran tensas.

* * *

(3 horas después)

La sala era espaciosa, mucho más que en la casa Loud, pero eso poco les importaba a las chicas, cabe destacar que había en una pared grande, un espejo lo suficiente para retratar el reflejo de todas ellas, si, estaban viendo sus demacrados reflejos en aquel. Sintiéndose como menos que nada, según ellas, eran patéticas.

-Solo miren, chicas.-Dijo Luna con pena.-Somos una basura, ya no somos nada, todo lo que teníamos se ha ido.

-Perdimos todo.-Secundó Leni.-si nos hubiéramos dejado por nuestra estupidez, nada de esto habría pasado, y no estaríamos aquí, Lincoln y Lily seguirían a nuestro lado, mamá y papá estarían cuidándonos, somo unas tontas.

-Inútiles.-Dijo Luan.

-Do nadies.-Dijo Lynn.

-Fracasadas.-Dijo Leni.

-Perdedoras.-Dijo Lori.

-Idiotas.-Dijo Lana.

-Taradas.-Dijo Lola.

-Patéticas.-Dijo Lisa.

Se sentían como la peor basura del mundo, hundidas por su auto desprecio, volvieron a derramar lágrimas, parecía que nunca podrían dejar todo aquello atrás, pues ahora estaban asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Solo deseaban poder corregir sus errores, empezar de nuevo, intentar volver a contactarse con sus padres y Lincoln, pero como ya conocemos a la sociedad, esta suele dejarse llevar fácilmente por rumores o noticias, y varias veces era casi imposible que lo olvidara, o en algunos casos, pasaba incluso a ser una leyenda urbana. Le sociedad puede ser muy cruel y o llevarse muy fácilmente por rumores o noticias.

No sería un camino fácil, además de que ahora que toda la nación y posiblemente internacionales supieran de sus incidentes, las chicas estaban prácticamente contra la espada y la pared, además de que estaba prácticamente ... hechas una mierda, el reformatorio y las había destrozado.

-Chicas.-Dijo Leni.-Creo que deberíamos empezar.

-¿A que te refieres, Leni?-Preguntó Lola.

-ya no hay nada que hacer, todo el mundo nos odia, nos lastimaron de las peores formas, siendo nosotras no pudimos hacer nada, siendo nosotras Clyde arruinó todo. y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, quizás ya nada sea como antes, pero al menos hagamos el esfuerzo de poder crear algo mejor.

Las menores no sabían muy bien a lo que quería decir Leni, pero Lori y Luna lo entendieron a la perfección. Cabe destacar que lo primero que dijo Leni, las deprimió bastante a todas.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, hermanas.-Dijo Lynn, apenas conteniendo su llanto.-Esto fue mi culpa, lo arruiné todo y ...

-No.

La ex deportista vio como Lucy le tomaba de la mano tras decir aquello, y eso que Lucy parecía haber perdido el habla tras todo lo que tuvieron que soportar.

-Pero, Lucy.-Replicó.-Sabes muy bien por que sucedió todo esto.

-No, Lynn.-Dijo esta vez Leni.-También fuimos nosotras por el vestido. Solo empeoramos las cosas por esa estupidez.

-O el Spa.-Dijo Luna.-Hicimos un caos allí, le arruinamos el viaje a mamá y a papá.

-O con las citas.-Dijo Luan decaída.

y la lista podía seguir, ahora tendrían que asumir las consecuencias, apreciar lo que tuvieron, todo gracias a Clyde.

-Leni tiene razón.-Dijo la mayor.-Ya es hora.

-¿De... de que están hablando?-Preguntó Lynn.-¿A que se refieren?

Lori suspiró pesadamente. Para luego volver a mirar al espejo.

-Chicas, me duele decirlo, y Leni lo sabe, vamos a tener que cambiar.-Respondió.-Cambiar lo que somos, o la sociedad nunca nos aceptará. Si queremos terminar con esto, debemos darle un nuevo rumbo a nuestras vidas. Aunque nos duela hacerlo.

* * *

 **A partir de aquí, las cosas transcurrirán con considerable "Calma" además de que voy a aprovechar un poco de lo que va pasar para hacer un breve repaso por lo que Elías pasó, pues además de verlo como apoyo para las chicas Loud, también estas conocerán algo de su historia en la siguiente parte, eso si, las chicas seguirán siendo en quienes me centraré en este arco.**

 **¿A que creen que se referían Lori y Leni con cambio? eso será algo que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, aunque dije que ahora las cosas transcurrirán con cierta "calma" noten las comillas cuando digo calma, conforme avance, lo sabrán, ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	14. Arco II: Cambiando lo que somos

_**CAPÍTULO 14 (Arco II):** __**Cambiando lo que somos**_

* * *

 _(Un mes después)_

-Buenas Noticias, Chicas.-Dijo Elías.-Les conseguí lo que necesitan.

A pesar de no entender a que se refería Elías, eso impidió que se sorprendieran.

-¿Maquillaje para nuestras marcas?

-¿Ropa de Moda que nos cubrirá?

-¿Una radio con música relajada?

-¿Iremos a un lugar sin gente?

-¿Juguetes nuevo?

-No, chicas.-Respondió.-Logre darles a todas matrículas en la escuela Local de Kalispell.

Ante la respuesta, ninguna respondió, callaron luego de aquello.

-Chicas, se que esto no es fácil, pero lo hago por su bien.-Dijo.-Es para que puedan salir al mundo, necesitan educación, salir, hacer amigos, olvidar el pasado.

Solo pudo ver como rodaban los ojos, intentado ocultar sus expresiones deprimidas.

-Niñas, tranquilas.-Dijo abrazándolas.-Estaré allí cuando lo necesiten, además, recuerden que tomaron la decisión de cambiar sus nombres hace 2 semanas atrás.

Una de las cosas que decidieron hacer, fue precisamente eso, cambiar de identidades, Elías comprendió que estaban asustadas, fue el quien les dio aquella idea, y quizás fue la mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, o tal vez nunca hubieran salido de la casa por el miedo a que la gente las reconociera.

Las chicas correspondieron el abrazo, Elías siendo solo un hombre, había cuidado de ellas, hablaban horas y horas con el, pudiendo entenderse mutuamente y a pesar de tener ciertas discrepancias en ciertas cosas, el siempre las apoyó en todo, conscientes de aquello, nunca se quejaron de su comida, no era mala, pero no era la misma a la que ellas acostumbraban, por lo general era poca carne y mucho vegetal, arroz, fideos, sopa, legumbres o cuscus, aunque en fines de semana o festividades, servía platos de estofado de pollo, bistec o pescado. Las chicas no querían volver a ser malagradecidas, no estaban dispuestas a cometer errores ya cometidos.

Normalmente salían a ver el río, o simplemente iban a un campo donde las mayores y Elías descansaba y u observaban a las menores jugar, aunque no del mismo modo caótico que antes.

Y también les hacía destacar que, siempre empezaba la semana los domingos, siendo el sábado el último día de la semana, incluso sus calendarios lo resaltaban, pues el Domingo estaba puesto como el primer día de la semana, siendo el Sábado el último en la fila, en esos días, jamás encendía la televisión hasta el anochecer, pues según el, cuando el sol se ocultaba, ya era de mañana, aunque para ellas, ya lo era a media noche, aunque con el tiempo, se acostumbraron a dicho horario.

-¿Cuando se supone que ... volveremos a la escuela?-Preguntó Lynn.

-Será el próximo mes.-Respondió el castaño.-No se preocupen, compraremos sus útiles mañana y nos ahorramos todo el mes ¿ok?

-Si.-Respondieron todas. Sin ánimos.

-Vamos, niñas, cambien esa cara.-Pidió.-Ni siquiera les hace bien a su salud.

Solo rodaron los ojos ante aquello, no era porque quisieran ignorarlo, solo estaban desanimadas, aunque eso fue desde hace 4 años, haciéndose natural verlas en ese estado bastante apagado.

-No se preocupe, Sr Harman.-Dijo Lana.-Estamos bien.

-(Suspiro) bueno, si tu lo dices.-Dijo.-Vale, aprovecharé de avisarles esto: esta tarde mis hermanos menores vendrán de visita, Audley y Merly, creo que les agradará conocerlos.

-¿Usted tiene hermanos?-Preguntó Leni, quien se había sorprendido al saber aquello.

-Si, Merly es la menor de nosotros, está en la universidad.-Respondió.-Luego está Audley, el del medio, bueno, es un poco introvertido, y a veces alguien complicado de entender, pero es un gran chico cuando lo conocen.-Agregó.-Por ahora, ¿que desean hacer mientras tanto, niñas?

-Nada.-Dijeron todas.

-Iré a ver la televisión.-Dijo Lana caminando al sofá.

-Yo ... también.-Agregó Lola, tímidamente, siguiendo a su gemela.

-Iré a mi habitación.-Respondió Luan, en un tono apagado, cabizbaja.-voy a recostarme, quiero descansar.

-Yo quiero estar sola.-Dijo Luna, retirándose detrás de Luan, en el mismo tono apagado.-Yo también iré a tomar una siesta, estoy cansada ...

Elías no respondió, solo dejó que ambas se fueran al segundo piso, mientras que las gemelas iban al sofá.

-¿Y ustedes, chicas?

-Iré al baño.-Dijo Leni, también decaída.

-Yo iré con Lola y Lana.-Dijo Lisa en el mismo tono.

Elías vio a Lucy y a Lynn, la primera solo bajó la mirada, mostrando una mueca de tristesa, para luego seguir a las menores.

Lynn por su parte, tampoco dijo nada, no sentía que su voz tuviera derecho a hablar, solo miró al suelo con vergüenza.

-Yo me quedaré con las chicas, sr Harman.-Dijo Lori, pero también sin ánimos.-Gracias por preocuparse por nosotras, de verdad ... lo apreciamos mucho.

-(Suspiro) esta bien.-Respondió acariciando su cabeza.-Si necesitan algo, estaré en la cocina, Audley y Merly vendrán en un par de horas.

* * *

(Flashback, mañana, 10 de la mañana)

En el baño principal, se encontraba en el primer piso y era tan grande como un dormitorio, en el, las chicas estaban reunidas frente al espejo, frente al lavamanos, tenían unos cuantos artículos de maquillaje, además de que hay que destacar que todas estaban en pijamas, a un lado, tenían ropas acomodadas, la mayoría eran de color negro, sudaderas o chalecos de cuero, y la mayoría del maquillaje también era de color negro.

La reflexión que todas hicieron el otro día volvió a sus mentes, todo lo que hicieron, todo lo que tuvieron que soportar, las dificultades que tendrían que afrontar.

Las golpearon, las lastimaron, las violaron, las destruyeron emocionalmente, sus rostros demacrados de cicatrices, por lo que hicieron con Lincoln, ahora medio mundo quería verlas muertas.

Nadie las vería con buenos ojos, sus padres fueron arrestados, y sus hermanos se los llevaron al otro extremo del país, su actitud las metió en esto, cometieron errores y ahora estaban sufiendo las consecuencias, solas, odiadas por todos, golpeadas, cortadas, insultadas, violadas; lo que hicieron estuvo mal, fue un crimen, pero ¿fue justo que las golpearan con tal brutalidad? ¿fue justo que las demacraran y desfiguraran el rostro? ¿fue justo que las violaran, incluyendo a las menores de sol años? ¿fue justo acaso que se vieran obligadas a internarse en un centro psiquiátrico? ¿fue justo que sufrieran a tal grado de comprometer parte de su cordura?

Su actitud les hizo esto, eran todavía niñas en su mayoría, pero todas sabían una cosa:

Era hora de cambiar, ser diferentes, forjar unas nuevas yo en cada una. Y en ese baño, su transformación como personas se daría a cabo.

-Es hora, Hermanas.-Dijo Luna.

Entonces, cada una tomó sus respectivos maquillajes, excepto Luan, Lynn, Lana y Lisa, ellas solo se limitaron al delineador y sombra de ojos. y luego de maquillarse, se vistieron. Para todas, fue el primer paso para dar vuelta de página e iniciar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

Media hora después, las chicas salieron del baño.

Todas habían vuelto a sus respectivos colores de cabello originales, desde que llegaron, preferían estar juntas y pasar el menor tiempo posible separadas, excepto en las horas de ir al baño, encerarse en sus habitaciones o ir a dormir, pensaron que, al salir, y que todas estuvieran juntas con el cabello blanco llamaría demasiado la atención siendo 9 hermanas un numero considerablemente grande.

Rubia, castaña y pelioscura, está última solo en el caso de Lucy, y mismos peinados en mayoría, sin embargo, todas habían cambiado en estilo. Adquiriendo uno gótico, pero incluso Lucy ahora tenía una estética aún más oscura de lo que ya era.

Lori se había puesto una sudadera de color cían con el gorro puesto, falda fucsia y unos leggins blancos decorados con pequeñas calaveras negras. Su maquillaje de ojos antes celeste ahora era negro con los labios pintados con lápiz labial del mismo color.

Leni también llevaba una sudadera parecida, pero era verde marino, estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa púrpura con un símbolo de corazón roto y además usaba guantes, llevaba también leggins, pero de color completamente negro con una falda gris.

Luna vestía una sudadera morada con unos pantalones negros con sus botas moradas, además del gorro gris de esta puesto, tenía otro gorro de lana negro en la cabeza, igual que Lori, usaba un maquillaje de ojos negro.

Luan tenía también el cabello suelto como Leni, llevaba una sudadera amarilla debajo de una chaqueta café, y un par de leggins amarillentos con unas botas negras.

Lynn usaba un chaleco de cuero rojo, al igual que Leni, estaba abierto, dejando ver una camisa negra con un número 0 blanco que parecía chorrear sangre, y llevaba unos leggins similares a los de Lori.

Lucy usaba un chaleco de negro y encima una camisa abierta de manga corta gris, conservando las pantis que usaba desde los 8 años.

Lana usaba una chaqueta azul con el gorro puesto sobre su gorra roja, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas.

Lola usaba un chaleco sin gorro rosa abierto, aún llevaba su collar de perlas blanco, además de pantis rosas y botas del mismo color. Pero también usaba en sus ojos maquillaje color negro, además de lápiz labial del mismo color.

Y Lisa, usaba un chaleco como el de Lynn, pero este no era de cuero, y de color verde, también estaba abierto, con una camisa negra por debajo.

Mientras tanto, Elías estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa del comedor, para el, para sus hermanos, y para las chicas.

-Niñas, la cena pronto estará servida.-Llamó el doctor desde la cocina.-Espero que se hayan vestido, pronto Audley y Merly llegarán, creo que les encantará conocerlas, chicas.

Elías dejó que el estofado de pollo se cocinara, mientras también preparaba maíz en una olla con agua caliente, aprovechó para cortar las verduras y preparar ensalada de zanahoria, lechuga y tomate picados, a parte cada uno.

Fue entonces que oyó unos pasos, al voltear, vio a las chicas, ya vestidas, pero conservando aquellos rostros apagados y deprimidos. Elías notó la forma en que vestían todas, era bastante más oscura de lo que se veían antes, incluso Lucy, era como si fueran otras chicas y no las Loud quienes estaban frente a el, pero con ver sus expresiones hacia el suelo, como era costumbre desde que las conoció, decidió simplemente saludarlas, cualquier cosa con que pudiera animarlas, era bienvenida.

-Buenos días chicas.-Saludó el doctor.

-Buenos días.-Dijeron sin ánimos.

* * *

(Fin del Flashback)

-Niñas, pronto la cena estará servida.-Dijo Elías.-Si quieren, pueden salir al patio, o esperar en el sofá, o alguna otra cosa mientras mis hermanos llegan.

 _TOC TOC TOC_

-O tal vez pueden esperar en el sofá o ir a sus habitaciones.-Dijo Elías un poco avergonzado luego de oír el timbre, así que fue a atenderlo.

Las chicas solo asintieron, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras que las 2 mayores se quedaron con las gemelas y Lisa.

Elías fue a abrir la puerta, recibiendo a un hombre un par de años menor que el, su cabello era corto y de un castaño un poco más oscuro, y a su lado, una chica de cabello castaño largo, de unos posibles 19 años de edad, esta llevaba consigo un par de cuadernos a su lado, mientras que el hombre venía con una mochila, y mostraba un rostro neutro.

-Hola, Elías.-Saludó la chica.

-Hola Merly.-Respondió alegre.-Hola Audley.

-Hola, hermano.-Dijo en un tono simple el castaño a su hermano doctor.-Perdona si tardamos, el autobús tuvo varias luces rojas en el camino.

-Esta bien, Audley, no importa.-Respondió.-Pasen, entren, deben haber tenido un largo viaje.

-No mucho.-Dijo Merly.-Salimos de la estación de buses de Billings esta mañana, aunque Audley se mareo un poco durante el viaje.

-Creo que debí comer algo antes del viaje.

Los hermanos entraron a la casa y dejaron sus cosas en la cochera, Audley había recordado entonces que Elías había adoptado unas chicas que el atendió en el centro psiquiátrico de Billings, además de eso, ambos sabían que Elías les había contado que venían de un reformatorio, lo que les llevó a cuestionar su decisión de adoptar chicas que provenían de lugares como ese, sin embargo, como el las había atendido durante mucho tiempo, confiaron en que su hermano mayor sabía lo que hacía.

Luego de dejar sus cosas, los hermanos fueron a la sala del sofá, donde Lori, Leni, Lisa y las gemelas estaban sentadas, Elías también las acompañaba.

-Audley, Merly, Ellas son Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana y Lisa.-Presentó a las chicas.

-Hola.-Dijo Lori con la mano, sin ánimos.-Es un placer conocerlos.

-Yo también.-Dijo Leni, en un tono igual de apagado.

Las 3 menores dieron un paso al frente entonces.

-Hola.-Dijeron las gemelas.

-Un placer.-Dijo Lisa.

-Oh, deben ser las más pequeñas.-Comentó Merly arrodillándose frente a ellas.-Deben ser las gemelas Lola y Lana, un gusto conocerlas.

Ambas asintieron.

-y tu debes ser Lisa, ¿cierto?-preguntó.

La pequeña genio asintió. Entonces Merly acarició su cabello, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido pequeño, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien que no fuera sus hermanas o Elías le diera esa muestra de cariño.

-Que linda eres, pequeña, igual que tus hermanitas.-Dijo, aunque notó entonces que Lisa se sentía algo incómoda, así que dejó entonces de acariciarla.-Perdón si no te gustó eso, ay, creo que fui un poco torpe.

-No, no ... no es eso.-Se apresuró a decir Lisa, desviando la mirada.-Es que ... no estoy acostumbrada.

-Ok, esta bien, pequeña.-Dijo para luego dirigirse a las gemelas.-Hola, ustedes deben ser Lola y Lana, Elías nos dijo que eran gemelas.

-Si.-Dijeron ambas con un poco de temor, dando un paso atrás.

-Ey, tranquilas.-Dijo en un tomo amigable.-No voy a hacerles daño.

Pero las gemelas solo bajaron la mirada y se pusieron detrás de Lori. Pero tanto ella como Leni, estaban igual de nerviosas ante Audley y Merly.

-Oh, chicos, perdonen a las chicas.-Respondió Elías.-Es que no acostumbran estar cerca de otras personas. Ustedes entienden.

-Si.-Dijo Audley.-Entendemos.

-Eh ... bueno.-Dijo Merly.-¿Que tal has estado, Hermano?

-Oh, muy bien, gracias por preguntar, hermana.-Agradeció el.-No tengo muchas novedades, aunque tengo planeado ir de compras más tarde.

-Eso suena bien.-Respondió Audley.-¿Quieres que te acompañe yo?

-¿De verdad? gracias, hermano.-Dijo Elías, a lo que su hermano asintió.

-Si tu quieres.

- _Si tan solo hubiéramos sido como ellos, quizás no hubieras llegado a esto. Se ven muy felices, son muy unidos los Harman._

Lori pudo oír en su cabeza a Solace, podría decirse que era la segunda vez que le hablaba, desde que salió del centro psiquiátrico, justo luego de que terminaran con el tratamiento al que ella y sus hermanas se sometieron.

 _-Ahora ... Linky ya no está ..._ -Dijo con pena.- _Ojalá pudiera volver todo atrás ..._

Lori escuchó lo que Solace parecía comentar, aunque su tono no parecía acusatorio. Más como alguien que solía decir lo que estaba viendo.

-Tu otra vez ... -Pensó a sus adentros.-Si vienes a hacerme la vida imposible, juro que ...

- _¿Por que querría hacer algo así?_ -Preguntó con curiosidad, pero su voz notaba desánimo.

-Dímelo tu, eres otra maldita voz en mi cabeza.-Dijo con molestia.-Si apareciste, seguramente es solo para destruirme mentalmente.

- _Ni aunque tuviera ánimos lo haría_.-Dijo Solace en su tono apagado.

-Entonces que quieres de mi.-Dijo en sus pensamientos.

- _Tu dímelo_.-Replicó.- _Tu me creaste de tu tristesa y desconsuelo, así como creaste a Blame a través de la culpa y del dolor. Yo solamente digo lo que veo ... o lo que vemos. No veo el propósito de querer "destruirte" pues soy parte de ti._

-Entonces que es lo que quieres.-Pensó.

-Yo s _olo estoy aquí, y digo lo que veo, eso es todo._

-¿Lori?

La rubia volvio a mirar al frente, teniendo frente suyo a Merly.

-Tu debes ser la mayor ¿verdad?

-s ...si.-Asintió.-Tengo 21 años para ser exactos.

-Pues es un placer.-Dijo alegremente, aunque su lucidez puso un poco incómodas a las Loud presentes, no dijeron nada.-Técnicamente eres una adulta, pero me sorprende que también eligieras ser adoptada por mi hermano. Técnicamente ya eres una adulta.

-No puedo dejar a mis hermanas.-Contestó ella mirando a sus hermanas tristemente.-Me necesitan, ahora más que nunca. Y yo también las necesito.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.-Dijo Audley a modo de comentario.-Buen ejemplo de hermana mayor. Debes estar orgullosa de ello.

-Créame que me encantaría poder estarlo.

-¿Y por que ahora? ¿antes no?

-No me gusta hablar de eso.-Respondió.

Lori volvió a decaer aún más en ánimos, pero no era la única así, Leni, Lisa y las gemelas estaban igual, "ojalá Lincoln estuviera aquí" era lo que pensó la rubia al oir a Merly decir eso, pues no solo se necesitaban entre sí, sentían que necesitaban a su hermano más que nada, no había nadie más como el, pero Lincoln estaba al otro extremo del país, no estaría allí para ayudarlas.

Sin embargo, ahora solo podrían contar con sus consejos e ideales para poder avanzar. Por poco que fuera, que al menos los ideales de su hermano pudieran ayudarlas.

* * *

 _(Pesadilla de Luna)_

Mientras sangraba por el suelo, Luna intentaba arrastrarse con sus manos, pero entonces sintió como alguien la tomaba por sus piernas y la arrastraba hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Basta!

- _Cállate, rockera inútil._ -Dijo una de las sombras que la apresaban.- _No hemos terminado contigo._

-¡No, ya no más!-Exclamó agitada.-¡Ya basta, por favor!

- _Romperte la espalda no es suficiente._ -Dijo otra sombra, esta era femenina.- _mejor hacerle lo mismo que a su hermana menor._

- _Permíteme_.

Otra de las sombras, una masculina y además alta, agarró del cuello a Luna, quien comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar.

-¡No ...!-Jadeo mientras le costaba tomar aire.-¡¿Que ... piensas ... hacer!?

-Esto.

Entonces puso su mano en la boca de Luna, justo en sus dientes, y un sonido de algo desprendiéndose se oyó, para luego oír a la rockera de pelo blanco gritar de dolor, fue entonces que la arrojaron al suelo y la rodearon.

-Ahora si, vamos a acabar contigo.-Dijo otra apretando sus puños.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-Gritaba cuando empezaron a golpearla y patearla en todos lados.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

-¡Luna! ¡Luna, despierta!

La ex guitarrista notó que estaba ahora en su habitación, viendo frente suyo a Luna, la pobre la miraba con temor y preocupación.

-¿Que pasa, Luna?-Preguntó con algo de temor.-Gritaste, y comenzaste a tambalearte.

Luna miró a su hermana, recordó como intentaron arrancarle los dientes, del mismo modo que se lo hicieron a Luan en el reformatorio, recordar aquello le resultaba muy doloroso, pues ella estaba cuando le arrancaron los dientes a Luan, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, menos cuando le rompieron la columna con un martillo, corrió suerte de poder caminar todavía.

Simplemente le respondió con un abrazo, acariciando su cabeza, calmándola, pues sabía que Luan era una de las más afectadas por ... todo, pues ella no era ruda como ella, o Lori, o Lynn o incluso Lana.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Luna.-No quise asustarte, hermana, solo ... solo tuve una pesadilla.

-Luna, ¿que pasó? ¿estas bien?-preguntó Elías con preocupación entrando a la habitación.

-Esta bien, Sr Harman.-Dijo Luna ya más calmada.-Solo ... solo tuve una pesadilla, es todo.

-¿Que tanto has dormido en las noches últimamente?

Luna solo desvió la mirada cuando Elías le hizo aquella pregunta, pues al ver su estado, la respuesta era clara.

-¿Por que y quien gritó?-Preguntó Audley desde el primer piso.

-No es nada, hermano, no te preocupes.-Dijo Elías desde la habitación.-Una de las chicas tuvo una pesadilla, es todo.

-Ah. Vale.

Fue la respuesta de Audley quien estaba acompañado de Merly y de las demás chicas en el primer piso, a estas últimas, el tono en que hablaba el segundo hermano Harman era algo incómodo de escuchar, era monótono, casi como si se tratara de alguien sin emoción.

-¿Pero que le sucede a este tipo?-Se preguntó Leni a sus adentros.

- _Seguramente es un curioso que oye todo por mera casualidad. aunque también debe tener buen oído._

Solace le habló a la segunda rubia-peliblanca en la cabeza de esta.

-No ahora.-Dijo con molestia, y con un poco de temor.-Tu también vas a molestarme.

- _Pero yo no soy Blame, ¿que ganaría haciéndote sufrir?_

-Pues ... disfrutas con mi sufrimiento.

- _La verdad no_.-Respondió la voz personificada en una niña rubia sucia vistiendo solo un trapo verde marino en la mente de Leni.- _Yo también estoy sufriendo._

-Entonces ... ¿que quieres de mi? ¿acaso ya no estamos mal todas con una voz en nuestras cabezas atoremtándonos?

- _No se que hago en tu cabeza._ -Respondió en un tono deprimido y algo desinteresado.- _si tu me creaste, me creaste de tu pena y desolación._

-Menos mal que Elías sabe tratar a personas como su hermana.-Dijo en de forma neutra y sin empatía.-Son muy afortunadas.

-Pero que es lo que le sucede.-Dijo Leni, algo indignada por su forma de responder.

Audley solo dio un paso atrás algo nervioso al oír eso.

-Chicas, tranquilas.-Dijo Merly.-Audley no lo dijo con intención de ofenderles.

-Pues su tono decía otra cosa.-Dijo Lana igual de indignada.-No parece entender por lo que estamos pasando.

-No, si lo se.-Replicó el castaño.

-Chicas, tranquilas.-Dijo Merly.-Audley no quiso ofenderles, en serio.

-... Lo siento.-Dijo el bajando la cabeza.-No quise ofenderlas, solo dije lo que se me salió, es tod.

-Verán, Audley es ... diferente.-Respondió Merly.-El nació con una condición mental distinta a otras personas.

-No soy un autómata.-Respondió.-Me dijeron que tenía el síndrome de Asperger.

Las chicas solo dieron un par de parpadeos al oír eso.

-Verán, seguro ya conocerán esa condición ¿verdad?-Preguntó la castaña, las demás asintieron.

-Si, un poco.-Contestó Lori.

-¿Es algo llamado autísmo?-preguntó Leni rascándose la cabeza a pesar de tener el gorro de su sudadera encima.

-Si, y no.-Replicó Merly.-El Asperger a diferencia del autismo, es que los niños nacen con las mismas capacidades mentales que las personas normales, y no presentan limitaciones pragmáticas.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-Preguntó Lola, que no entendió muy bien lo que dijo Merly, al igual que su gemela, Lisa, lucy y Leni.

-Que el Asperger nunca presenta retrasos mentales o de capacidades en los individuos a diferencia de los autistas, quienes suelen incluso tener CI inferior al normal, así como tampoco los aspergers presentan deficiencias en el estructuramiento del lenguaje, solo tienen limitaciones que se pueden regular mediante a terapias mayormente sencillas e integración social. Además de que su forma de pensar es lógica e hiperrealista.

-Creo que entendí.-Dijo Lola.

-Si, yo también.-Agregó Lana.

* * *

 **Con ustedes, la familia de Elías, tenía pensado en alargar la parte un poco más, pero cada vez me encontraba con más bloqueos, así que por ahora decidí concluirla, pero después veremos más a fondo del por que Elías decidió adoptar a las chicas Louds, pues deben saber que no fue solo por sentirse mal por ellas, hay algo más, si recuerdan en la parte del centro psiquiátrico donde Lofn y el estaban hablando respecto al tratamiento que iban a someterlas, la doctora dijo algo que hacía alusión a una familia del castaño.**

 **¿Que les pareció el diseño que escribí de las chicas Louds siendo ahora de una estética gótica o algo emo? bueno, a veces hay personas que suelen adquirir este estilo por alguna razón especial o personal, o al menos hasta donde tengo entendido, además de que siempre me pregunté como se verían las hermanas Louds siendo góticas, pues ya lo hicieron con Lincoln algunos, y Lucy, bueno, ella siempre fue así.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**


	15. Arco II: Primer Día (Parte 1)

_**CAPÍTULO 15 (Arco II):** __**Primer día (Parte 1)**_

* * *

-Nos vemos en la tarde, Chicas.-Dijo Elías dejando a las chicas Loud frente a la escuela.-Si tienen algún problema, no duden en hablar con los profesores o el director, ya les dije su situación, y ellos entendieron.

-De verdad, muchas gracias por todo, Sr Harman.-Dijo Lori por todas.-y gracias por llevarnos al registro civil.

-Niñas.-Dijo acercándose a todas.-Entiendo que no quieran se reconocidas, pero eso fue hace 4 años, al menos la mayoría debería haber olvidado aquella noticia, y ... aún debo cuestionar que decidan usar otros nombres.

-Aún tenemos miedo, y lo sabe.-Respondió.-Y no faltaría razón para que algunos todavía no lo olviden, lo único que queremos es recuperar nuestras vidas. Ojalá nos hubiera dejado cambiar nuestros nombres además del apellido.

-Lo sé.-Respondió de manera comprensiva.-Pero creo que no deberían cambiar sus nombres, a veces ... es mejor ser uno mismo, y también se lo asustadas que están, pero evadir sus miedos no es la solución, tarde o temprano van a tener que hacerles frentes, y mientras más pronto, mejor, ¿entienden?.

Uno no podía evadir sus problemas, o estos lo perseguirán, si quieres deshacerte de tus problemas, es mejor enfrentarlos, aunque duela, o por muy duro que sonase eso, era y es la verdad.

-Si, Señor Harman.-Dijeron todas, resignadas.

-Esta bien.-Respondió.-Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, ya saben que hacer, no se preocupen.

Con eso, se despidieron y ellas se quedaron frente a la escuela.

Primer día, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nuevas identidades y posiblemente nuevas amistades.

Si es que lo logran.

Ahí estaban todas, frene a aquel edificio mientras otros también se dirigían a el, pero ellas aún lo contemplaban, algunas estaban temerosas de entrar, otras estaban tristes por los recuerdos que les traía ese lugar cuando estaban en Royal Woods, con los golpes, palizas, calzones chinos, metiendo sus cabezas en el inodoro, patadas, etc.

Desde Lori hasta Lisa, todas sentían miedo de tener que entrar, ¿serán puestas como indeseables o raras? ¿Será que ya se sabía ahí lo ocurrido en su familia en Royal woods?, todas pedían a Dios que no les hicieran nada, no querían ir, pero tenían que hacerlo, era su responsabilidad, estaban creciendo, y el estudio es parte de ello como cualquier persona hasta su edad adulta.

Las gemela se tomaron de la mano, dándose seguridad mutua, Leni fue con Lori también tomada de su mano, pero yendo unos pasos más atrás de su hermana mayor.

Lynn solo se encogió de hombros y cabizbaja, avanzó junto a las demás, Lucy por su parte, se mantuvo cerca de Luna y Luan, ambas también estaban tomadas de la mano, la ex rockera le prestó su seguridad a sus 2 hermanas menores, finalmente, Lisa, fue la que tubo más dificultad, se acercó a Lori y Leni, cubriéndose con su capucha verde, algunas como Lori, Leni y Lana se cubrieron bien con sus sudaderas, Luna se cubrió con su gorro de lana y Luan se subió el cuello de su sudadera que tenía bajo su chaleco café, ninguna quería que les vieran las cicatrices que tenían en todos sus cuerpos y rostros.

Llegaron a sus casilleros y pusieron sus cosas adentro de ellos, algunas miraron un poco los suyos antes de dejar sus pertenencias allí.

De nuevo eran invadidas por los recuerdos, cuando iban a las escuela juntos, con su hermano Lincoln, cosas por las que pasaron y las amistades que forjaron.

Entonces la campana sonó y las chicas tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos salones, pero todas y cada una de ellas estaba asustada, no querían que se fijaran en sus cicatrices y llegaran a preguntar ¿como te las hiciste? ¿que te pasó? ¿pareciera como si un montón de locos les hubiera hecho eso? ¿te quisiste suicidar acaso?

A Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lisa se les revolvía el estómago al pensar en eso. y eso último ya había rondado por la cabeza en todas alguna vez.

* * *

Lori fue a una sala, Leni, Luna y Luan fueron a otra, mientras que Lynn fue a otra de último grado de secundaria, mientras que Lucy a la de secundaria de primer grado, las gemelas fueron a una misma sala y Lisa otra, ambas de primaria, cerca de los últimos grados, pero aunque las 3 iban al mismo año, fueron a salas separadas Lisa de las gemelas, no sin antes de que cada una viera sus casilleros y dejaran sus cosas, guardaron sus papeles con las respectivas claves de cada uno antes de ir a sus salas.

Habían logrado convencer a Elías de poder ir a un registro civil para tener identidades diferentes, pero conservando la letra L como inicial, aunque querían dejar su pasado atrás, no estaban dispuestas a olvidar quienes eran en realidad, esperando poder revelar sus verdaderos nombres a su hermano Lincoln si llegaban a verlo algún día. También a su hermana Lily, a quien no pudieron ver crecer, a quien no pudieron acompañar a su primer cumpleaños, verla soplar su primera vela, no eran capaces de pensar como se vería ahora su hermanita, y no poder estar con ella, ni con su hermano, les provocaba una tristesa inmensa en sus corazones.

Estaban nerviosas, un temor les recorría todo el cuerpo, rogaban porque no hubiera alguien que las reconociera, temían que eso las condujera a ser objeto de bullyng y ser marginadas sociales, al estar las 3 mayores frente a la puerta de su sala, Leni tomó aire, algo que discretamente imitaron sus hermanas, además que Luna se aferró a su mochila.

-Tengo miedo.-Susurró Luan tomando aire.

-Yo también sis.-Respondió la ex guitarrista en voz baja.

En la sala de Lynn, la ex deportista suspiró hondo, además de que sudaba un poco, pues tenía miedo, en el fondo, Lynn se sentía aterrorizada, deseaba que no la reconocieran ni que supieran de su historial, miró al frente y pasó la puerta.

Lucy estaba en una situación similar, pero ella tenía las manos temblorosa, se sentía casi incapaz de poder levantar su mano y girar la perilla.

-Por favor, ojalá no sepan quien soy.-Dijo en voz baja.-Solo quiero rehacer mi vida, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

tuvo que quedarse un par de minutos ahí, no tenía el valor suficiente para abrir. Pero de todas formas tendría que hacerlo.

-No quiero hacer esto ...

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Lola.-Pero ... te ... tenemos que ...

-Es verdad.-Dijo Lana, vencida.

-Pero ... tengo miedo ...

-Yo ... yo también ...

Solo Lola pudo extender su mano temblorosa hacia la perilla de la puerta, entrando a la sala.

Finalmente, Lisa, quien miraba temerosa la puerta, tomándose de las manos juntas, al igual que Lucy y las gemelas, ella también se mostraba asustada, y estaba sola, teniendo que ir sola a una sala, nuevos compañeros, tal vez nuevas amistades en una posibilidad remota, pero también nuevas enemistades, algo muy posible según lo pensaba.

Respiró profundo, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

La rubia mayor entró a la sala donde ella asistiría, era una sala grande, ideal para los universitarios, aunque ella todavía no había terminado su año escolar, aún estaba a tiempo, era prácticamente una adulta, pero aún así, se sentía tan frágil por dentro, vulnerable ante lo que pudiera pasar en ese nuevo año escolar, más temía por sus hermanas, rezaba porque nada les pasara.

Una vez que los demás alumnos tomaron asiento, frente a todos, se presentó un hombre de 27 años, pelioscuro, con anteojos y vistiendo formal, el maestro había entrado en escena.

-Buenos días alumnos.-Se presentó.-Soy el Sr Alexander Britasky, seré su maestro permanente de escuela, ya algunos me conocerán pues fui también maestro de física el año pasado a algunos de ustedes, y algunos creo que ya me habrán visto, ¿no?, bien, para resumir, yo seré su maestro ahora en adelante, aunque puedo ver una cara que no había visto antes, ¿Sería tan amable de presentarse, señorita?-Preguntó el Sr Britasky, señalando a Lori.

La rubia tragó algo de saliva, todos los ojos se posaban sobre ella, se esforzó para ignorarlos y evitar que le causaran nerviosismo e incomodidad, para ponerse de pie y proceder.

-Bu ... buenas tardes.-Dijo algo nerviosa.-Soy ... soy Lori Harman, y ... es un placer conocerlos a todos ... espero que ... podamos llevarnos bien, tengo fe en ello.

-El gusto es nuestro, señorita Harman.-Dijo Britasky.-Puedes tomar asiento nuevamente, espero que sea un gran año para ti, y bienvenida.

-Gra ... Gracias.-Con eso dicho, la Loud mayor volvió a tomar asiento.

* * *

-Buenos días, clase.-Se presentó una mujer castaña clara de pelo tomado por una cola de caballo y anteojos, su nombre estaba escrito en el pizarrón, era el nombre de Marilyn Guzmán.-Me alegra verlos nuevamente en este nuevo año, y hoy, tenemos compañeras nuevas, ¿quieren presentarse? por favor, poneos de pie, chicas.

Temerosas, las hermanas Loud se pusieron de pie. Y Leni tomó lo palabra.

-Ho ... Hola.-Dijo Leni.-Yo ... soy Leni Harman, y ellas son mis hermanas menores, Luna y Luan ... es todo, y ... uhh ... esperamos poder ... llevarnos bien ... con todos.-Dijo acompañada de sus hermanas, para luego tomar asientos en las filas traseras.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Harman.-Dijo la maestra alegremente.-Es un gusto tenerlas aquí, a usted y a sus hermanas, estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien.-Añadió para comenzar la clase.

Leni y Luan se encogieron de hombros, y Luna solo dejó caer los ánimos, entristecida.

Resignadas, abrieron sus cuadernos y comenzaron a anotar lo que la maestra dictaba, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos.

* * *

Una vez dentro, la ex deportista tomó asiento en una manera discreta cerca de las ventanas, se acomodó el gorro de su chaleco, dejó su mochila a un lado, permaneciendo en un perfil bajo, pues un miedo enorme yacía dentro de ella, si la noticia de lo que pasó en su casa hace 4 años hubiera llegado incluso hasta ese rincón del país, pues fue un escándalo nacional, y de algunos internacionales. Aunque fueran ya 4 años que pasaron luego de todo por lo que las juzgaron, pero la gente no olvidaba cosas como esas fácilmente, y eso era lo que tenía a Lynn aterrorizada en ese momento.

Ojalá todo pueda irse normalizándose para ellas con el tiempo, solo quería retomar su vida con sus demás hermanas.

-Buenos días, Alumnos.-Dijo una mujer pelioscura de al parecer 30 años exactos, de cabello largo y con un vestido largo amarillo sobre una blusa celeste con mangas cortas.

-Buenos días, Sra Grewton.-Dijeron todos.

-Clase.-Dijo juntando las manos.-Estoy feliz de tener a muchos de ustedes de nuevo en este nuevo año, pero no solo eso, al parecer tenemos una cara nueva. ¿No le gustaría presentarse, Señorita Harman?

La Sra Grewton señaló a Lynn, quien solo se acomodó el gorro y se puso de pie, cabizbaja. Y dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a presentarse.

-Ho ... hola.-Respondió.-Soy Lynn ... Lynn Harman, y ... es un placer conocerlos y ... espero ... espero no ser una molestia.

-Bienvenida, señorita Harman.-Dijo la Sra Grewton, feliz. Lynn entonces tomó asiento nuevamente-Es un enorme placer para todos nosotros que nos acompañes en este nuevo año de clases, no te preocupes, no eres una molestia para nadie, y confío en que la recibirán bien.-Dijo a los demás alumnos.-Bueno, ahora es momento de que iniciemos las clases, saquen sus cuadernos y lápices, por favor.

* * *

La gótica también entro al salón, no habían muchos adentro, así que, con discreción, puso su mochila en un asiento y se sentó, ya destacaba por hacer que casi nadie notase su presencia.

Poco a poco, más alumnos de su edad comenzaron a entrar en la sala, quizás podría mezclarse entre ellos por así decirlo, para que no se note, aunque ellos podrían percatarse de ella si intentara acercarse, decidió quedarse al margen, no quería problemas. Y aún tenía algo de fobia social, tantos golpes y pesadillas por poco le quitaban el habla nuevamente a la chica gótica.

Entonces la maestra entró a la sala, era una mujer joven de cabello rubio, con un abrigo blanco sobre una blusa rosa y anteojos, se mostraba algo seria, pero sonriente.

-Buenos días, Sra Mathew.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-Dijo la maestra.-Me alegra verlos a todos en este nuevo año y que hayan disfrutado del verano.-Agregó felizmente.-y que este sea mejor que el anterior. Oh! y no es todo, pues tenemos nuevas caras hoy en día. ¿No les gustaría presentarse, niños?

La maestra señaló primero a un chico castaño, se presentó como Alex Wimbelton, que venía desde Óregon ya que su madre había conseguido un trabajo en la capital de Montana, el siguiente era un muchacho rubio que llevaba puestos un par de anteojos, se presentó como Robert Kingsman, el cual venía de Inglaterra, de gales para ser precisos, pues su madre era de aquel país, sin embargo, había venido a Estados Unidos para vivir junto a su esposo en Montana.

-Muchas gracias, Sr Kingsman.-Dijo la sra Mathew.-También nos alegra tenerte aquí, espero que tengas una estancia cómoda. Bueno.-Dijo para dirigirse a Lucy.-¿Y que hay de usted, señorita?

La gótica se puso nerviosa, si antes le gustaba estar sola, o la gente no se percataba de su presencia, ahora, ser el centro de atención le causaba temor, debido a eso, Lucy era de las que menos habría querido tener que venir a la escuela.

-¿Señorita Harman?

Al oír las palabras de la maestra, Lucy acató y se puso de pie, pudo ver como todos le prestaban atención, y aunque su flequillo lo ocultaba, la expresión de la joven era de mucho nerviosismo, tomó un poco de aire y se armó de valor.

-Un ... un placer.-Dijo.-Soy Lucy ... y ...yo ... espero no tener problemas, pero ... agradezco que me recibieran aquí ... es todo.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy.-Dijo la maestra.-Puedes volver a tomar asiento, nos alegra tenerte también a ti aquí.

* * *

Las gemelas tomaron asiento en la parte del medio de los pupitres, pero prefirieron estar al final de la fila, donde no pudieran llamar la atención.

-Lola.

La rubia oyó a su gemela decir llamarla por nombre en un tono sigiloso, aunque su tono mostraba desinterés, se mostraba igual de nerviosa que ella.

-¿Que pasa, Lana?-Preguntó.

-No intentes hacer una escena ¿quieres?

-Si ...-Dijo un poco nerviosa.-Lo ... lo siento.

Lana solo suspiró, y mientras más chicos de su edad entraban al salón a sus respectivos asientos, oyeron sonar el timbre, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y estuvieron en lo suyo durante un rato, Lola y Lana mientras tanto, decidieron mantener su perfil bajo, La rubia de la gorra se cubrió con su gorro de su sudadera sobre su gorra roja, mientras que Lola solo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, una mujer de 23 años de cabello castaño, vistiendo un vestido largo rosado decorado con flores, y usaba anteojos. Tenía una jovial sonrisa en su rostro, cualquiera diría que de sus ojos resaltaba dulzura e inocencia,

-Muy buenos días, Niños.-Dijo alegremente.

-Buenos días, maestra Joy.-Dijeron los alumnos, así que la Sra Joy hizo señal para que tomaran asiento. Y ellos acataron.

-Que alegría tenerlos nuevamente a ustedes, niños, en mi clase.-Respondió jovialmente.-Estoy tan feliz de ser su maestra jefe nuevamente, ¡Oh, vaya! y no solo a ustedes, si no que también tenemos nuevas caras este nuevo año, que tal si nos dicen sus nombres, pequeñas.

La Sra Joy se refirió a las gemelas Lola y Lana, aunque ella las veía felizmente, ellas se sintieron incómodas, más aún por el brillo que emanaba de su persona, a ellas les recordó mucho a Leni, cuando aún vivían en Royal woods.

-Ho ... Hola ...-Dijo Lola tímidamente tomando la palabra.-Mi nombre es Lola Harman.

-Y yo soy Lana Harman.-Añadió la rubia de la gorra.

-Un placer, pequeñas.-Dijo la Maestra Joy.-Que alegría tenerlas a ustedes dentro de nuestra clase, ¿son familia? pues se ven bastante iguales por como veo.

-Si ... si.-Dijo Lola.-Somos gemelas.

-Oh, vaya, eso es asombroso, asistiendo a la escuela, en familia.-Comentó alegremente.-Nos alegra tenerlas aquí con nosotros, confío en que no se meterán en problemas, y recuerden que si ocurre algo, háganmelo saber, pueden tomar asiento, pequeñas.

Las gemelas hicieron caso y volvieron a sentarse, y la Sra Joy siguió hablando un poco más, agradeciendo y felicitando a sus alumnos de haber pasado a un nuevo año, y luego procedió a seguir con las clases.

Aunque Lana dejó salir un quejido que solo fue oído por su gemela.

-¿Que pasó, Lana?-Preguntó con timidez.

-Nada.-Respondió cortante.-Estoy bien, ¿pero la maestra tiene que estar todo el tiempo así?

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó con confusión.

-Mírala, ¿como puede sonreír de manera tan ... Lúcida? pareciera que no sabe como son las personas realmente.

-Pues yo creo que es alguien muy agradable.

-No me contradigas, Rosada.-Dijo con enojo.

-Perdón ... Perdón.-Dijo Lola, algo asustada por la forma de responder de su hermana.-no quise contradecirte, solo ...

-(Suspiro) no importa, lamento eso, olvídalo.-Dijo Lana, con un tono algo deprimido.-Solo ... solo hagamos la tarea.

* * *

La genio entró a su sala de clases, varios niños de su edad estaban allí, algunos jugando, y otros conversando entre sí, la niña decidió caminar directamente a su asiento. Miró con algo de nostalgia a sus compañeros de clase, sonrientes, lúcidos y alegres, sin nada por que preocuparse más que el temor de que sus padres les prohibieran el postre si no sacaban un 10 en sus trabajos en conjuntos. Si Lisa hubiera sido como ellos desde un principio, tal vez no estaría donde está.

La genio suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, aquellos momentos que pudo pasar como una niña normal, aquella inocencia que emanaba de los niños a su edad, las perdió, las perdió para siempre, se perdió 4 años de su infancia, 4 años que nunca más podría recuperar, teniendo que avanzar e intentar disfrutar los años de niñez que aún le quedaban.

Lisa dio un suspiro, quedándose cabizbaja, lamentándose de los errores que cometió por preferir seguir aprovechando su inteligencia para su propio beneficio, en lugar de intentar usarla para ayudar a su familia, ni tampoco preferir actuar como una niña normal de su edad, por muy inteligente que fuese, aún le faltaba la madurez, con todo lo que tuvo que soportar, fue más que una lección al parecer.

-Señorita ...

Vio que la maestra la estaba llamando, no la había sentido llegar, era una mujer de 20 años de cabello oscuro que llegaba hasta sus hombros, con un vestido amarillo y anteojos. Se veía que Lisa era el centro de atención cuando la maestra lo llamó, algo que la puso nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

-¿Sería tan amable de presentarse?

-Ah ... uh, si, perdón.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.-Yo ... Mi nombre es Lisa, Lisa Harman, es ... es un placer conocerlos ...

-Bueno.-Dijo la maestra.-Nos alegra también tenerte aquí con nosotros, siendo una compañera nueva en este año, confío en que la recibirán bien, puede tomar asiento.

Lisa obedeció y así lo hizo, la maestra entonces procedió a dar sus clases, escribiendo unos ejercicios sencillos para Lisa, pero algo nuevos para el resto de sus compañeros, podría presumir de sus conocimientos para avanzar rápido y solo tener que esperar al recreo, sin embargo, decidió permanecer en silencio y hacer la materia de forma discreta.

-Este será un largo día.-Dijo a sus adentros.-Solo espero que mis hermanas tampoco busquen problemas ...

Quizás no sería así, pero, ¿y si los problemas los buscaran a ellas?

* * *

Pasadas una hora aproximadamente, El recreo había iniciado y todos los alumnos de sus respectivas clases salieron al enorme patio que rodeaba la escuela, aunque claro, todos en sus respectivas secciones dependiendo del grado al que pertenecían, aunque se les permitía circular por los pasillos dentro del establecimiento, ya sea para ir a sus salones, o a la oficina del director.

Las gemelas estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del patio, Lola estaba bebiendo jugo en caja, mientras que Lana estaba de brazos cruzados, con una mirada de repudio en su rostro, pero no hacia alguien específicamente, más bien, estaba teniendo recuerdos, malos recuerdos.

 _(Flashback)_

 _-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!_

 _-¿O que, enana?-Dijo una de las demás chicas reclusas.-¿llamarás a tus inútiles hermanas mayores para defenderte? que débil eres._

 _-Si.-Dijo otra.-No puedes ni defenderte sola.-Agregó dándole una patada en el estómago._

 _-¡Ahhh!-Gritó de dolor la pequeña rubia, aferrándose a su pecho tras el golpe, para luego recibir un pisotón en la cabeza.-¡Ahh..!-Gimió de dolor._

 _-Ni siquiera puedes defenderte por ti sola.-Insultó la primera chica.-Eres una débil debilucha._

 _-Si, tu y la imbécil de tu hermana gemela son unas malnacidas.-Secundó la segunda.-¡Débil!_

 _-¡Débil!_

 _-¡Enana!_

 _-¡Mocosa Debilucha!_

 _-¡Débil!_

 _-¡Débil!_

 _-¡DÉBIL!_

(Fin del flashback)

-No soy débil ... no soy ... una débil.-Susurró Lana a sus adentros apretando sus puños.

-uh? ¿Lana?-Preguntó Lola.-¿Dijiste algo?

-No.-Respondió cortante.-Yo no dije nada.

-Oh ... bueno, esta bien.-Respondió.-Si ... si tu lo dices. Esta bien.

La rubia de la gorra roja se puso de pie y decidió comenzar a caminar.

-¿ ...Ah? ¿A donde vas, Lana?-Preguntó Lola.

-Voy a caminar un rato.-Respondió.-Me gustaría andar sola un rato.

-Pero Lana.

-Dije que quiero estar sola ¿oíste?

-Pe ... pero ... yo.-Decía con nervios.-bueno ... esta bien. Lo siento ... no quise hacerte enojar.

Lana suspiró al verla un poco asustada por su tono, aunque de cierto modo, le sorprendía ver a "la amenaza rosa" temerosa, conociendo el verdadero terror en ese momento, y más aún temiendo de ella.

-Volveré a reunirme contigo en un rato ¿vale?-Dijo Lana.-No te pongas nerviosa ¿quieres?

-S ... s... si.

-(Suspiro) muy bien.-Respondió en un tono sereno, pero desanimado.-Ahí nos vemos, hermana.

Lana comenzó a caminar mientras varios de sus compañeros estaban en sus cosas, recorrió el pasillo de la escuela, algunos conversaban entre ellos, unos pocos revisaban sus casilleros, y habían una que otro grupo de chicas. Se veían hasta cierto punto felices todos los compañeros a su alrededor, sin preocupaciones más que sus tareas y posiblemente sus asuntos personales sea cual fueran. Sin embargo, la chica paralizó al ver un anuncio de periódico puesto en un mural, ya que al parecer, la escuela también acostumbraba poner periódicos de noticias locales dentro del establecimiento. Y para colmo, habían fotos de las 9 de hace 4 años dentro del periódico.

Cuatro años transcurridos desde el arresto de la familia Loud en Royal Woods, las hermanas del joven Lincoln Loud, a excepción de su hermana menor, Lily Loud, fueron llevadas a un reformatorio juvenil, pero se reportó un intento de fuga de varias jóvenes internadas, además de que unos pocos guardias fueron arrestados por conductas indebidas dentro de las instalaciones, incluso a acusarlos a estos de abuso sexual contra un grupo de internadas, se sospecha que las víctimas se tratan en realidad de las Hermanas Loud, que posiblemente fueron víctimas más de este "motín"

Las afectadas tuvieron que ser trasladadas a un centro psiquiátrico fuera del estado de Michigan, pero las autoridades estatales decidieron declarar clasificada la información respecto al paradero de donde estuvieron internadas las hermanas Loud.

 _-Vaya, no sabía que habían violado a las chicas esas._

 _-Se lo merecían, ¿que no sabían lo que era la palabra "respeto?_

 _-Yo creo que si merecían que las llevaran a la cárcel, ¿pero violarlas? para mi que eso ya fue excesivo._

 _-No lo sé, me dio rabia lo que hicieron, yo también tengo un hermano pequeño, pero yo jamás lo trataría mal ... pero creo que si se pasaron cuando las violaron._

 _-No me imagino lo que debería haber sido de ellas o que será de ellas ahora._

Esto le hizo soltar un suspiro a la rubia de la gorra roja, se acomodó el gorro de su sudadera sobre su gorra y siguió avanzando, alejándose de allí, sin embargo, al ver a aquellos chicos, no vio lo que tenía por delante.

-Hey.-Dijo el chico con el que se tropezó.-Ten cuidado, por favor.

-¡Tu ten ...!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio al chico, se trataba de un muchacho de al parecer unos 15 años, vestía una camisa roja, pantalones azules con un par de tenis, pero lo que le llamó la atención a la Loud de la gorra roja fue su rostro, tenía pecas, unos dientes de conejo, y lo más importante, su cabello, blanco como la nieve. Sin embargo, el peinado era distinto, y su voz también era distinta.

-...cuidado.-Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a aquel chico de pelo blanco, como el suyo, y el de su hermano.

-Ok, ok, si to lo dices, lo tendré.-Respondió el chico, mostrando que no quería iniciar una discusión.

-Ok ... es. ... esta bien.-Replicó Lana.-Yo ... tampoco quiero tener problemas ...

-Si tu lo dices ...-Respondió el chico.-Espera ... creo haberte visto antes ...

Lana se paralizó al oír aquellas palabras, más aún por el anunció de más atrás y los comentarios de aquellos chicos, era evidente que la noticia había llegado incluso a aquel rincón del país, justo lo que temían, la rubia de gorra roja tragó saliva y se puso nerviosa.

-No ... n-no... lo creo.-Mintió, pues el cabello de aquel chico, inevitablemente le hacía recordar a su hermano, sin mencionar sus pecas y dientes de conejo que el chico también poseía.-Cre ... Creo que equivocas.

-Si ... creo que si.-Dijo el chico.-Lamento si te puse incómoda, no fue mi intención.

-Ah ... no ... este... no, descuida.-Respondió.-A ... veces eso suele suceder... tu ... eh...

-Esta bien.-Agradeció el chico.-Soy **Logan. Logan White**. Y gracias.

-ok.-dijo ella.-yo soy Lana ... Lana Harman, es un placer.

Mientras tanto, Lola se encontraba terminando su jugo, luego de tirar la caja a la basura, comenzó a caminar, esperando encontrar a su hermana, ya que no le gustaba estar sola, y menos en lugar que no fuera su casa y con muchas personas, le ponían nerviosa.

Podría intentar llamarla, pero no quería llamar la atención, además de que no quería sonar descortés, menos, según su punto de vista, como su antigua yo, del mismo modo que todas, había cambiado, ahora era una muchacha diferente. Había tomado la iniciativa de ser alguien mejor.

Se dirigió a los pasillos de la escuela mientras circulaba junto a los demás durante la duración del recreo, vio varios anuncios colgados y o pegados en la pared, de todo tipo, desde talleres para los alumnos después de la escuela, hasta noticias del periódico local.

Y uno de estos fue el que la ex modelo posó sus ojos, adquiriendo una expresión de temor puro mientras sus ojos se abrían a la par. Ese mismo anuncio de hace 4 años aún seguía allí, y algunos alumnos estaban viéndolo y charlando entre si.

Lola quizo marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, acabó chocando con alguien, y la joven cayó al suelo sentada.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuidado, niña!-Dijo un chico que estaba charlando con alguien.

-¡Lo ... lo siento!-se apresuró a decir Lola, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.-No ... no fue mi intención, yo ...

No pudo terminar su disculpa cuando vio a su hermana gemela al lado de aquel chico.

-Lana.

-Lola ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.-Respondió, algo apenada.-Me sentía algo sola y... pensé que podrías necesitar algo.

-Te lo agradezco, Lola, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien.-Respondió Lana.-Además, yo también choqué con el.

-Ay, yo ... lo siento.-Volvió a disculparse, Lola con el chico.-no fue mi intención, no me fijé.

-Ok, tranquila.-Dijo el chico, sin molestarse en absoluto.-Solo mira al frente la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, yo ...

Lola entonces también miró con detenimiento al chico, quedando igual que Lana cuando vio a Logan, inevitablemente, tenía un parecido demasiado grande con Lincoln.

Lola también llegó a sentirse nostálgica, a la vez que entristeció un poco al recordar a su hermano tras ver el parecido del chico con el; nunca se olvidó de los buenos momentos que tuvo con el, así como en aquellos momentos en que la defendió cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles para la familia.

* * *

(Hace 4 años)

 _Lola había recibido una cubeta en la cabeza por parte de sus ex compañeros, quienes se reían a carcajadas alrededor suyo. Le habían arrojado basura encima con huevos dentro de la cubeta._

 _-Déjenme en paz, por favor!-Exclamó entre lágrimas. Pero lo único que recibió fue un empuje que la volvió a mandar al suelo._

 _-Ya cállate, tonta.-Dijo uno de los chicos, unos 2 años mayor que ella.-¿Crees que puedes seguir amenazándonos? pues te equivocas. Ya nadie te tiene miedo aquí._

 _-Y ta estamos hartos de ti.-Dijo una chica.-Además de lo que ustedes le hicieron a su hermano es otra razón más para que estemos más que hartos de ti y de tus hermanas._

 _-No ... yo no quería ... UGH!_

 _No pudo terminar cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago, le salieron incluso lágrimas producto del golpe, para terminar de rodillas en el suelo._

 _-¿Quien se inclina ahora?-Dijo el que la golpeó.-Estúpida._

 _-¡Oigan, dejen en paz a mi hermana!_

 _Eso vino de nada menos que de Lincoln, llegó rápidamente a ayudar a su hermana frente a los que la estaban acosando._

 _Le quitó la cubeta de la cabeza, para ver un rostro sucio y lloroso, Lincoln hizo entonces que lo mirara._

 _-Li ... Lincoln.-Dijo en voz baja para luego arrojarse a sus brazos._

 _-¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo Loud?-Se atrevió a decir uno de los que molestaron a Lola.-¿Vas a seguir defendiéndola aún después de lo que te hicieron?_

 _-Si, ¿no las habías denunciado ya?_

 _Entonces Lincoln adquirió una expresión de frustración hacia los responsables de la miseria de la pequeña princesa que fue humillada por ellos, sin romper su abrazo con ella, haciendo que hundiera su rostro en su pecho._

 _-En primer lugar, yo NO denuncié a mi familia.-Exclamó, claramente molesto.-Segundo, Eso fue hace ya casi 6 meses, eso sin mencionar que ya se disculparon conmigo, y hasta hicimos varias cosas juntas con el fin de compensar sus errores conmigo, Tercero, mis hermanas han hecho hasta el cansancio cosas por mi, aún si eso les costaba parte de su tiempo, y aún insistieron en hacerlo a pesar de que les dije VARIAS VECES que ya no era necesario, ya arreglaron su error conmigo hace mucho, y yo se lo agradezco! Y más importante, ¡Son mi familia, y como tal, no somos perfectos! ¡¿Acaso creen que somos Kirito y su Harem de SAO?! ¡Yo jamás pedí que hablaran ustedes por mi! ¡¿quien se creen ustedes para juzgar a mi familia?! ¿Acaso son la Ley? ¿o estamos en la época de las cacerías de brujas acaso? ... ¡¿y Como osan golpear a mi hermana?! ¡Tiene 6 años!_

 _Todos enmudecieron ante los argumentos del peliblanco, quien parecía que no iba a parar allí, estaba hasta el cansancio con que se metieran con su familia por incidentes que ya resolvieron en conjunto, como familia, hace ya varios meses atrás._

 _-Les he dicho hasta el cansancio, Déjenos en paz de una buena vez!-Exclamó.-Ustedes no son nadie con derecho a juzgarlas, ustedes no son la ley, ni tampoco para juzgarme a mi ¿quien se creen que son? ¿¡Eh!?_

 _Después de eso, Lincoln se fue con Lola, llegando a un banco del parque, la rubia aún estaba sollozando por lo que le hicieron, entonces Lincoln puso su mano en su espalda, acariciándola para intentar calmarla._

 _-Lola, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Preocupado._

 _La princesa se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, revelando su maquillaje que estaba usando hecho un desastre, además de por la humillación que le hicieron, también se escurrió por su llanto._

 _-Lo siento.-Respondió.-Lo siento mucho._

 _-¿por que dices eso?_

 _-Ellos tienen razón.-Dijo Lola.-Fui tan mala contigo, con las demás, con mamá y papá, pero más que nada contigo y ... y mira como acabé._

 _-Lola, tranquila.-Dijo abrazando a su hermana.-Ya pasó, no dejaré que te hagan daño, lo prometo._

 _-¿Lincoln?_

 _El albino entonces se arrodilló frente a su hermana sentada en una banca, y la miró a los ojos._

 _-Tienes mi palabra, hermanita.-Le respondió.-Siento mucho que te haya pasado esto ... si hubiera llegado antes._

 _-Esta bien.-Dijo entristecida.-Ya ... ya no importa, ya pasó._

 _Lincoln asintió ante la respuesta de su hermana menor._

 _-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano.-Ven, vamos a casa, un baño te ayudará a relajarte un poco, además de limpiarte._

 _-Si.-Dijo un poco mejor.-Ya voy._

 _Lincoln fue con su hermanita a recuperar sus cosas de la escuela y llamando a sus padres para que la retiren temprano, una vez devuelta en casa, Lola fue a darse un baño, y Lincoln llevó su ropa sucia a la lavadora y preparó su ropa limpia para su hermana, además de que se encargó de peinarla y darle un beso en la frente para calmarla, no quería verla sufrir así, además de que esa no fue la primera vez que sus compañeros le hacían algo tan cruel. Así que decidió hacerle una fiesta de té en su habitación, preparó la mesa y los peluches en cada sillita, se aseguraría de recibir a su hermana con los debidos "honores"_

(Fin del flashback)

* * *

Nunca olvidó cuando Lincoln le organizó una fiesta de te en su habitación para jugar con ella e intentar animarla, la había recibido como si fuera una princesa, la llamó alteza, incluso se había vestido para la ocasión.

Un par de tenues lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, era un recuerdo tan nostálgico como bello para ella, uno de los mas hermosos momento en aquel momento de debilidad.

-uh ... ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Logan, quien había notado la expresión perdida de Lola cuando le vinieron a la mente recuerdos.

-Lola, te quedaste con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, ¿que fue eso?-Preguntó, reflejando incomodidad ante la acción de su hermana.

-Perdón ... yo ... yo no quise incomodarte, Lana.-Se disculpó Lola, avergonzada.

-(Suspiro) olvídalo, ya no importa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la escuela, se veían a varios chicos jugando futbol en la cancha que estaba en el gran patio del establecimiento, varios chicos jugaban sin preocupaciones, y algunos demás disfrutaban de hacer otras cosas o tomar uno de sus jugos o almuerzos.

Sin embargo, entre ellos, más precisamente en una de las bancas más alejadas, sola, estaba Lynn, comiendo su sandwich, mientras veía a los demás jugando, charlando y descansando frente a ella. Se les veía felices, no así ella, su expresión se mostraba neutral, pero el fondo, estaba triste.

¿Como pudo pasar todo esto? ¿por que? ¿por que Clyde hizo algo tan frío como arruinar su reputación? Pero una parte suya le decía que tal vez era lo que merecía, pero otra le recordaba como Lincoln las defendía y como ellas hicieron muchas cosas con el para compensar sus errores, ¿fue justo que fueran brutalmente golpeadas por lo que hicieron? ¿fue justo que abusaran de ellas como castigo por cosas como el protocolo o la mala suerte, al punto de que pasaran 4 años en un centro psiquiátrico?

Lynn se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no sabía que pensar, eran diversas emociones encontradas, no sabía con que concluir, y estaba deprimida, su autoestima no podía estar más baja en ese momento.

-Oye, ¿que haces en nuestra banca?-Dijo una chica que venía acompañada por sus amigas, acercándose de forma autoritaria hacia la ex deportista.

O tal vez si...

* * *

 **Capítulo reescrito, Espero que les haya gustado, prometo que el siguiente será más interesante, pues el primer día todavía no ha terminado. Si les gustó no olviden dejar su voto y o comentario y darme su opinión respecto al capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	16. Arco II: Problemas (Parte 2)

_**CAPÍTULO 16 (Arco II):** __**Problemas (Parte 2)**_

* * *

Lynn se encontraba sentada en una parte frente a la cancha, alejada del resto de los chicos mientras estos estaban en sus asuntos, charlando, jugando o divirtiéndose.

Hace un rato atrás, ella se había terminado un jugo en caja que trajo consigo, a parte de que un grupo de chicos posiblemente de su clase le habían ofrecido que jugara con ellos futbol, pues aún estaban buscando a un par de chicos más para conformar sus equipos.

Ella se negó, y a pesar de insistirle un poco, ella siguió declinando su oferta, pues hacía tiempo que no había practicado algún deporte, eso sin mencionar que no tenía los ánimos para hacerlo.

Permaneció sentada en aquella banca un rato, pensando, dando un pesado suspiro de desánimo.

- _Ojalá nunca hubiera decidido ir a jugar._ -Pensó a sus adentros.- _Ojalá nunca hubiera pedido a Lincoln practicar conmigo para no lastimarlo, ojalá nunca hubiera sido tan impulsiva, ojalá ... jamás hubiera hecho deportes ... Tal vez, solo hubiera estado yo ahí ... y no estarían pasando por esto..._

Suspiró pesadamente, y volvió a bajar la cabeza, abrazando su cuerpo, sus ánimos hasta entonces habían estado decaídos desde que estuvieron en el centro psiquiátrico en los primeros días, cuando habían salido de ahí para vivir junto a Elías, Lynn no había hecho ningún ejercició físico, junto a los 4 años en el hospital psiquiátrico, trajo como consecuencia una buena pérdida de fuerza en la ex deportista.

En otras palabras, perdió musculatura por su falta de ejercicio.

Estando cabizbaja no pudo ver a 3 chicas dirigirse a ella, eran un par de años mayores, una era rubia, la que parecía ser la líder, pelioscura, y la última era castaña con las puntas rubias, estilo californiano. Sus ropas les hacían notar que eran de las populares y de familias adineradas, y no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones al dirigirse a Lynn.

-Oye tu.-Dijo la pelioscura.-¿Que estas haciendo en nuestra banca?

-... ¿Que?-Dijo Lynn al levantar la mirada.

-Lo que oíste.-Dijo esta vez la rubia.-Este es nuestro lugar. Y tu no puedes sentarte en donde ya es nuestro lugar.

-Pero ... yo ... ya me senté.-Dijo Lynn.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió fue un empuje de parte de la pelioscura que la hizo caer trasero abajo en el suelo.

-¿Eres lenta o que? no te quedes ahí como si nada, ya lárgate de nuestro lugar.

A Lynn le temblaron las manos por un instante, apretó un poco los puños, sin embargo, prontamente los dejó tranquilos, y levantó la mirada frente a las chicas que la empujaron.

-Ya lárgate, perdedora.-Dijo la pelioscura.-¿O tenemos que sacarte nosotras?

Lynn tenía los labios temblorosos, y sus puños también temblorosas, volvían lentamente a cerrarse, hasta que miró determinada a aquellas chicas.

-Yo ... ¡yo ya estaba aquí primero!-Respondió.-No tienen derecho a sacarme así, apostaría que a que le hacen lo mismo a cualquier otro de aquí.

Los demás alumnos no pudieron evitar prestar atención ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _-Miren, la nueva le está plantando cara a Agatha._

 _-Esto debo verlo._

 _-Esa chica si que tiene agallas._

 _-Si, pero ya sabes de lo que Agatha es capaz, recuerda que su padre es el alcalde._

 _-Rayos, me siento mal por ella._

 _-Yo igual, seguramente Agatha hará que no quede bien parada por esto._

 _-Ni lo menciones..._

Regresando con ellas, Lynn vio como la mencionada y sus amigas se aproximaron amenazantes hacia la ex deportista, la cual, tuvo algo de temor, si antes le quedaba algo de su valor antiguo, posiblemente ahora lo había perdido, pues pensó quizás que no fue una buena idea.

-Mejor no te atrevas a levantarme un dedo si sabes lo que te conviene, niña-Preguntó Agatha, estrujando su dedo en el pecho de Lynn, intentando amenazarla.-Lárgate ya, y no vuelvas a plantarme cara, ¿entendido?

Pero Lynn le quitó su dedo de encima con un manotazo.

-Déjame en paz.-Respondió.-¿Quien te crees para amenazar así?

-La hija del alcalde, estúpida.-Respondió con un empujón.-Y esta es la última vez que te lo digo: Lárgate, o te dejaremos morada.

-¡Hey!

Entonces todos vieron a la maestra Grewton acercarse, estaba con las manos cruzadas por detrás, en una posición que reflejaba autoridad.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí, Señoritas?-Preguntó la maestra.

Lynn se puso nerviosa y bajó un poco la mirada, mientras que Agatha se cruzó de brazos y desvió la suya.

-Lo siento, maestra.-Se disculpó Lynn.

-Señorita Wimbelton.-Dijo Grewton, cruzada de brazos.-¿Que le ha dicho el director respecto a comportarse de mala manera hacia otros, y además hacía una nueva estudiante.

-Usted no tiene autoridad sobre mi.-Reclamó.-Sabe que mi papá es el alcalde y...

-Suficiente.-Respondió con autoridad.- es la séptima vez que te comporta así, tu y tus amigas irán a la oficina del director inmediatamente.-Entonces miró a Lynn más calmada.-Lo mismo irá para usted, señorita Loud.

-¿Qu...?-Casi dijo, sin comprenderlo, sin embargo, hizo caso, y algo entristecida fue a la oficina del director junto a la maestra, Agatha y las amigas de esta última.

Mientras tanto, las gemelas estaban aún en el pasillo de la escuela tras toparse con aquel chico de pelo blanco, Logan, ambas siguieron entonces su paso, y Lana aprovechó de hablar con su hermana.

-No quiero volver a pasar por allí.-Respondió.-Y espero que tu tampoco.

-¿Que?-preguntó Lola, sin comprender lo que su gemela le acaba de pedir.-Pero... ¿por que?

-Solo no lo hagas ¿ok?-Respondió cortante.-Vi algo que no me gustó.

-¿El... chico?

-No.-Respondió.-Es ... ah, otra cosa... no quiero hablar de eso, ¿si? por favor.

Lola decidió hacerle caso a su hermana, quizás en el siguiente recreo ella misma iría a ver que era lo que a su gemela le molestaba o afectaba para no querer pasar por ahí, pues se le vio bastante clara con sus palabras con el tono en el que pudo oírla.

-Seguramente vio algo muy feo para que se ponga así.-Pensó Lola.-No me gusta como está empezando a comportarse Lana ... me asusta... ojalá eso no la meta en problemas, espero que no.

-Lola.-Dijo Lana, señalando a una parte.-¿esa no es Lynn?

Mientras tanto, en otra sala del recreo, estaban Leni, Luna y Luan, sentadas en una banca mientras los demás chicos estaban en sus asuntos. Las 2 últimas estaban tomadas de la mano, Luan parecía la mas temerosa de las 2, mientras que Leni tenía los labios temblorosos, se avrochó más su sudadera y se encogió de hombros, tristeza y vergüenza era lo que se mostraba en los ojos de las 3.

Por un lado, Luna y Luan deseaban volver a casa y permanecer en sus cuartos, mientras que Leni deseaba poder ver a Lori y quedarse con ella hasta que las clases terminaran, sin embargo, no quería dejar a sus hermanas solas, por mucho miedo que tuviera, temía más por sus hermanas.

Uno podría preguntarse ¿miedo a que? ¿que es lo quw les estaba causando tanto pavor allí? No era que se toparan con alguien que se acercara a hablarles, no era que los profesores o inspectores les llamaran la atención por algún problema que ellas no serían capaces de causar, menos en esos momentos. La verdadera razón del miedo que sentían, fue por algo que vieron al salir al recreo.

Unos minutos atrás, cuando la campana sonó para salir, las 3 chicas junto al resto de sus compañeros de salón salieron al recreo.

Era una escuela mucho más grande que sus viejas escuelas a las que habían asistido, eses recuerdos prefirieron rápidamente olvidarlos, pues cada vez que lo hacían con cualquier recuerdo que en su mayoría no fuera de los con sus padres y hermanos, o de su niñéz, automáticamente les hacía recordar sus errores, sus incidentes, el reformatorio, y el centro psiquiátrico; esperaban poder intentar retomar una vida normal, más tranquila, y menos caótica como antes.

Sin embargo, a veces, de el pasado no se puede huír, y menos cuando viejos fantasmas de aquel aparecían para golpearte de nuevo; pues cuando pasaron por el pasillo, ellas también se toparon con aquel periódico en la pared de hace 4 años.

La primera en verlo fue Luan, quien al posar sus ojos y luego de haberlo leído, se quedó petrificada y sintió una vibra recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¿Luan?-Preguntó Luna.-¿Que sucede, hermana?

Luan no respondió, parecía que no la había escuchado, fue que la ex guitarrista vio a donde los ojos de su hermana apuntaban, y ella también fue invadida por un profundo pavor, ak mismo tiempo que viejas heridas se abrían para ellas.

Podían sentir como el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza inundaba sus seres, en sus mentes, inmediatamente se proyectó la imagen de su hermano Lincoln.

Primero llegó un flasback a Luan, cuando Lincoln tenía cuatro años, y Luan siete, ella estaba en el sofá viendo una película a las 11.30 de la noche, mientras que desde el segundo piso, el pequeño albino llamaba a sus padres.

* * *

- _Mamá! Papá! Lori, Leni, Luna.-llamaba el pequeño tocando las puertas mientras traía consigo a su juguete favorito: Bun Bun._

 _-¿Lincoln?-Murmuro Luan, quien había oído los llamados de su hermano menor._

 _Ella subió las escaleras, y cuando llegó a la mitad, pudo escuchar unos sollozos desde la planta superior, así que apresuró el paso; una vez que llegó arriba, encontró a un pequeño Lincoln, abrazando su peluché._

 _-Lincoln._

 _El pequeño al oír su nombre, volteo a ver a su hermana, quien pudo ver sus ojos algo cristalizados, ya suponía ella por qué oyó unos sollozos mientras subía. La mirada de Lincoln se iluminó al verla._

 _-Luan! Luan!_

 _Lincoln corrió a los brazos de su hermana, quien le correspondió el abrazó._

 _-Lincoln.-Dijo ella.-¿Que haces fuera de la cama a esta hora?_

 _-Luan.-Respondió el.-Tuve una pesadilla... y mamá y papa no aparecen ¿donde están?_

 _La castaña recordó que solo ella, Lynn y Lincoln estaban en casa, ya que sus padre y hermanas fueron a ver a su madre al hospital tras el nacimiento de Lucy, su madre tuvo que permanecer allí luego de eso. Las 3 hermanas mayores habían insistido a Lynn padre para ir con el a ver a su madre, así que tuvo que programar su ida de nuevo, esta vez cuando fueran pasadas las 10 de la noche, ya que a esa hora_

 _-Tuvieron que salir y momento.-Respondió.-¿Recuerdas que mamá está en el hospital, verdad?_

 _-Si.-Dijo el pequeño Lincoln.-¿Pero por qué no vuelven todavía?_

 _-Bueno.-Dijo acariciando su cabello sin separarse del abrazo que su hermano le daba.-¿Te parece si bajamos al sofá? estoy viendo Un gran Dinosaurio._

 _-¡Si, vamos!_

 _Luan sonrió y Lincoln le correspondió, ambos bajaron a la sala principal donde Luan estaba viendo una película, la cual había pausado mientras fue al segundo piso. Tenía un cobertor consigo cuando empezó a verla, cuando ambos se sentaron en el sofá, se cubrieron con el y siguieron viendo la película._

 _-Ja ja ja.-Rió Lincoln.-Lo mordió para llamar la atención._

 _-Je je je, si, diría que fue un plan "¡Spotástico!"_

 _Lincoln volvió a reír con el chiste que Luan había contado._

 _-Si.-Dijo el pequeño, lleno de alegría.-"Luantástico!"_

 _-Ja ja ja ja.-Rió Luan.-Espera, espera, tengo otra, Fue "Weskertástico"_

 _-¿De done se te ocurrió esa?_

 _-Lo hice mientras vi una reseña de Resident evil._

 _-¿Que es Resident Evil?-Preguntó, lo que hizo a la castaña darse cuenta que no fue una buena idea hablarle de aquel juego aún a esa edad, pues no quería que tuviera las mismas pesadillas que ella tuvo cuando tuvo el infortunio de ver aquel juego._

 _-Ehh... Quizás te lo cuente cuando seas más grande ¿te parece?.-Dijo algo nerviosa, pero se calmó al ver a su hermano asentir inocentemente.-bueno, ¿que tal estás ahora?_

 _-Mucho mejor.-Respondió.-Gracias por animarme, Luan, eres muy divertida._

 _-Je je je, ¿crees que si?_

 _-¡Si!-Dijo alegremente, haciendo que la chica también soltara una sonrisa pequeña que cubrió con su mano.-Me haces reír, eres muy divertida, te quiero._

 _-Yo también te quiero, Linky.-Dijo Luan._

 _-Me haces reír mucho Luan.-Respondió.-Me gusta eso, eres muy graciosa. Nunca cambies..._

 _Esa palabra, graciosa, gracias a eso, Luan supo entonces que su camino era el de la comedia, ya que no era la primera vez que alegraba a alguien, ya había podido hacer chistes y cosas divertidas antes que eso, pero gracias a Lincoln, Luan descubrió su don, de lo que podía hacer, y del bien que hacía el hacer felices a los corazones de las personas._

* * *

Se cubrió la boca con su mano cerrada mientras trataba resistirse a derramar lágrimas, intentando dejar atrás todo, pero siempre había cosas que no se pueden olvidar, entre ellas, su hermano, su inspiración, su razón de ser.

Para Luan, no pasaba un solo día en que no lo extrañara, no pasaba una noche en que soñara con verlo de nuevo, no pasaba a la cama sin antes recordar a su hermano y a ella cuando eran pequeños, riendo, jugando, siendo felices sin ninguna preocupación. Lo que Luan sentía era vergüenza, pena, dolor y más que nada, el sentimiento de extrañar a su hermanito, más aún con aquel flashback que la asedió en ese momento.

Luna por otro lado, se llenó de terror al ver aquel anuncio, dando un par de pasos atrás, sin darle crédito a lo que leyó.

-No... -Dijo ella, sin poder decir algo más.

Pronto, el sentimiento de temor se convirtió en uno de vergüenza y tristeza, ella también creyó que podría dejar todo lo que les hizo sufrir atrás, sin embargo, parecía que no sería del todo así, igual que con su hermana, la mente de Luna comenzó a generar distintos flashbacks de recuerdos tanto nostálgicos, como dolorosos. El primer concierto con su hermano, el cual logró hacérselo inolvidable, tanto para Lincoln como para Clyde, fue uno de los mejores momentos que tuvo con el.

Simplemente no podía entenderlo, ¿como pudo actuar tan mal después de eso? ¿acaso las veces que estuvo con el y en que se apoyaron mutuamente no significó nada? era lo que la ex-guitarrista se cuestionaba, Luna se deprimió mucho, avergonzándose de si misma, y pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas que estaban emergiendo.

Esto llamó la atención de Luan, quien reaccionó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, pero no le dijo nada.

Luna pudo relajarse un poco, pues Luan le mostró que no era la única que se sentía así. Sin embargo, eso no duraría mucho, pues vieron a Leni allí también, mirando ese anuncio sin hacer nada más, ni siquiera su expresión parecía inmutarse, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa.

- _Sigo sin poder creer que algo así fuera posible._ -Dijo alguien que también miraba el periódico en la pared.

- _Yo por mi parte, creo que se lo merecían.-_ Dijo otra persona.- _Pero ... creo que si se pasaron un poco con lo que les hicieron._

- _Yo no se que pensar._ -Mencionó un tercero de brazos cruzados.- _hay veces en que llego a sentirme mal por ellas._

 _-Yo igual._

 _-¿Que creen que habrá sido de ellas?_

- _Esa es una noticia de hace 4 años._ -Respondió otro.- _Pero yo también tengo curiosidad, digo, luego del motín ese, las Loud fueron llevadas al hospital, pero luego no se supo más de ellas._

Y el debate entre los presentes siguió, con sus teorías y opiniones, pero lo que no sabían, era que 3 de aquellas chicas que sufrieron en aquel lugar, estaban ahí presentes. Fue entonces que Leni se aproximó a sus 2 hermanas, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Vayámonos, chicas.-Dijo ella.-no sigamos aquí.

Regresando al presente, las 3 estaban aún sentadas en aquella banca, Luna y Luan estaban pensando, tomadas de la mano, intentando olvidar ese "incidente" que tuvieron en el pasillo.

Sin embargo Leni no estaba mejor, y eso pudieron notarlo cuando ambas al ver sus labios temblorosos y cabizbaja.

-Leni.-Dijo Luan.-¿Sucede algo?

-Estoy bien.-Dijo desviando la mirada.-No es nada.

-Mientes... -Respondió, haciendo que ella le devolviera la mirada, algo que le puso un poco nerviosa.-Leni, se lo que te pasa, yo... también me siento así.

-¿Como pretendes saber como me siento?-Respondió cortante.

Luna entonces suspiró y ella tomó la palabra.

-Ese anuncio.-Dijo.-Aunque fuera de hace 4 años atrás ... se vio que aún... (suspiro)

-Ni lo menciones, Luna.-Dijo Luan.-Pero al menos quiero pensar que ... aún tenemos alguna oportunidad.

-¿Lo leíste acaso?-Preguntó Leni con molestia.-¿O acaso no viste a las personas que estaban hablando de eso? esta claro que aún no lo han olvidado.

La rubia se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, deseaba poder llorar en ese momento, pero no quería llamar la atención, por lo que se contuvo, como resultado, su expresión se hizo una de frustración, impotencia y de vergüenza, esta última de si misma.

-Lo sabemos, Leni.-Respondió Luan.-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

-Eso espero...

Las chicas lograron calmar a su hermana, o al menos, alentarla, deseaban que esa noticia en el panel de anuncios escolar fuera solo una más del montó a esas alturas, además de que ya habían pasado 4 años desde aquello, era bastante tiempo para olvidar.

-Chicas.-Dijo Lola, que vino acompañada de Lana.-Menos mal que las encontramos.

-Lola, Lana, ¿que sucede?-Preguntó Luan al verlas con prisa.

-Es Lynn...

* * *

 **Con ustedes otro capítulo de Rechazadas, la verdad quiero disculparme por la demora, en serio, me ausenté más de lo que deseaba por varias razones, estuve ocupado en otros asuntos personales, además de un bloqueo creativo que me llegó, pero creo que ya me estoy saliendo un poco de el.**

 **Bueno, como vieron (y también en el anterior) a Lynn no le pasa un día y ya se metió en problemas, pobre de ella, solo faltaría ver como reaccionarán el resto de sus hermanas, y que pasará después de eso.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, no olviden dejar su voto y o comentario, prometo no tardar tanto la próxima, porque realmente no quiero volver a repetir algo así, (a menos que me ocurra otro bloqueo, que espero que no me ocurra)**

 **Nos vemos!**


	17. Arco II: Viejos Recuerdos

_**CAPÍTULO 17 (Arco II):** __**Viejos recuerdos**_

* * *

-Señorita Wimbelton, ya es la quinta vez que la mandan a dirección, no voy a tolerar que esto se repita de nuevo, a la próxima, será expulsada, tanto usted y sus amigas ¿ha quedado claro?

-Si.-Dijo la pelioscura, cabizbaja, pero con los puños apretados.-Señor director, quedó claro.

-Señorita Harman.-Dijo menos severo.-Por ser su primer día de clases, no debe preocuparse, pero espero que tampoco se vuelva a repetir esto, por lo que va lo mismo para usted ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, señor director.-Dijo Lynn, apenada.-Lo siento, no quise que esto pasara.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe.-Dijo el director.-Ya conozco sus expedientes por parte del señor Harman, solo procure alejarse de los problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Asintió la ex deportista.

-Muy bien.-Respondió.-Pueden retirarse.

Una vez dejada la oficina del director, Lynn y Agatha tomaron rumbos opuestos, sin embargo, esta última le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a la ex deportista.

"Esto no ha terminado" Era lo que Lynn pudo notar en los ojos de la pelioscura.

- _Aléjate de ella._ -Dijo Solace dentro de su cabeza.- _O hará de tu vida un infierno, para ti y tus hermanas._

-No me agrada, pero me gustaría no buscar problemas.-Dijo incómoda.-Y espero no encontrarlos.

- _O tal vez te siguen a ti ¿lo has pensado alguna vez?_ -Le cuestionó, aunque con su ya clásico tono deprimido.

-¡Lynn!

La deportista vio como sus demás hermanas la recibían, primero las gemelas alertaron a Luna, Luan y Leni, para luego también avisar al resto, por lo que todas, discretamente, fueron a la oficina del director.

Lynn se avergonzó mucho de lo ocurrido, les explicó lo que pasó y expresó a sus hermanas lo mucho que lo sentía, realmente no quería meterse en problemas, menos en su primer día. Afortunadamente para ella, sus hermanas se alegraron que no haya pasado a mayores la pequeña disputa que tuvo con aquella chica, Agatha.

Habían pasado casi una semana desde que las Loud fueron a la escuela, y podría decirse que la mayoría lo habían pasado normalmente, y en otros casos, sin mayores problemas, su rutina era la usual: despertar, desayunar, ir a la escuela, estudiar, regresar a casa, ayudar en ella, cenar, lavarse los dientes, bañarse, irse a la cama, y dormir. Elías siempre estaba al tanto de ver como estaban, darles apoyo y ayudarlas en lo que necesitasen, aunque su rutina la pasaban con relativa normalidad, aún se les veía siempre con pocos ánimos, pero más allá de eso, las hermanas Loud actuaban con normalidad durante su rutina.

Al menos durante el día.

A finales de la segunda semana las chicas comenzaron a tener dificultades para dormir, al principio solían ser problemas de insomnio, sin embargo, las pesadillas volvieron al cabo de un par de días más adelante, lo que aumentó el insomnio que las chicas solían padecer.

A veces despertaban a mitad de la noche y algunas se quedaba sí un par de horas más, otras veces, les costaba dormirse, como resultado se quedaban después de medianoche antes de poder dormir.

A causa de esto, las chicas comenzaron a verse ojerosas, su rendimiento escolar bajó levemente, pero sin caer a uno bajo o que peligrasen en repetir un año, además recién estaban empezando un año, y además, las chicas por muy deprimidas que se viesen, aún se preocupaban por mantener sus buenas calificaciones, pues no querían tener que alejarse pronto cuando el año finalizace, sin mencionar que tampoco querían preocupar a Elías, después de todo lo que hizo por ellas, no iban a agradecérselo de esa forma, no, alguien tan bueno como el, merecía tener los agradecimientos adecuados de su parte.

Elías decidió darles medicaciones a las chicas intentando aminorar sus pesadillas e insomnio, y hasta cierto punto, funcionó, pero empezaron a tener sueños extraños, debido a que se trataban de pesadillas ablandadas a un nivel considerable producto de los medicamentos que a las Loud les fueron recateados.

Se ve a Luna, escribiendo una tarea en su escritorio, tenía sus cortinas cerradas para no ver afuera, ni que entrara la luz, pues no estaba como para ventilarse un poco. La ex guitarrista estaba frente a su escritorio, viendo su cuaderno cerca de terminar con su tarea, pero a fin de cuentas, a penas si estaba como para hacer algo.

-No te sientes capaz ¿verdad?

-Ahora no.-Dijo Luna.-quiero estar sola.

-No tengo a donde ir.-Dijo Solace.-tu me tienes aquí ¿recuerdas?

-Solo déjame, por favor...

-Esta bien.-Respondió en su tono melancólico.-En cualquier caso, como si pudiera ir alguna otra parte.

Solace dejó de hablarle a la ex guitarrista, mientras que esta se quedaba ahí, sin hacer nada más, cabizbaja, con los ojos entrecerrados, iluminada solo con la luz de su lámpara de escritorio, más algunos pocos rayos de sol que entraban a través de las cortinas y la persiana de la ventana.

Estuvo así por un rato, cuando dejó a un lado el papel, apoyó su brazo sobre el escritorio, y recostó su cabeza en el. Luna entonces se permitió sollozar, como si los problemas para dormir no fueran suficientes, todavía recordaba eso, ese maldito anuncio en el mural de la escuela en el pasillo, hubiera deseado tomarlo y hacerlo pedazos. Solo quería hacer una vida normal otra vez.

Pero parecía como si el pasado volviera para perseguirla, a ella y al resto de sus hermanas, como si fueran sus sombras de toda la vida, y lo peor, era que a pesar de estar al otro lado del país, la noticia llegó hasta aquel rincón, sin importar que ya hubieran pasado 4 años ya. Y Luna solo podía resignarse y llorar ante la impotencia, no solo de haber tenido que soportar meses de acoso, o haber estado 4 años en un centro psiquiátrico, lo que más le dolía a ella y al resto de sus hermanas, fue que las separaran de sus padres, las separaran de su hermana, Lily, y sobre todo, separarlas de su hermano. Separarlas de Lincoln, quien estuvo con ellas hasta el final, quien las defendió del acoso y bullyng que sufrían desde que empezó todo, quien también les dio mucho amor en las buenas y en las malas.

Resignada, apenas podía contener sus lágrimas, cubriendo sus ojos con el dorso de su brazo, y tambièn su rostro cubierto de cicatrices de cuchillos.

-Lincoln...-Susurró con dolor.

Luego de poder calmarse un poco, se levantó con cuidado, cerró su cuaderno y salió de su habitación.

En el baño, procedió a abrir la llave del lavamanos, mojando sus manos con agua y llevándoselas a la cara, limpiando así el maquillaje que traía puesto, revelando su cara toda cicatrizada por cortes.

Lisa había hecho, a petición de las demás, un maquillaje que cubriera sus cicatrices y que las cerrara; al principio se negó, pues aún temía hacer algo mal si experimentaba, ya no quería causar mas problemas, menos con ellas en tal estado.

Pero gracias a la insistencia de las demás, y también con el hecho de que se notaba bastante sus rostros demacrados cuando alguien les hablaba de frente, además de que hace unos días también tenían los rostros algo pálidos, Lisa aceptó, aunque ahora sin su equipo científico, le costaría, o al menos ella lo pensó así, ya que a pesar de haber pasado 4 años, aún no había perdido su "toque" pues logró hacer un prototipo durante el fin de semana pasado, y luego pudo hacer la versión "oficial" del maquillaje para sus hermanas que lo usaban, mientras que la palidez solo fue una baja de sangre, por lo que Elías les recomendó que salieran un poco más y que comieran un poco más. Cabe mencionar que el no sabía del maquillaje que Lisa estaba elaborando.

Aún así, aunque reacias a querer salir, y carentes de ánimos para comer, lo hicieron, aunque en el caso de salir más y que les diera más sol, fueron casi siempre en el patio trasero, donde había un bosquejo, y la casa estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la calle por un camino de entrada largo antes de llegar al patio delantero, y lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad para que las chicas pudieran salir con ropa más corta sin temor a ser vistas por alguien más.

En ese momento, Lynn se encontraba en una banca del patio trasero junto a una parrilla en desuso, la ex deportista estaba con las manos puestas sobre la mesa, juntas y se mantenía estática, sin hacer nada mientras solo se oía el sonido del viento en aquella tarde, y un búho cantar en uno de los árboles.

-Lynn.

La chica vio a su Leni salir por la puerta del patio trasero, y caminó hacia donde estaba ella.

-Leni.

-Hola.-Saludó ella, tenuemente.-¿Como estás?

-Ah, eh, bueno.-Decía tranquilamente, aunque algo desanimada.-Bien ... no hay mucho que decir.

-Esta bien.-Dijo sentándose a su lado.-Yo tampoco tengo mucha novedad.

Lynn apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, esta le correspondió y la abrazó.

-Leni.-Dijo la ex deportista.-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Esta bien.-Respondió amablemente.-¿Que es, hermanita?

Lynn tomó algo de aire y suspiró pesadamente, abrazando sus piernas y recostando su cabeza un poco más al lado de su hermana, pues parecía que lo que quería preguntar debía ser algo difícil de decir.

-Leni.-Dijo ella.-¿crees ... que hubiera sido mejor que ... solo hubiera ido al reformatorio?

-Por supesto que no, Lynn.-Respondió ella.

-Pero ...

-Lynn.-Dijo ella, haciéndo que la mirara.-se que tu incidente con Lincoln fue una de las razones principales por la que nos denunciaron, pero tu cambiaste y mejoraste mucho antes.

-Leni ... eso no es verdad.-Dijo separándose de ella y desviando su mirada.-Aunque me hay disculpado, no ... no hice nada por el después de eso.

Eso último lo dijo con tristeza en su voz y se abrazó así misma, era más que evidente que quería aguantar su llanto, pero entonces Leni la tomó por sus hombros e hizo que la mirara de nuevo.

-Lynn, eso no es cierto.-Respondió ella, pasando su dedo por una de las mejillas de su hermana, limpiándole una lágrima.-Tu si hiciste cosas por el después de eso. Yo si lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ella miró con atención a su hermana, pues no sabía a que se refería, por lo que la ex rubia, ahora peliblanca comenzó a explicarle a la ex castaña lo que ella parecía haber olvidado.

* * *

 _Lynn estaba sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas y cubriendo su rostro con ellas, fue que sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse._

 _-Vete, Lucy, por favor._

 _-Lynn._

 _La ex deportista reconoció aquella voz, era Lincoln el que había entrado a su habitación, Lynn solo desvió la mirada, avergonzada, pues sentía que no merecía estar frente a el. El albino caminó hacia ella y se sentó al lado suyo en la cama._

 _-Lynn.-Dijo el.-no has salido de tu habitación desde ayer, necesitas salir un poco._

 _-¿Salir? como pretendes que lo haga, la gente nos odia, y con toda razón.-Dijo aguantando su llanto, pues en ese entonces estaba intentando no quebrarse, no por su orgullo, sino porque no quería que se preocuparan con ella, menos con las cosas que tenían que lidiar en esos momento.-Ojalá jamás hubiera hecho hacerte pasar eso, ojalá... jamás hubiera sido tan ruda, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que jamás me haya interesado en los deportes..._

 _-Lynn!-Se apresuró a decir Lincoln, poniéndose en frente de ella.-No digas eso._

 _-¿Pero no lo ves? ¡Esto es culpa mía!-Dijo con la voz quebrada.-Si tan solo te hubiera respetado tu espacio nada de esto habría pasado._

 _-Lynn.-Replicó.-En primer lugar, esto no fue tu culpa.-Argumentó.-Y segunda, ¿como puedes pensar que los deportes causaron esto? ni siquiera tu serías capaz de haber dicho algo así._

 _-Con todo lo que ha pasado ... si lo soy, ahora sí.-Respondió, cabizbaja.-Quizás si no hubier elegido ser deportista hubiera sido una mejor hermana._

 _Ella se recostó sobre su cama y miro al rincón, cerró los ojos y dejó que unas cuantás lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, entonces sintió como su hermano se acomodaba a su lado, aún sentado._

 _-Lynn, el deporte no te hace peor hermana.-Respondió.-lo que nos hace lo que somos son nuestras decisiones y lo que decidimos hacer con ellas._

 _La chica movió un poco su cabeza, sin llegar a mirarlo, pero haciendo señal de que le prestó atención._

 _-Se que las cosas han sido difíciles estos días, pero ninguna de ustedes tuvo la culpa.-Dijo el.-todo este tiempo han hecho cosas lindas por mi, y han compensado sus errores._

 _-Eso no es verdad.-Dijo deprimida.-Desde que pudiste regresar a tu habitación yo no he hecho nada por ti.-Añadió desviando la mirada, pero sintió como Lincoln ponía sus manos en su hombro._

 _-Te equivocas, Lynn.-Respondió.-Durante todos estos días te has comportado muy bien con nosotros y con los demás, dejaste de entrar con los zapatos sucios, comenzaste a jugar solamente en el patió trasero._

 _-Pero..._

 _-No solo eso.-la interrumpió.-¿Recuerdas cuando estaba lloviendo en una tormenta eléctrica? Mama y yo fuimos al centro comercial por compras cuando comenzó a llover._

 _-...Si.-Recordó Lynn.-Fue hace casi un mes._

 _-Resulta que mamá se resfrió cuando regresamos de las compras, y papá, Lori, Leni y Luna fueron a un concierto de moda y de música único en la ciudad, así que mientras tu y Luan llevaban a mamá a su habitación, yo recogí las compras y las llevé adentro.-Narró el albino.-Pero entonces cuando fui a cerrar buscar las 2 últimas bolsas, un rayo cayó en el árbol del patio delantero y me cayó encima de mis piernas, fue que Lana llamó a las demás e intentamos liberarme, pero el tronco era muy pesado para mis hermanas menores, Lisa intentó llamar a mamá y o traer uno de sus inventos para sacarme.-Añadió.-pero entonces llegaste tu, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, usaste tu fuerza para sacarme de allí y me llevaste adentro con las demás, y... me había roto una pierna._

 _Lynn volvió a desviar la mirada, pero Lincoln puso su mano en su hombro de nuevo, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo, en otras circunstancias, correría el riesgo de que lo golpeara, sin embargo, en aquel momento era lo último que ella querría hacer, lo primero sería claramente aceptar sus errores, además de querer quedarse en su habitación y lamentarse en su cama._

 _-Estuviste cuidándome cuando los demás tenían otros asuntos que lidiar.-Continuó narrando.-Y fuiste tu la que me vendó la pierna poco antes de que me la enyesaran._

 _-Eso..._

 _Lincoln hizo entonces que se levantara y lo mirara, pero aún permanecía con los ánimos con el suelo, quedando cabizbaja y con los labios un poco temblorosos._

 _-Lynn.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón para que lo viera.-¿Dices que nunca hiciste nada por mí más que disculparte? levantaste ese árbol que me cayó encima tu sola, me cuidaste hasta que mi pierna se recuperó, y empezaste a hacer tareas de la casa con mamá y papá, lo que hizo que dejaras de jugar o andar en tu bicicleta dentro de la casa, y esa empezó a verse más limpia._

 _La deportista no supo más que decir, simplemente abrazó a su hermano, y este le correspondió, dejándose derramar ligeras lágrimas, al fin y al cabo, estaban solos en la habitación, Lynn pudo soltarse sin temor a que la vieran en ese momento de debilidad, solo su hermano Lincoln lo sabría, y ella sabía que en el podía confiar._

* * *

-Ojalá nunca hubiera sido tan terca.-Dijo la ex deportista derramando lágrimas.-Ojalá jamás hubiera entrado a un partido en mi vida! Ojalá jamás hubiera nacido, estarían mucho mejor si yo hubiera desaparecido!

-¡Lynn!-Exclamó Leni.-No digas eso!

-¡Pero es verdad!-Dijo entre lágrimas.-¡Arruiné todo! ¡Estropee todo! ¡Si no hubiera aprendido a aceptar la derrota nada de esto habría...!

 **SLAP!**

No pudo terminar la frase cuando su hermana mayor le acabó propinando una bofetada, Lynn se llevó la mano a la mejilla que recibió el golpe, mirando a su hermana con sorpresa y algo de miedo, y esta se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-Lynn, no vuelvas a decir es nunca más ¿oíste? no quiero oírte decir eso de nuevo, ¡lo que dices no es verdad!

La joven intentó decir algo, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza.

-Estás equivocada.-Dijo Leni.-Estas totalmente equivocada si crees que... todo esto que esta pasando es culpa tuya, y no es así, todas tuvimos algo que ver.-Añadió bajando la mirada.

-Pero ...

-No, Lynn.-La interrumpió.-Hermana, tienes que dejar esto atrás de una vez, ya pasaron 4 años, y esto solo te está causando daño, a ti y a las demás.

-... no es fácil para mi.-Respondió luego de un breve silencio.-Aún ... quedan cenizas de lo que ocurrió ... (suspiro) y ya estoy sonando como Lucy.

-Lo sé, Lynn.-Replicó Leni.-tranquila, se... se que no es fácil para ti, ni para ninguna de nosotras. Pero... tenemos que seguir, por mucho que cueste...

Lynn se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano, y Leni la acomodó en su regazo dándole una caricia a su cabello ahora blanco, pero teñido de castaño, intentando consolarla.

-Tienes que superar esto ya... han pasado ya 4 años, es demasiado.

Regresando con Luna, la cual bajó las escaleras, llegando a la sala del sofá, fue entonces que vio la televisión emitiendo estática nada más, pero al menos estaba en mudo, al asomarse encontró a Lisa ahí sentada, con su gorro puesto y sus manos en los bolsillos, como si quisiera ocultarse en su chaleco.

-Lisa.-Le llamó.

La ex castaña se sobresaltó al ver a su hermana mayor, la ex guitarrista la miró con detalle, se veía algo despeinada, no traía sus zapatos puestos, en sus ojos se notaban ojeras y estaban rojos e hinchados, parecía que había estado llorando por un buen momento, por decir poco.

-Lisa.-Repitió Luna.

-He...hermana mayor.-Contestó Lisa.

Su voz se oyó quebradiza, y no era para nada su antes destacado tono estoico, pues desde que salieron del reformatorio, su forma de hablar cambió a una más triste, desganada y decaída, pero conservando a veces su tono neutral.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó Lisa.

-Yo ... solo bajé un rato.-Se excusó Luna.-Pensaba en salir un rato afuera.

-... oh... ya veo.-Comentó Lisa, sin mucho ánimo.-Esta bien, solo... ve, no te preocupes por mi.

Su tono no parecía darle mucha confianza a Luna de dejarla sola, a todas luces se veía como era, no como una genio, una científica o una prodigio, ya no. Lisa acababa de oírse y mostrarse como lo que era: una niña de 8 años. Una niña pequeña que fue herida, lastimada y separada de sus padres y hermanos, y a su edad de 4 años, más estar claramente consciente por su inteligencia, fue algo que la siguió afectando durante muchos años, y probablemente seguiría afectándole por un tiempo más.

Su inteligencia se volvió tanto un don, por las cosas que había logrado hacer con ellas, como una maldición, por hacerle ver cosas que niños de su edad no tendrían para que estar enterados todavía, mucho menos tener bajo su preocupación.

Luna se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hermana, la vio con gran tristeza en su corazón a su hermana pequeña en esa situación tan patética, no le gustaba fijarse en las cicatrices de cortes que demacraron su rostro, ni en sus hermanas ni en si misma, pero al ver a sus hermanas menores con esos cortes en todo su cuerpo, incluido el rostro, le resultaba doloroso a Luna, doloroso emocionalmente hablando.

La ex guitarrista puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana, Lisa no entendió lo que pretendía su hermana, hasta que la abrazó y la puso contra su pecho, acariciándo su espalda.

-Lisa.-Dijo Luna.-Puedes desahogarte si quieres, no se lo diré a nadie.

La genio miró confundida a su hermana mayor, y esta le correspondió, dándole una mirada que le brindara confianza para liberarse del dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Lisa presionó fuertemente su rostro en el pecho de Luna y sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

-Esta bien, Lis, está bien.-Dijo Luna.-Solo... déjalo salir, ¿si?

-No.-Dijo Lisa, sonando todavía como una niña común, pero con un tono quebradizo.-¿Como podré dejarlo ir si todas están así por mi?

-Lisa.

-No, ¿No vez lo que pasó?-Dijo separándose de ella y mirándola de pie en el sofá.-Se supone que fuera una chica inteligente, no una tonta.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Luna, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir Lisa.-¿A que te refieres, Lisa?

-Se supone que ayudaría a todos con mi mente prodigio.-Dijo ella.-Se supone que ayudaría a la humanidad a avanzar, y mi familia sería a quien más debía ayudar.-Dijo con los ojos cristalizados.-Pero no, ¡Lo único que hice fue arruinar la vida de todos! ¡Esa tonta teoría, el protocolo, cuando cayó nieve me excedí con las guerras de bolas de nieve, alteando el clima y en primer lugar quería deshacerme de ella para arruinarles su nevada! pero... al final, así fue, arruiné su nevada a todos.

Entonces Lisa se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y volvió a llorar de rodillas. Luna intentó consolarla, pero esta al parecer no había terminado allí.

-No soy más que un fracaso.-Dijo Lisa, entre lágrimas.-una buena para nada, una do nadie, una científica fracasada! ¡Y ahora mamá y papá probablemente sigan en la cárcel, y Lincoln y Lily se han ido, y nosotras estamos al otro lado del país por mi culpa!

-¡Lisa!

Luna exclamó y la tomó de los hombros, la jóven le prestó atención cuando exclamó su nombre.

-Hermanita, no digas eso, por favor.-Le pidió Luna.-Que estemos aquí no fue tu culpa.

-Pero... yo...

-No.-Replicó Luna.-Esto no fue culpa tuya, ni mía, ni de mamá, papá, las demás, y ni siquiera de Lincoln, créeme, yo también desearía que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo.-Añadió bajándo la mirada, sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de Lisa.-Pero ya estamos aquí, no podemos cambiar el pasado, solo ... tenemos que seguir, es todo lo que nos queda ahora.

-¿Como?-Respondió Lisa.-¿Como vamos a poder seguir? Lo perdimos todo.-Se lamentó.-nuestras cosas, nuestros sueños, nuestro hogar, mamá, papá, Lily, Lincoln, todo se ha ido! y no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto fue mi culpa.-se lamentó ella. Luna volvió a abrazarla entonces, dejando también caer lágrimas.

-Lo se.-Dijo Luna, sin separarse de ella.-Lo se, se... que no es fácil, pero te prometo que no te abandonaré, ni a ti, ni a las demás.

Entonces hizo que la mirara otra vez, limpiándole una lágrima con su dedo.

-No las dejaré solas.-Dijo Luna, limpiándose también una lágrima.-te lo prometo, Lisa. Saldremos de esto juntas, todas.

Ambas hermanas siguieron abrazadas un tiempo más, hasta que Lisa logró calmarse un poco, pero no se separó del todo de Luna, quien también se veía con lágrimas, pero esta más le preocupaba su hermana menor, quien fue una vez la gran genio de la familia, ahora estaba mostrándose tal cual era, solo una niña de 8 años que sufrió terribles golpizas, la separación de sus padres y hermanos, teniendo que pasar un par de años en un hospital psiquiátrico con el resto de sus hermanas, demasiado para una niña como ella, y Luna lo sabía muy bien, ella junto con Lori, Leni y Luan. No podía dejarla sola, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Gracias, hermana mayor.

-Tranquila, my little sis.-Respondió acariciando su cabello.-Estaré con ustedes siempre que lo necesiten, lo prometo.

Entonces oyeron la puerta principal abrirse, se trataba de Elías, quien regresó con su hermana, Merly, habían salido al supermercado mientras Audley estaba durmiendo en la habitación que compartía con esta última mientras estaban de visita.

-Hola, chicas.-Saludó el castaño.-¿Todo en orden?

-Oh, uh, si, señor Harman.-Respondió Luna.

-Bien.-Dijo el castaño.-oigan, aún hay bolsas que traeremos del auto, ¿podrían despertar a Audley para que nos ayude?

-Si quiere... nosotras podríamos ayudarle.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó sorprendido, ambas hermanas asintieron.-Eso es estupendo, chicas, se los agradezco mucho.

Luna y Lisa ayudaron a los hermanos harman a dejar las bolsas en la cocina para luego ir por las demás en el auto del castaño, el cual estaba bastante lleno.

Mientras, en la habitación de Luna y Luan, esta última había despertado tras una siesta que se dio, había dormido mal, debido a la falta de sueño de anoche producto de una pesadilla que sufrió, tuvo que volver a dormir en aquella tarde. Cosa que no le sirvió de mucho.

Se sentó en su cama y se llevó la mano a su frente.

 _-No debes seguir así, Luan._

-Ahora no.

 _-Mejor obedece al señor Harman, o ella romperá su prisión._

La ex comediante relajó sus sienes y fue al baño a lavarse las manos, cuando se vio en el espejo, Solace estaba detrás de ella en el reflejo, retratándose como una niña castaña, más o menos de 4 años, vistiendo solo con un trapo amarillo y cubierta de lodo, con lágrimas cayendo a cántaros por sus mejillas, pero su expresión era de depresión y desinterés, Luan se sobresaltó un poco al verla, pero luego, Solace de desvaneció.

Y la ex comediante solo suspiró.

Mientras tanto, Luna y Lisa ayudaron a Elías y Merly con las compras, había entrado varias bolsas adentro, pero parecían ser muchas, y la mayoría eran productos considerablemente caros.

Además Audley había despertado y fue a ayudar a sus hermanos y a las 2 Loud a

-Eh, señor Harman.-Dijo Lisa.-¿Para que es todo esto?-Preguntó mientras este y Merly guardaban las cosas en el refrigerador y los muebles.

Entonces el castaño se detuvo, y Merly se llevó la mano a la boca, mirando con preocupación a las chicas, pues al parecer habían tocado un tema complicado para el castaño.

-Cuando la cena esté lista, les mostraré ¿si?-Pidió amablemente Elías, pero su tono se mostró algo nostálgico.-Descuiden chicas, iré a traer más cosas del auto, gracias por su ayuda, en verdad.

Entonces el castaño salió y fue al patio delantero, Lisa se avergonzó de haber preguntado, pues tal vez no debió hacer esa pregunta.

-Lo siento.-Se apresuró a decir.-Yo no ... yo no quería.

-No, tranquila.-Se apresuró a decir Merly, intentando calmar a las chicas.-Esta bien, es que... mañana es una fecha especial para nuestro hermano, pero no muy en el buen sentido que sea ... especial.

-¿Que? ¿que sucede?-Quiso saber Luna.

-Es ... mejor que tengan paciencia, Elías se los dirá personalmente cuando sea el momento.-Respondió la chica.-Es algo complicado.

Mientras tanto, el doctor recogió el último par de bolsas que quedaban en la cajuela del vehículo, cerró esta y dio un suspiró, viendo tranquilamente su casa. En su mente comenzaron a aparecer viejos recuerdos que le hacían sonreír, por como el lo recordaba, parecían ser bastante bellos.

Pero entonces, su sonrisa comenzó a cambiar a una expresión de tristeza poco a poco, porque dichos recuerdos, parecían ir avanzando hasta ir directo a un recuerdo que no parecía ser muy bello a comparación.

Fue entonces que Elías sacó de su bolsillo una vieja foto algo doblada por el tiempo en que la guardó así, en ella estaban 3 personas, la primera era una mujer castaña clara, portando un vestido corto con flores y de ojos azules, también portaba un chaleco delgado de color azul encima del vestido y un pañuelo amarrado a su pelo, la otra era un hombre castaño, vestido con una camisa azul abotonada y un pantalón café con cinturón, la mujer lo abrazaba, y este cargaba con su otra mano a la tercera persona: una niña de cabello castaño oscuro como los del hombre y ojos azules como los de la mujer que aparecían en aquella foto.

-Lizbeth ... Evangeline.-Dijo con tristeza, acariciando aquella foto con su mano.-Hubiera deseado que celebramos tu cumpleaños en casa...

Guardó entonces la foto, respiró profundo para relajarse, recogió las bolsas entonces, y procedió a regresar a casa, viendo a lo lejos como Leni y Lynn, abrazadas, regresaban adentro desde el patio trasero. Elías se alegró ante esa escena.

* * *

 **Con ustedes, otro capítulo de Rechazadas, Esta vez nos enfocamos no solo en Leni y Lynn, también aproveché de enfocarme en Luna y Lisa, las cuales compartieron un charla bastante dura, pues Lisa, teniendo 4 años en ese entonces (y 8 actualmente en la obra) es muy obvio que las situaciones por las que pasó, estaría entre las más afectadas, pero para su fortuna, Luna estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba, y trató como pudo de consolarla. Y también como Elías y sus hermanos están preparando una "celebración" que al parecer tocó bastante al doctor, ¿de que tratará? esto último lo exploraré en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Si les gustó, no olviden dejar su voto y o comentario, también acepto cualquier crítica que sea positiva, o al menos constructiva que sea con el fin de ayudarme a mejorar, y reitero, ojalá les haya gustado, y tengo planes para el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	18. Arco II: Tiempo después

_**CAPÍTULO 18 (Arco II):** __**Tiempo después**_

* * *

En la ciudad de Detroit, había venido otro día, y en la cárcel femenina de la ciudad, Rita fue llamada por uno de los guardias, quien tocó las rejas para despertarla, pues la rubia Loud estaba durmiendo tras quedar exhausta, ya que hace una semana, a pesar de que las golpizas se habían calmado bastante con el pasar de los años, no las hacía menos dolorosas, pues ahora eran más una forma de recordarle la pésima madre que fue.

Por otro lado, había conseguido entablar una amistad con Allison, su compañera de celda, la cual le daba consejos y a veces incluso solía consolarla cuando Rita pasaba por problemas, dado a que siempre había alguna de las demás presas que quería golpear a la rubia, generalmente las que habían estado reclusas ahí más tiempo antes que Rita, la cual llegó a sentirse feliz por su compañera, pues a esa fecha, solo tendría que esperar un año más para poder ser liberada, Rita le deseaba lo mejor a Allison una vez que fuese libre.

-Loud.-Dijo la guardia.-Levántate, tienes visitas.

-¿Como? ¿vi... visitas?

-Si, un familiar tuyo vino a verte desde fuera de la ciudad.-Añadió abriendo la celda para luego escoltar a la rubia.

Rita obedeció y salió siendo escoltada por la guardia, caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde a pesar de que ya no le gritaban cosas las demás dentro de sus celdas, aún podía sentir las miradas de odio puro de las demás mujeres recluidas, por lo que la madre Loud bajó la mirada, pues no las culpaba, pues su opinión sería la misma estando en sus zapatos.

Una vez en la sala de visitas, la típica que estaba separada por un vidrio y con unos teléfonos donde poder charlar, y una parte donde podían intercambiar cartas o artilugios familiares o de conocidos, Rita se sentó en uno de los asientos y esperó.

Sin embargo, en su cabeza estaba la pregunta: ¿quien era la que la visitaba? ¿quien podría ser el que vino a verla? pues no solía contactarse mucho con sus demás familiares, y cuando entró a prisión, su contacto fue completamente nulo, y no volvió a saber más de su familia o conocidos, y con lo que pasó hace 4 años, dudaba que alguien quisiera ir a verla, siendo honestos, nunca esperó que alguien la visitara, pero de cierto modo, le daba algo de esperanza, tal vez, solo tal vez, intentara ayudarla para poder salir de allí pronto, o al menos darle más seguridad en su celda, sea como fuere, Rita solo esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

Entonces su expresión se quedó en pose de incredulidad, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca desde que fue presa y se cubrió la boca con sus manos, no pensó que el viniera, pues la distancia de Royal Woods y Detroit era considerable.

-¿Pa ... Papá?

El hombre caminó hasta estar frente a su hija, separados solamente por el muro de cristal de la habitación, este mostraba una expresión neutra al principio, pero al sentarse frente a Rita tras el vidrio, este cambió a una ligeramente triste.

-Rita.-Dijo Albert, con un tono que reflejaba un poco de tristeza, pero también algo de felicidad.

-¿Qu... que... que haces aquí?-Preguntó incrédula, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a denotar lágrimas.-¿Co... como...?

-Esta bien, tranquila, hija mía.-Dijo extendiendo su mano por el agujero donde se podían intercambiar cosas, Rita sin pensarlo, también extendió la suya, y ambos se tomaron de la mano.-Aquí estoy.

Nuevamente, Rita se cubrió la boca con la mano, cerró los ojos, y finalmente derramó lágrimas, volteando a un costado con la cabeza, dejándose soltar sus sollozos, pues ver a su padre frente a ella, se sentía incapaz de verlo por la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Papá ...

-Hija...

-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó con la voz quebrada.-Creí que no querías verme.

El hombre solo suspiró, y tras un breve momento, le respondió.

-No voy a mentirte, Rita.-Dijo.-En un principio estaba molesto contigo, y no quería verte la verdad.

La rubia solo bajó la mirada con vergüenza, no culpaba a su padre por eso, cualquiera se habría sentido igual de ser su progenitor/a.

-Pero ...-Añadió Albert.-Cuando vi lo que les hicieron a las chicas ... casi ... casi me da un infarto.-Respondió, sintiéndose muy mal tras recordar la vez que vio un periódico donde hubo un motín en el reformatorio en que sus hermanas estaban internadas, Rita sacó un suspiro y vio a su padre.-no apruebo lo que hicieron ustedes ... pero lo que la gente les hizo a mis nietas,a mi nuero, y a ti, tampoco lo apruebo.

-Lo sé, papá.-Respondió ella.-Y no te culpo, se... que debes pensar que soy una terrible madre, y una decepción para ti.

-Rita.

La rubia solo cerró los ojos, pues en su corazón no sentía más que arrepentimiento y vergüenza, pero entonces el hombre volvió a tomar su mano.

-Hija, no te culpes de no haber hecho nada por tus hijas.-Le consoló.-Tu estabas presa desde entonces, aquí en Detroit, no podrías haber hecho nada.

-Pe... pero.

-Hija.-Dijo Albert.-Tranquila, ya pasó, y yo estoy aquí, y prometo venir a visitarte.

-¿Pero... pero como?

-Pues...-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-Mi nieto ayudó en eso, ¿no es así, Lincoln?

Entonces el mencionado se presentó al lado de su abuelo frente a su madre, Rita, la cual se cubrió la boca con sus manos, su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a su hijo frente a ella, pues de todas las personas, jamás pensó que fuera el, ahora convertido en todo un joven.

-Mamá.-Dijo el, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

El acercó su mano y la puso sobre la de su madre, ella quería poder tocar su rostros, y comprobar que no era una cruel ilusión tal ves creada por su mente, aún así, pudo sentir la mano de su hijo tomar la suya, y ella posó su otra mano en el cristal, sus labios no tardaron en reflejar temblores.

-Li... Lincoln ... mi hijo ... ni niño... mi bebé...

-Si, mamá.-Respondió el en un tono que intentaba calmar a su madre.-Aquí estoy.

A esta escena se unieron su primo, Leroy, los padres de este, y Lily, la cual ahora era una ducle niña de 4 años, llevando consigo en sus brazos al viejo peluche de su hermano, Bun bun, y eso fue todo, Rita no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a llorar en voz baja, pero Lincoln mantuvo su mano con la de su madre, y Albert lo acompañó.

-Disculpen.-Dijo una guardia.-Les quedan 10 minutos, ¿todo está en orden?

-Si, oficial.-Dijo Maddeline.-Solo denos un poco más, terminaremos luego la visita.

-Muy bien.-Respondió y cerró la puerta para esperar afuera mientras terminaban de hacer su visita.


	19. Arco II: Comprensión

_**CAPÍTULO 19 (Arco II):** __**Comprensión**_

* * *

Luan terminó de mojarse la cara y salir del baño para ir por su chaleco y sudadera en su habitación, escuchó como el piso inferior comenzaba a oírse actividad, supuso que serían, sus hermanas, Elías o los hermanos de este haciendo cosas en el primer piso de la casa. La ex castaña bajó las escaleras y se topó con Lynn y Leni caminando, abrazadas una de la otra.

Al llegar a la cocina, encontró a Luna y Lisa ayudando a la hermana de Elías, Merly.

-Oh! Luan.-Dijo al verla llegar.-¿Que tal? ¿que haces aquí?

-Ah, hola ... eh...-Murmuró.-Estoy bien, solo ... solo bajé un rato.

-Hey ... sis.-Dijo Luna, llamando a su hermana.

-Hola, Luna.-Le saludó con una ligera sonrisa.-Hola Lisa ¿que hacen?.

-Ayudamos al Sr Harman y a su hermana.-Respondió la genio.-Regresaron tras hacer unas compras según nos han dicho.

-Oh, ya veo.-Respondió.-Oigan ... ¿necesitan ayuda? si quieren... puedo hacer algo, solo pidanmelo.-Comentó tímidamente.

-¡Oh, Fantástico, Luan!-Respondió Merly.-Ya que lo dices, puedes ayudarme con la harina que está en esa bolsa, iré a buscar una fuente donde ponerla, aunque creo que mejor sean 2.

-Ok.

La ex comediante tomó el saco de harina y lo puso en la mesa de la cocina como la castaña le había indicado mientras que ella revisó los cajones buscando un par de fuentes grandes de plástico, puso ambas arriba y con Luna y Luan, las llenaron de harina.

Merly entonces echó agua sobre una fuente, y Luan con otra, y esta junto con Luna fueron las encargadas de mojar toda la harina hasta que se hiciera masa, mientras que Lisa ayudaba a Merly en buscar otros ingredientes para lo que iban a preparar, Merly buscó en los muebles superiores, y Lisa en los de abajo.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Lori estaba pasando la aspiradora en su habitación que compartía con Leni, ya había aspirado el primer piso y aspiró las habitaciones de sus hermanas, avisándoles primero, claro.

Solo quedaba la suya y la de Leni y finalmente terminó, ordenó el cable de la aspiradora y miró su habitación, se veía bastante limpia, cosa que dejó la Loud mayor satisfecha.

Aunque, sin embargo, observó a detalle el lugar, la cama suya, y la cama de Leni estaban respectivamente al lado de la ventana y al lado de la puerta, un mueble entre medio de ambas camas, y un armario al frente suyo a los pies de esas.

Era exactamente como era su antigua habitación, en Royal woods.

Lori suspiró y se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente, viendo su habitación que compartía con Leni, ambas hacían todo juntas desde que tenía memoria, en las buenas, y en las malas, compartían habitación, iban a un mismo grupo de amigas, o bien, tenían el mismo tipo de amistades, y casi siempre iban juntas al centro comercial.

Siempre hicieron todo juntas desde que tenía memoria.

La chica se quedó cabizbaja, pues tal como vinieron a su mente viejos recuerdos nostálgicos al ver su habitación, casi por tracción, avanzaron hasta los momentos en el que tanto ella, como el resto de sus hermanas consideraban el peor momento de sus vidas, lo cual hacía que solo tuviera ganas de lamentarse, llevándose la palma de su mano al rostro, soltando un pesado suspiro, quizás fue demasiada nostalgia para ella.

- _Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes._ -Pensó.- _Quizás así, nada de esto habría pasado... y no estarías pasando por todo esto, Leni._

Guardó la aspiradora y fue al baño a lavarse las manos, al subirse las mangas de su sudadera, se reveló que los brazos de Lori estaban completamente vendados, desde la muñeca hasta probablemente el hombro, a pesar de que sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado hace mucho, ella se las vendo hace un par de semanas, pues para Lori, tener que ver siempre sus cicatrices era como si, una y otra vez, le restregaran lo que tuvo que soportar con sus hermanas en el reformatorio. Uno pensaría que las cicatrices de sus hermanas también tendrían ese efecto en ella, pero lo cierto es que no fue para nada así.

Lori había hecho una promesa de ser una buena hermana mayor a partir de ahora, protegería a su familia sin importar que, haría lo que sea para ayudar a sus hermanas menores en lo que fuera necesario, una forma de intentar redimirse para convertirse en algo mejor.

Y también para honrar a su hermano en donde quiera que estuviese en esos momentos. En su nombre, Lori hizo la promesa de ser una buena hermana mayor, anteponiendo a sus hermanas antes que sus propias necesidades, tal y como Lincoln lo hizo.

Miró un poco sus vendajes y soltó un suspiro, entonces procedió a lavarse las manos y la cara, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente. Pero entonces, la puerta tras suyo se abrió, era una de sus hermanas.

-¿Lucy?-Dijo al verla pasar, y esta parecía igual de sorprendida al ver a su hermana mayor, pues no esperó encontrarla allí.

La gótica no respondió, desvió un poco la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Lucy.-Dijo Lori.-Tranquila, esta bien, no me molesta que estés aquí...además ya había terminado de lavarme.

Lucy volvió a mirar a su hermana, manteniendo las manos juntas, se mostró como si quisiera decir algo, pero entonces se arrepintió, y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Lucy?-Preguntó la mayor.-¿Que pasa?

Entonces ella se acercó a la gótica con preocupación, pero esta le respondió con sus brazos rodeándole la espalda y posando su rostro en su pecho suavemente, Lori no tardó en ver que Lucy la estaba abrazando, y seguramente era por alguna razón.

Lori entonces correspondió y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Lucy.-Dijo ahora un poco más preocupada.-¿Por que no dices algo? ¿Qu... que pasa?

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza como respuesta, y antes de que Lori pudiera decir algo más, la gótica la tomó de la mano e hizo que la acompañara a su habitación y a la de Lynn, la soltó cuando Lori se quedó frente a la entrada, mientras que Lucy se colocó en medio de ambas camas.

Cabe destacar que, a diferencia de la habitación de Lori y Leni, la de Lynn y Lucy era en cierto modo, más casual, pues las camas no se diferenciaban mucho una de la otra, el lado de Lynn ya no tenía cosas de deportes a su alrededor, solo una cómoda a un costado, mientras que el lado de Lucy ya no era de un estilo gótico, aunque su cobertor era negro con flores grises, pero nada más, una habitación doble común y corriente, sin mucho que destacar.

-¿Lucy?

Entonces la ex gótica se arrodilló frente a su cama y sacó algo de debajo. Lori soltó un suspiro a la par que se llevaba la mano a la boca, pues lo que su hermanita había sacado, era nada menos que el peluche de felpa de Lincoln, bun bun. O al menos eso parecía.

-¿D...D...De donde sacaste eso?-Preguntó Lori, sorprendida y consternada a la vez.

* * *

 _(Flashback, 4 años atrás)_

 _Lincoln había regresado con Lucy de la escuela temprano, el albino había llamado poco antes a sus padres diciéndoles que tendrían que regresar pronto ¿la razón? Lucy había recibido una fuerte humillación por parte de sus compañeros, hubiera sido peor si Lincoln no hubiera llegado a tiempo._

 _Dejó que la gótica fuera a lavarse por los huevos y basura que le habían arrojado encima, pero pudo notar ligeros sollozos de su parte cuando subió las escaleras. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso, la cuarta más bien, y Lucy claramente no era la única que lo estaba padeciendo._

 _Pasó un rato y Lincoln se quedó a esperar a su hermana mientras se bañaba, y como no había ruido en la casa en ese momento, además de las paredes delgadas, el albino oyó como el agua de la bañera dejó de fluir, indicando que la gótica había terminado de bañarse, y esperó un poco más mientras Lucy iba a su habitación a cambiarse._

 _Lincoln no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose triste por su hermana menor, fue entonces que recordó algo que había estado haciendo a escondidas de todos, sencillamente no recordaba a esas alturas la razón del porque había iniciado dicho "proyecto", pues fue hace más de 2 meses y con todo lo ocurrido recientemente, el ya tenía mucho de lo cual preocuparse._

 _Aún así, recogió aquello que guardó debajo de su cama, la cual no creyó volver a tomarlo: era un conejo de peluche, similar a bun bun, aunque este no estaba tan bien tejido como el original._

 _-¿Lincoln?_

 _El chico se sobresaltó del susto al ver a su hermana atrás suyo, la chica ya se había terminado de vestir, pues aún tenía puesta la toalla en la cabeza._

 _-Ah... Lucy.-Dijo reincorporándose.-No te sentí venir._

 _-Ya estoy... acostumbrada.-Dijo rodando la cabeza a un lado hacia abajo._

 _-Esta bien... esta bien, Lucy.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro, la gótica entonces notó en la otra mano de su hermano al peluche que el había sacado de debajo de su cama._

 _-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó Lucy al ver el peluche que Lincoln tenía y que el mismo elaboró._

 _-Oh, esto.-Dijo viendo el muñeco.-Es... algo que hice hace mucho tiempo, y que dejé a medio terminar después._

-¿por qué?-Preguntó.

 _-La verdad yo también quisiera recordar por que empecé a hacerlo en primer lugar.-Respondió llevándose la otra mano a la nuca.-Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni puedo recordar, además... con lo que ha ocurrido recientemente tampoco me ha dado oportunidad para hacer memoria._

 _-Pues... es un lindo trabajo de tu parte, Lincoln.-Comentó Lucy._

 _-No estoy seguro.-Respondió viendo al peluche que estaba sosteniendo.-Aún tiene partes que no he tejido del todo bien, pues todavía tiene partes que no he tapado con hilo, no soy tan sastre como Leni._

 _El albino se llevó la mano a la barbilla y reflexionó un poco respecto a dicho peluche con Lucy a su lado._

 _-Mmmhhh, si el trabajo hubiera sido mejor, quizás se lo hubiera regalado a Lily o alguna de ustedes para su cumpleaños..._

 _-¿Por que regalarnos algo así?-Preguntó Lucy, confundida.-Bueno... con Lily podría ser, pero yo dudo que necesite alguna vez uno, además... yo tengo a Edwin._

 _-Uno nunca sabe, Lucy.-Respondió.-En mi caso, Bun bun me ayudó a dormir desde que tenía 2 años._

 _-Oh._

* * *

 _(3 Días antes del juicio)_

 _Lucy yacía escondida en el sótano, abrazada contra su cuerpo, temblando; esta vez no le habían arrojado cosas como de costumbre en la escuela, ahora había evolucionado a golpizas, del mismo modo que a sus hermanas mayores sin importar de los intentos mayormente infructuosos de Lincoln para parar las golpizas contra sus hermanas por parte de la gente de la ciudad._

 _De pronto, Lucy oyó como alguien movía las cajas que ella había puesto a su alrededor, la gótica se exaltó al principio, sin embargo, se calmó bastante al ver que era Lincoln, pero se sintió avergonzada al tener que ser vista así por parte de su hermano._

 _-¡Lucy!-Dijo el albino.-¿Estás bien? ¿que sucedió?-Preguntó, muy preocupado._

 _-Por favor, no me veas.-Rogó ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos y desviando la mirada._

 _Pero Lincoln solo abrazó a su hermanita, la cual al sentir su calor, luego de tanta humillación desde hace días, simplemente le correspondió, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor._

 _-Lo siento, Lucy.-Dijo el albino, en un tono entristecido.-Si hubiera llegado antes..._

 _-No, por favor.-Dijo con la voz quebrada.-No digas eso, esto no fue culpa tuya._

 _No dijo más y siguió dándole su afecto y consuelo a su hermana menor, no se separaron por un buen rato, hasta que Lucy se calmó un poco, pero su rostro estaba hecho un desastre por todo su maquillaje escurrido por sus lágrimas._

 _Lincoln no sabía como iba a terminar todo esto, y temía por sus hermanas, en este caso, Lucy era con la cual tenía que estar, pues aquel día, fue de las menores que peor lo pasó. Fue entonces que recordó lo que tenía en su bolsillo, y lo sacó, era el peluche que había tejido el mismo, ahora estaba mejor tejido y cubierto a comparación de la última vez que Lucy lo vio, y ahora tenía una camisa naranja como la que el albino solía usar, pero no era abotonada, sino una camisa simple. Lincoln le mostró y entregó aquel muñeco a su hermana._

 _-Ten.-Dijo Lincoln._

 _Lucy no entendió lo que su hermano estaba intentando hacer, por ende, lo miró confundido, a pesar de que su cabello cubría sus ojos, su rostro era uno de tristeza y desconsuelo. Lincoln permaneció con su mano con el conejo de peluche frente a Lucy para entregárselo, dentro de poco, la gótica tomó al muñeco, y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras esta era a su vez abrazada con Lincoln._

 _-Lincoln..._

 _-Tranquila, hermanita.-Respondió el.-Estoy aquí, ya pasó, solo... consérvalo, tu lo necesitas más que yo._

* * *

(Fin del flashback)

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Preguntó Lori, sorprendida al ver el muñeco muy parecido a bun bun.

-Lincoln.-Dijo ella.

-¿El... te lo dio?

La ex gótica asintió, y abrazó al peluche contra su pecho, aunque por su flequillo no se veía, Lucy cerró los ojos al abrazar dicho conejo que Lincoln le había regalado, de algún modo, se las arregló para conservarlo durante todo este tiempo, ni siquiera Lynn sabía que lo tenía a pesar de que compartían habitación.

-Oh, Lucy...

Conmovida, y a la vez triste por su hermana, Lori se puso a su altura, y la abrazó, Lucy simplemente se dejó querer, permitiéndose derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lucy... perdóname.-Dijo Lori, con un nudo en su garganta.-Esto es mi culpa.

"Lucy, perdóname, esto fue culpa mía" la voz de su hermano resonó en su mente al oírlo de su hermana mayor esta vez, se mordió los labios y abrazó con fuerza al peluche que su hermano le regaló, pudiendo sacar nuevamente lo que sentía.

-¡No!-Se quejó ella, sin llegar a gritar.-¡Esto no fue culpa tuya, fue...! ...fue culpa de todas, de todas nosotras...

Lori suspiró, y no se separó de ella, algo que Lucy tampoco quería hacer pronto.

-Por favor, hermana.-Pidió ella.-No digas eso, ya... ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Lori con tristeza por su hermanita.-Lo sé... ya... ya no hay nada que hacer, solo tenemos que seguir adelante. Es todo lo que podemos hacer...

Lori abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, y esta se dejó querer, pues en ese momento de dolor, era lo que Lucy más añoraba.

Regresando a la cocina, Luna y Luan trabajaban con la masa ayudando a Merly, mientras que esta era ayudada por Lisa en los demás ingredientes como chocolate empolvado y chispas para poner encima, además de huevos y azúcar para hacer también pancakes, cabe destacar que fue una buena idea para que las chicas pudieran distraerse un poco y hacer algo dentro de la casa además de su tarea, comer, hacer sus camas, almorzar, y andar deprimidas todo el tiempo, necesitaban algo que ayudara a su animo.

-Eh, disculpe, señora Merly.-Dijo Lisa.-me quiero disculpar por mi ignorancia pero, ¿que es lo que vamos a celebrar exactamente?

La castaña entonces hizo desaparecer su mirada serena que tenía hasta entonces, pasando a ser una de nerviosismo y un poco de tristeza, pero no por si misma, sino por Elías.

-No es algo sencillo de explicar, chicas.-Respondió.-en especial para mi hermano... es algo complicado.

-¿O...Ocurrió algo?-preguntó Luna con timidez.

Merly no respondió, solo rodó los ojos por un momento.

-...si.-Dijo en voz baja, con un tono de tristeza.-Pero no creo que me corresponda a mi decirles, esto va más por mi hermano, solo esperen a que todo esté listo, les prometo que pronto lo sabrán, solo esperen, ¿si? que Elías sea el que les explique todo.

El tono en que la castaña hablaba indicaba que era mejor hacer caso a lo que decía, pues no parecía algo fácil de discutir, ni para ella, ni para Elías ni Audley probablemente. Quizás no era un bueno momento para insistir, pues dicho tema parecía bastante delicado según lo vieron las 3 hermanas Loud.

-Esta bien, señora Merly.-Dijo Luna.-Si usted lo dice, creo que después se lo preguntaremos a el.

-A propósito.-Dijo Luan.-¿Donde está ahora el Sr Harman?

* * *

El mencionado estaba terminando de hacer su cama, se le veía bien en animo, además de satisfecho de concluir con la limpieza de su dormitorio, cabiendo señalar que su cama era de 2 plazas.

-Nada mal.-Se dijo así mismo.-¿No crees, amor?

Elías volvió a mirar aquella foto donde estaba el junto a una mujer y una niña, los 3 sonrientes y felices en dicha foto puesta en su velador a la izquierda de la cama, se acercó y la acarició con sus dedos, fijándose en la mujer y la niña que lo acompañaban. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia al contemplarla.

Luego fue al primer piso tras salir de su dormitorio, ya que estaba ayudando a su hermana en la cocina, y no la iba a dejar sola, pero cuando fue al pasillo, chocó accidentalmente con Lori, que acompañaba a Lucy.

-¡Ow!

-¡Ay!

-Perdón... fue mi error.-Dijo Elías.-No te había visto, Lori.

-No, no, descuide.-Le respondió la mayor.-Fue también mi culpa, no lo sentí, creí que estaba en la cocina con su hermana, Señor Harman.

-Bueno, si, estaba.-Dijo el castaño.-¿No me sintieron cuando subía las escaleras?

-Ehhh... no.

-Oh, bueno, esta bien.-Respondió Elías.-Que tal si bajamos, mi hermana debe de necesitar ayuda.

Ambas hermanas asintieron y junto al castaño, bajaron las escaleras, yendo detrás suyo, aunque luego, Elías no tardó en volver a dirigirse a Lori y a Lucy bajando las escaleras.

-Chicas, a propósito.-Dijo el doctor.-Mañana iré a la ciudad mientras van a la escuela ustedes, van a tener que acompañarme cuando las recoja.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó Lori.

-Merly y Audley no estarán en casa, y solo yo tengo el auto... además se que le aún... les pone nerviosas tomar el autobús solas.

-Oh.-Respondió.-Es...Esta bien, señor Harman, si usted lo dice...

Y fueron a la cocina a ayudar a Merly y a sus demás hermanas que la estaban ayudando, Lori entonces se ofreció para ayudar a la hermana de Elías en Lugar de Lisa, Merly y Elías agradecieron mucho la ayuda de las chicas; en una de esas, Lisa aprovechó para preguntar por que iban a preparar todo eso, sin embargo, Elías respondió que eso era para la noche del día siguiente, donde iría luego de nuevo de compras por unas pocas cosas más, pues además de sus hermanos, vendrían también sus padres, las hermanas Loud se quedaron sin palabras, pues no se esperaron algo así.

Sin duda, la fecha de mañana, Lunes, era muy importante para los Harman por alguna razón. Y eso los haría hacer una "celebración" en familia, pensar en eso para Lucy, le hizo recordar ese flashback con Lincoln, y la pobre se desanimó de nuevo, pues la familia del hombre que la acogió a ella y a sus hermanas se veían realmente felices y muy unidos, tanto como para tener una celebración que harían juntos, casi del mismo modo que ellos lo hacían en fiestas como Halloween, Navidad, año nuevo, entre otras.

Pero eso fue antes de que los denunciaran. Y gracias a eso, ahora estaban donde estaban.

Lucy miró al muñeco que Lincoln le había regalado, pues no lo había soltado en ningún momento, haciéndose pasar su mano por su mejilla por una lágrima que había derramado al verlo, tuvo suerte de que nadie lo notara, no así, Luan vio lo que Lucy tenía.

-Lucy...-Dijo ella.-¿Ese es...?

La gótica solo asintió, y le permitió ver con más cuidado al conejo de felpa, con un gran parecido al original, bun bun.

Luan no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza del muñeco, era tan parecido que inevitablemente, al igual que Lucy, le hacían recordar su antiguo hogar, a su familia, a su hermano... su razón de ser quien fue una vez.

Sintió entonces como Lucy ponía su mano en su hombro (pues Luan estaba arrodillada a la altura de Lucy) dándole una mirada que reflejaba su comprensión, y a la vez confianza, al fin y al cabo, si algo tenían en común todas, era el profundo dolor que sentían todas luego de todo lo que pasaron, en especial cuando pensaban en Lincoln, y lo mucho que lo extrañaban, después de todo lo que hizo por ellas, en especial cuando Royal Woods las acosaba, era obvio lo mucho que añoraban con volver a verlo.


	20. Arco II: Sospechas y más recuerdos

_**CAPÍTULO 20 (Arco II):** __**Sospechas y más recuerdos**_

* * *

Lunes, una nueva semana de escuela, como de costumbre, las chicas asistieron como el resto de los estudiantes, según lo acordaron, mientras Merly y Audley estaban ausentes y los padres de los 3 hermanos iban de camino a la casa, Elías las recogería en su auto al terminar las clases, pero de paso, lo acompañarían a algo que el castaño tenía que hacer.

Las hermanas no cuestionaron y aceptaron lo que iba a hacer el doctor. Irían a la escuela como ya era de costumbre tras un par de semanas, y luego Elías las recogería mientras este pasaba a hacer eso que era muy importante para el, sea lo que fuera.

La mitad de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad para las chicas, en el caso de Leni, Luna y Luan, les tocaba la asignatura de educación física, el entrenador separó chicos y chicas, a los primeros les puso a practicar un poco de baloncesto, mientras que a las chicas les puso a jalar una cuerda, formando 2 equipos, y cada uno tendría que jalar hacia el lado opuesto, primero les entregó una cuerda gruesa, y les pidió que fueran afuera, posicionándose en medio de un montículo de tierra que mojó con una manguera para que se hiciera lodo.

-¿Listos?-Preguntó el entrenador y tocó su silbato.-¡Ya!

Y las chicas comenzaron a jalar, Leni, Luna y Luan fueron afortunadas de estar en el mismo equipo, junto a su equipo, jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, el equipo contrario también ponía gran resistencia, lo que pudieron notar al ver lo difícil que era hacer que sus oponentes se acercaran al charco de lodo del medio.

-Son... muy... fuertes...!-Decía Luan, jalando la cuerda.

-¡Yo era más instrumental que atlética...!-Decía Luna.-¡Esto... grrr... esto va más para algo que haría... que haría nuestra hermana!

-¡Lynn podría hacer esto... mejor que las 3 juntas!-Comentó Leni, jalando también con todas su fuerzas.-Como ... como que... si son fuertes esas chicas del... del equipo contrario...!

-¡Ahora... que lo mencionas...!-Decía Luan.-¡Tienes razón... nuestra hermana, Lynn... podría hacer eso mejor que nosotras...!

Un poco más atrás, estaba cierta chica que no pudo evitar oír lo que las chicas Loud dijeron, especialmente lo que dijo Leni, aunque también estaba sudando como el resto de sus compañeras al jalar la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, no quería decir que no estuviera sorda.

-Lynn... Uh?-Pensó en voz alta mientras jalaba, además de que ya estaba sudando por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo al jalar.

Algo entonces cruzó la mente de Agatha, haciéndole pensar cuando las 3 Louds se refirieron a Lynn como hermana suya, y una idea también le pasó por la cabeza, al combinarse con lo que dijeron Leni, Luna y Luan con la idea que tuvo la pelioscura, formó una sonrisa en su rostro y simplemente soltó la cuerda, justo cuando el equipo contrario jaló con fuerza, haciendo que las 3 chicas Loud, que eran las que estaban más cerca del centro, cayeran justo encima del charco de lodo junto a otras compañeras más. El entrenador tocó el silbato.

-Punto para ustedes.-Dijo hacia las chicas del equipo contrario.-De pie.-Añadió a las del equipo de las Loud, y estas se pusieron de pie tras haber caído, sobra decir que Leni, Luna y Luan, junto a otras de sus compañeras estaban cubiertas de lodo.

-Entrenador.-Dijo una de las chicas del equipo.-¿Podemos ir a lavarnos primero?

-De acuerdo.-Respondió.-Además... se ven exhaustas, pues es la primera vez que las hago hacer este ejercicio, ¿o alguna hizo esto antes?

- _Yo_.-Dijo una compañera, levantando la mano.- _En el jardín de niños hice eso unas tres o cuatro veces._

- _Yo igual_.-Añadió otra chica, también levantando su mano.

- _En primaria hice eso también._ -Dijo una chica del equipo contrario.- _Mis amigas y yo solíamos practicar bastante con eso._

-También yo.

Esta vez lo dijo Leni, que también levantó su mano tímidamente.

-En primaria hice ese ejercicio varias veces.-Respondió.-Yo mi hermana mayor lo hicimos cuando íbamos a gimnasia juntas.

-Muy bien, chicas.-Dijo el entrenador.-Ya que hay varias con experiencia previa a este ejercicio, les pediré que, las que lo hayan hecho ya antes, se coloquen más atrás de la cuerda, mientras que las que lo hayan hecho ahora por primera vez, así como las menos experimentadas, que se pongan más al centro de la cuerda cuando regresen. Pueden ir a lavarse y cambiarse.

Las chicas empezaron a ir al baño no muy lejos del gimnasio, varias chicas empezaron a entrar para lavarse y cambiarse con ropas que normalmente dejaban de repuesto cuando hacían educación física en caso de que se ensuciaran demasiado. Los varones también disponían de aquello en sus bañeras.

Iban cada 6 personas juntas al baño, procuraban darse prisa para no hacer esperar a sus compañeras, además de volver rápido al gimnasio, donde el entrenador les hizo hacer calentamiento a las que llegaban, mientras el resto terminaba de limpiarse.

Llegó el turno de las 3 hermanas Loud junto a 3 chicas más, pero al estar a unos pasos de la entrada de las duchas, se pusieron nerviosas, las chicas por lo general suelen cambiarse juntas en los baños sin importar que tan poca ropa usasen, ya que no tendrían de que preocuparse siendo un baño, por ende, un lugar privado.

Sin embargo, al estar frente a la puerta, se detuvieron, pues se vieron sus brazos, a pesar de que tenían puestas las ropas deportivas para la asignatura, cabe destacar que habían elegido pantalones largos y manga larga, excepto Luna en esto último, que prefirió conservar su sudadera, a pesar de que el entrenador le advirtió que podría acalorarse mucho con ella, pero Luna decidió conservarla, pues, tanto ella, como sus 2 hermanas, no querían que vieran sus cicatrices y cortes, aunque eso exactamente les hizo casi irreconocibles para desconocidos, más que temor a que supieran quienes eran, era porque no querían que las vieran así por vergüenza, ni que les preguntaran como se las hicieron, pues eso sería recordar de nuevo su calvario hace 4 años.

Deseaban no tener que entrar junto a las 3 tres compañeras suyas, pues no querían que nadie viera sus cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, las del rostro por fortuna se las habían cubierto con el maquillaje que Lisa había creado, para que no se hicieran muy notables, pero seguían ahí, ya que aún era un prototipo, eso sin mencionar que se disolvía con el agua. Esto último haría que se vieran notablemente sus cicatrices del rostro luego de que se bañaran.

-Oigan, ¿que están esperando?-Preguntó una de sus compañeras.-Debemos bañarnos.

Las 3 hermanas se miraron entre ellas, mostrando su nerviosismo, pero debido a que no querían llamar la atención haciendo esperar a sus demás compañeras, con mucho temor, entraron, seguidas de las otras 3 chicas que las acompañaban dentro.

Allí, las llaves de las bañeras se abrieron, y las 3 chicas procedieron a desvestirse, pero por otra parte, las 3 Loud permanecieron de pie, tal cual como entraron.

-Oigan.-Dijo otra chica, que aún tenía puesto su sostén que cubría todo su pecho y que también estaba algo sucio con el lodo. Era castaña de tono claro y su pelo llegaba hasta bajo de la nuca.-¿Por que se quedan ahí paradas?

-Oh... uhh... no es... no es nada.-Dijo Leni, quien había salido de sus pensamientos al oírla.-es que ... solo estábamos pensando.

-Bueno.-Respondió.-si ustedes lo dicen. ¿Pero van a quedarse ahí o que?

Leni vio a Luna y Luan, y estas se miraron entre si, la ex comediante tomó de la mano a la ex guitarrista, reflejando su nerviosismo. Por no decir temor. Si se quitaban la ropa, verían sus cicatrices, si se bañaban, las cicatrices de sus rostros serían claramente visibles.

¿Que hacer? era lo que se preguntaban las 3 a sus adentros, estaban contra las cuerdas, y para colmo, no habían traído el maquillaje que Lisa había creado, primero porque aún era un prototipo, y segundo porque se lo habían usado casi todo por cada ducha en casa que tenían o lavada de cara cada vez que tenían que salir.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí?-Preguntó otra chica que las acompañaba, rubia, con el cabello largo, y ya lista para entrar a la bañera.-Bueno, yo me daré el baño, odio el lodo en mi pelo.

Las 3 chicas que acompañaban a las Loud procedieron a darse un baño, dejando a las Loud en sus asuntos, Leni estaba un paso más adelante de Luna y Luan, volteó a verlas, y notó su nerviosismo, no sabían que hacer, si se bañaban, el maquillaje se iría, y sus rostros demacrados por cicatrices quedarían visibles, y no querían que les preguntaran como se las hicieron o que les pasó para tenerlas, y sus motivos sobraban.

-¿Chicas?-Preguntó Leni a sus hermanas.

-Leni... yo...-Decía Luna.

Pero la chica desvió la mirada, cabe destacar que Luan no se separó de ella en ningún momento desde que la tomó de la mano.

-No se si pueda hacerlo.-Respondió.

-Luna ...

-Lo siento, Luan.-Replicó ella.-Pero... no estoy segura de esto... tengo miedo...

Leni se llevó la mano a su pecho, mostrando una mirada de tristeza y de compadecimiento a su hermana, no le gustaba verlas así, menos por todo lo sucedido, y lo entendía muy bien, pues ella también tenía miedo en esos momentos. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos en los hombros de ambas y darles confianza.

-Lo sé.-Respondió con una expresión de tristeza.-Yo también...

-¿Que hacemos, Leni?

-Creo... que mejor deberíamos bañarnos.-Respondió.-No tenemos más opción.

-¿Estas segura?-Preguntó Luan nuevamente.

-No creo que tengamos otra alternativa.

Resignadas, las 3 procedieron también a bañarse, Luna, al quitarse la camisa, mostrando su pecho con un sostén, se podía ver todas las cicatrices que había recibido hace 4 años al verse en uno de los espejos.

Luna cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada, aún le costaba tener que verse así, incluso en casa cuando se bañaba, tenía que contemplar aquellas viejas marcas de viejas heridas. Sin embargo, no era la única, Luan también se vio sus propias cicatrices de todo su cuerpo al desvestirse, aún no se había quitado su ropa interior cuando tuvo que verse al espejo, y contemplar las cicatrices que estaban por todo su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de Luna, Luan solo se quedó cabizbaja, más también le hacía pensar en recuerdos que deseaba olvidar.

Y Leni, al quedarse solo con los pantalones y en sostén igual que Luna, teniendo también que ver las cicatrices que recorrían todo su cuerpo, además de su pelo, que a pesar de que ahora estaba teñido de rubio, aún era un poco más pálido que su tono original.

 _-Las cosas si que han cambiado._ -Se dijo así misma, en voz baja.- _Aunque... no como hubiéramos deseado... Lily... mamá... papá... ... ... Lincoln..._

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, Lori se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, pues para los universitarios en aquel establecimiento, podían circular libremente cuando los de secundaria y primaria estaban generalmente en clases, o cuando asistían a algún club, aunque claro, también tenían su hora de clases, pero en ese momento, aún le quedaban un par de minutos más antes de volver a su salón.

La hermana mayor recorría los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, y el gorro de su sudadera cubriendo du cabeza, y ella mirando hacia al suelo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando algunas cosas ocurridas recientemente, había ayudado junto a sus hermanas a Elías y a sus hernanos en la cena que llevarían a cabo dentro de poco.

Entonces pensó en aquella vez que Lucy le mostro aquel peluche parecido a bun bun, que Lincoln le había regalado.

Lincoln...

Pensar en su nombre le hacían recordar los momentos que tuvo con el, en las buenas y en las malas, las veces que la ayudó, cuando el y su novio, Bobby, se habían vuelto hermanos en cuanto a relación se refiere, dejándola a ella de lado por un momento; ahora era un recuerdo feliz que había quedado en su memoria,fue entonces que un recuerdo más reciente en comparación llegó a su cabeza.

(4 Años atrás)

 _Su novio la había dejado, cosa que era decir poco, pues la había empujado haciéndola caer de trasero al suelo, además de propinarle una bofetada tan fuerte que aún se veía en su mejilla. Bobby se había sentido traicionado por parte de ella, pues no solo por lo que había hecho a Lincoln, a quien llegó a considerar su hermano, pues Clyde también le había mostrado personalmente cuando ella y las demás iban tras Hugh cuando Lincoln tenía que rendir un examen; no lo culpaba, pues entendió que lo que hizo fue una completa y absoluta estupidez. Aún así, no fue menos dolorosa su ruptura._

 _Ahora Lori estaba en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente, aún con la marca de la bofetada que Bobby le dio, junto a un oso de peluche que le había regalado antes, pero que Bobby luego le arrojó luego de empujarla lo suficiente para hacerla caer._

 _-¿¡ **COMO PUDISTE**!?_-Recordó las palabras que su ahora ex novio le dijo, aún resonantes en su cabeza, reflejando su furia y tristeza acumulada en el chico.-¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto, Lori!?

 _-Bo... Bobby...-Decía la chica, intentando calmarlo, pero con miedo ante la fulminante mirada del Latino.-Y...Yo... yo puedo explicártelo._

 _-¿¡Explicarme que!?-Le gritó, haciendo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido de miedo.-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto a tu hermano, a MI hermano también._

 _-Pero... -se apresuró a decir Lori.-Lincoln y yo ya hicimos las pases!_

 _-¡Mentira!_

 _-¡No, es verdad, Lo juro!-Exclamó.-Puedes preguntarle y..._

 _-¿Sabes que? no me importa.-Respondió.-Ya no pienso seguir con esto. **Lo nuestro se ha acabado, Lori Loud.**_

 _La rubia sentía como su miedo y desesperación se apoderaba completamente de su ser, ya había perdido a sus amigas, echándola de su grupo de una manera bastante cruel, la habían despedido de su trabajo en el café, la vetaron de jugar golf, y lo peor, era que constantemente era acosada e insultada en las redes sociales, tuvo que dejar de usar el teléfono por un buen tiempo._

 _Al igual que el resto de sus hermanas, Lori no los culpaba, pues también estaba consciente que había hecho mal, pero la gente ya se estaba pasando un poco entonces, y Lincoln se había vuelto uno de los pocos apoyos que tenía, por no decir el único._

 _Más con lo que Bobby le acababa de decir, la rubia solo pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse por dentro._

 _-¿Qu... que?_

 _-¿Estás sorda o que? ¡Se acabó!-Le respondió.-Lo nuestro se acabó, no pienso ser un novio de alguien que trata a su hermano como basura, y menos cuando me fuiste infiel con un británico, te odio, Lori Loud, fue un horror haberte conocido._

 _Y fue todo, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, asimilando completamente que acaba de perder al hombre que más amó._

 _-No... ¡No!-Suplicó la rubia, empezando a llorar.-Por favor, Bobby, no me dejes, ¡Eres la persona que más me importa en este mundo!_

 _-¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes!-Respondió.-Si tanto dices amarme, pues debiste también mostrar ese amor al resto de tu familia, y en especial a tu hermano._

 _-¡Lo sé!-Gritó cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras su maquillaje comenzaba a escurrir por sus mejillas.-¡Se...! se que fui una tonta, lo admito, fui una pésima hermana mayor durante mucho tiempo, más cuando Lincoln me ayudó cuando más lo necesité.-Añadió.-Pero empezamos a mejorar nuestra relación, el nos perdonó, más cuando en los últimos meses le compensamos muchas cosas, hicimos cosas por el, lo ayudamos, fuimos a donde el deseara ir, para mostrarle que lo amamos, y que lo sentimos mucho._

 _Esperaba que eso pudiera servir de algo, pues hace unas semanas había ido con Lincoln a pasear, le compró cómics, platicó con el, jugaron y descansaron un rato. Ambos se habían divertido mucho juntos, y había ayudado mucho al ánimo de la rubia en ese entonces._

 _-Quizás el los haya perdonado, pero lo nuestro se terminó, Lori Loud.-Dijo Bobby.-Adiós._

 _-¡No, osito, por favor!-Rogó la rubia, aferrándose a el.-¡No me dejes, Bobby! ¡Por favor, quédate...!_

 _-¡ **Suéltame**!-Respondió abofeteándola en la mejilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo de trasero.-No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida nunca más, ¿oíste? ¡No vuelvas a llamarme nunca!-Dicho esto, el mexicano se fue, dejándola allí tirada, y con el corazón roto, Lori se abrazó sus piernas, comenzando a sollozar._

 _El solo recordar eso le hacía aún más pedazos su corazón, pero no culpaba a Bobby, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de forma similar en su situación._

 _Todo lo que le quedaba era estar en su cama, abrazar su almohada, cubrir su rostro con ella y llorar por un buen tiempo del día, para entonces, ya tenía toda humedecida su almohada, y parecía que no pararía hasta que el día terminase._

 _Sin embargo, fue que se levantó y se sentó sobre su cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, enrojecidos de tanto llorar, con todo el maquillaje formando líneas negras que llegaban hasta la altura de su mentón, y sujetándose con las manos mirando hacia abajo, permaneció así unos instantes._

 _Hasta que se sentó bien sobre su cama, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar al baño. Muchas cosas habían pasado, la familia estaba teniendo dificultades desde que la ciudad los marginó (a excepción de Lincoln, Claro), y Lori siendo la mayor, sabía que, aunque ella también estaba sufriendo, necesitaba apoyar a sus hermanas menores, del mismo modo que sus padres y Lincoln lo hacían, por ende, necesitaba mostrarse fuerte, ya que sabía también que sus hermanas no estaban mejor que ella._

 _Sin embargo, Lori fue tomada por sorpresa al abrir la puerta del baño, menos mal que Lincoln ya había terminado de hacer sus necesidades ahí dentro._

 _-¡Ah!-Exclamó Lincoln._

 _-¡Ah!-Replicó Lori.-¡Ay, hermano! Perdón, no pensé que estuvieras allí._

 _-No, no, descuida.-Dijo Lincoln, calmándola.-Yo ya había terminado, pero no esperé que alguien viniera a esta hora al baño... uh..._

 _-Tranquilo.-Respondió Lori, con una ligera sonrisa.-No pasa nada, hermano._

 _Lincoln correspondió y abrió paso para que su hermana mayor entrase al baño para poder limpiarse su rostro._

 _-Muchas gracias, hermano.-Dijo luego de terminar de limpiarse._

 _-De nada, Lori.-Respondió.-Lo ... lo lamento...-Añadió desviando la mirada._

 _-¿Uh? ¿por que dices eso?-Preguntó confundida, volteando a verlo.-¿Sucedió algo?_

 _-Bueno...-Decía con algo de timidez.-te oí llorar, y sospeché por que._

 _-¿Que?-Respondió, mostrándose algo sorprendida.-¿Por que me espiaste?_

 _-No, no! ¡Yo jamás haría eso!-Se apresuró a decir Lincoln, no quería hacerla enojar, pero al parecer, ella estaba lejos de tener esa respuesta por lo ocurrido con Bobby, sencillamente no quería pelearse con nadie más, y mucho menos con su hermano luego de todo lo que hizo por todas ellas.-Es solo que... te oí por casualidad en tu habitación mientras yo estaba en el baño, ya sabes lo ligeras que son las paredes nuestra casa._

 _-Ah, si.-Dijo Lori.-Tienes razón..._

 _Lincoln se llevó la mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada por un momento, y luego se volvió a dirigir hacia Lori._

 _-Lori...-Dijo Lincoln.-... Me enteré de lo que pasó contigo y con Bobby... yo... ... lo siento..._

 _La rubia mayor mostró una pequeña expresión de tristeza mientras rodó los ojos, pues cuando volvió a su casa, no se guardó nada cuando sus padres la recibieron desconsolada. Fue entonces que se acercó a Lincoln, se arrodilló a su altura, y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo._

 _-Esta bien, hermanito.-Dijo con la voz quebrada.-Ya no hay nada que hacer, esto no fue culpa tuya._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Oíste bien.-Respondió suavemente, limpiándose una lágrima con su mano.-No quiero que te culpes por algo que no hiciste, esto fue culpa nuestra, de todas, mía... y, ya es tiempo que asuma las consecuencias... aunque sea difícil._

 _Volvieron a corresponder un abrazo, mientras Lori le brindaba seguridad y confianza, pues Lincoln había estado haciendo lo que pudo porque no les hicieran daño, y ella siempre se lo agradecería, así como esperaba que todos los buenos momentos que pasaron antes y después de que la ciudad se enterase de todo, pudieran convertirse en ese entonces en bellos recuerdos con los que atesorar._

(Presente)

Lori entonces miró al frente, vio a algunas personas circulando, así como unas cuantas chicas de las edades de Leni, Luna y Luan, vestidas con uniforme de gimnasia frente a las bañeras algo sucias, mientras que en la pared del otro extremo, otras pocas también estaban allí, mirando el tablero de anuncios de la escuela. Lori entonces tuvo curiosidad de ver lo que era ese anuncio, sin embargo, logró oír lo que las que también lo veían, decían al verlo.

-¿Cuando van a quitar ese anunció?-Preguntó una.-Esa noticia es vieja.

-Pero debes admitir que no deja de ser impactante, Mary.-Dijo otra.-En serio, ¿una superstición? ¿un "protocolo" para manejar sus peleas sin que sus padres intervinieran? no quiero pensar en que fue de ellas.

-Quizás deben estar ocultándose del mundo en una cueva o en un sótano de una casa abandonada.-Respondió una tercera.-Debe ser casi como una cacería de brujas en el mundo moderno.

-No creo que debamos ser tan duras, chicas.-Dijo una cuarta chica.-¿Y si hubieran reflexionado sobre sus actos?

-No lo sé, Minerva.-le respondió la segunda.-Yo tengo mis dudas, digo, fueron ya un par de años actuando así con su hermano ¿reflexionar aunque fuese una pizca? yo no lo creo. Pero igual que Mary, opino que ya deberían quitar el anuncio, ¿no se supone que deberían poner noticias más recientes, y más locales?

-Tal vez, Ellie.-Dijo Minerva.-Pero... yo opino que tal vez, aunque sean solo algunas de esas tales Loud, quizás hayan reflexionado de sus asuntos.

-Aunque fuera así, no la tendrían para nada fácil.-Contestó Ellie.-¿Tu que dices, **_Agatha_**?

-Meh, me importa un pepino lo que haya sido de esas chicas.-Respondió viendo las fotos.-Aunque... me resultan bastante familiar, como si las hubiera visto antes...

Lori no entendió muy bien de que estaban hablando aquellas chicas, hasta que mencionaron el apellido original suyo y el de sus hermanas, poniéndola un poco nerviosa, así que mantuvo algo de distancia, sin embargo, una mueca de horror se formó en su rostro al dirigir su vista hacia el dichoso anuncio.

Fotos de las 9 chicas Loud en su primer día en aquel reformatorio pegadas en la parte central de aquel periódico, algo que recordaba muy bien, fue cuando las fotografiaron cuando fueron enviadas allí, además, con lo que narraba.

 _Arresto "masivo" en familia._

 _Cuatro años transcurridos desde el arresto de la familia Loud en Royal Woods, las hermanas del joven Lincoln Loud, a excepción de su hermana menor, Lily Loud, fueron llevadas a un reformatorio juvenil, pero se reportó un intento de fuga de varias jóvenes internadas, además de que unos pocos guardias fueron arrestados por conductas indebidas dentro de las instalaciones, incluso a acusarlos a estos de abuso sexual contra un grupo de internadas, se sospecha que las víctimas se tratan en realidad de las Hermanas Loud, que posiblemente fueron víctimas más de este "motín"_

 _Las afectadas tuvieron que ser trasladadas a un centro psiquiátrico fuera del estado de Michigan, pero las autoridades estatales decidieron declarar clasificada la información respecto al paradero de donde estuvieron internadas las hermanas Loud._

Lo único que pudo hacer entonces la hermana mayor de las Loud fue cubrir su boca con su mano, pues esperaban poder dejar aquellos malos momentos atrás, dejar atrás aquellos traumas, dejar que las heridas cicatricazen para poder empezar de nuevo, e intentar recuperar sus vidas.

Sin embargo, parecía que los fantasmas de su pasado volvían para perseguirlas, listos para abrir viejas heridas levantar sospechas y generar rumores, diciéndoles en cara con ese periódico que, si querían volver a tener una vida normal, no sería tan fácil como ellas creían.

-Oh, no...-Susurró ella, aún con la mano cubriendo su boca, en un tono de voz quebrada.


	21. Arco II: Abogaré por ti

_**CAPÍTULO 20 (Arco II):** __**Abogaré por ti**_

* * *

-Muy bien... entonces aquí es ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Muy bien, entonces entraré... solo espero que papá esté bien.

Una vez dentro, habló con uno de los guardias de la prisión en la entrada que estaba viendo unos documentos y acomodándolos.

-Disculpe.-Dijo.-vengo a visitar a Lynn Loud.

-Su, tenemos a un preso con ese nombre.-Dijo el guardia.-¿Es usted un familiar o conocido?

-Soy su hijo, Lincoln Loud.-Respondió.-y también me acompaña mi abuelo materno, Albert Loud, y mi hermana, Lily Loud.

-Muy bien.-Contestó.-Notificaré al alcaide, pueden ir a la sala de visitas y esperarlo allí si lo desean.

-Esta bien.-Respondió Lincoln.

-Si quieres podemos esperarte en la entrada, Lincoln.-Contestó Layton.

-¿Que? pero... Tios...

-Esta bien, querido.-Dijo Madeline.-Es tu padre, mereces verlo, y tu hermanita también.

Lincoln no estaba muy seguro si ir con su hermana solo, además de que no sabía si su padre lo reconocería, pues 4 años podían ser bastante tiempo para algunas personas, y tomando en cuenta lo mal que pudo haberlo pasado, quizás eso hubiese contribuido a que, tal vez, no reconociese a sus hijos, además de haber crecido. Sin embargo, sintió como su abuelo ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Esta bien, Lincoln.-Le dijo Albert.-Yo iré con ustedes.

Lincoln sonrió a su abuelo, y Lily también lo hizo, se podía ver que lo cercana que era su relación abuelo-nietos, fue entonces que los 3 fueron escoltados por los guardias a la sala de visitas, cabe destacar que, a diferencia a la de la prisión femenina en Detroit, esta no era dividida por un cristal, sino que tenía mesas donde los reos podían sentarse junto a sus familiares, eso si, habían varios guardias vigilando con cámaras de seguridad como apoyo.

Entonces fue que vieron a su padre, quien al ver a Lincoln y a Lily, se puso de pie, aunque como tenía a un par de guardias detrás suyo, estos le hicieron señal de que no hiciera nada sospechoso. Lynn padre dio un par de pasos lentamente, sin desviar la vista de su único hijo varón, por como lo veía, al parecer si lo reconocía aún después de todos esos años.

-Papa...-Dijo Lincoln estando a unos pasos frente a el.

Con solo llamarlo así, el castaño sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban, pues pensaba que su hijo podría ya no sentir nada de afecto por el, incluso quizás lo odiase, hasta podría dejarlo allí encerrado, pero dio gracias al menos que lo primero no fuera cierto.

Lincoln tomó la iniciativa y dio un par de pasos hacia su padre, quien parecía tener algo de temor, pero entonces el albino lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso fue suficiente para quebrar por dentro al Sr Lynn. El hombre derramó lágrimas al recibir el abrazo de su hijo, correspondiéndole.

-Lincoln... hijo.-Decía el castaño.-Hijo mío... yo... ¿como...?

-Esta bien, papá.-Le calmó Lincoln.-sentémonos, te lo explicaré todo con calma.

El señor Loud acató la petición de su hijo y ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas mientras que Albert veía conmovido aquel encuentro, sin embargo, Lynn padre vio a una pequeña niña rubia de 4 años que se sentó junto a Lincoln.

Se quedó perplejo, llevándose la mano lentamente a la boca, ¿era quien creía que era?

-Papá.-Dijo Lincoln.-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé... y lo mucho que Lily quería verte.

-Hijo ... ¿le hablaste ... de mi?

-Por supuesto.-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.-Le conté lo grande que eras, y lo bueno que eras en la cocina. ¿no es así, hermanita?

La pequeña, sonrió y se acercó entonces a su papá, Lynn padre no sabía que decir, de cierto modo, tenía cierto temor, pues lamentaba que su hija más pequeña lo viera así, preso, y en prisión, hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, de ser un mejor padre, quizás hubiera sido así, no era un mal padre, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar quien mandaba en la casa en antaño.

Pero a pesar de eso, sentía como un deseo de llorar se formaba en su corazón, pues allí estaban, su único hijo varón, ahora convertido en un gran muchacho hecho y derecho, y su hija menor, que pasó de una bebé tierna e inocente, a una hermosa niña dulce y tierna, saber que al menos 2 de sus hijos les fue bien le era de consuelo luego de 4 largos años en prisión sufriendo palizas, pero más le dolía pensar en su esposa y el resto de sus hijas, no podía imaginarle lo mal que podrían haberlo pasado.

O estar pasando, pensar en eso, aterraba a Lynn padre.

-Hola... papi.-Dijo Lily, tímidamente.

La pequeña se acercó a su padre, cargando a Bun bun, el peluche que antes era de Lincoln, que luego se lo regaló a su hermanita, con la promesa de cuidarlo mucho por lo mucho que significó para el en su momento, Lily había prometido cuidarlo muy bien, en especial por lo mucho que la ayudó a dormir cuando tenía pesadillas por las noches.

Extendió su mano y la puso sobre la de su padre, mirándolo inocentemente, parecía como si quisiera destrozar completamente al hombre, ver aquella carita tan dulce, recordando cuando era bebé, en especial cuando sonreía; y eso fue todo, Lynn padre rodeó a la pequeña en sus brazos y ella se dejó querer mientras el castaño ya empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Oh, Lily... mi pequeña bebé...-Decía con la voz quebrada.-De... de verdad eres tu, no puedo creerlo, mírate... cuanto has crecido, mi pequeña.

-A mi también me alegra verte, papi.-Dijo la rubia.-estoy feliz de conocerte finalmente.

-¿Me... reconoces?

-Yo le conté mucho de ti desde que tenía 2 años.-Dijo Lincoln, acercándose a su padre y poniendo su mano en su hombro.-No dejaría que se olvidara de ti, como yo jamás me olvidé de ti, ni de mamá... ni de las demás.

Lynn entonces puso su otra mano en la espalda de Lincoln luego de poner a Lily en su regaso, y abrazó a sus 2 hijos con todo el amor que podía darles, pues cualquier padre en su lugar, no podría estar más orgulloso de sus hijos como el lo estaba de su único hijo varón.

-Hijo...-Decía con un nudo en la garganta.-Eres... yo... _snif_... hijo, no sabes lo mucho que estoy de orgulloso de ti... quizás más de lo que merezco.

-Gracias, papá.-Dijo Lincoln.-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte, te extrañé mucho.

- _Snif_... y yo a ti, hijo.-Respondió acariciando su cabello.-Por un momento pensé... que no querías verme y... ojalá hubiera estado más presentable, y no tener que verme... así.-Añadió algo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, papá.-Le dijo el albino.-Muy pronto ya podré intentar sacarte de este aprieto.

-¿A... que te refieres?

-Pues... gracias a mis tíos, y el abuelo.-Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a pop pop, que estaba un poco más atrás, este le correspondió devolviéndole la misma mirada.-Hemos podido mostrar puntos que me permitirán hablar a tu favor.

-¿Vas... a sacarme... de aquí?

Lincoln entonces puso nuevamente su mano en su hombro, sonriéndole y brindándole confianza, asintió con la cabeza a su padre.

-Así es, papá.-Respondió.-Abogaré por ti, saldrás de aquí y luego haré lo mismo con mamá.

-Y van a estar conmigo y jugaremos mucho.-Añadió Lily, los demás rieron a lo que respondió la pequeña.

-Si... hija.-Dijo Lynn padre, acariciándo su cabello y mirando a Lincoln.-Hijo, gracias... en verdad... no se como podré agradecértelo.

-Tranquilo, papá, ya sabremos que hacer.


	22. Arco II: Aniversario y Bienvenida

_**CAPÍTULO 21 (Arco II):** __**Aniversario y Bienvenida**_

* * *

Era como si una sombra se cerniese sobre ellas, una sombra que durante el pasado las torturó y apaleó, y que ahora regresaba como de entre los muertos si se puede decir, para volver a perseguirlas cual Nidhogg tras el Ragnarok vikingo, sin ir muy lejos.

Ese anuncio que ya vieron las gemelas, que ya vieron Leni, Luna y Luan, ahora siendo Lori la que lo tenía de frente, quien deseó poder irse de allí lo más pronto posible, más aún con gente que estaba viendo y leyendo aquel periódico de hace 4 años puesto en el tablero de anuncios de la escuela.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, hacía al lado donde estaban algunas de las chicas vestidas para el gimnasio frente a una puerta donde estaban las bañeras, fue cuando vio salir a sus 3 hermanas menores por aquella puerta, estaban vestidas igual que las demás, o bueno, casi, ya que a diferencia de la mayoría, ellas habían usado ropa deportiva de manga larga, al menos en el caso de Leni y Luan, mientras que Luna aún conservaba su sudadera.

-¿uh? ¿Lori?-preguntó Leni al ver a su hermana frente a ellas.

-Chicas...

La mayor se acercó tranquilamente hacia sus hermanas, quienes la recibieron con un cálido abrazo, Lori les correspondió, brindándoles calma y seguridad.

-Nos alegra mucho verte, hermana.-Dijo Leni.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo, solo caminaba por el pasillo.-Contestó tímidamente.-A nosotros nos permiten estar un poco más en recreo mientras los demás de menores grados asisten a sus clases. Yo estaba caminando por... bueno, pensando.

-oh.-Respondió.-Esta bien, Lori.

Las 4 quedaron en silencio un momento, aliviadas de estar juntas, en especial las 3 menores, pues tras darse una ducha, tenían las cicatrices de sus rostros bastante visibles, y también la de los brazos en el caso de Leni y Luan, se sentían afortunadas de que las demás compañeras suyas estuvieran en otros asuntos como para notarles aquello.

-Oigan, chicas...-Dijo una compañera.-¿Que hacen? ¿Están bien?

La chica en cuestión estaba atrás de Leni, Luna y Luan, por ende, frente a Lori, pero esta no la vio acercarse, por lo que también fue tomada de imprevisto al igual que sus hermanas, las cuales se dieron la vuela para ver a la chica que las llamó.

Grave error.

Pues como se habían lavado, el maquillaje que Lisa diseñó se había disuelto, dejando que las cicatrices de sus rostros en las 3 fueran claramente visibles. Y de la boca de aquella, salieron las palabras que todas ellas más temían.

- _¿Que les pasó en la cara?-_ Preguntó la chica siendo tomada por sorpresa al ver los rostros de las 3 chicas.

Lori se quedó helada, hubiera deseado haber sido más rápida y no hacer que sus hermanitas voltearan no voltearan. Además de que, cuando la chica terminó de preguntar, Leni y Luan se cubrieron la cara con sus brazos y manos respectivamente que también tenían cicatrices visibles, mientras que Luna se cubrió el rostro con su capucha y las 3 salieron corriendo de allí.

-¡Chicas!-Exclamó Lori y fue corriendo tras ellas.

La mayor fue tras ellas, pues había tardado un poco en reaccionar cuando sus hermanas menores salieron huyendo del lugar, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, directo al patio que rodeaba la escuela, Leni se separó de sus hermanas menores, corriendo hacia un lado, mientras Luna y Luan yendo en dirección opuesta a la de la segunda mayor.

-¡Chicas, por favor, esperen!

Pero no logró hacer que la escucharan, se habían alejado mucho. Lori también se había puesto nerviosa cuando les soltaron aquella pregunta, pero más preocupada estaba ahora por sus hermanas menores.

Por muy deprimida que hubiera estado, y que aún podía estar, no era lo suficiente como para no haber visto a su hermana menor siendo en aquellos momentos difíciles el consuelo de varias de sus hermanas, aún recordaba como Leni había sido fuerte para darles apoyo y consuelo, había intentado ser fuerte cuando todas se habían quebrado al no poder soportar el dolor que sufrieron tanto en el reformatorio.

Su hermana menor se había convertido entonces en un gran soporte para todas ellas, como si su gran corazón e inocencia se hubieran tardado más en romperse que los ánimos de todas, pero sabía que, como cualquier persona, esa fuerza que tuvo la segunda hermana mayor de todas ellas, y su primera hermana menor, pero se comportaba como toda una hermana mayor. Recordó aquellas veces como Lincoln también hacía de hermano mayor, las veces que ayudó a Lucy con sus poemas, las veces que la defendió de los bullys, aquella vez en la que hubo un apagó y abrazó a las gemelas cuando estas temían que hubiese un fantasma en el sótano, o cuando ayudó a Lisa a despejar su habitación de los desastres que a veces salían sus experimentos, y un largo etcétera. Leni había aprendido de su hermano menor, aprendió a como ser una hermana mayor cuando la necesitaron, sin Lincoln, sin sus padres, Leni se había convertido en todo un soporte emocional y familiar para todas ellas.

Lori entonces supo que era hora de hacer lo mismo, seguir el ejemplo de su hermana menor, porque con solo ver a Luna y Luan, supo lo mal que podrían estar las 2, Luna pro un lado, podría haberse mostrado casi tan fuerte como Leni todo este tiempo, pero seguramente ya estaría asustada de lo que pudiera pasarles, y Luan claramente estaba con mucho miedo, no querían volver a ser marginadas sociales, ya que aún recordaban aquellos momentos en Royal Woods, el reformatorio, y el centro psiquiátrico.

Fue un infierno viviente para todas ellas, y probablemente cualquiera en su lugar probablemente o ya se habría suicidado, o se hubiese quebrado ya hace mucho.

Sin embargo, Lori pudo ver las caras de Luna y Luan cuando esa pregunta llegó a sus oídos, reflejaban mucho miedo, temor y tristeza, incluso Luna, que al igual que Leni se había mostrado algo fuerte emocionalmente, se había aterrado completamente. Ellas solo querían volver a tener una vida normal, recuperar su felicidad y de paso, ser mejores personas de ahora en adelante.

Pero eso no significaría que la tendrían fácil, menos con aquel mural del pasillo, por ende, aquella pregunta fue como echarle sal a la herida, especialmente para sus hermanas.

Pero como se habían separado en su "huida", y tratando de alcanzarlas para consolarlas, ahora a Lori le vino el dilema, ¿a cuales buscar primero? ¿a Leni? ¿o a Luna y Luan? tomando en cuenta todo lo que la mayor reflexionó, ambas hermanas no debían estar para nada bien, Leni podía haberse mostrado fuerte hasta ese momento pero ¿por cuanto tiempo más? pero Luna y Luan eran menores, y más sensibles de lo que aparentaban, cociendo bien a Leni, ella había madurado mucho, cosa que sorprendía mucho hasta ella.

Por ende, tomó la decisión de a quien seguir primero, se dirigió hacia donde huyeron Luna y Luan, llegando hasta la parte más externa del gran patio del establecimiento, cerca de un bosque que solo estaba separado de la escuela por una reja de metal, lo único que pasaba por debajo de ella era un pequeño arroyo que recorría una parte del patio de la escuela, pero estaba bastante alejado del establecimiento como para que varios alumnos fueran allí.

Aparentemente no había nadie, pero Lori inspeccionó, pues las había visto huir por ese camino, y fue que al asomarse hacia al arroyo sobre una colina, vio a la ex guitarrista y a la ex comediante, sentadas frente al flujo del agua, abrazándose al parecer desde hace rato, y Luan tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Luna mientras esta solo dejaba caer ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos, haciendo que el poco maquillaje que solía usar escurriese por sus mejillas. Sobra decir que Luan estaba llorando en lo brazos de su hermana con solo verla con su rostro oculto en el pecho de Luna.

-Chicas.-Las llamó Lori.

Ambas se sobresaltaron al oír a su hermana mayor que las había logrado encontrar, Lori solo contempló a ambas, y se conmovió aún más cuando Luan se asomó, su rostro estaba pálido, tenía ojeras por sus hinchados ojos de tanto llorar y sus labios temblaban, la ex comediante estaba destruida en varios aspectos, y resultaba doloroso para cualquiera que la viera, en especial si fuese un familiar suyo.

Pero Luna no estaba mejor, además de su maquillaje hecho un desastre, sus ojos también reflejaban ojeras, un rostro agotado y cansado, también con los labios temblorosos igual que su hermana, a la cual no soltaba de sus brazos, brindándole protección y consuelo, pero sobra decir que ella también estaba con temor.

-Hermanas...-Dijo sin saber que más decir.

Luan solo volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Luna, mientras que esta solo bajó la mirada con tristeza; mientras que Lori se acercó cuidadosamente hacia donde estaban ella, una vez cerca de ellas, se sentó a un lado suyo frente al cruce de la corriente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que, sin poder resistir seguir viéndolas así, sentir el dolor que tenían reprimido en sus corazones, todas y cada una de ellas, rodeó con sus brazos a ambas en un abrazo, brindándoles cariño y seguridad.

Y fue todo, ellas no pudieron más, y terminaron por corresponderle el abrazo a su hermana mayor, incluso Luna se permitió sollozar un poco, mientras que el llanto de Luan aminoró, reduciéndose a solo sollozos tenues, Lori no dejó de abrazarlas ni por un instante, sabía que lo necesitaban, sabía que necesitaban a una de sus 2 hermanas mayores para poder acudir, entendiendo que ahora que tenía la oportunidad para ser una mejor hermana mayor, lo haría, asumiría su responsabilidad como la mayor de todas ellas, porque eran momentos difíciles, y probablemente se pondrían peor, por ende, la necesitarían, y Lori las necesitaría a todas.

-Esta bien, hermanitas.-Dijo con un tono suave y tranquilo, pero que podía reflejar algo de tristeza en ella.-Aquí estoy... déjenlo salir, lo necesitan.

-... Estamos perdidas.-Dijo Luna.

Lori entonces miró a su hermana menor, la cual también la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ligeras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Luna...-Dijo Lori.-¿por que dices eso?

-¿Que no te acuerdas?-Preguntó con algo de molestia en su tono.-El mural, lo de... hace 4 años, Royal woods, el... el juicio... todo estaba en ese periódico.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?-preguntó esta vez Luan, reflejando en su mirada temor y desolación.-Ya todos saben de nuestra historia y lo que hicimos.

La mayor se quedó pensativa un momento ante las palabras de sus hermanas, a ella también le asustaba la idea de que supiesen quienes eran en realidad, y como consecuencia, los golpes, las amenazas, los insultos y las palizas volviesen, pero Lori más temía por sus hermanas que por lo que pudiese pasarle así misma, algo que aprendió cuando estuvo en el reformatorio, defendiendo a sus hermanas menores para que no las golpearan, pero siendo ella de las que más daño recibían cuando lo intentaba, dolían, y eran recuerdos que le atormentaban al igual que todas con solo pensarlo, pero gracias a eso, aprendió a preocuparse por sus hermanas, asumiendo poco a poco su responsabilidad como la mayor de los hermanos.

-Nadie nos ha reconocido aún.-Comentó Lori.-Además, ya pasaron 4 años desde que... bueno. Y por ende, esa noticia debe ser demasiado vieja.

-¿A que te refieres, Lori?-Preguntó Luan, confundida ante lo que dijo.

-El Sr Harman le contó nuestra situación al director y a los maestros.-Respondió.-Y ellos entendieron y nos trataron muy bien cuando llegamos. Quizás... podríamos pedirles que quiten ese anuncio antes de que alguien llegue a sospechar al vernos.

-¿Estas segura?

-Luna.-Dijo Lori.-Creo que en este punto, sería lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

Ambas se miraron entre si, era cierto, dicho periódico era de hace 4 años, por ende, ya era viejo, suficiente como para que no las reconocieran, al menos como parecía. Aún así, les era de algo de consuelo para las tres.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-Respondió Luna.-Vamos.

-Primero busquemos a Leni, luego veremos que hacer.-Dijo la mayor, ambas entonces asintieron, se pusieron de pie, y todas fueron a buscar a su hermana y luego ir con el director para explicarle todo.

Mientras tanto, Leni se encontraba cerca de la cancha y el gimnasio de la escuela, algunos alumnos circulaban ya a medio día, pero no eran muchos, pues la mayoría aún seguía en clases, mientras que ella ya había dejado de correr, y pasó solo a caminar, hasta una banca donde se sentó a pensar.

Habían pasado por mucho, soportado hasta 3 infiernos en conjunto, varios días de golpizas, noches mal dormidas, y constantes amenazas por medio año, para luego terminar en un centro psiquiátrico por 3 años más. Y cuando todo parecía ir mejorando para ellas y las cosas parecían estar calmadas, aquellos fantasmas del pasado parecían volver a perseguirlas. Leni solo se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-Se lamentó la ex modista.-Esto no puede estar pasando...

-¿Leni?

Entonces la chica vio a su hermana menor, fue una sorpresa para ella que estuviera su hermana menor allí.

-¿Lola?-Preguntó Leni.-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Es hora del almuerzo.-Respondió.-Nosotras terminamos de comer hace poco.

-Oh...

Leni no supo que más decir, pero Lola, tímidamente se sentó a su lado, su hermana mayor no se opuso a ello, además le calmaba un poco estar al lado de alguna de sus hermanas.

-Leni.-Preguntó Lola.-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Ah? uh... bueno.-Dijo rodando los ojos.-Yo solo pasaba por ahí de casualidad ... pensando un poco.

-¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó un poco confundida Lola.

-No, no, tranquila.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Pero... te vi algo triste cuando te sentaste aquí-Le confesó la gemela menor algo nerviosa.-No les diré a las demás, lo prometo.

-Hermanita, estoy bien.-Dijo pasándose el dorso de su mano por un ojo, intentando mostrarle una sonrisa que le brindara confianza.-No te preocupes, solo...

-¡NO SOY UNA DÉBIL!

Ambas se sobresaltaron al oír un grito de furia cerca, era Lana, quien estaba teniendo una disputa contra una pelioscura mayor que ella, lo que no era buena señal, pues la gemela de la gorra estaba empezando a mostrar indicios de querer pelear.

-¿Pero que carajos te pasa, mocosa?-Preguntó la chica.-¡Suéltame, debilucha!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-Gritó furiosamente, arrojándose encima.-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

-¡AH!

Lana se le había arrojado encima y comenzaba a golpearla mientras su oponente intentaba defenderse.

-¡Quítate!-Exclamó.

-¡Oye, deja a Agatha en paz, mocosa!-Dijo una de las amigas de la pelioscura intentando ayudarla.

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA, MALDITA?!

-¡Lana!-Exclamaron Leni y Lola al ver la pelea.

Entonces ambas hermanas separaron a Lana de Agatha, al mismo tiempo que estas hacían lo mismo con la pelioscura, la cual le sobraban las ganas de romperle la cara aunque se tratase de una niña, por ende, Agatha también intentó arrojársele a Lana.

-¡Ven aquí, maldita mocosa, PELEA!

-¡Solo espera! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-¡No, tu me las vas a pagar, mocosa enclenque!

-¡ENCLENQUE SERÁS TU! ¡NO SOY NINGUNA DÉBIL!

-¡Lana, por favor, detente!-Pidió Leni, que junto a Lola, la mantenían separada de Agatha.

-¡NO LO SOY!

-Suficiente!

Entonces todos voltearon a ver al inspector que había llegado a la escena.

-Ustedes 2 irán a la oficina del director

-¡Pero...!

-Ahora.-Dijo señalando con su mano.

Y ambas, resignadas, fueron rumbo a la oficina del director ante la mirada atónita de sus 2 hermanas, pues jamás la habían visto reaccionar así, en Lola se podía ver además algo de miedo en su rostro, fue entonces que oyeron a alguien llamar a mayor.

-Leni.-Le llamó Lori, que había llegado al lugar en compañía de Luna y Luan.

-¿Chicas?

-Lola.-Dijo la mayor.-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Donde está Lana?-Preguntó Luan.

Luego de 15 minutos, en la oficina del director, afuera de estaban ambas chicas sentadas, hasta que el inspector las llamó y procedieron a entrar, y tanto Lana como Agatha dieron sus versiones, aunque al final, además de gracias a testimonios de alumnos testigos, se dio a conocer lo que sucedió.

Resulta que Lana estaba caminando por allí, sin alejarse mucho de Lola, cuando accidentalmente chocó con Agatha, quien le dijo que tuviera más cuidado, sin embargo también le dijo debilucha junto a eso, lo que al final desencadenó la reacción violenta de Lana y como consecuencia, se armó la pelea.

-Tienes suerte que no hayas sido tu esta vez la que haya iniciado una pelea, Agatha.-Dijo el Dierctor.-de lo contrario, te habría expulsado por esto.

La pelioscura se puso nerviosa por un momento, pero suspiró aliviada cuando dijo que no la expulsaría, porque si no, le habría valido unas buenas nalgadas de parte de sus padres.

-Sin embargo, ya es la cuarta vez que se mete en una pelea.-Dijo seriamente.-Por ende, voy a tener que dejarla suspendida por 2 días.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!-Dijo Agatha, exaltada.-¡Mis padres me van a matar!

-Pues debió pensarlo antes de involucrarse en una pelea... de nuevo.-Respondió, para luego dirigirse a Lana.-Y usted, señorita Harman también estará suspendida por un día por haber sido usted la que inició la pelea, además de que hablaré con los maestros suyos para que les den tarea extra.

-¡No es justo!-Protestó Lana.

-Tampoco fue justo que atacaras a otra compañera solo por decir algo que te hizo enojar. Además de que fue mera casualidad.-Respondió el director.-Puedes retirarte, Agatha, además, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Harman a solas si es posible.

La pelioscura asintió y procedió a retirarse. Dejando que el director se quedara solo con Lana.

-Lana.-Comenzó a hablar.-Se que no ha sido fácil para ninguna de ustedes esto, pero no puedes golpearte con otros solo por hacerte enojar.

-Es que... es que yo.-Dijo la de gorra roja.-Aún recuerdo, aún recuerdo cuando... me insultaban así y... yo.

-Esta bien, no digas más.-Le calmó el director.-Lo sé, si no quieres recordarlo, lo entiendo.

-Ok...

-Vale, si quieres llamo a Elías para que te venga a recoger.-Respondió.-No tengo problemas con ello, y tampoco si las demás desean retirarse también, ya que... bueno, seguramente deberán preguntarles a tus hermanas que sucedió, si quieren, puedo dejarlas que se vayan contigo ahora que aún hay muchos en la hora del almuerzo, si ellas también están de acuerdo. Claro.

-Si... muchas gracias, señor director.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Lana asintió y procedió a retirarse de la oficina del director, sin embargo, al salir, fue recibida por sus demás hermanas, que mostraban cierta preocupación así como indignación ante ella, Leni y Lola fueron las que la habían separado de Agatha tras su pelea, pero no vio a Lori, Luna y Luan llegar, ya que el inspector se las había llevado a ella y Agatha antes de poder verlas.

-Lana.-Dijo Lori.-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-¿De... de que hablas?

-Lana, por favor.-Dijo esta vez Leni.-Te metiste en una pelea ¿recuerdas? Yo y Lola lo vimos todo.

-Y... Leni les dijo todo.-Añadió tímidamente, pero en el fondo pensó que no fue buena idea mencionar eso, pues temía que Lana se enfadase con ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así, pues la gemela de la gorra roja recordó entonces que ambas habían estado presentes y que fueron ellas las que la habían separado de Agatha tras su pelea, pero no alcanzó a ver a Lori, Luna y Luan llegar.

La joven bajó la cabeza con vergüenza ante las preguntas de sus 2 hermanas mayores, ellas querían olvidar aquellos duros recuerdos de hace 4 años, y sabían que como la noticia había llegado a casi todo el país, esperaban no ser reconocidas para evitar problemas y que no les fuera tan difícil volver a tener una vida normal... si es que por normal, era al principio ruidosos y caóticos, bueno, quizás sería momento de tener una vida normal, pero que fuese como el resto de las personas.

Pero meterse en una pelea, es algo que llama bastante la atención, y hasta en casos extremos podía llegar a levantar sospechas de gente que estuviese al tanto.

Por ende, lo que Lana hizo, fue sin duda una estupidez.

-Chicas...-Dijo la joven.-Lo... lo siento, yo... fui una tonta, no se que pasó, así no soy yo.

-Lana.-Respondió Lori.-Estamos intentando que la gente no nos reconozca, y que podamos tener una vida normal de nuevo.

-Lo siento.-Dijo la ex rubia subiendo un poco su tono, con algo de vergüenza.-No quise que alguien llegue a sospechar y...

-Lana, no me refiero a eso generalmente.-Dijo poniéndose a su altura, y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.-Estuviste en una pelea, y para colmo, fuiste tu la que inicio.

-Hermana, tu jamás serías capaz de hacer algo así.-Dijo esta vez Luna.-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Lana, ¿sabes la gravedad de la situación en la que estamos ahora?-Añadió Leni, con un tono sereno, pero bastante serio.-¿Que le vamos a decir al Sr Harman?

Nuevamente, la gemela de gorra roja bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, pues lo que sus hermanas le decían era cierto, y no solo había puesto en riesgo su propia imagen, sino también la de las demás.

-Lo siento...-Dijo la joven con tristeza y vergüenza.-No fue mi intención poner en riesgo su credibilidad, chicas.

Lori y Leni entonces se le acercaron, se pusieron a su altura, y la primera puso su mano en su hombro.

-Lana, tienes que decirnos estas cosas.-Respondió la mayor.-No puedes guardártelas. Se... que no es fácil, pero tenemos que seguir, Lincoln lo hubiera querido así.

-Es cierto.-Dijo Leni.-Linky no nos querría ver así, ni tampoco el Sr Harman.

-A propósito de eso.-Comentó Lana.-El director ya dijo que lo llamaría para que me viniera a recoger, y dijo que si quieren, ustedes también pueden volver a casa conmigo.

-¿E... En serio?-Preguntó Lori, sorprendida.

Lana asintió.

-Bueno, fue un día bastante duro.-Dijo.-¿Que dicen ustedes chicas?

Las demás ses sorprendieron tanto como Lori cuando oyeron también a Lana decir aquello, se miraron entre si para ver que decían las otras.

(15 minutos después)

El auto de Elías había llegado para recoger a las chicas, las cuales tenían sus cosas en sus mochilas, no mediaron palabra ni después que entraron, a mitad del camino rumbo a casa, el castaño no se había volteado a ver a las chicas, ni tampoco a Lori que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, sin embargo, hasta ella se veía nerviosa ante el Hombre. Pero entonces, habló.

-Lana.-Dijo.-Después tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

-Se... Señor Harman.-Dijo la chica de la gorra.-Lo siento... y...yo no quería hacerlo, no se...

Entonces el auto se detuvo, y el castaño volteó a verla, su mirada era tranquila, incluso había dejado salir una ligera sonrisa, ni Lana ni sus hermanas entendieron por que de eso ¿no estaba realmente molesto con ella?

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso, pequeña.-Respondió.-Ahora vamos, me gustaría presentarles a mis padres.

Esto sorprendió y puso algo nerviosas a las chicas, pues en su perspectiva, como podrían conocerlos sin estar... bueno, en un estado más "presentable".

-¿Ya... ya llegaron?-Preguntó Lori.

-No, aún no.-Respondió.-Tomaron un autobús tras salir del aeropuerto, llegarán en un par de horas más, pero nosotros ya llegamos.

Las chicas entonces vieron que ya habían llegado a casa, en el patio trasero se podía ver una luz de lo que parecía ser una parrillada, como era más tarde, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, no era difícil distinguirla.

-Ah, debe ser Audley quien encendió la parrilla.-Dijo Elías.-Pueden ir a darse un baño si quieren e ir.

-Si.-Dijo Lori.-Creo que será lo mejor.

-Si.-Añadió Leni.-Fue un... largo día. ¿Que dicen ustedes, chicas?

Todas se miraron entre sí, no podían estar más de acuerdo con sus hermanas mayores.

-Iré por ropa que cambiarme.-Dijo Luna.

-Yo también.-Añadió Luan.

-Nosotras esperaremos a que terminen de bañarse.-Dijo Lana.

-Buscaremos ropa que cambiarnos mientras.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Elías.-Si me necesitan, estaré ayudando a Merly en la cocina, recuerden que, si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Respondieron.

Elías entonces procedió a dejarlas organizarse y bajó a ayudar a su hermana en la cocina.

-Ok, chicas.-Dijo Lori.-¿Quien desea ser la primera?

Todas se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor, pues esperaban que dijera que ella fuese la primera en tomar un baño, usando la excusa de ser la mayor, sin embargo las tomó por sorpresa oírla preguntar quien quisiera ser la primera en hacerlo.

-¿Donde quedó esa pose de ser la mayor, hermana?-Preguntó Luna.

-(Suspiro) me di cuenta de lo mala que fui siendo así.-Respondió la mayor.-Dejé esa forma de ser hace muchos años.

-Vaya... eso no me lo esperé de ti.

-Bueno, a veces no tiene nada de malo cambiar un poco ¿no creen?.-Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Y así, las hermanas Loud se fueron organizando por quien sería la primera en ir al baño, siendo Luna la primera, luego Lucy, luego Lisa, Lori, y así, todas se fueron dando un baño para luego ir a ponerse ropa nueva y prepararse para la llegada de los padres Harman, sobra decir que las chicas estaban muy nerviosas para cuando llegasen. No sabían como reaccionar aún para cuando lleguen.

La última en bañarse fue Leni, quien para sorpresa de las demás, eligió ser la última voluntariamente, sus razones fueron que no tendría prisa para terminar a diferencia del resto de sus hermanas, podría tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse.

En la tina, ella se encontraba bajo la manguera de la ducha lanzando agua por encima, quedándose mirando hacia abajo mientras abrazaba sus piernas dentro de la tina, pensando un poco mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo hasta llegar con la demás sobre la bañera, no había hecho nada más durante un rato, pues para ella, había sido un día bastante tenso para ella, ya que con aquel mural, fue suficiente para hacerla temblar, no solo temía por ella, sino también por todas sus hermanas.

Hubiera deseado que solo fuera un sueño o una ilusión, sin embargo, tristemente era algo real, algo que vio estando despierta y plenamente consciente, ella y sus 2 hermanas menores.

se llevó la mano al rostro por un momento y soltó un largo suspiro, seguido de una negación con su cabeza, aún seguía pensando _"Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser cierto" "No es cierto," "no puede ser verdad, por favor"_

Terminó de lavarse y cerró la llave de la bañera, se colocó su toalla, y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, se colocó unos jeans azules luego de peinarse, una blusa blanca de manga corta y encima de esta se puso una sudadera de color verde marino, entonces fue a su espejo y se puso maquillaje negro en sus párpados y un poco de perfume para no apestar después.

-Ah, Leni, ya saliste.-Dijo Lori, quien había entrado a la habitación encontrando a su hermana, la mayor en cuestión también vestía una sudadera como Leni, solo que de color cyan, con la capucha puesta, y también usaba maquillaje negro en sus ojos en vez del celeste que antes usaba.

-Lori.

-¿Todo bien, hermana?-Preguntó.-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, descuida, estoy bien.-Respondió Leni.

DING DONG!

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, y Elías fue quien fue abrir, recibiendo a una pareja de avanzada edad, el primero era un hombre de cabello negro bastante encanecido y su pareja era una señora de pelo castaño también un poco encanecido.

-Mamá, Papá.-Dijo Elías, dándoles un abrazo a ambos, quienes le correspondieron.

-Hijo, cuanto tiempo ha pasado.-Dijo la mujer.-La última vez que te vimos estabas recién entrando a tus estudios de medicinas.

-Si, Hijo, que ha sido de ti todos estos años.-Añadió el hombre.-No llamas, no escribes, Marisa y yo nos preguntábamos todo el tiempo como estabas.

-Perdón, papá.-Dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca.-En mi trabajo estoy tan ocupado que... apenas tengo tiempo para contestar, además saben que me gusta tomarme las cosas en serio.

-Esta bien, cielo.-Dijo la Sra Marisa.-Herbert y yo nos alegramos mucho que estés bien y no hayas tenido problemas. Oh! ¿Y que tal las muchachas que has acogido en tu casa? nos encantaría conocerlas.

-Oh, desde luego, pueden esperar en el sofá del vestíbulo.-Respondió el castaño.-Audley y Merly les encantará verlos también.

-Espléndido, hijo.-Dijo Marisa.-Ya deseo ver a mis otros 2 milagros, pues a ellos tampoco solemos verlo mucho por desgracia.

Elías dejó a sus padres pasar y luego procedió a llamar a sus hermanos, para después subir al piso superior donde estaban las chicas.

Mientras tanto, Leni y Lori estaban platicando un poco en su habitación, la mayor le había permitido desahogarse un poco en sus brazos a Leni, lo que para ella fue muy reconfortante. No era fácil la responsabilidad que ambas al fin decidieron asumir, Leni pudo sonreirle a Lori tras haberse calmado tras sollozar bastante en sus brazos mientras ella le brindaba su cariño.

-En que me he convertido.-Se cuestionó Lori en su interior, cerrando los ojos con dolor.-Fui una tonta, y ahora mira como acabamos por mi culpa.

-Chicas.

Entonces las 2 vieron a Lola, la joven se había asomado por la puerta, su rostro reflejaba timidéz. En cuestión, la gemela vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa rosada.

-Lola.-Dijo Leni.-¿Que sucede?

-Ah... bueno.-Respondió.-¿Está todo bien? ... es que oí sollozos cuando pasaba frente a la puerta.

-No te preocupes, hermanita.-Respondió.-Estamos bien... solo estaba dejando atrás cosas que prefiero olvidar.

-Oh, e... esta bien.-Respondió encogida de hombros.-No fue mi intención entrometerme.

-Tranquila, hermanita.-Dijo Lori.-Todo esta bien.

La joven asintió y procedió a retirarse a au habitación, al llegar, encontró a Lana hecha un ovillo en su cama, ahora vestía unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca, a un lado suyo tenía su gorra y una sudadera azul que aún no se había puesto.

-Lana.-Dijo la joven.-¿Estas bien?

-Por favor, vete.-Respondió cortante.-Ahora no, Lola.

-Hermana.-Dijo Lola.

-Vete.-Volvió a decir.-Quiero estar sola.

-Pero Lana.-Respondió.-El señor Harman acaba de recibir a un grupo de señores mayores, al parecer son sus padres, y el viene hacía acá arriba.

Eso fue suficiente para que la chica cambiara de parecer y volteara a verla, aunque sus ánimos no parecieron mejorar a pesar de eso. Fue entonces que Elías tocó la puerta y la abrió un poco.

-¿Chicas?-Preguntó.-¿podrían venir dentro de poco? hay alguien a quienes me gustaría que conozcan.

Lola miró a Lana, quien se había sentado sobre su cama, siendo la que respondió ante el pedido de Elías.

-Claro, Sr Harman.-Respondió.-Iremos dentro de poco.

-Muy bien, les avisaré también al resto de sus hermanas.-Dijo.-Pueden tomarse su tiempo para prepararse, solo no se tarden mucho. La cena pronto estará servida además.

-Ok.-Dijeron ambas.

Elías asintió y procedió a ir a la habitación de las mayores tras dejar la de las gemelas, se acercó frente a la puerta y la tocó con su mano.

TOC TOC TOC

-Lori, Leni.-Dijo.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah, si, si, desde luego.-Respondió Lori desde adentro. Permitiéndole al hombre pasar.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Harman?-Preguntó Leni.

-Chicas, ¿podrían venir al primer piso dentro de poco?-Preguntó.-La cena pronto estará lista, y hay un grupo de personas que quiero que conozcan.

Las 2 mayores se miraron entre sí, pero pudieron hacerse una idea de lo que estaba hablando, Elías dejó que se preparasen mientras tanto, y procedió a ir a las demás habitaciones. La siguiente fue la de Lynn y Lucy. Pero para su sorpresa, no estaban allí ninguna de las 2.

-Que raro.-Se dijo extrañado.

Supuso que podrían estar con alguna de sus hermanas en otra habitación, por lo que prosiguió, si tenía suerte, quizás las encontraría en alguna de las demás habitaciones. Siguió por la habitación de Lisa, a quien encontró sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo en su cuaderno, supuso que estaría haciendo su tarea.

-Lisa.-La llamo.

-Ah, ¿si?-Preguntó la genio.

-La cena pronto va a estar lista.-Respondió amablemente.-Además tenemos visitas, después reúnete con las demás si es posible.

-Si, desde luego, señor Harman.-Dijo Lisa.

El castaño asintió y fue a la última de las habitaciones, la de Luna y Luan, y antes de abrir oyó a las chicas charlar, reconoció que eran 4 personas allí, por lo que supuso que ahí habían ido Lynn y Lucy.

Y efectivamente, así fue, al entrar, encontró a Lynn sentada en el suelo, cabizbaja, Luan intentando consolarla, y Lucy con unas hojas y un lápiz en compañía de Luna.

-Hola chicas.-Dijo Elías.-¿Todo bien?

-Ah, si, por supuesto, Sr Harman.-Respondió Luna.-Solo estábamos pasando el tiempo entre hermanas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Luan.

-No, para nada, todo bien.-Replicó el castaño.-La cena estará lista dentro de poco, ya avisé al resto de sus hermanas para que se reúnan, pues tenemos visitas, y me gustaría que las conocieran, ¿no hay problema en eso?

-Ah... no, para nada.-Dijo Luna.-Iremos en breve.

Luan añadió asintiendo, mostrando que también se prepararía para aquello.

-Muy bien.

Unos minutos después, las chicas se reunieron en el pasillo del segundo pasillo junto a Elías, Lana se había puesto su sudadera con su gorra roja puesta y encima el gorro de su sudadera, Lola por su parte llevaba una chaqueta de color rosado abierta a la mitad de su pecho, además de que al igual que las mayores, se había maquillado de negro los párpados, Lynn usaba una chaqueta roja sobre una camisa negra, Luan usaba una sudadera amarilla, solo que esta vez no la acompañaba con su chaleco marrón que solía llevar encima, y Lucy usaba un suéter blanco con rayas negras horizontales y unos pantalones negros, y Lisa un chaleco verde abierto, pero con su gorro puesto, igual que Luna, solo que esta era morada e incluía otro gorro gris debajo de su capucha.

Elías se había cambiado poco antes de que sus padres llegaran, ahora vistiendo de forma más casual: una camisa de manga corta abontonada azul cielo y unos jeans cafés, mientras que el tenía una sonrisa serena en su rostro, los rostros de las chicas estaban apagados, en el caso de Luna, Lynn y Lucy, estas tenían la mirada hacia abajo.

-Muy bien, chicas.-Respondió.-Yo bajaré primero y las llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Todas respondieron que si y o asintieron. Elías dijo "Muy bien" y bajó las escaleras, llegando al vestíbulo donde sus padres estaban tomando unas tasas de te que Audley y Merly les ofrecieron, entonces voltearon a ver a su hijo/hermano mayor y este procedió.

-Mamá, Papá.-Dijo.-Ya que como hoy es el octavo aniversario que celebramos, Me gustaría presentarles a quienes he puesto bajo cuidado, y estoy seguro que les agradarán mucho. Además de que serán quienes también nos acompañarán en este caso.

Herbert y Marisa miraron con sonrisas expectantes y Elías supo que esa era su señal.

-Chicas, bajen, por favor.-Llamó.

Una a una, de la mayor a la menor, bajando lentamente por las escaleras, y muy nerviosas, llegaron hasta el final de la escalera, poniéndose en frente al vestíbulo donde estaban Herbert y Marisa en el sofá que miraba al televisor, con Merly en el sillón del frente, y Audley en el sillón de al lado del sofá donde estaban sus padres. Lynn, Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas se pusieron al frente, y Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan detrás de estas, con Elías a su lado. Sobra decir que estaban muy nerviosas en ese momento, pero dejaron al castaño continuar.

-Mamá, Papá.-Dijo.-Ellas son quienes he atendido durante 4 años, y que he decidido acoger, las hermanas Loud, pero actualmente llevan nuestro apellido bajo mi custodia. Chicas, les presento a mis padres, _Herbert y Marisa Harman._

(...)

Ambos adultos mayores se pusieron de pie y se acercaron, Herbert se veía de muy buen humor y Marisa dejó salir una sonrisa jovial.

-Hola, jovencitas.-Dijo la mujer.-Ustedes deben ser las chicas de las que nuestros hijos nos han hablado. ¿Verdad?

-Si...-Respondió Lori, con timidez.-Así es.

-Maravilloso.-Respondió Marisa.-Entonces... ¿todas ustedes son hermanas?

Todas asintieron ante la pregunta de la señora.

-Entonces Elías no mentía cuando nos contó que eran de una gran familia.-Dijo Herbert.-je je je, si que son un gran número, ¿Quien lo diría?

Algunas simplemente rodaron los ojos ante lo que dijo Herbert.

-Bueno, yo soy Marisa Harman Johanes.-Se presentó entonces la mujer mayor.-Es un gusto conocerlas a todas.

-Herbert Harman Johanes, un gusto, jovencitas.-Se presentó también su esposo.

Ya que el matrimonio se había presentado formalmente, las chicas supieron que, como era de buena educación, más cuando ellos fueron formales con ellas, estas también debían presentarse adecuadamente.

-Soy Lori.-Respondió la mayor, siendo la primera en presentarse.-Soy la hermana mayor... es un gusto conocerlos.

-Yo soy Leni.-Prosiguió esta.-Soy la siguiente después de mi hermana, y... eh... también es un placer para mi conocerlos, padres del Sr Harman.

-Yo me llamo Luna.-Siguió la ex guitarrista.-A mi me gusta la música, y me gusta... bueno, me gustaba tocar la guitarra. Es un honor.

-Yo soy Luan.-Respondió Luan después de su hermana mayor, aunque se mostraba algo tímida en comparación.-Es... es todo... no tengo mucho que decir.

-Esta bien, querida.-Dijo Herbert.-No te preocupes.

Entonces las chicas prosiguieron, siendo el turno de la ex deportista, la cual estaba bastante nerviosa al igual que Luan, pero aún así, decidió proceder con su presentación ante los padres de Elías.

-Hola.-Dijo un poco nerviosa.-Yo soy Lynn, me... me gustaban practicar deportes, los dejé hace un buen tiempo. Es un placer conocerlos.

-Oh, ya veo.-Dijo Herbert.-También es un gusto conocerte, querida.

-Hola.

Aunque Lucy estaba perfectamente en una parte donde todos ya sabían que estaba allí, eso no evito que algunas de las chicas se sobresaltaran un poco al oírla, cosa que también tomó de imprevisto a los demás.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlos.-Contestó Lucy, con un tono que la mostraba bastante avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, querida.-Contestó Marisa, acariciando su cabello.-No nos asustaste, solo que oír a tus hermanas exaltarse nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Bueno... yo soy Lucy.-Respondió la gótica.-Me gustan las cosas que tengan que ver con vampiros y temática gótica, antes solía escribir poemas de aquel género cuando era más pequeña.

-Oh, una gótica, bien por ti, jovencita.-Dijo Herbert.-Seguro que tus poemas debieron ser muy populares ¿verdad?

-Bueno... es difícil explicar eso.-Respondió Lucy.

-Esta bien, pequeña.-Contestó Marisa.-Si no quieres decirlo esta bien.

La gótica se mostró un poco aliviada, ya que últimamente a ella tampoco le acomodaba mucho abrir viejos recuerdos, ya que por consiguiente, eso significaba abrir viejas heridas, heridas que parecían aún no cerrarse por completo.

Luego de asentir con su cabeza, dejó que las gemelas procedieran también a presentarse, Lola se veía bastante nerviosa, al punto en que jugueteaba con sus dedos, mientras que Lana solo intentaba desviar la mirada mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ho... Hola.-Saludó Lola.-Yo soy Lola... y esta es mi hermana gemela, Lana.

-Hola.-Saludó la mecánica con la mano.

-Así que son gemelas, ¡Que Maravilloso es eso!-Dijo Marisa, encantada por ambas hermanas, hasta se podían ver las ganas que deseaba de pellizcarles a ambas las mejillas.-Yo siempre deseaba tener gemelas, pero aún así, estoy feliz de haber tenido hijos tan maravillosos como lo son Elías, Audley y Merly, y estoy segura que también el lo está de tener a chicas igual de especiales bajo su ciudado.

-Ay, mamá.-Respondió el castaño un poco avergonzado.

- _Snif... snif_...-Olfateó Audley, lo que lo alertó un poco.-Iré a ver que lo que cocinamos no se queme, volveré en un momento.

-Te acompaño.-Dijo Merly, y ambos corrieron rápidamente a la cocina para ver que la comida no es les quemase.

Mientras, Lisa, que era la última, procedió también a presentarse luego de que las gemelas regresaran con los demás, cabe destacar que por muy inteligente que fuese y todo eso, no impedía que estuviera igual de nerviosa al conocer a los padres del hombre que les brindó techo y protección.

-Hola... e...es un placer.-tartamudeó.-Soy Lisa Lo... quiero decir... Lisa, es un gusto conocerlos, padres del Sr Harman.

-El gusto es nuestro, pequeña.-Contestó cordialmente Herbert.-Elías nos contaba de que eras muy inteligente, y se nota que lo eres, pequeña.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo un poco avergonzada.-No me gusta presumir de mi inteligencia, pero si, se... muchas cosas, para alguien de mi edad.

-Se puede ver, Lisa.-Dijo Marisa.-Nos alegra conocerte a ti y a tus hermanas, pero que encantadoras son todas ustedes.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Herbert.-Sin duda mucha tuvieron muchos amigos por eso, en verdad nos alegra haberlas conocido.

Todas las hermanas estaban muy alagadas por la forma en que los padres de Elías las trataron, sinceramente no sentían que merecían tales adulaciones, ya que no habían sido las mejores en tiempos de antaño, eran imperfectas, como cualquier ser humano, pero esas imperfecciones les llegaron a pasar factura a algunas, y eso culminó en sus desgracias.

Pero estas ya habían pasado... de momento. Y era su oportunidad para poder recuperar sus vidas normales, y de paso, mejorar ellas como personas, todo gracias a Elías, en verdad llegaron a sentir unas veces que no merecían todo lo que el castaño hizo por ellas, a pesar de eso, ellas estarían en deuda con el, para siempre.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Elías.-Padres, ¿no les molesta tomar asiento mientras preparamos la cena?

-Oh, por supuesto que no, Hijo.-Contestó Herbert.-Tu ve a ayudar a tus hermanos.

-Excelente, gracias.

Y con eso dicho, Elías partió a la cocina para ayudar a sus hermanos con la cena mientras que las hermanas Loud se quedaban con los padres Harman, los cuales se mostraban muy contentos, seguramente tanto por conocer a las chicas, y ver a su hijo mayor con el que rara vez tenían la fortuna de contactarse por su trabajo.

-Bueno, chicas.-Dijo Herbert.-¿Que más pueden contarnos?

Se miraron entre ellas, y parecía que ninguna tenía nada más que decir.

-Creo que es todo lo que les podemos decir de momento, señor.-Contestó Lori.

-Esta bien, jovencita.-Dijo Marisa.-Si no quieren decirlo, no lo hagan, nadie las obliga.

-Gracias, señor y señora Johanes.-Dijo esta vez Leni.-Y... ¿que tal ustedes?

-Oh, hemos estado bien.-Dijo Marisa.-Estamos en una casa donde vivimos solos y yo vendo diversos tipos de ropas, ya que soy tejedora, aunque esté vieja, aún no he perdido mis fuerzas, y mi esposo tampoco, pues el suele escribir y es quien hace siempre la cena.

-De joven me gustaba mucho cocinar.-Dijo alegremente.-Aunque yo también esté viejo, ¿que importa la edad? lo que importa es la actitud. ¿no creen?

-Si.-Respondió Lori con una ligera sonrisa.-Eso es cierto.

- _Lástima que nosotras no podamos decir lo mismo._ -Susurró Luan en voz baja. Deprimida.

-Se ven... bastante bien ambos.-Comentó Leni.-Eso es bueno.

-Muchas gracias querida.-Dijo Marisa alegremente.-Lo que vale es el espíritu, no la edad. _Fu fu fu._

Las Loud lo veían claramente, la familia de Elías era en todos sus ángulos, bella, una bella familia a pesar de los años pasados para ellos, tanto el castaño como sus hermanos eran gente simpática, amables y de buenos corazones, y sus padres no se quedaban atrás, un par de dulces señores mayores que rebosaban alegría y entusiasmo. Aunque eran una gran familia casi tanto como lo fue la de las chicas Loud, ciertamente, eran muy unidos y se apoyaban en lo que hacía falta. Parecían la familia perfecta.

¿Por que tuvo que pasarles todo esto? ¿Por que no se dieron cuenta de lo que tenían antes de cometer sus tonterías que les arrebatarían todo? Eran preguntas que no ppdían dejar de hacerse así mismas. Con todo su dolor, siempre, cada noche antes de dormir, cada vez que se levantaban, cada vez que veían a Elías con su familia tan felices, cada vez que miraban a sus compañeros en su escuela, cada vez que recordaban la primera vez que vieron la casa de Elías, cada vez que recordaban el hospital psiquiátrico, cada vez que veían las marcas y cicatrices en sus cuerpos, cada vez que veían los cortes en sus rostros, siempre se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Por que? ¿Por que tuvieron que hacer todo mal? ¿Por que siempre fallábamos como hermanas? ¿Por que tuvieron que ser tan tontas? ¿Por que tuvieron que ser tan estúpidas? ¿Por que tuvieron que ser tan hipócritas? ¿Por que no pudieron ser buenas hermanas?

¿Por que? Era lo único en lo que podían pensar con todo el dolor acumulado en sus seres.

-Chicas ¿Están bien?

Eso llamó la atención a todas, y vieron tanto a Herbert y a Marisa con rostros de preocupación.

-Chicas, parece que quisiesen llorar.-Respondió Marisa.

Entonces se miraron entre si y cuando algunas se tocaron las mejillas, efectivamente, tenían y sentían los ojos llorosos, rápidamente se limpiaron las lágrimas o algunas como Lana, Lynn y Luna sacudieron la cabeza simplemente.

-Perdone, señora, no se que nos pasó.-Contestó Lori.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Leni.-no entiendo por que empecé a lagrimear.

-¿Ocurrió algo, niñas?-Preguntó Herbert.

-No, no.-Se apresuró a decir Luna.-No pasa nada.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más, el aroma de la comida horneada empezó a llegar a la sala, lo que de cierto modo hizo que todos se distrajeran un poco por el aroma.

-Oh, vaya.-Dijo Marisa.-La cena deberá estar lista dentro de poco.

-Nosotras... Iremos a lavarnos las manos si no les molesta.-Dijo Lori, todas las demás estaban de acuerdo en su excusa.-...En el piso de arriba.

-Oh, de acuerdo.-Dijo Herbert.-Bien pensado, niñas, pues dudo que vayan a tocar la comida con las manos sucias ¿verdad?

-Fu fu fu, ya basta amor.-Dijo Marisa, y ambos ancianos se rieron.

-Je je... si.-Contestó Lori, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.-Mejor... nos damos prisa, chicas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron la mayoría, otras solo asintieron igual de nerviosas.

Todas subieron entonces al segundo piso mientras los padres de Elías iban a ver a sus hijos a la cocina. Cuando vieron que no había nadie abajo, en vez de ir al baño, todas fueron a reunirse en el cuarto de Lori y Leni, como lo solían hacer en su viejo hogar de hace 4 años. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, además de que ahora solo eran ellas 9 dentro de aquella "reunión", y todas tenían el mismo motivo para estar allí a solas.

-Hermanas.-Dijo Lori luego de dar un suspiro.-¿Que les pasó?

-Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo, Lori.-Dijo Luan.-Tu también estuviste igual.

Viendo que toda la atención ahora se centraba en ella, y viendo que al parecer todas sintieron lo mismo allá abajo, decidió tomar la palabra, además de que así tal vez las demás también se abrieran a contar lo que les sucedió a cada una.

-(Suspiró) Los padres del Sr Harman si que se ven como buenas personas.-Comentó.-... y quizás de no ser por ellos, el no sería como lo conocimos, ni tampoco sus hermanos.

-¿A que te refieres, Lori?-Preguntó Leni.

-Ustedes también lo saben.-Respondió.-¿Lo vieron?... su familia, son tan unidos, no tienen preocupaciones más que en sus trabajos y cosas externas, ellos pueden sonreír, ya que al parecer jamás tuvieron problemas entre ellos, ni menos alguno que pusiera su estructura familiar en peligro... no como nosotras, y se que ustedes también piensan así.-Añadió, con algo de tristesa en su mirada al ver en su mente la felicidad de los Harman, junto a todo lo que ellas tuvieron que sufrir por 4 años.

Ninguna dijo nada en primer momento, pues las palabras de Lori resultaron ser ciertas, pensar en lo felices que se veían los Harman, junto al infierno que soportaron en el reformatorio, y sus días en un centro psiquiátrico que les costó la mitad de su niñez y a adolescencia, solo hacía que las chicas se sintieran mal, y siguieran lamentándose de todo lo que habían hecho, deseando que fuese posible volver las cosas atrás, y deshacer todo lo malo que pudieran haber hecho.

Tal grado era su tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Se ven muy felices juntos.-Dijo Lola, con un tono algo tenue, pero que reflejaba algo de tristeza.-Los Harman se ven como una familia amorosa.

-Y... nos acogió sin importarle quienes eramos.-Añadió Lana.

Nuevamente volvieron a mirarse entre ellas, pues las palabras de las gemelas eran ciertas, Elías, aún sabiendo los antecedentes de las chicas, se había mostrado de una forma gentil hacia ellas, y jamás las trató de forma hostil como el resto de la gente. Esto a veces les recordaba mucho a Lincoln, el tampoco se habría comportado de la manera en que la gente las trató, ni aunque no fueran hermanos, seguramente su reacción hubiese sido bastante neutral si lo pensaban.

Fueron muy afortunadas en tener a una persona así en sus vidas, pues gente así en este mundo hacía mucha falta, y nunca estaba de más ver a quien podía sonreírle a este mundo por muy horrible o cruel que fuese, listo para darles consuelo a aquellas personas en sus momentos más oscuros, un faro, un rayo de luz que pudiese iluminarlos y salvarlas de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlas estando ahí, solas, abandonadas, siendo vistas con odio por parte de la gente en su momento.

-No merecemos tal trato que el Sr Harman nos dio.-Se lamentó Luan.-El... el nos salvó a todas.

-... Es una luz para mi.-Dijo Lucy.-El ha sido muy bueno con nostras...

-Es cierto.-Contestó Luna.-A decir verdad, fue una sorpresa para mi que no nos tratara de forma hostil como el resto, solo mírenos a donde llegamos, el nos ayudó cuando todos nos dieron la espalda.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Hasta que fue Leni la que tomó esta vez la palabra.

-Gracias al Sr Harman tenemos una oportunidad de volver a empezar, chicas.-Dijo.-No deberíamos desperdiciarla.

-Leni tiene razón.-Secundó Lori.-A decir verdad, yo también pensé al principio que estaríamos solas, y tendríamos que valernos por nosotras mismas, no sé como hubiéramos salido adelante, de verdad agradezco que el Sr Harman nos haya acogido, más que nada me alegro por todas ustedes chicas.

Las chicas pudieron aliviarse un poco más tras aquella reflexión que tuvieron juntas, necesitaban desahogarse un poco tras haber contemplado a la familia de Elías, que eran lo que a ellas les habría gustado ser en su propia familia, en lugar de cometer tantas estupideces, pero es fácil lamentarse cuando el daño no está hecho, y prevenir antes que lamentar suele ser difícil, pues uno nunca sabrá lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

-¿Chicas?

Todas oyeron la voz de Elías, quien las encontró en la habitación de Lori y Leni, para su sorpresa por extraño que parezca.

-Chicas.-Dijo el castaño.-La cena está servida, ¿terminaron de ir al baño?

-Ah...! uh, no.-Se excusó Lori.-Nosotras... uh...

-Vinimos a... secarnos aquí.-Dijo Leni.-Es que... había hecho unas toallas yo misma y... uh... convencí a las demás de usarlas.

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, ok.-Respondió Elías.-Voy a servir la cena con ayuda de Audley y mi madre, por favor, no tarden en venir ¿ok?

-Uh... si, señor Harman.-Dijo Lori.-Iremos en un minuto.

Un rato más tarde, la cena se sirvió, eran pancakes con chocolate fundido encima, acompañado de pastelillos y panes, mantequilla, mortadela y palta, además de algo de café y chocolate caliente, acompañados también con algo de bebida, este último para las menores, una vez todos se sentaron, procedieron a comer lo servido.

Tanto los padres, como las propias hermanas Loud se encantaron con lo servido, en estas últimas, no recordaban haber comido algo tan apetitoso desde que empezaron a vivir con el castaño, aunque por el lado de Audley y Merly, parecían ya estar acostumbrados, pasó un rato, y todos disfrutaron de la cena, incluidas las chicas, pues fue sin duda para ellas, un momento bastante grato y muy familiar.

-Gracias a todos por venir.-Dijo Elías de pie y con una tasa con café.-Mamá, Papá, hermano y hermana. Y también ustedes, chicas, es un gran honor tenerlos a todos reunidos aquí.

-Ay, Eli.-Dijo Marisa.-Sabes que siempre nos tendrás para apoyarte cuando lo necesites, mientras aún vivamos, te apoyaremos en lo que sea, hijo mío.

-Mamá, por favor no me llames así.-Dijo algo avergonzado.-Pero de todas formas, gracias.

-Vamos, hermano.-Dijo Audley.-Nos tendrás a nosotros cuando estés en problemas, yo no dudaré en un instante en ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias, Audley.-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera.-También tu, Merly

-Fu fu fu, no hay de que, Elías.-Respondió la castaña.-Solo espero que ya hayas podido superarlo.

-¿Superar que?

-Oh, bueno, el accidente.-Respondió un poco nerviosa.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de las chicas, el semblante de Elías, que normalmente veían alegre y atento, pasó a uno triste, pero una tristeza de verdad, además de rodar los ojos, por un lado, las chicas Loud no lo entendían del todo, pero la familia de Elías mostró expresiones de preocupación.

-Hijo.-Dijo Herbert.-¿Aún no las has dejado ir, cierto?

-(Suspiro) Papá...-Dijo el castaño.-Saben muy bien que jamás podré olvidarlas, si estuvieran en mi lugar, podrían hacerse una idea del dolor que fue perderlas, más aún cuando era... bueno, ustedes saben.

-Lo sé, querido.-Dijo Marisa, poniendo su mano sobre la de su hijo.-Tranquilo, por eso estamos aquí cada año.

-Hermano...-Dijo Merly con preocupación.

Las chicas lo veían todo, pero aún no entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver a Elías así, parecía que era algo importante, en especial para el castaño.

-Disculpen.-Dijo Lori.-Perdón por nuestra ignorancia, pero... Sr Harman, ¿de que está hablando exactamente?

Entonces Elías dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos soltando un suspiro, para luego dirigirse a las Loud.

-Chicas.-Dijo el castaño.-Suelo invitar a mi familia una vez al año, ya que... esta es una ocasión especial, de mucho significado para mi.

-No... no entendemos.-Dijo Luan.-¿A que se refiere, Sr Harman?

-¿Que sucede, Sr Harman?-Preguntó Lynn, preocupada.

El castaño puso su mano en el hombro de la ex deportista de manera paternal, algo que también hizo en las 3 mayores.

-Lisa.-Se dirigió a esta.-¿Sabes donde duermes?

-Uhh... si, en mi habitación.-Preguntó, un poco confundida por lo que le preguntó el castaño.

-(Suspiro) no era una habitación común y corriente.-Respondió tranquilamente, pero en su tono se reflejaba la nostalgia.-Era la habitación de mi hija.

Eso tomó desprevenidas a todas las chicas, Elías jamás les había dicho nada sobre una hija, y con solo ver sus miradas de sorpresa, el lo entendió, así que procedió a contarles todo.

(Flashback) (Narrado por Elías)

 _-Elías Harman, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, apoyarla en la salud y la enfermedad? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _-Acepto.-Dijo el castaño._

 _-Lizbeth Astoria, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, apoyarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _-Acepto.-Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño claro y largo, que estaba tomada de la mano junto a Elías._

 _-A partir de ahora, los declaro marido y mujer.-Dijo el sacerdote, y ambos se besaron, sellando así su matrimonio._

 _Lizbeth fue sin duda para mi, la mujer de mi vida, nos conocimos en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando tuve que atender a un tío suyo que padecía depresión, si no fuera por mí, seguramente se habría suicidado ya el. Estando en deuda conmigo por ayudar a su tío, ella comenzó a verme más a menudo, resulta que ella era una estudiante en medicina, y compartíamos oficios bastante cercanos, la ayudé en sus estudios por un tiempo, y eso fue evolucionando con el tiempo._

 _2 Años después de nuestra boda, finalmente dimos a Luz a nuestra hija, Evangeline, de largo cabello como su madre, y la sonrisa de su padre, era una niña adorable, y ambos la amaro con todo su corazón._

 _Cuando cumplió 8 años, celebramos su cumpleaños en su lugar favorito, donde invitaron también algunas amigas suyas, Lizbeth y yo no podríamos estar mas felices por nuestra hija al verla tan radiante, puesto a que ella también era feliz, parecía que nada podía arruinar aquel momento._

 _Una vez finalizaron, procedimos a regresar a casa en su auto, Había algo de tráfico, pero nada fuera de lo común, a esa hora era normal que las calles se llenara del vehículos, estaba acostumbrado ya a eso._

 _Pero cuando nos dieron luz verde en el semáforo y avanzamos, un camión con gasolina que iba a exceso de velocidad nos chocó a nosotros y varios otros, causando un incendio en medio de la calle, durante el choque, salí fuera del asiento del conductor por un costado, pues había olvidado ponerme cinturones de seguridad y el choque había roto la puerta del conductor, dejando expuesto el asiento, terminé cerca de la vereda mientras que nuestro auto quedó volcado en medio de las llamas._

 _Jamás olvidaré las palabras de mi hija ni de como la vi, de cabeza, con el rostro con algunos rasguños por el vidrio, iba a socorrerlas, pero entonces, uno de los autos que estaba con el mío y el de otros más, explotó, su potencia aumentó junto a varios de los autos que estaban cerca, y yo terminé un par de metros más lejos por la onda expansiva. Mi esposa... mi hija... Evangeline..._

 _Las 2 personas que más amaba en este mundo se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, justo cuando nuestra pequeña acaba de cumplir los 8 años..._

 _(Fin del flashback)_

El castaño soltó un pesado suspiro ante la mirada atónita de todos, en especial de las chicas Loud, no podían creer que una tragedia como esa le hubiera tocado que pasar al hombre que las acogió, simplemente fue algo impactante. Por otro lado, aunque no era nuevo para los familiares de Elías, eso no evitó que se sintieran tristes por el.

El castaño por su parte, quien mayormente las chicas veían como alguien sereno, tranquilo y generalmente sonriente, ahora se mostraba con un rostro destrozado emocionalmente, dejando caer una ligera lágrima que rápidamente se limpió con el dorso de su mano, a su vez que desviaba la mirada.

-Resulta que... el que conducía ese camión de gas llevaba a su esposa al hospital, estaba muriendose de una enfermedad, y agonizaba, y justo fue llamado por eso durante su trabajo ppr un vecino suyo que le ayudaba en casa, pero desafortunadamente, ellos también murieron junto a otras 5 personas máa en el choque.-Continuó.-Estuve a punto de considerar el suicido aquella vez, pero gracias a mi familia, pude antemponerme como pude. Es por eso que cada año, mis padres y hermanos vienen de visita para verme, darme apoyo, y pasar en familia por estas fechas, así como es tradición que la familia de vez en cuando visite a sus familiares.-Finalizó con una ligera sonrisa, aunque se podía denotar algo de la tristeza que aún tenía.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas, sobra decir que todas estaban impactadas, las gemelas tenían ganas de llorar, mientras que Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan, se habían tapado la boca con sus manos, con ambas o con una, mientras que Lynn y Lisa tenían los ojos bien abiertos, y la última a parte los tenía cristalizados. Fue entonces que el castaño volvió a mirar a las chicas.

-Cuando las vi, no solo sentí lástima por ustedes, chicas.-Respondió con tristeza.-Verlas así... con cicatrices, con golpes, con quemaduras... era exactamente como... como Evangeline se veía en aquel momento.

Ellas querían decir algo, pero las palabras no les salían, en este punto, cuando creyeron que 4 años en un centro psiquiátrico y uno en un reformatorio era ya un infierno, pensar en como Elías perdió a sus 2 seres queridos y teniendo que vivir sin ellos, seguramente era un infierno peor, y ellas aún tenían a su familia viva, quizás no junta, pero viva, uno pensaría entonces que en comparación, ellas eran más afortunadas que el castaño.

-Sr Harman...-Dijo Leni tenuemente.

-Niñas, tranquilas.-Pidió el.-Yo... ya he superado aquello hace un tiempo, además, hasta ahora, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado.-Añadió.-Solo espero que al igual que yo... puedan superar su pasado.

Los padres y Hermanos de Elías sonrieron ante sus palabras, y las Loud no sabían que decir. El resto de la cena fue tranquila, y una vez terminada, las Loud fueron a dormir, pues era tarde a esa hora, más de sus pensamientos no se iba la imagem del castaño en el momento en que se abrió ante ellas, no podían imaginarse un dolor más grande que el suyo, ver como sus seres queridos les eran arrebatadas sus vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sentían que el no se mereció algo así, Elías era alguien tan bueno, un héroe para ellas, más aún por darles techo, protección, cariño y amor. Preocupándose por ellas dándoles un hogar, alimento, y medicamentos que las ayudaran a no oír voces en sus cabezas producto del maltrato que ellas sufrieron hace 4 años, _Medicamentos que no tomaron esa noche._

Pero mañana sería otro día, y por su parte, Elías tendría algo que hacer. Tras pensarlo bastante, finalmente tomó la decisión de como lo haría aquello que tenía planeado hacer en su visita al cementerio local.

* * *

 **Listo, con ustedes ahora si un nuevo capítulo de Rechazadas, completo. Hice un paréntesis para distinguir la parte de la primera versión con lo agregado en la versión final.**

 **Ahora se dio a conocer más de la familia de Elías, así como su pasado y motivaciones del por que ayudar a las chicas (más allá de ser una buena persona) y abriéndose más a ellas, llegué como a las 9989 palabras con esto, y ahora más con las notas del autor, superé las 1k palabras, primera vez que hago eso.**

 **Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar su opinión el sección de reviews si fue así, solo espero también que no se les haga tedioso leer algo tan largo.**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
